The Hunter's Fate
by Dustnblood
Summary: When Hiccup and Astrid find themselves captured by the Hunters, they get rescued by a very unlikely friend and ends up pulling the entire gang into a crazy adventure. Teeth Wrathen is the soon-to-be-chief of a feared dragon hunting tribe in the far southern seas, but will the Dragon Riders be able to change their minds?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

"You're positive. You're certain that Viggo's hunting the Treaty Waters?" Talen growled, staring at his friend and acquaintance in disbelief and anger.

"Absolutely, mate." Eret said aloud, shaking his head in anger. "I had to leave because his fleet would have ended me and me crew. I've had to find employment elsewhere, which I was lucky to find someone who needed a lone dragon hunter."

"Who?" Talen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know his name yet. He had a man named Krogan talk to me. Told me this person is someone who needs dragons. Lots of them. Has an army and a navy to back me up. Pays well too."

"Heh, well I wish you luck, friend." Talen replied with a forced smile. The truth be told, however, was that he was busy thinking about the news that Eret brought, rather than the young dragon wrangler's new circumstances. The Grimborn brothers were hunting in neutral waters. Waters agreed that they wouldn't sail into to keep the peace among the three parties. The Grimborn fleet, Eret's crew, and the Wrathen clan. Shaking his head, Talen walked Eret to the gangway that connected his unique ship with V shaped masts. "Thank you for the news. We'll be sailing to stop them immediately. Peacefully or violently."

"I'd offer my help, but I need to report to my employer soon. He likes to remain hidden and doesn't often come out of hiding." Eret continued to shout, walking onto his deck. Turning to face Talen, he then shouted. "Be careful Talen, Viggo's got twice the fleet he had before the treaty. He's gotten bolder for some reason."

"Aye, that doesn't concern me; especially since I have the White Wake armed and ready to wage a war." Talen replied, unconcerned with the warning.

It was true. The massive ship was loaded with an army that could conquer islands; as it was intended for. It was indeed an icon in the Southern Seas, and fleets meant nothing to it. It was at least twenty times longer than any warship and five times wide. Five, strategically placed massive masts powered the behemoth of a ship, placed across the deck like an arrowhead. The bow of the ship had a massive iron dragon head, used as a battering ram that cleared small sea stacks and large ships alike. There was a reason why the White Wake was feared. And not just because of the size of it. It was who controlled it. Talen Wrathen, the Chief of the Marauders, and his men that made up some of most viscous dragon hunters known. Made up of kin and family, who were placed in leadership positions; he also drew quite the crowd of dragon hunters, mercenaries, and raiders; making up the foot soldiers and grunts that bolstered their ranks.

"Take care, friend! I hope to see you on open waters again!" Eret yelled while waving goodbye as the lines holding the two ships together were released. "Kick Viggo in the teeth for me!"

"Likewise, Eret; take care with your new employer." Talen shouted, turning to walk away.

"Chief, did I hear right? Viggo's gone into the seas we set up for the pact?" Gunjar asked, moving to walk alongside his chieftain. Being the captain of the ship, plus the cousin of the chief and appointed patriarch; he was often with Talen to know what he was thinking, and to know what he wanted done.

"Aye, you did. Viggo and Ryker are in the very area that we agreed to leave alone and let Eret hunt." Talen growled, shaking his head at the news.

"What are we going to do?" Gunjar asked, looking at Talen with concern.

"We can't let this go by another day. We sail north west immediately." Talen ordered, letting out a sigh of frustration at the task. "Have the men set the sails to carry as much wind as possible. We need to stop Viggo permanently."

"Aye chief, I'll get it done. It's a shame, you know? That we have to leave these warm waters during the turn of the season. What should I tell the men as to why we're not going back home yet?"

"Tell them I'll explain everything to everyone at daybreak. This is an emergency that needs to be addressed immediately." Talen whispered. The task seemed to weigh on him as if he had agreed to conquer the world. It was a little overwhelming, even for the seasoned warrior and raider.

Gunjar nodded and began to walk away.

"Gunjar." He called out to stop him. "Can you send Teeth to me? I need my swords sharpened."

"Aye Chief, will do." He acknowledged, altering his path to stop by the ship's newly appointed blacksmith.

Sighing, Talen walked briskly to his room, ignoring the greetings and hails from passing crewman and Marauders. "Why Viggo…you know what we're capable of…" Arriving at his door, he simply walked in and slammed it shut behind him. "Did you think we've forgotten about the agreement? Or that I'm too old to deal with you two whelps?"

Flopping into his chair, he let out a long sigh and looked at himself in a mirror that he looted from a large castle when he started out as a marauder and dragon hunter. His white hair was shaggy, and dropped down over his ears. The white seemed to amplify the silver colored eyes. He had a full short, white beard, which he kept trimmed; making him different from the rest of the crewmen and other chieftains, as he didn't let it grow out. He wore a darkened leather vest, with a long wool shirt underneath. His attire was simple, with only small metal plates protecting his knees. His face was soft and otherwise comforting; unless you knew who he was, and on the other end of one of his two silver, decorated longswords. To be fair, he was unique in regards that he was the oldest active chief and marauder in his surrounding area. This was supposed to be his last trip as Chief of the Marauders, giving the title to one of his two children; both being on this trip with him. He didn't deny it, the Marauders needed a fresh leader; someone to give them a hope that they weren't going to fall apart when he would no longer be among them. He just wanted to make sure that whoever would take over the Marauders, they'd be more than able to carry his legacy forward; which he already knew who that would be.

Reaching for a pitcher of mead on his desk, he poured himself a goblet. Regardless of excuses and desires to go home, he had to delay his retirement to teach Viggo that the Marauders weren't to be crossed; not that he was particularly excited to retire. The more he thought of the responsibility, the more he actually began to realize the opportunity that was starting to show itself. Viggo Grimborn, and his brother Ryker, had declared war on them, and so it was about making it a quick and decisive victory; and to prove his successor's ability to lead the Marauders. In a sense, it was a blessing in disguise.

"Father!" A voice shouted from outside, with the door being blown open wildly to reveal a young man, wearing a chest plate of polished iron and trimmed with gold. He had brown hair, trimmed short on the sides, but had a long pony tail on the back, going down to the bottom of his neck. This was Mikael, one of Talen's kids; being opposite of his father by being flashy, demanding, and frankly obnoxious. The only thing that wasn't flashy was his simple sword with an ivory pummel strapped to his waist.

Talen's eyes narrowed as he took a swallow from his drink, wishing it was stronger. He needed the alcohol to deal with his brat son. "Yes, Mikael?" He whispered tiredly.

"What's this I'm hearing that we're sailing north?!" He shouted, slamming the door shut and standing in front of Talen's desk. "We were supposed to be home last week!"

"As with everything we do, that was an estimate. We needed to fill our cages and cells with dragons before we started back home." Talen replied, not caring about the temper tantrum Mikael was displaying. "And this is an emergency. We need to deal with this now, not later."

"Why can't it wait until at least Spring?!" Mikael whined, sitting in a chair across from his dad. "It's late in the summer, going into fall; and now we're deciding to go north? Besides, who cares?! We're profitable enough without hunting there, why care that the Grimborns are?" At that, he grabbed the pitcher and poured himself a drink, not catching his dad's twitching eye.

Reining in his anger, Talen swallowed another large gulp of his drink, praying that the God's had miraculously turned it into something harder. "Because, my lazy and complacent whelp, if we don't stop them there, where they agreed to not hunt, then what will stop them from coming into our waters?" Setting his goblet down, he drew a knife from his belt and pointed it at Mikael. "This is a warning to all other hunters and tribes. Proof that we're not to be crossed. We set these boundaries so that all could prosper, and now we're maintaining those boundaries. Something you need to learn if you ever hope to lead the Marauders."

Mikael glared at him, shaking his head angrily as he took a large swallow.

"If you were Chief and Patriarch of our clan, what would you do knowing a pact was broken?"

"Hmph." Mikael grunted, drinking noisily from his mug. "I would go home first and wait until Spring. Get ready to send my men to put the axe to the oath breakers."

In his anger, Talen flung the knife forward, sticking it into Mikael's mug and sending it flying across the room. Mikael, stared at his dad with wide eyes, shocked at how close he was to death.

"Wrong answer!" Talen roared, launching to his feet and surprising his son with his speed. "My legacy, The Wrathen legacy, didn't happen because I waited until the moment was just right! I did what I needed to! Regardless of what time of the day, week, month, year, or season! This is why you're not going to be chief!" Snorting angrily, he then growled. "I should have never listened to that wife of mine to take you on my last trip! You've been nothing but a pain and a mistake this entire expedition!"

"It wasn't my idea to come with you! I wanted to stay and govern from home! Not on an old, tub of a ship!"

Talen shook his head angrily. "You. Can't. Rule. What. You. Don't. Know." He growled with chagrin. "If you think you can lead our men and clan from a desk, you're hopeless and don't have a breath's chance to become chief."

Before Mikael could reply, a light knocking sounded at door. Talen sent a hate filled glare at his son to silence him, before calling to whoever was outside. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a bone armor clad person. With shaped dragon bones covering their body, they had a large helmet with what looked like dragon horns as well. A midnight black chainmail veil draped over the person's face and under the helmet's opening, masking the individual's identity save the eyes. The armor and helmet covered any kind of body features, adding a sort of mystery to the stranger.

"You called, father?"

"Ah, Teeth, thank you for coming by." Talen called out, his face visibly relaxing at seeing his other kid and the future chief of the Marauders. Mikael's on the other hand, darkened and flushed red.

Teeth wasn't their real name, just a nickname that was given by the clan and crew when adopted by Talen; which was a funny story of how they became an active member of the Marauders, and ultimately got the name.

Grabbing his two longswords leaning against the wall behind him, Talen then walked up to the blacksmith and warrior. "Your brother and I are having a…discussion. I'll talk to you later tonight." Handing the swords over, he then asked. "In the meantime, can you sharpen these for me? By now I'm sure you know we're going to war, and I know that you've been busy running the forge since Torlund was…killed last week."

Teeth's eyes went misty behind the bone helmet, telling Talen that the memory of Torlund's death was still fresh in the young blacksmith's mind. Letting Teeth take the swords, he whispered in a tone as comforting as he could muster. "I'm sorry, Teeth…he was a lifelong friend to me too. You do him honor by being the White Wake's blacksmith. He couldn't be more proud than to have you take over."

Sunk behind the helmet, Teeth's eyes closed as they nodded in acknowledgement.

Gesturing to the swords held by Teeth, he then explained. "I'd do it myself, but you have a special way with the silver. You truly are an artist with that kind of skill."

Teeth simply nodded, and replied with a hoarse whisper, being slightly muffled by the black veil. "No problem, Chief. I'll get it done by morning." Turning and walking away, Talen and Mikael then heard. "Oh, Mikael? You should start calling him chief instead of father. Since he's not going to be your chief for long, better start practicing so it's not hard when I take over and you report to me." At that, the Marauder's blacksmith and future leader walked away, disappearing from view.

"Come back here, you mutt, and tell that to my face!" Mikael shouted, standing up to chase Teeth "You'll never be my leader! And you'll never be a Wrathen! You know it! We all know it!"

Talen grabbed Mikael's shoulder, stopping him from pursuing his adopted sibling. Closing the door, he then growled. "Why can't you be like Teeth, heh? Loyal, brave, competent…" His eyes narrowing, added with venom in his voice. "Willing to do what needs to be done!"

"I'm not here to please you. Chief." Mikael spat out, marching past his dad. "I'm here to take what's rightfully mine!"

"If it were by rights of birth, I'd have disbanded the Marauders long before you could ever take over." He growled, letting his silver eyes narrow. "I'm giving the title to the one that's earned it!" Gesturing to the door where Teeth disappeared too, he added. "Teeth has more than earned the right. Something your mother never taught or told you."

"I was taught how to rule! Not waste time hunting beasts or commanding drunk and stupid men!"

"You might know how to rule, but you have no knowledge or experience of how to lead. They are spate entities entirely. Your mother was adamant that you were better off staying at home to learn how to be a chief. Only if she knew that you can only learn so much without experience. It was wrong that she kept you from going on our excursions and hunts with Teeth and I."

Mikael just glared at his father. Unable to come up with any solid comeback, he then barked as he stormed away. "I'll be in my cabin. Tell me when we're done wasting time and decide to go home!"

Talen watched his son open the door and storm out of view, leaving the door wide open. Shaking his head, he then whispered silently to himself. "Congratulations, Mikael. You're officially no longer considered to be the Patriarch of the Wrathens. You simply gave it to Teeth."

Shutting the door, he then turned to look at a map hung up on the wall. Staring at the top of it, labeled the Northern Archipelago, he shook his head. Regardless of how short or long this fight was going to be, he knew that it was going to be the proving fires for Teeth's future role as chief.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Heather called out as she sprinted into the clubhouse. Originally looking for Fishlegs, she couldn't help but hear what sounded like clashing of steel! Taking a deep breath, she shook her head to see both twins ramming their heads together, their helmets making a terrible clanging sound.

"Oh hey, Heather!" Tuffnut laughed, holding his head as he smiled at her, just before continuing the head butting.

"Ugh, shouldn't be surprised. Hey, have you seen Fishlegs?"

"Uh…not here!" Ruffnut replied loudly, over a thunderous clang.

Ignoring the otherwise odd sight, she simply followed up with another question. "Do you know where he went?"

"I think he went to the arena. He's trying to teach Meatlug something new." Tuffnut answered, keeping up the pounding.

"Really? Like what?"

"Don't know. It sounded boring and made us want to fall asleep. That's why we're doing this!" He followed up, swinging his head back and then bringing it forward with extra force.

CLANG! The helmets rang aloud, knocking both twins on their butts.

"Oh hohoho…good one bro!" Ruffnut cheered, holding her head and smiling from ear to ear.

Heather rolled her eyes, walking out of the clubhouse and down towards the arena. Since Hiccup and Astrid left on a scouting mission, both she and Fishlegs were running around, trying to contain the twins destructive nature; and keeping the bored Snotlout busy with anything other than either hitting on her, or doing whatever he wanted. However, at this point, it was sounding like she was the only one babysitting.

Shaking her head, she checked her pouch for the letter she received from a Terrible Terror sent by Hiccup. About something the two found while on their mission. Holding the letter, she let her mind drift into how different her life had changed since she joined Hiccup and his gang. Different? Definitely. Better? She didn't know. It wasn't like it was a bad thing, but she didn't know if it was the best thing for her. It was so different than what she believed herself to be. After being shipped off and left as an orphan by her brother Dagur, and then losing her adoptive family years later to the same man, she just expected to be alone the rest of her life.

Dagur. Shutting her eyes, she quickly dismissed the thought. She was so convinced that he was evil, and that he wanted nothing more than death and destruction in life; that she didn't even bother to listen to him that he was trying to change. A decision that ended up with him dying to protect her and Hiccup's gang. Her only family member, killed by her anger and unforgiving heart. Wiping a single tear, she then stopped the memory from going any deeper. She had to find Fishlegs, and tell him about the letter. Walking into the miniature arena, she easily spotted him talking to Meatlug.

"Fishlegs!" She called to him as she pulled the letter out. "I just got a Terror mail from Hiccup! You need to read this!"

"What?!" He cried out, turning and staring at her with wide eyes. "What does it say?"

"They're following one of Viggo's ships they found." She explained, handing it to him. "Loaded with supplies and equipment; no dragons though, at least for now."

"So, he's looking at this as an opportunity?" Fishlegs replied, taking and reading the letter.

"And as a matter of prevention. It sounds like an easy target. They say it's heading to another island south east from here. Hiccup thinks they're going to try and get a load of dragons; and if we stop that ship, it should help slow down the Hunters efforts, and maybe even clue us to where Viggo is hiding the Dragon Eye."

Fishlegs just nodded, reading the letter. It said everything that Heather had explained.

"When do you want to leave?" She asked, knowing he was the one 'in charge', and she wanted him to feel like he was.

"Oh! Uh…" He stammered, fumbling the paper to fold it back up. "I guess sooner the better. How long do you need to be ready?"

"D-don't you remember? We're ready to go. It's a matter of grabbing the packs that we prepared for everyone and getting on our dragons."

Fishlegs silently chewed himself out. He completely forgot that they prepared the packs for this very reason! "Of course! Sorry…yes, let's go now."

"You go grab the twins. I'll get Snotlout." Heather suggested, turning to walk up a ramp to a hut with a large S on it.

"Sounds good. Meet up at the hanger and then we'll head out." He shouted while still feeling completely embarrassed. Watching her walk away, he let out a sigh of disappointment in himself. "Still not quite the leader I was thinking myself to be." He whispered to himself. Truth was that it was Heather herself that made him nervous. He liked her. A lot. And he knew she liked him too. "Ugh, why's it so hard then?!" He growled to himself, angry that he was so easily flustered by her.

Turning to Meatlug, he then called out to her. "Alright girl, let's get going!"

Meatlug growled, wagging her massive tail like a dog and smiling happily at him.

Still debating his dilemma, he quickly climbed on the saddle as he pondered possible solutions. "Come on, let's go grab the twins!"

* * *

"It's weird." Astrid said aloud, looking through the telescope. "For a ship loaded with that many cages and dragon hunting equipment, there aren't that many crewmen. Or Hunters in general."

The two were laying a top of a grassy hill, covered with brush and small trees. Having left their dragons in a cave, they went to scout where the ship had anchored.

"I've noticed that." Hiccup agreed, gesturing for the telescope. Feeling it placed in his hands, he then scanned the ship moored in the bay below. Pushing aside some brush that was in his way, he then suggested. "I think that this isn't really a ship meant for hunting."

"So…like a supply ship?" She asked, resting her chin on her hands as she stared down to the ship.

"That's the only thing that makes sense to me." He replied, focusing on the apparent captain of the ship "Ugh, I hope Fishlegs and the others get here soon. It'd be a perfect time to strike."

"We sent that Terror mail not long ago. I don't think they'll be getting here anytime soon. Besides, we know that the twins and Snotlout will drag their feet, plus Snotlout trying to 'impress' Heather along the way. They'll be lucky if he doesn't land them in some sort of adventure themselves!" She pointed out, turning to look at Hiccup. "Are you sure leaving Dragon's Edge in Fishlegs' hands was a good idea? Remember last time we left him in charge? The twins and Snotlout used all our Nightmare gel for fun!"

"I'm sure." He replied, putting the telescope away and turning to look at her. Flashing a smile, he explained. "He has Heather to help him. We both know how Snotlout folds over for her. And she can handle the twins easily."

"So you left it in her hands." Astrid summed up, turning to look at where Stormfly and Toothless were hiding. They were peeking out of the cave, curiously watching their riders.

"Didn't want it to sound like that, but yeah, that's exactly what I did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if this is a supply ship that's lightly manned." She began to say. "Then other ships are probably coming here to meet up with it, right?"

"Probably. Given that it set anchor here for no other apparent reason."

"Listen, if we wait, chances are that a bigger fleet is coming. Instead of waiting for the others and lose this chance, lets hit it hard now!"

"No. Its way to-" He began to say, only to be cut off.

"Risky? Did you really just say that with a straight face?" She teased.

"I was going to say unnecessary. We can wait for everyone to get here. We're not in that much of a hurry."

"Hiccup, you and I both know that even if we had the whole team, we can't take on a whole fleet without exposing ourselves to more risk!" Gesturing to the lone ship, she continued to argue. "It's an anchored, lightly guarded supply ship. Toothless alone can take care of it! He's done it before!"

Glancing at her, and then back to the ship, he let the wheels turn in his head.

"See! Easy!" She pressed again, smiling at him, knowing full well she won the argument.

Sighing, he just shook his head and said "Almost too easy. Viggo's crafty remember? He's usually two steps ahead of us."

"Hiccup! It's a single ship with a few men! If it was a trap, don't you think it'd have as much men to use all that equipment?" She cried out. "What if it's part of a future plan? Shouldn't we try and stop it to frustrate Viggo?"

Looking at her in the eyes, he then reluctantly agreed. "Fine. But we wait until tonight. That gives Fishlegs plenty of time to meet up with us, and gives us some cover. I want to have as much of an advantage as possible, alright?"

"Sure, I'll agree to that." She replied, smiling from ear to ear. "Just watch Hiccup, this'll be the easiest raid we do!"

"Heh, with that attitude, I guess it will."

* * *

 **Hey! It's good to be back! I hope this was a good chapter to start out on, and judging by the draft...heh, it's going to be a long one. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

"Alright, time to wake up, Hiccup!" Astrid sang, standing over the sleeping Hiccup and lightly pushing him with her boot. Since they made the decision to strike at the ship, she couldn't help but feel anxious and excited to get some action.

"Ugh, what? Oh. Y-yeah…I guess. That time already?" Hiccup replied, rubbing his eyes to wake up. Looking around, he scanned the starlit sky.

"Give it up, Hiccup. They're probably not getting here until morning." She teased, turning to make sure Stormfly's saddle was still strapped on tight. "Besides, they still have to find this island. They're probably a little off course."

"Maybe." He agreed with a sigh. "Well, since it's just us two, I want you to follow me. At least until we see what their security looks like. We're going to try and see what we can learn from them. Got it?"

"That's it?" She asked, confused at the tactic. "Why not just sink the ship?"

"Because I want to see what records and letters they have. There's a reason why I wanted more than just two of us. While I'm searching the ship, we don't have to worry about an ambush."

"Hiccup, you've got me to watch your back. Remember?" She replied with a genuine smile. Grabbing her axe, she rested it on her shoulder as if to prove she was up to the task. "Unless you really want the twins instead."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no one else I'd rather have!" He quickly defended. "I just don't want you to be doing it by yourself."

"I won't be. I'll have Stormfly with me." She replied, placing her hand on her hip and smiling at him confidently.

Letting a sheepish smile grow on his face, he nodded in agreement. "Alright, here's what I'm thinking. After we clear the deck of guards and anyone else, Toothless and I are going to check out the captain's cabin."

"While I make sure no one comes in behind you."

"Exactly. After I see if they have anything that hints to where Viggo or the Dragon Eye is, we'll get out and sink the ship. If we have to, we can question the rest of the men."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. So much for not having unnecessary risk. Come on!" She jeered with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey! This is necessary!"

"Sure, whatever." She continued to tease. In one bound, she climbed on the saddle.

Hiccup smiled as he watched her. Every day she was becoming more and more beautiful to him; not that she wasn't before! But it seemed that liking her was feeling more and more normal to him, and it felt like she was feeling the same way about him. Shaking his head, he began to climb on Toothless. "You ready, bud? I wish we brought your armor along."

Toothless snorted, growling angrily at the thought of having to wear his armor.

"I know, I know. But it's always better to be safe than sorry. Remember last time we didn't bring your armor?" Hiccup replied while testing the tail to make sure it was working properly.

"Ready, Hiccup?" Astrid called out, walking Stormfly next to him.

"Ready. Let's make this a quick hit." He replied, launching Toothless into the air. Guiding him to fly over the center of the island, it didn't take them long to get to the ship, still anchored in the same bay. Only two guards were patrolling the deck that was littered with cages and crates of supplies, each equipped with a bow and a quiver of dragon root arrows. "Easy…easy bud…" Hiccup whispered, letting him glide silently towards the ship.

Turning to Astrid, he signaled for her to take down the guard on the left side of the ship, while he gestured that he would take the one on the right. Astrid nodded, understanding the plan.

Returning his attention to the ship getting closer and closer, he waited until Toothless had an absolute shot at his guard. "Now!" He shouted.

Toothless fired a plasma blast, striking right where the guard standing.

"Waaggghhh!" The guard screamed, getting blown over the side of the ship.

Hiccup turned to see Stormfly grab the second guard by the shoulders, hefting him up and tossing him over into the ocean. Stormfly then slung a hail of tail spines right where the Hunter had disappeared under the water, ending any chance for him to come back.

Hiccup continued to glide around the ship, watching for the rest of the crew to emerge to find out what was attacking them.

Astrid lined herself up next to him, also keeping an eye out.

"Well, it went pretty smooth." Hiccup whispered, eying the deck warily. "Though I don't know where the rest of the crew is."

"I bet we scared them into hiding. The rest have to be down below. They're probably waiting for us since there's no way they didn't hear Toothless blast that hunter!" Astrid observed, drawing her axe to ready herself. "Should we just sink it to flush them out?"

"Not right now. I want to see what kind of maps they have first. Once I clear out the captain's cabin, we'll finish the job."

"Right, be careful, Hiccup." She replied, looking concerned for the first time. Readying her axe, she and Stormfly began to inspect some cages and patrol around the deck, watching the hatches that led down to the hold of the ship.

"Come on, bud. Let's see what we can find." He whispered, grabbing his sword. Igniting the Nightmare gel, he held it up as he walked up to the door. It had at least three different locks on it, making him wonder what was behind the door. "Does that look…odd, bud?" He asked, looking at Toothless who was sniffing the lock.

Growling, Toothless shook his head, unsure of what to think of the sight.

Grabbing the handle, Hiccup then pulled on it, expecting it to be locked. To his shock, it swung open. "Oooookay…" He gasped out, taking a step back. "Creepy door left unlocked, check. What's in here? A skeleton?"

Sticking his sword in, he let it illuminate the dark room to reveal that it was completely empty! With the exception of a stack of chairs in the corner, as well as a wardrobe next to the doorway. "Nope. It's empty. Of course."

Walking in, he opened up the wardrobe to see if anything was in it, only to fine long strips of white cloths.

Toothless, however, jogged over to the end of the room, sniffing something on the floor.

"What is it, bud? Find something?" He asked, walking over next to him.

Toothless let out a long growl, moving out of the way to reveal a simple trap door.

"Well, let's see how many Hunters are hiding under us. Toothless, when I open the door, fire a plasma blast."

Toothless growled happily, opening his mouth which instantly started to glow purple.

"One. Two. Three! Hrrumph!"

Pulling on it, he felt it give only a little. What he heard after made his heart skip a beat.

Click.

Just as Hiccup pulled up on the door, a loud clang made both him and Toothless jump back. Whirling around, they both gasped as a large, metal door slammed shut out of their exit!

"What the-"

Psssshhh!

Again, spinning around and staring at the trap door, they gasped as they watched purple gas spew from door, flooding the room they were locked in.

"Agh! No! Not again!" He shouted frantically. Gripping the bars that made up his prison, he shouted. "Astrid! Help!"

"Hiccup? Hold on!" Astrid cried out, seeing him locked in the room. Winding up her axe, she slammed it into the door frame, trying to hack it away to get Hiccup an opening.

Feeling the purple gas start to envelop him, he gasped as he saw five Hunters rush behind Astrid. "Be-behind you, Astrid!"

"Wha-agh! Get off!"

Stormfly roared angrily, seeing her rider get grabbed by two Hunters. Bristling her tail with spines, she whipped her tail just after two Dragon Root arrows sank into her neck. "Rawwk!" She screeched, flinging the spines into a cage. Collapsing on the floor, she instantly had a net thrown over her.

"Gah! Stormfly!" Astrid shouted, now in a choke hold. Struggling to pull the arm away from her throat, she could see the room Hiccup was in, was now engulf completely with the purple gas. She could see him struggling to stand, only to fall onto his knees, and then completely on the floor.

"Urgh, she's got some fight, tha's fer sure!" The Hunter grunted, still trying to contain her.

Gritting her teeth, she saw another Hunter try to grab her legs, which she promptly kicked him in the face.

"Gah! My nose!"

"Enough! Stop playing with her and get her knocked out!"

Still trying to scuffle with the Hunters, she was dragged to the purple gas. Feeling multiple hands push her down on the floor next to it, she was forced to breathe it in. Gasping, coughing, and fighting; she instantly felt the effects of the gas. Her world was spinning, and even though she knew she was on the floor, she couldn't tell which way was up.

"Hahah! We got 'em!"

Fighting as much as she could, she slowly gave into the darkness, hearing the echoes of the laughing Hunters.

* * *

"Are you sure they said south east?" Snoutlout asked aloud, flying closer to Fishlegs. "So help me if you've been guiding us the wrong way this entire time!"

"That's what the letter said." Fishlegs replied, trying to ignore the annoyed tone in Snotlout's voice. "The ship was heading to an island south east from Dragon's Edge!"

"I'm bored!" Ruffnut whined while holding her head up with her hands, while resting her elbows propped up on Barf's head. "How much further do we have to go?"

"Alas, words always said before madness sets in." Tuffnut began to yell dramatically. "It's only moments before it takes us all!"

"Ugh, will you guys shut up?" Heather growled in annoyance while glaring at the twins and Snotlout. "They said south east, so that's where we're going! I'm sure they would have done something to let us know they changed course!"

"Of course, Heather, you're absolutely right!" Snotlout quickly replied, his entire demeanor changing. Glaring at the twins, he then barked at them. "Where's your spirit? Huh? What about your support?"

Rolling her eyes, she let them argue with each other. Guiding Windshear next to Meatlug, she saw Fishlegs eagerly peering ahead, as if it would help find Hiccup and Astrid sooner.

"So…long night, yeah?" She said aloud, looking forward to show that she was trying to help.

"Oh, uh…yeah. I guess." Fishlegs stammered as he glanced back at her. "I can't imagine they'd be too far now. I mean, can they?"

Heather shrugged in response. "Who knows? We haven't passed any islands lately, so I guess we're due to find one."

Nodding his head, Fishlegs then asked. "How's Windshear holding up?"

"Eh, good. We're used to long flights." She replied with a sheepish grin. "But it looks like Meatlug is starting to get tired."

Fishlegs looked down, seeing that she was right about that. Meatlug's eyes were half open, and was struggling to fly in a straight line. "I don't want to, but the next island we see, we better stay the night and let our dragons rest." He groaned, seeing they probably weren't going to find Hiccup or Astrid that night.

"Like that one?" Snotlout shouted, almost giddy at the sight. Pointing to their right, everyone saw the rocky island. It was small, with only a couple trees and boulders being the largest objects on the tiny island. Snotlout didn't care, he found land and was going. "Come on! Let's go!" He shouted happily, leaving the others behind.

"Wait! Snotl-" Fishlegs tried call out, only to be ignored. The twins were right behind the fleeing Nightmare, not caring for whatever Fishlegs was going to say.

"Hey, come on. It's large enough to stay the night. At the very least, let our dragons rest for a little bit." Heather tried to encourage, knowing Fishlegs was beating himself up for not having control over the situation.

"Yeah, I guess we better set camp." He replied dejectedly, not being comforted by her words "I guess Hiccup and Astrid will have to wait for us."

"Hey, they will. Who knows, may open up to a bigger opportunity for us to strike at Viggo." She suggested optimistically, leading him towards the island "Come on, Meatlug can eat some of those rocks to clear us a spot to camp at."

Fishlegs just nodded, unable to shake the feeling he was letting Hiccup and Astrid down. Again.

* * *

"Hiccup." A voice called out in the darkness, sounding like a distorted echo. "Hiccup, wake up."

Slowly, Hiccup stirred. He didn't want to wake up. His head felt like it was pounding like a drum. His limbs felt heavy and unresponsive. Honestly, the only thing he could really move was his hands; specifically his fingers.

"Hiccup, come on! Time to wake up!" The voice called out, sounding more urgent.

"Ugh…five more minutes." He groaned, scrunching his eyes as he tried to ignore the plea. "I can barely move."

"I know, you mutton head! Wake up and you'll see why!" The voice shouted, this time sounding clearer and familiar.

Finally cracking his eyes open, he found himself staring at his lap. He was sitting on something. "Wha…?" He whispered hoarsely, confused at what was happening.

"Wake up!" The voice shouted angrily, frustrated with the speed he was taking to wake up. It sounded close. Like right next to him.

Shaking his head, he looked up to see a closed door in front of him. The voice...it sounded like… "Astrid!" He gasped, realizing who was calling out to him. Then it all hit him. "Gah! Wh-what? What happened?"

"Finally!" She growled, pulling his attention to his right.

Staring at her, he gasped as he saw her tied to a chair. Her arms were securely bound behind her back, with a large amount of rope wrapped around the chair and her chest. Her legs were tied to the two front legs of the chair, keeping them separated and spread.

Glancing down at himself, he quickly found himself in a similar situation, though instead of tying his left leg, the Hunters just pulled off his prosthetic. Even if he was free, he wouldn't be able to get away very quickly. Jerking on his arm, he tried to fight the ropes lashed around his wrists.

"Hiccup! Give it up! I've been trying to get out by myself and I can't even shift my arms." She growled, seeing him try to break free. Twisting uncomfortably, she gave it another fruitless effort to slip out. "We're not going to do it by ourselves."

"Gah! I'm such an idiot!" Hiccup groaned, sitting back against his chair. "I should have known an easy target like this would be too good to be true! I should have just sank the ship!"

"Hey! It was my fault! I pushed you into attacking it." Astrid growled, jerking up on her legs to keep straining the ropes around her ankles. "We're going to have to work together to get out."

"Ugh, right. No point in dwelling on the failure." Hiccup grunted, also trying to jerk up his one tied leg. Looking around the room, he quickly recognized it as the cabin that trapped them on the ship in first place. Sunlight was shining through the windows, which were open and letting a cool sea breeze in. Twisting his arms, he asked. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you shuffle your chair towards me?" She asked, looking at him with concern "We can try to untie each other that way."

"You might have better luck moving around than me." Hiccup replied, looking over at her. Waving his footless leg, he explained. "I won't be able to shift the chair as efficiently as you."

"They took your leg?!" She cried out, staring at the stump leg. "Just when I thought they couldn't get any lower!" Shaking her head, she grunted as she strained herself. "Hold on, let me see what I can do."

Hiccup watched in earnest as Astrid tried to jump up in her chair. Straining her neck, she kept on trying to scoot it over to him, but the chair refused to budge an inch.

"I'd stop if I were you." A voice called out as the door to their room opened.

Hiccup and Astrid stared at their captor, being a regular looking Hunter with a mustache. Hiccup instantly recognized him as the one that knocked out Astrid. Glaring at him, neither one said anything.

"Viggo warned me about you, Hiccup." The man sneered with a sinister smile. "Said you're crafty. And unpredictable. Well, just so happens that my crew of seven- er, five now, outsmarted you! I was hoping for more of your friends to have been tagging along. But you and your girlfriend will do just fine."

Hiccup and Astrid recoiled back in disgust, though they also slightly blushed at the comment.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, your chairs are nailed to the deck." The man continued to laud over them. "I took your leg so you can't walk or fly out of here. And if by some chance your dragons escape their cages below deck, your ropes are coated in dragon root. If they so much bite the ropes, they'll be useless to fly away on. Oh, plus the reason why you're locked up in here is in case your friends do try and save you. They'll be looking in the cells below, while you two are stuck up here. Should give us enough time to get them while they're looking in the wrong spot."

Astrid and Hiccup narrowed their eyes, not liking how this Hunter thought of every possible counter. Hiccup though, had a thought that would help them at least buy some time. And by thought, it was really a bluff. "Seems you thought of everything. I'm impressed." He replied, leaning against the ropes around his chest.

"Heh, smart lad you are." The man laughed, walking over to the only closet in the cabin. "Viggo's sure to give me a promotion after delivering you two to him. Perhaps put in charge of a small fleet rather than this little boat."

Ignoring Astrid's confused and angry glare, Hiccup then asked. "Just one question. If you thought of everything, what are you going to do when you find the entire Berk Fleet is chasing you? Have you thought of that?"

The man stopped reaching into the closet. Slowly turning to face the two tied up Dragon Riders with a confused and anxious look, he demanded. "What fleet?!"

"What fleet?" Hiccup replied, recoiling back in surprise. "The fleet that was supposed to meet us on that island! We were scouting out a new island for Berk to build a storage building. Once they realize that we're missing, they'll be sending every ship across the sea! To the west and the north!"

The Hunter glared at him, thinking quickly about what he had done. Then with a crude smile growing on his face, he laughed "Then I guess we'll go south. I'm not under a time limit to bring you two to Viggo. I was just under the orders to appear as a harmless supply ship for you to attack." Turning back to the closet, he pulled out two objects that made both Hiccup and Astrid fidget angrily in their chairs. Stepping back, the hunter held up Hiccup's prosthetic leg and his sword. "Either way, I got what I was looking for. With some bonuses to boot. I think this sword suits me nicely, doesn't it?"

Hiccup could only glare at him, as it was clear he wasn't going to break free from the ropes anytime soon.

Walking towards the window, the Hunter then added with a joking tone. "And if they do find us, well, I guess they'll have to help you walk. You're not flying out of here." The man tossed the leg out and into the ocean, all while smirking at them.

Hiccup stared in anger and helplessness. Now there was no way for him to fly Toothless off the ship. Even if he and Astrid were able to get free.

"You troll butt licking piece of dragon shi-" Astrid shouted, jerking angrily on the ropes holding her back from ripping the Hunter's throat out.

"Now, now." The Hunter lauded. Walking over her, he stroked her hair which made her twitch in anger, being unable to do anything about it. "If you stay here as nice captives, maybe I'll untie your legs. It's going to be a long trip now that we're taking a detour south. Wouldn't want you to get cramps." At that, he laughed out loud and walked out with Hiccup's sword, slamming the door shut.

Hiccup just stared at the door, hearing several latches getting locked and turned. Turning to Astrid, whose face was still red with anger, he flashed a comforting smile. "Well, at least we bought ourselves some time."

"Yeah, for what exactly?!" She barked angrily at him. "To sit tied up on these chairs for a couple weeks longer?"

"For the others to find us." Hiccup replied with his signature, hopeful smile. "Heather and the others were supposed to meet up with us. By now, they'll know something is wrong and will be searching for us. We'll just have to trust them that they'll be able to find us in here, rather than a cell below."

Astrid let out a long, vented sigh, still angry about the entire situation. Especially with Hiccup's foot being tossed into the ocean.

"Besides. You can fly Toothless out of here for me." Hiccup added, twisting his hands to keep on testing the ropes. "I can still ride Stormfly, right?"

Sighing, Astrid shook her head to help continue to vent the frustration. "Yeah. Sure. I guess we can try and do that." Looking down at the ropes around her chest and holding her fast to the chair, she grunted "Still have to get out of these ropes though."

"Grrhh." Hiccup grunted, twisting his tied leg. Using his stub end of his leg, he tried to wedge it in the loop around his other leg in an attempt to loosen it. "Working on it. Come on, it'll be a long trip if we don't make the most of our time."

Sighing, Astrid let a small smile grow on her face. There it was, one of the many things she liked about Hiccup, was that he never gave up; even when it was hopeless and pointless. Seeing him still working on his leg, she quietly replied. "You got it, Hiccup." At that she began to work on loosening the ropes around her chest by moving back and forth, and side to side.

"Whoever gets out last has to clean to the dragon stalls." He jested, flashing a smile at her.

"Deal. Hope you like to scrub floors!" She laughed, still shifting her body around.

At that, even in the hopeless darkness of being prisoners, the two laughed as they raced each other in their attempts to escape; unaware that Hiccup had accidentally guided the ship to another adventure. And adventure that they couldn't have accounted for; even if they were hinted at such an event.

* * *

 **I know it's a slower starting story, but things will and do happen. I have the next chapter almost ready, just need to spend some time polishing and correcting it. I hope you enjoyed it so far! I failed to mention this in the last chapter, but I actually had the first few chapters written back in 2015, though I changed/refined what I had done and made it into an actual story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

"Come on, it's Hiccup and Astrid." Snotlout whined, walking up to Fishlegs who was studying a map "Honestly, they probably took out the ship by themselves. It didn't seem to be that big of a deal anyways."

"Snotlout, it's been three days since we last heard from them." Heather growled, looking up from the camp fire. "If they were fine, they'd have returned home by now."

"Which is probably where they are right now!" Snotlout continued to argue, turning to face her.

"No, something's wrong. They wouldn't have sent us a letter if they hadn't felt like they needed us." Fishlegs replied resolutely. "Until we know for sure, we're going to keep searching for them."

"Really?!" Ruffnut whined, flopping over onto the beach they camped on. "We've been at this for days! And we're starving!"

"We're not starving. We're rationing!" Heather groaned, standing up and stomping out the remains of the fire out. "Will you guys stop whining? Hiccup and Astrid could be hurt, or Toothless, or Stormfly! Maybe they're stranded on an island and can't leave!"

"Or, they could be stuck in some watery portal, leading down to the depths of Niflheim, where they have to suffer an eternity of tickling and all other horrible methods of torture!" Tuffnut cried out, looking at everyone with wide eyes. "And they'll be used as bait to bring us down to the same fate!"

"Tuffnut!" Heather barked, turning around and glaring at him with curled fists.

"Hmm…how many supplies do we have left?" Fishlegs asked while looking over the packs left on the ground.

"Enough for at least one day of search." She answered. "Then, unless we pick up some supplies from a trader, we'll have to go back to the Edge."

Stroking his chin, Fishlegs began thinking of something. Not saying anything, or hinting at what was in his head, he then began to instruct everyone. "Snotlout and the twins, leave your supplies with me and Heather. We'll keep searching for Hiccup and Astrid while you three go back to the Edge."

Heather gaped at him, not believing what she was hearing. Before she could say anything to argue with him, Fishlegs then explained his reasoning. "Go see if Hiccup and Astrid did return. If not, resupply and fly south. Heather and I can make the supplies last a couple of days longer. At least, until we regroup with more. Then we'll all continue searching for them. Got it?"

Thrilled at the idea of going home, Snotlout quickly grabbed his remaining supplies. Smiling, he handed them to Heather. "Here, these are extra fresh!"

Groaning, she reluctantly took them from him. The twins did the same, but gave theirs to Fishlegs.

"Remember, if they're not there, fly south. That's going to be where Heather and I are heading." Fishlegs reminded, watching the three mount up on their respected dragons.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it Fishface." Snotlout huffed in annoyance. "I guess I'll send a Terrible Terror mail to let you guys know that Hiccup and Astrid are safe and sound, back at Dragon's Edge."

Heather frowned at Snotlout's unconcerned attitude and casualness. Shaking her head as they flew up and away, she then turned to Fishlegs who was busy repacking his pack. Letting a soft smile grow on her face, she then commented. "Hey that was pretty smart, Fishlegs. Makes us stretch the last of the supplies, puts us on track to get some fresh ones, and keeps me from getting a headache from listening to Snotlout and the twins."

Smiling sheepishly at her, Fishlegs just shrugged. "I thought it was a good idea. I mean, we don't really know where they are, so I don't want to call it quits yet. I'd feel worse than I did the first night that we set up camp."

Nodding, Heather turned to where Windshear was waking up. "Come on girl. We better get a move on."

Windshear groaned as she rolled onto her feet. Still waking up, she then rubbed her head against Heather, being both a way to greet her friend and rider, plus helping her wake up.

Smiling, Heather began tie her pack to her saddle. Thinking about Hiccup and Astrid missing, she then asked. "I don't get it, Fishlegs. If we were supposed to meet them on an island southwest from the Edge, why haven't we seen them yet? They wouldn't have attacked a ship by themselves, would they?"

"I've been thinking about that too. I'm wondering if the ship took a different course and they're still following it. That or maybe the crew got the jump on them."

Nodding in agreement, she then mounted up on her saddle "It's entirely possible that Astrid wanted to push for an attack too. Possibly Hiccup too. We all know how he feels about trying to find the Dragon Eye."

"Fair point. Maybe they thought they could take it when we didn't show up right away." Fishlegs replied, also climbing on Meatlug. Making sure his saddle was still secure, he added. "Maybe they got it and found something regarding trapped dragons. Or even something that led to Viggo."

"If they did, I'm going to kill them for not waiting for us." Heather huffed angrily. "They know better than to do something big like that without back up. They should have remembered when I thought I could have freed the Flightmare from Viggo, and got captured myself."

"That was terrifying. I'm glad you were able to escape." Fishlegs whispered. Shaking his head to rid himself the memory, he then asked. "Ready to go?"

"Ready!"

"Alright, let's head south. We'll go two days and then wait for the others. After that, we'll go east and then north."

Smiling, Heather nodded in agreement. When he wanted to, Fishlegs could be a leader. At the very least, be able to make decisions. Letting Windshear follow Meatlug, she then silently glided alongside, feeling better about her decision to stay with the Riders at Dragon's Edge.

* * *

Talen stood on the bow of the White Wake, atop of the iron dragon battering ram. With the rougher seas of the north, he thought his massive dreadnaught would struggle making speed through the waves and shifting winds. The opposite was true. The size of the ship made quick work with the waves, being unmoved and hardly hindered by them. In the number of days they've been sailing to the disputed waters, they made quick progress and it was evident that they put enough distance between the warm waters of the south, as the wind and water chilled everyone aboard the White Wake.

Scowling, he watched the ship crush another wave which forced him to clutch his old, frayed cape as the mist sprayed him. If he was even a couple years younger, the cold wouldn't have bothered him as much. But his aging body was slowing him down. And the cold wind almost cut through any layers of clothes and armor he put on. Wiping some of the water off his silvered beard, he turned his thoughts to the reason he was sailing this far north. He knew the Grimborns were sleazy and cunning; hence the reason why he wanted to put as much distance from them as possible. He just didn't think that they'd actually go as far as breaking a treaty and pact. Viggo was usually a man of his word; at least, so he thought.

Sighing, he then thought of his present situation; to prove his successor Teeth. Mikael, his fool of a son, was out of the question. Teeth however, had the ability and the aptitude. He and all of the clan's leaders saw that, but he didn't know how any of the men felt about it. Teeth was raised as a simple blacksmith. Though a proven warrior and cunning trapper, he feared men just viewed Teeth as that, a regular soldier; Talen's adopted kid.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone approaching from behind, which he slowly rested his hand on the hilt of one of his longswords. He didn't fear for his life on his ship, but it was out of habit and instinct to prepare for anything. And who could argue with his caution? It was the reason why he was the oldest active chief and marauder.

"Chief." Gunjar announced as he approached him, not wanting to startle him. "Port side lookouts have spotted something I think you'll enjoy."

Turning away from his sight, he looked at Gunjar with a shrewd grin. "A dragon? Perhaps a Nadder? We all know how rare they are in the South Seas."

"Aye, I do. And as much as I wish that were the case, it isn't." Gunjar replied with a sly smile. "It's better than that. It's a single ship with the Grimborn's seal on it."

"What? Not possible." Talen growled in shock and confusion, following Gunjar towards the port side of the ship. "Viggo never lets a single ship sail by itself. Not without an escort at least."

"Look!" Gunjar argued, gesturing out in the distance.

Talen stood there in shock, though he hid his emotion. Sure enough, a single ship was out in the distance, sailing south.

"Here, look at the sail." Gunjar added, handing a spyglass to his leader and cousin. "That's their crest, is it not?"

Talen took the spyglass, peering at the distant vessel. "By the wings of a Thunderclaw! It is! A ship all alone and heading directly to our seas. I think Viggo's gone soft in the head…"

"I already instructed the men to give chase to it. All we're waiting for is your order to form the boarding party." Gunjar continued to report. "I have a few selected men that would benefit from the experience."

The wheels were turning in Talen's head. Staring at the ship he saw more of an opportunity than what Gunjar suggested. A way to start proving that Teeth was the future leader of the Marauders. At least, to those on the White Wake. "I have a different idea." He replied quietly, handing the spyglass back to Gunjar. "Tell me real quick, and be honest with me, what're the men's feelings towards Teeth?"

"Teeth?" Gunjar asked in surprise at the question. "Everyone likes Teeth; more than that pathetic excuse of a son, Mikael-"

"I'm not talking about Mikael. Only Teeth. I'm asking because I don't know how they feel in regards to the one that's going to replace me after this trip. What are their feelings abo-"

Gunjar laughed out loud, cutting off Talen's question. "My friend and kin! You worry too much! The men adore Teeth. They'll fight to their dying breath to follow you, and they'll do the same for that spitfire! When you pass the mantle of being chief to Teeth, they'll have no issue following the new leader and hope of the Marauders. Myself included. The islands under our banner will have a harder time adjusting to the change, but that will come with time; as it did when you first united our clan and all the islands. The men and army will follow without question."

"That means a lot to hear that from you." Talen replied with a small smile. "I had concerns that they didn't respect Teeth the same way you and the rest of the officers do. I'm not worried about the islands. As you said, that'll come with time. So long as the men support Teeth, then all is well."

"Aye, I can see why that would worry you, but fear not. There's a reason why Teeth excelled in fighting and trapping, let alone working the art of the hammer. Who didn't take the time to teach all they know to that young 'un? Torlund taught that spitfire everything about manning the forge, and he was quickly surpassed by his apprentice!" Patting Talen's shoulder in a friendly way, he continued to assure him. "So again, don't worry about it old friend!"

Smiling at the report, Talen let out a satisfied smile and sigh, obviously refreshed at what Gunjar told him. "If you really are loyal to me, then this is what I want done. Pass the message that I'm not running the boarding party, but that all orders and decisions will be given by Teeth."

Surprised at the order, Gunjar began to nod with a smile. "Testing the kid's mettle, eh?"

"And the men's loyalty." Talen simply explained. "This is my last campaign, everyone knows that. It's time to show everyone what the future chief of the Marauders is willing, and more importantly able to do. It's funny actually. Going to war with the Grimborns has actually become a blessing. It'll be the perfect way to prove to everyone Teeth's new position. As well as be a good learning experience."

"Teeth!" Gunjar shouted, marching away and leaving Talen alone. "Someone get Teeth for me!"

Smiling, the silvered warlord patted the hilt of one of his two swords, being the one that Teeth had crafted for him. "Here's your chance, Teeth. You've already proven yourself to me…now start proving yourself to the clan and tribe."

* * *

"Gya!" Astrid grunted, jerking her arm for the thousandth time in frustration. "Hiccup, these ropes are too tight. We've been struggling for days and they don't feel any looser!" Then, with an angry growl, muttered. "Didn't help that they re-tied us last night..."

"I know." He replied sadly, turning to look at her. Seeing her tied up and helpless made him silently rage inside. He wanted to help her so bad that he felt pathetic for not being able to free her. Jerking up on his tied leg, he grunted. "But the others haven't found us yet. And until then, we can't give up. We both know what'll happen if Viggo gets us and our dragons!"

Astrid shuddered at the thought of Stormfly being the Hunter's prisoner again. She'd be used for ballista bolts until her death. Or worse. Looking down at the ropes still lashed around her chest, the only progress she made was that the bottom strand of the rope was slightly looser and had dropped maybe an inch. Nothing to be hopeful about.

"Set the sails! Dump the empty cages!" A voice shouted outside, making the two stare at the door in confusion. "Everyone grab an oar and row! Row like your lives depends on it!"

Astrid and Hiccup stared at each other with hopeful expressions. "Think it's them?!" She asked with an excited light in her eyes. "I can't believe it! They found us!"

"And they scared the Hunters!" Hiccup added, looking back at the door with a wide smile. "At least it sounds like it!"

"I'll secure and guard the prisoners! We can't let them have 'em!"

"They are here!" Astrid shouted with a new energy. Jerking on the ropes, she fought her bonds with a new vigor. "I'm going to kill the captain for doing this to us!"

Kachink! The latches on the door began to sound off, telling them that the captain of the ship was coming in. The door swung violently open, revealing a panic stricken hunter. Sweat was pouring down his face. Honestly, the sight actually scared Hiccup. The Hunters were never really scared. At least, like what he was seeing. He couldn't help but feel that there was something more to what was happening, rather than their friends coming to save them.

Not saying anything, the man slammed the door shut and then jogged to the closet, opening it up. Pulling out two cloths, he then ran to his prisoners. "Say anything to draw attention, and I'll slit your throats!" He growled, tying one of the cloths over Hiccup's mouth.

"Mpph!" He grunted, feeling it tighten and gag him.

"They're here, huh!" Astrid spat out, ignoring the threat. Seeing the Hunter finish tying Hiccup's gag and starting to head to her, she shouted. "Our friends are here!"

The man batted Astrid's head, slightly stunning her.

"RRGMPPHH!" Hiccup growled, glaring at the Hunter for hitting her.

"If you value yours and your dragon's lives, shut up!" The Hunter screamed. Tying the gag around her mouth, he pulled it extra tight as if to vent out his stress.

"Rrrmhh…" Astrid growled, flinching in pain. Glaring at the captain, who had drawn Hiccup's sword, she continued to thrash around in her chair.

"You don't get it, do you?" He snarled, glaring at her. "It's not your friends! It's much worse!"

Hiccup and Astrid just stared at the man, waiting for him to explain himself.

"We're being chased! Chased by a ship of pirates and marauders!" He continued to say, walking to the window and looking out. "And if you don't stop trying to draw attention, I won't care if I have to kill you. If it helps me survive, I'll do it!"

Hiccup and Astrid turned and stared at each other. Whoever was chasing them, it terrified the Hunters. Still struggling against the ropes, they could only try and find comfort that maybe these raiders or whoever they were, would be friendly to them; at the very least, merciful.

* * *

Teeth stared at the ship ahead. After an hour of chasing, the White Wake's massive sails finally started to overcome the small Hunter's ship. Letting out a long sigh to calm the nerves, Teeth turned to the left to observe the second boarding group, led by a younger Marauder named Grange. It being his third campaign under Talen; and all the times he's hunted and fought, Teeth had watched him, liking how he handled himself. Being why he was put in charge of the second group, and to be the future advisor at the changing of chiefs.

With a muffled voice, thanks to the bone helmet and black chainmail veil, Teeth shouted at him. "Remember Grange, we want to keep the ship in one piece. Check the hold to see if they have dragons. If so, secure them and haul them up on the deck and prep them to be moved to the White Wake. My group will clear the deck and take control of the ship."

"Got it, Teeth. We'll be quick and efficient. Don't worry about us breaking the ship or any dragons they might have." Grange yelled, swinging his mace to warm up his sword arm. "Amiright men?"

A loud cheer shouted from his crew of twelve, raising their shields and trying to warm up in the cool air.

"Interesting choice with Grange." Talen replied, walking up to Teeth. "To sate my curiosity, why did you choose him? And why do you want to take the ship whole?"

"I chose Grange for myself because if I'm taking charge of the Marauders, I need my own men in leadership positions that I know and can trust." Teeth replied simply. "I like him. He's competent and able. As far as the reason to keep the ship in one piece, aside from getting their cargo, I want to see the layout of their ships. We'll be able to understand their strengths and weaknesses. We can even use the ship to insert a force behind their lines if we need to. Besides, no offense father, but your information on the Grimborns and their Hunters is old and useless. We need something new to update us on Viggo and his brother. Be it their strategies, size of their fleets, or number of men they have. Anything really."

Talen looked down at his heir proudly. Already showing the ability to think ahead, he had no doubt the men would pledge their loyalty to the next Wrathen Chief after this simple, yet convincing victory. "Good luck, Teeth. Though I know you don't need it."

"I make my own luck. The first lesson you taught me." Came the quick reply. "And this is how I'm starting my own legacy."

Patting his adopted kid on the shoulder, he stepped back and watched the fight start to unfold, making mental notes with other soldiers so that he could help teach Teeth later. Though he was giving Teeth control of the clan and tribe, he was still going to give advice and counsel. Teeth, though capable and promising, was still new to the responsibilities of being a leader and ruler. Seeing something move out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Mikael glaring at Teeth with folded arms.

Seeing his dad stare at him, Mikael narrowed his eyes and turned to leave.

Talen shook his head, not believing the men hadn't killed him already for being a babe and pampered brat. Was he good with a sword? He was. Could he easily be in charge of an island? Absolutely. However, his ego and pride would never let him be able to rule over the entire Wrathen clan. In that sense, he was a disgrace. He wished he spent time disciplining him and forcing to travel on board the White Wake. He couldn't stand the fact that his own blood was such a disgrace to his own legacy.

"Fire grappling hooks!" Teeth shouted, readying a long spear with carved designs in the shaft, with a unique looking blade at the top. It had a straight edge on one side, and a serrated edge on the other, being personally crafted by its wielder.

Talen watched as long chains fired over to the ship, catching the rails and other parts of the ship.

"Heave!" The men shouted, pulling on the chains with hefty winches to hold the slack.

His eyes narrowed as the battle began to commence. It reminded him of all he did before; when he first united his clan under a single banner, making his tribe strong and becoming something in the world. Now, he was watching his adopted child take command; who wasn't even a Wrathen by blood, only a starving kid who tried to steal his meal fifteen years ago.

"Send the zip lines over!" Teeth roared, pointing at the ship with the spear.

Two more lines were fired by two ballistae, sinking the large bolts into the Hunter's ship. The ropes were smaller than most, and waxed for the purpose of shuttling men over.

"Teeth, I see a handful of men. Four total! Only three on deck! Another ducked down into the hold of the ship!" One soldier announced, staring at the ship in disbelief.

Teeth's eyes narrowed. That made no sense. Why would a ship of that size be so lightly manned? It didn't matter. Doing what Talen would do and had done in the past; Teeth ran ahead of the boarding groups and leaped towards the line.

Talen laughed as he watched his prodigy grab the line by the gauntlet. The specially crafted bone armor had small tweaks and customizations done to it, including hammering black metal plates in the gauntlets' palms and fingers, made of something that only she really knew how to make and work with. A blend of iron and onyx stone. "Go get 'em." He whispered, letting his mind go back to when he was doing the same.

Teeth glided over to the ship, seeing two men raise two axes to cleave the attackers off the line. In one smooth motion, Teeth dropped from the line right in front of two. Raising the left arm up, the bone plate easily stopped one of the axe's edges, which it barely bit into the reinforced bone. The other Hunter swung low, right into their attacker's side.

Thunk!

The axe stopped like it hit a wall. The Hunter stared at the armor, having absorbed most of the blow and only pushing the bone clad attacker to the side.

"Heh, that's all you got?" Teeth growled, the only visible feature being the black eyes that narrowed in anger. Without warning, the spear swung over like lightning, catching the Hunters both in the throat. The blade tip made quick work of them, dropping them instantly.

By this time, most of the men arrived from their trip on the line, which Grange instantly started to shout orders to his men. "Two cover the hold's entrance! The rest, follow me! Come on! Move like you're going to get your pay!" He shouted, pulling open the door down to the hold. His squad quickly mobilized near him, ready to move down into the hold.

Teeth also began to issue orders. "You two take over the helm! Three of you retract the sails and help the White Wake pull in the ship! The rest, clear the rest of the deck. Keep prisoners. We need information."

The men split, heading to different direction and towards their assignments. Teeth used the moment to observe the deck. Seeing a third Hunter get tackled by two Marauders, who was quickly disarmed and restrained. "Why are there so few men?" Teeth asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Teeth! We got someone in the cabin! He's got…hostages?" The Marauder sounded confused at the sight.

Teeth quickly jogged to the soldier, having a drawn bow aimed inside.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted from inside.

Slowly walking past the Marauder, Teeth stared at a Hunter holding a sword at the throat of tied and gagged boy. Next to him was a girl, tied and gagged the exact same way.

"This is what's going to happen. I'll let you keep the dragons and the ship. You let me take a boat with these two!"

"And what's stopping us from just taking them from you?" Teeth asked, growling with the usual muffled and masked voice.

"You lose these two if you try. And I'll die before I tell you anything…all my men will!" The Hunter growled back, holding the blade closer to the boy's throat. The boy just stared at Teeth, obviously angry with the situation.

Teeth stared at the prisoners. They were important to the Hunters, and that made them important to the Marauders. Turning to the single Marauder with the bow, Teeth whispered. "Follow my lead. Let him drop his guard and then take the shot. You can make it, right?"

The Marauder simply nodded.

"Fine. We'll let you walk." Teeth announced, taking a step back "But you're only taking the boy. We get the girl."

"Mmpphh?!" The girl grunted into her gag, shocked at the decision.

"I guess I'll agree with that." The Hunter growled, still holding the sword to the boy's throat. "Now, get out of here!"

Teeth and the Marauder slowly backed up, giving the lone Hunter some room. Seeing them back away, the Hunter slowly eased up, letting the sword down and away from the boy.

Thiiip!

The Marauder let loose his arrow, catching the Hunter in the shoulder.

"Gah!" He shouted, crashing onto the deck.

Teeth sprinted into the room and past the two hostages. Driving the spear into the Hunter's chest and pushing him down into the floor, the Marauder stared into the lifeless eyes of the Hunter.

"Good kill, Teeth." The Marauder called out, walking in with a third soldier close behind.

"Cut 'em loose from the chairs, but keep their arms tied." Teeth ordered, pulling the spear out of the dead Hunter and wiping the blood with the Hunter's shirt. "Keep 'em gagged too. Let Talen question them."

"Rmph!" The boy tried to shout as the ropes around his chest fall off and was pulled up from the chair.

Teeth stared in shock. His left leg was missing! He was an amputee! "What happened to your leg?"

The boy could only glare at the bone clad Marauder.

"No matter. Help him over to the White Wake. Carry him if you have to." Teeth ordered walking past the prisoners. Ignoring the angry grunts as the prisoners tried to fight their new captors. Teeth focused on the sword that was dropped by the dead Hunter. Picking up the sword and carefully observing the craftsmanship, a button was accidently clicked. Teeth stared in amazement as the blade lit up with fire. "What in all that is sacred in Valhalla…"

"Mmrrmpghh!" The boy growled, desperately fighting the Marauder holding him.

"Teeth! Teeth!" A voice shouted running into the cabin. "Teeth, you're not going to believe it!"

Teeth turned to see Grange rushing into the cabin with a paled face. "We found a Night Fury!"

The boy whirled around, trying to kick Grange, only to fall over onto the floor.

Teeth stared at him in shock and confusion. "Wh-what?!"

"A black dragon, sleek as an arrow and angry as death!" Grange continued to shout. "It's a Night Fury, I swear! We also found the most beautiful Nadder I've ever seen!"

This time the girl shouted into her gag, using the back of her head to smash her captor's face. Free for a second, she then ran and drop kicked Teeth in stomach.

"Gah!" Teeth shouted, being slammed into the cabin's wall. "Brat, I saved your hide! Don't make me change my mind!" At that, Teeth used the butt end of the spear and slammed it into the girl's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Mmmmphh!" The boy shouted, being picked up and staring at her in worry.

"Get them out of here! As far as the dragons go, lock 'em in the cells. Nothing changes, even if we found a Night Fury!" Teeth shouted, glaring at the girl and boy finally getting dragged away and towards the White Wake; which was finally being positioned alongside the commandeered ship.

Grange ran to check on Teeth, letting out a gasp as he approached his leader. "Teeth! You're bleeding!"

Looking down to see what Grange was pointing out, Teeth saw some blood staining the armor on the side. "I took an axe there. I'm fine."

"Finish securing the rest of the ship!" Grange shouted, grabbing Teeth and guiding the future chief of the Marauders out. "I'll escort Teeth out of here!"

"Worry about the dragons and less of me, Grange! That's an order!"

"No! You're coming with me!" Grange growled, knocking the spear away and grabbing the sword out the gauntlets' grasp.

Teeth was about to backhand Grange in the back of the head, when a voice called out "Teeth! Grange! Get over here!" The two turned to see Talen on the White Wake, beckoning the two to come over. Glaring at Grange, Teeth snatched the fire sword out of his hands and growled. "Obey my orders next time. If I'm in danger or hurt, I'll make sure everyone knows! And someone get me my spear!"

Grange just looked forward, walking to a ramp set up between the ships.

Walking up to Talen, Teeth then bowed down to the silvered chief, as did Grange.

"Well done. That went a lot faster than I was expecting. And you got an interesting toy to boot." Talen commented, gesturing to the sword with the blade on fire.

"Found it on their captain." Teeth replied, holding it up to observe it. "I've never seen anything like this. I'll try to mimic it at the forge later. Probably make the blade longer…"

"Of course you will." Talen chuckled, shaking his head. Glancing between the two, he added. "You were quick and efficient, Teeth. It was almost flawless, save a few things which we'll talk about. And don't think I didn't see what you did, Grange. Apart from your ability to lead your men, your loyalty to Teeth was not unnoticed. You saw your leader injured and you acted on what you know was best.

"Thank you, my chief. My loyalty never will shift." Grange answered, smiling at the compliment and ignoring Teeth's death glare. Letting a smirk grow on his face, he simply jeered at the future Chief of the Marauders.

"Teeth, that was reckless of you." Talen began to lecture, frowning at the angry Marauder.

"I did what you do." Teeth growled, eyes narrowing through the eye holes of the helmet. "I went ahead! I led the battle!"

Hitting his kid in the side, Talen then raised his hand covered in blood. "I'm not talking about you charging ahead. You left yourself completely exposed to that hit. You didn't even try to block it."

"Because I know my armor! It can take it!" Teeth defended, only to be hit in the side by Talen again. "Stop it! It put me in a posit-"

"Enough. You will not take any more reckless risks like that again. Now, what did you learn on the ship?" He demanded, shaking his head at the defiance.

"Not a whole lot. Grange found two dragons; one being a Nadder and, you're not going to believe this, a Night Fury."

"A what?!" Talen cried out and turned towards Grange, who shrunk back under the chieftain's stare.

"I know we took one man as a prisoner, possibly two." Teeth continued to explain, ignoring the shock of potentially having a Night Fury. "And found two of their prisoners on board as well. I figured you would like to question them and learn why they were both bound to a chair by Viggo's men."

Talen turned to see two cages carted onto the White Wake. Men were clambering around one cage, all shouting and pointing at something. "Everyone! Get back to your posts!" He shouted, marching to the crowd. "The next one to abandon their post gets twenty lashes!"

The crowd instantly dispersed, knowing the threat was very real. Leaving the carts alone with the ones assigned to moving the dragons. Now seeing what had his men in a frenzy, Talen gaped at the beast in the cage. There, glaring angrily back at him, was a muzzled Night Fury. Its eyes were narrow and filled with a fire of anger. The dragon was indeed as described in books and lore; a representative of lightning and death, the ultimate killer, an apex predator.

"Chief, here are the two prisoners." Teeth announced, drawing his attention back.

Seeing Teeth gesture to the two, one a boy and the other a girl, with their hands tied behind them and gagged, Talen then instructed the men pushing the carts. "Lock the dragons up. Keep two guards there at all times. That Night Fury will be worth a fortune, and that Nadder has the prettiest color I've ever seen. We made the biggest haul yet with just those two."

The dragons were then carted away, leaving him, Teeth, a handful of Marauders acting as bodyguards, Grange, and the two new prisoners on the deck. Turning around and seeing Teeth force the two prisoners onto their knees, he calmly walked up to them. His silver eyes dug into the girl's, which just glared back at him. The boy had a certain fire in his eyes; A fire that he only saw in one person. That being Teeth.

"Take the gags out." He commanded as he flipped his cape over, revealing his two silver longswords staggered on top of each on the right side of his hip.

Teeth did as he commanded, kneeling down and pulling the gags down, letting them hang around their necks.

"My name is Talen Wrathen, Patriarch and Chief of the Wrathen Clan and the South Sea Marauders. Now, if you wish to continue to draw breath the next few minutes, you'll tell me who you are, why you were prisoners on that ship, and answer any other questions I have."

* * *

 **There you go, chapter 3! In case no one noticed, I edited and changed a couple things in Chapters 1 & 2\. After a close friend PM'd me some positive critiques, I spent some time editing and changing it. Thank you again for the support. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

Hiccup stared at the chieftain. It wasn't hard to tell that he was a killer. But at least he was giving them a chance to talk. Sitting up straight on his knees, he then began to answer to the apparent warlord. "I'm Hiccup Haddock." Gesturing to Astrid, he added. "With me is Astrid Hofferson. We were captured by those dragon hunters, as were our dragons. The Night Fury and Deadly Nadder."

"Your dragons?" Talen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, our dragons." Hiccup replied adamantly. "We're Dragon Riders from an island called Berk. My father is the chief there, Stoick the Vast."

"Go back to what you said about being Dragon Riders." Talen interrupted. "You all ride dragons? Your entire tribe?"

"No, not all." Hiccup explained, hoping he was at least getting on the marauder's good side. "Only a select few, but those that do ride are warriors."

"I'm not scared of a few warriors that can ride dragons, if you're trying to convince me not to attack your village." Talen replied, letting a sinister smile grow on his face. "Fortunately for you and your friend, I'm not interested in raiding or slaughtering villages, or mindlessly killing prisoners. Now, tell me why you were captured by those men on the ship."

Hiccup swallowed, seeing the man wasn't concerned about Dragon Riders or war in general. "We were tailing the ship for a few days, and decided to strike at them. Turns out, the ship was a trap specifically for us."

"Why specifically for you?"

"Their leader ordered them too. As far as we were able to figure out."

"Who is this man, and why would he want to capture you?" Talen asked, looking down at Hiccup with a sudden interest.

Unsure of why he was asking, Hiccup replied with some hesitancy. "Uh…his name is Viggo Grimborn. He's been fighting with us since we first met him and his brother, Ryker. They've been trapping dragons and we were stopping them."

"You're fighting the Grimborns?" Talen asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Turning to the girl named Astrid, he asked. "Is this true?"

Astrid nodded, seeing the chief's demeanor change at the subject of fighting Viggo. "Yes. That's why he set that ship as a trap for us. Hiccup is the leader of a small group of elite Dragon Riders, me included in that group." Turning to Hiccup, she added. "We've been at war with them for just over a year."

"How big is your group?" Talen followed up with, looking back at Hiccup.

"Uh, before I answer that…" Hiccup began to say. "We don't know if we can trust you guys yet. Why did you attack one of Viggo's ship? And how do you know him?"

"You don't ask questions!" Teeth barked, pushing Hiccup over. "You're only need to answer what we ask of you, if you value your lives!"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Astrid shouted, glaring at Teeth with fire in her eyes.

"Teeth, calm down. Do you see what I see?" Talen replied, pulling back his kid to teach a lesson.

"Information? A way to lure Viggo into a trap or disadvantage?" Teeth replied, looking away from Hiccup struggling to get back on his knees, being harder with no foot.

"No. I see allies. These two represent a group that's been fighting Viggo for over a year. Apparently with a significantly smaller group that Viggo's fleet and army can't destroy. They probably have more information about him and his tactics than we could ever get from his men." Talen replied, kneeling down and helping Hiccup stand up. Seeing that he only had one foot, he then began to issue orders. "Grange, go patch up Teeth and return to your post."

"Yes, Chief Talen, of course." Grange replied, bowing in acknowledgement.

Seeing Teeth's angry glare, Talen explained. "I know you're still bleeding from the fight. After you're fixed up, get yourself cleaned and meet at my quarters for dinner." Turning to Hiccup and Astrid, he smiled while saying. "We'll be honored to have Hiccup and Astrid as guests."

"Wait, out of my armor?" Teeth replied while looking up at Talen with wide eyes, as that was all that could be seen for any kind of expression. "You know that I don't like to take my armor off for meetings!"

"All masks off. Yes." He replied as he turned to glare at his resilient kid. "If we want them to be honest with us, we need to be honest with them; as is our custom with all those who we deal with." Then, in a colder tone, growled. "This isn't debatable. You will do this."

"As you command, Chief." Teeth replied angrily and even a little dejectedly, all while bowing slightly. Looking at Hiccup one more time, the mysterious bone clad Marauder turned and walked away with Grange, this time with a slight limp from the hits taken and the adrenaline slowing down.

"Untie them. They're friends." Talen ordered, holding Hiccup by the shoulders so he wouldn't fall over.

Two men instantly responded by slicing the ropes around their wrists and untying the gags that were still hanging around their necks.

"Uh, thanks." Hiccup replied, hobbling on one foot. Astrid quickly grabbed him and supported him.

"No problem, my friends. I apologize for the way my men treated you; and for Teeth's…gruffness." Talen replied with a warm smile. "You're enemies with our enemy. Why fight when we can help each other out, yes?"

"What's in it for you?" Astrid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want help fighting your enemy." Talen answered cordially. "I'll explain at dinner as to why. For now, I'm sure you two would like to rest. How long were you prisoners?"

"A few days actually." Hiccup answered, hobbling to stay up on his foot. "Uh, Chief Talen, thank you for freeing us, and your sudden hospitality, but can we get our dragons back?"

"I see." Talen replied, stroking his silver beard. "I guess they are yours by your claims. Any chance we can have them after?"

"We haven't agreed to anything." Astrid growled, only to be stopped by Hiccup.

"What Astrid said is true. We haven't agreed to anything." Hiccup began to say. "But I do like the idea of shutting down Viggo for good. I have no problem talking about the details of working with you. We just can't promise anything right now since we don't really know anything about you."

"Fair enough." Talen agreed, folding his arms and frowning at them. "You're allowed to see your dragons. But as far as I'm concerned, until we come to some agreement, you are our prisoners now." Seeing Hiccup and Astrid look at each other, he raised his hand to assure them. "You will not be treated the same as you were previously. But you will be guarded at all times when you're not locked in a cell, and will not be allowed to be with your dragons without Teeth or myself. Understand?"

"I guess we don't really have a choice, do we?" Hiccup answered, shrugging his shoulders. "We just want to make sure they're okay. We don't know if the Hunters hurt them or not."

"That's fine with me." Talen agreed to, nodding in satisfaction. "I do want to work with you, Hiccup Haddock. You would be a valuable ally to us. You and your friends."

"And we don't want to snub the fact you're willing to work with us. Also freeing us from Viggo's men." Hiccup replied. He didn't know how his dad played politics, and he didn't want to anger a chief with an army that could possibly destroy Berk. "We just don't know anything about you yet to make any promises."

"A valid concern, and a point of honesty." Talen smiled. Grabbing a spear from one of his men, he handed it to Hiccup "Here, use this. Perhaps we can make you a leg while you're on board."

"Thanks. The Hunters threw mine in the ocean when we were captured." He huffed, letting go of Astrid and using the spear to balance himself.

"Come, I'd like to see you interact with your dragons." Talen replied, turning to lead the two to the dragon cells.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other again, to which Astrid whispered quietly to him. "I hope you know what you're doing. We had a better chance escaping the Hunters."

"He wants to be a friend. Let's see where this goes." Hiccup whispered back. "If we don't have to fight, let's not!"

* * *

"All my life, I haven't seen or imagined anything like that dragon." Talen replied in awe, staring at the Night Fury. Then, gesturing to the Nadder in a separate cell, replied. "Neither with that Nadder. The colors blend so well with each other, and the spikes along the head are very symmetrical."

"You sound like a dragon hunter." Hiccup commented, hobbling over to Toothless' cell. "An experienced one at that."

Talen watched them pet their dragons through the bars with sincere interest. "We're the best hunters. We never came this far north before, as I've been busy maintaining my...uh, own archipelago; and for treaty reasons. You see, this area was set aside for another dragon hunter and his crew, so that we could all prosper. We created a pact with the Grimborns that we both would stay out of these waters. When we learned Viggo broke the treaty, we sailed up here to put an end to them." Looking at Hiccup, who was staring back at him, he added. "Hence, why we're willing and wanting to work with you."

Hiccup nodded, knowing he was still trying to sell the idea of working together. Turning to Toothless, he whispered. "Easy bud, we'll be fine."

Toothless let out a small growl, still having the muzzle strapped around his head. Letting Hiccup rub his head, he simply looked at his rider with a sorrowful expression.

"Easy girl, easy." Astrid replied, bringing Talen's attention to her.

Watching her rub the Nadder's chin gently, Talen watched them curiously. How were they able to tame and even train these wild beasts? The most confusing part of all, though, was how the dragons were responding to their alleged riders. "Do they have names?" He asked, looking back at Hiccup. "I assume they do, since you're apparently friends with them."

"This is Toothless." Hiccup replied, turning to face Talen. "If he didn't have the muzzle on, I'd show you why I named him that."

"Toothless the Night Fury." Talen said aloud, smiling at the thought "A funny name for a legendary dragon." Turning to Astrid, he then asked. "And yours?"

"Stormfly." She answered simply. "When I first rode her, it seemed like the perfect name."

Talen nodded, intrigued by the obvious bond between dragon and rider. Seeing Hiccup and Astrid continue to comfort their dragons, he turned to one of the cell's guards. "Go tell Teeth that we'll be having our dinner here. After that, bring in a table and some chairs, understand?"

The guards nodded, not questioning their leader. Turning, they marched out, leaving Hiccup and Astrid staring at Talen in confusion.

"I want to be an ally, Hiccup Haddock." Talen explained. "I can see that you would like to be one as well. So, I'm showing you that I am honest and can be trusted, and willing to put aside my differences to prosper in the future." At that, he reached and grabbed the keys to the cells. Walking to Stormfly's door, he quickly unlocked it. "I only ask you leave your dragons here. For the sake of my crew and ship." At that, he unlocked Toothless' door, swinging the gate open for Hiccup.

Staring at him in disbelief, Hiccup bolted into the cell. Well, more like hopped into the cell with Toothless. "Bud!" He cried out, hugging Toothless' head. Fumbling to pull off the muzzle, he grunted as he jerked it off. Toothless roared happily, tackling Hiccup and licking him.

"He is toothless!" Talen exclaimed, staring at the sight of the gummy smile. More impressively, the dragon was docile towards Hiccup. Even loyal to him. Turning to watch Astrid also hug her dragon, he couldn't help but think of how they discovered they could ride dragons.

"Oh no." Hiccup groaned aloud, pulling both Talen's and Astrid's attention to him. Talen quickly walked into the cage to see what was wrong.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, looking over at his cell "What's up?"

"The Hunters…they broke Toothless' tail. The fabric, rods, and even my saddle." He groaned, holding up a bent piece of metal.

"No…" Astrid groaned, walking into their cage. Kneeling next to Hiccup, she asked. "You think you can fix it? Or make a new one?"

"What's wrong?" Talen asked, looking over the two in confusion.

"Uh…" Hiccup began to say, thinking of how to explain what happened. "Toothless is missing part of his tail, and I built him a fake one to help him fly. The catch is that I need to be on him to control the tail." Gesturing to the connecter from the tail to where the saddle was, he explained. "My foot, the one the Hunters tossed in the ocean, was a special one. Not a regular peg leg or stub. It helped me control the tail. It was kind of like a hook or latch."

"I see." Talen quietly replied, seeing the Night Fury's tail. "You're both amputees."

"We are. I'm lucky I only lost my leg though. I would've been killed if it weren't for Toothless." Hiccup explained, holding Toothless' head. "We'll do anything for each other."

Toothless growled affectionately, rubbing his head in Hiccup's chest.

Talen admired the loyalty the two had for each other. If there was one thing he valued more than Teeth, it was loyalty. "I assume it's similar with you and….Stormfly?" He asked, turning to Astrid.

"Yes, maybe not as drastic as Hiccup's and Toothless' relationship, but trust is the biggest key when it comes to riding dragons." She explained, looking up at him. "It's the reason why only a few of us ride dragons."

Talen simply stood there, admiring the principles they had. It was very similar to how he united his clan and other surrounding islands. He, by no means, was a kind or merciful person. But he was honorable and honest. He never killed or raided out of enjoyment, but out of necessity; or if he needed to send a message to possible rebellions. Thinking about what they were telling him, he heard a curious squawk to his right. Looking out of the cell, he found himself staring at Stormfly, who had walked out of her cage to check on Astrid.

"Chief, where would you like the tabl-" A Marauder called out, only to stop. "Oh! Dragon's escaping!" At that he, and the other Marauder helping carry the table, drew their weapons and began to circle Stormfly.

Stormfly snarled at the Marauders circling her, bristling her spines along her tail.

"Stop!" Talen shouted, running out of the cell with Astrid close behind. "Let it be!"

"But, Chief! The Nadder's out of the cage!" One of the Marauders called out, only to be interrupted.

"Did you not hear him? He said back off!" A voice shouted.

Hiccup's head perked at the sound, not knowing why it sounded familiar, but couldn't place it. By this time, Astrid was calming Stormfly down, gently pushing her back into the cage.

"Oh, I didn- I wasn't meaning disrespect, Teeth." The Marauder stammered, turning around and staring at something out of Hiccup's view.

"Then go get the chairs." Teeth growled, finally walking into view. "I'm starving and tired. I want to sit."

Hiccup and Astrid gaped at seeing Teeth out of the armor. There, in a green, sleeveless tunic and simple brown pants, with plated kneecaps, was a red headed girl. Her hair was a mess, not combed or braided at all; if anything, it was slightly curly and dropped past her shoulders. She had a faded scar on her left cheek down to her chin. Her eyes now had color, being a brown rather than the blackness that seemed to be the only feature she had when wearing her armor or helmet. The crazy thing though, was that she couldn't be older than Hiccup or Astrid.

"Uh…yes, Teeth. We'll be real quick!" The Marauder replied, quickly marching out of the room. Stopping, he turned to Talen and asked. "Should I tell Mikael that you'll be eating here?"

Talen's eyes narrowed as he shook his head "No. Tell Mikael that he can rot in his room for all I care."

Nodding, the Marauder turned and left the room, tailed by his friend.

"Sorry about that, Astrid, but that's why I want to keep your dragons in here." Talen replied with a smile. "My men react with loyalty. They'll do anything and everything to secure our interests."

"I understand, thank you for stopping them." Astrid replied with relieved smile of her own.

Hiccup slowly hobbled out of his cell, struggling with the spear acting as his crutch. Trying to walk to Astrid, he felt himself picked up and forced to sit on the table. Taken back with what was happening, he saw that Teeth had grabbed him. Ripping the spear from his grip, she then lifted his footless leg and inspected the stub.

"Hey! I told you not to push him around!" Astrid roared, walking up to save Hiccup from her. Feeling someone grab her shoulder plate, she saw that Talen stopped her.

"Watch." He said as he gestured for her to watch what Teeth was doing.

Reluctantly, Astrid restrained herself from attacking Teeth. She just narrowed her eyes and glared at her, who paid no attention to angry Viking warrior.

Seeing the stub, Teeth then pulled out a peg leg and sized it up with his other leg. Using a knife, she began to whittle away the end and round it off to make it the proper length. The other end of the leg, she began to carve out a small cup out of the top. Working on it for a few minutes, she then measured it up to Hiccup's stub. Narrowing her eyes, she then silently made two notches in the cup. "Here, try this." She replied gruffly, sticking it on the end of his leg.

Hiccup then reached down and began to fine tune it, making sure it would stay on. Satisfied, he then jumped down and began to walk around on it. "Wow." He commented, surprised as he walked around. "It's pretty comfortable."

"I've made a few legs since I've been stuck on this ship as an apprentice." Teeth replied with no emotion. "More so now that I'm the head blacksmith. This was no different than any other time."

"Well, thank you." Hiccup replied with a smile. "Makes it a bit easier than hopping around."

Astrid let out an angry huff, seeing that she had helped him. Shaking her head, she then walked up to Hiccup, saying "Well, now that we got you a leg. What about Toothless?"

"Uh, to remind you." Talen spoke up. A couple of his men bring in chairs and some food in, to which he gestured for them to set them down. "You're still our prisoners. I won't allow you to help Toothless until we come to some sort of agreement."

"Wait, what are we doing?" Teeth asked, looking at her father with a raised eyebrow. "Are we working with them or not?"

"Well that's entirely up to them." Talen replied, walking over and sitting down at the head of the table. Gesturing to Hiccup and Astrid to also take a seat, he let out a wide smile that seemed to brighten his silvered look. "I'm more than willing to though."

Hiccup and Astrid just looked at each other, nodding in agreement. "Then I guess we better start talking about it, huh?" Hiccup replied with a small smile, looking unsure of what that would entail. Pulling a chair out for Astrid, he then took a seat next to her.

Teeth also took a seat next to Talen, sheathing her knife she used to fine tune the peg leg. Looking at Hiccup and Astrid, she then asked. "So, if you're enemies with Viggo. Why wouldn't you want to side with us?"

Talen turned to Teeth, nodding approvingly at the question. Looking back at Hiccup and Astrid, he explained. "Teeth here is the next chief in line. She's here to replace me after this trip as the leader of the Marauders. I want her in our discussion."

Hiccup just looked at Teeth, raising an eyebrow as he thought of something.

"Something wrong with that?" She snarled, glaring at his quizzical look.

"What? No! Nothing's wrong with it." He quickly replied, realizing she was thinking he didn't want her there. "I was just thinking of your name. Why are you named Teeth? You look like…a Sigrid."

Talen smiled as he turned to see her blush a little bit. "Want to tell them? Or do you want me too?"

"You're the reason why it stuck with me." She growled, glaring at him. "Go ahead, father."

"Father?" Astrid chirped up, surprised at the relation. "You two look nothing like each other!"

Talen laughed out loud, ushering more of his men to place the rest of the food on the table. Pouring himself a drink, he continued to chuckle. "I adopted her. Saved her from a drunken father and abusive mother."

"You kidnapped me." Teeth corrected, shaking her head as she also poured herself a drink. "Though I'm not complaining that you did."

Smiling, Talen handed the pitcher to Hiccup as he began to explain the story. "About fifteen or so years ago, when I was commanding the Marauders and bringing order to the South Seas with the Wrathen Clan under my banner, I stopped this very ship at a large port. While we were resupplying, I was eating on the dock watching my men work. I couldn't help but notice that every time I'd look away from my plate, it would have less food on it." Smiling at Teeth, he winked at her. "Didn't take me long to see her peaking around the corner of where I was eating. So, when she thought I wasn't looking, I grabbed her when she tried to steal some more food. She couldn't have been four or five years old."

Teeth just rolled her eyes. "I'm not sorry. Your fat gut could keep you alive for a year without eating. You were an easy mark."

Smiling widely, Talen continued the tale. "So, I took her to one of the port's guards and handed her over. Learned she's been doing that for a few years, and that was the only way she was getting a meal."

"Wait, aren't you a marauder? A raider?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why were you not fighting the town's guard? Or even caring about her?"

"What others call me, yes, I'm a marauder. A title which my clan proudly owned up to." Talen answered, nodding in acknowledgement. "But I'm not heartless. Nor a murderer. I created order in the South Seas, not by pillaging everywhere I went, but by forcing islands and villages under my banner. I would protect them, and they would provide resources for me and trade with each other. I've never been cruel unless I needed to pass a message or get something done." Gesturing to her and Hiccup, he added. "If I was, you two wouldn't be alive. Or with your dragons."

Astrid just stared at him unsure of what to think of his answer. Hiccup then spoke up saying. "So you learned of her situation, what happened then?"

His smile slowly disappearing, Talen then began to continue the tale. "Well, I was concerned that she was living like that. So, I personally took her to where her parents lived to see what her life was like. The house could hardly be called a house; not even a shelter. It was a rundown shack on the backside of the village. Found out her father was passed out drunk on the floor, and her mother slapped her when I explained what happened. I watched that witch lock her in her room, being a small closet.

Teeth's face darkened, remembering the memory. She didn't realize it then, but she hated her parents. She hated everyone actually.

"The witch then slammed the door on my face, not letting me talk or say anything else." Talen growled "As I walked away, I resolved I'd take her from that horrible place. I would be a better parent than they would ever be."

"Yeah, Mikael can attest to that." Teeth snickered, glancing up at her dad.

"Ugh, damn that brat." Talen growled, shaking his head. Seeing Hiccup's and Astrid's confused faces, he then explained. "I have one child that's actual blood related to me. Mikael. He's a pampered, spoiled brat. He's been nothing but a whiner and a complainer since he was old enough to use his family's name to get whatever he wanted."

"Honestly, the only thing keeping me from running him through with my spear is because I'm too busy running the forge." Teeth muttered sarcastically while shaking her head. "Just don't have time."

"That's aside the point." Talen huffed, also shaking his head at the subject. Bringing up the story again, he began to say. "After I learned what Teeth's life was, I vowed that I wouldn't leave without her. Good thing I didn't have to wait long to fulfill that vow. As I was walking away, I saw her slip out of her window from her little prison. She didn't realize I was trailing behind her, and when she went back down to the docks, I grabbed her."

Teeth shook her head as she remembered the experience. "He slipped a burlap bag over my head and hefted me up. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. The more I struggled, the harder it was to try and slip out. After what felt like an hour, he tied me up and dropped me in a barrel like a sack of potatoes. Left me in there for an entire day." Glaring at him, she let a small, sincere smile grow on her face. "Best thing that ever happened to me."

Hiccup and Astrid stared at Teeth, seeing that she was indeed kidnapped. "Sounds like you had quite the start for a new life." Hiccup commented.

"Yeah, it was definitely a new life. I went from a starving street rat, living off of scraps; to becoming a marauder and dragon hunter. And I'm good at it."

Hiccup and Astrid shifted uncomfortably, uneasy with the fact that they were still dealing with dragon hunters. "Is that why you were named Teeth?"

Talen chuckled, shaking his head. "No. The reason she's named that is because when we were out of the port, we let her out of the barrel I stashed her in. Our last blacksmith at the time was Torlund, who was the unfortunate one that reached in to pull her out. Somehow, she got the bag off her head and bit his finger!"

Teeth smiled as she recalled the memory. Shaking her head, she lightly laughed. "I couldn't throw punches, so I did the next best thing. I used my teeth to defend myself."

"Took some time to calm her down, but I raised her as my own." Talen continued to explain. "Torlund, though upset, also raised her as his apprentice. That's why she's the best blacksmith I ever had on this ship. Even better than Torlund himself." At that, Talen grabbed a chicken drumstick from off the plate and began to chomp on it.

"Heh, I was raised as an apprentice myself." Hiccup commented, finally helping himself to the food on the table. "It's how I built Toothless' tail. And that sword you took."

"Wait, the fire sword?" Teeth replied in shock. "That was your handiwork?"

"Yup. Made it a few months ago." Astrid answered, helping herself to some chicken as well. "He's made quite a few things that would amaze most people."

Teeth just stared at Hiccup in wonder and awe. "How did you get the blade to catch fire? I had to wait for it to die down before I could look at it in detail."

"It uses Monstrous Nightmare gel as a fuel." He explained, happy to share his inventions with someone that would appreciate them. "There's a track in the blade that the gel travels. That's how the entire blade gets engulfed."

"Amazing..." Teeth whispered, sitting back in her chair in disbelief. "I never even thought of using Nightmare gel as a fuel. But it makes sense!" Smiling, she then asked. "Maybe you can help me with my armor. I've reinforced the bone with iron plates over the joints to make it even more impenetrable, but sometimes it's too heavy. Do you think that instead of using big plates to cover a broader area, we could use smaller, strategically placed plates to offer the same protection?"

Thinking, Hiccup began to nod excitedly at the idea. "I think so. I'd have to look at your armor to get a better idea though."

"Great." Astrid groaned, shaking her head. "The last time Hiccup started talking about making any kind of tweaks and modifications, he wouldn't shut up the entire day!"

Talen laughed, seeing both Teeth and Hiccup shrink back, realizing that they dominated the conversation. Teeth even more so, since she was supposed to be acting like a leader and heir to the throne. "So, now that you know a little bit about us, do you still have any hesitancy's about working with us?" He asked, looking at Hiccup with an earnest expression.

"Well, I guess I don't really have any concerns regarding yourselves." Hiccup began to say, pouring himself a drink. "I guess I need to know your price. What do you expect from us if we accept?"

"I expect you to be loyal to us." Talen replied simply "In the way of being a friend and ally. I won't do anything to betray your trust, and I expect the same."

"Fair enough. Does that mean we get our dragons back?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow to add to the question.

Talen's smile slowly disappeared. "Yes, I guess I do mean that. How much do you hate dragon hunting?"

"Enough to go to war over it." Astrid answered for him, staring at Talen, feeling the sudden intensity in the air. "The reason we're already fighting Viggo."

Teeth turned and stared at her dad, wondering what he was thinking. In her mind, she already made the decision to decline any kind of partnership and keep Hiccup and Astrid prisoner, forcing them to tell them about Viggo and his strongholds.

"Tell you what." Talen replied, setting down his drink and leaning forward on the table. "I'm willing to compromise on this. But you two should remember that we both get rid of Viggo. We both benefit from that. Here are my thoughts; I'm looking to expand relations outside of the South Sea, and this is a perfect opportunity to start. So here's my proposal. We won't actively hunt dragons while we're here, to appeal to you. However, any dragons that Viggo has in his possession, we get for ourselves. Aside from your dragons, of course." Then, with his silver eyes narrowing, he growled. "This is the only thing I'll agree to. You either take this, or leave it."

Hiccup and Astrid turned to each other. They didn't like the idea of giving up dragons, but they weren't really in a position to make any negotiations. Their own dragons were caged right next to them, and they were still technically prisoners. They could easily be locked up just as quickly as Toothless and Stormfly.

Teeth stared at Hiccup, waiting for his answer. In the back of her mind, she hoped that he'd accept, as she suddenly grew quite fond of the Dragon Rider. She couldn't say the same for Astrid, as she knew she rubbed her wrong when they first met each other.

Sighing, Hiccup then asked "Is there a chance we can think about this? Answer you tomorrow? It's just that we'd be giving up the very thing that we're fighting for. Dragon's freedom."

"I understand it's a sacrifice. But tonight is all that I'll allow you to think about it." Talen replied with a frown. "You'll be separated from your dragons, and placed in irons. I'm sorry, but I have to keep you as prisoners instead of friends."

Hiccup and Astrid stared at him, knowing they weren't exactly buddies with their captors. Sighing, Hiccup nodded. "I understand…"

"Guards." Talen called out, turning to two men that stood by. "Take Hiccup and Astrid to their cell. Give them a pitcher of water and some dried fish. I promised not to treat them like the Hunters did."

Hiccup and Astrid were then grabbed by the two men and marched out of the room. Toothless and Stormfly roared in anxiety, seeing them taken away from them and unable to help.

Teeth shook her head, watching Hiccup and Astrid disappear. Turning to Talen, who was staring at his plate with furrowed eyes, she asked. "What if they decline?"

"Then we force them to tell us all they know about Viggo; though it'd be better if they were willing to give us information." Talen quickly replied, as if he was anticipating the question. Shaking his head, he then said. "I actually admire them. For not accepting right away." Looking at Teeth, he explained "They hold their values close to them. They really do have honor."

"Honor and values aren't going to help us." She huffed, pouring herself a drink. Taking a long swallow, she gasped out. "Information and cooperation is."

"Fair point. But they're acting the way I would if I were in their position. This shows their character. If they do accept, we'll have little to fear about their loyalty and faithfulness to an agreement." Talen replied with a grin. Slapping Teeth on her shoulder, he stood up. "Come, let's go review your diplomatic skills. They need refinement. We'll also go over the fight you had with those two Hunters. We'll talk about how to lead the men without exposing yourself."

"The side's fine. It was a scratch." Teeth huffed, rolling her eyes while standing up. "The armor did its job."

"Indeed, but you have to remember you only have one life. Don't take unnecessary risks." Talen counseled, standing up and walking Teeth out of the room. Turning, he took one last look at Toothless, who was just staring at him. The friendly expression he saw earlier was now replaced with anger and vengeance. The dragon knew that Talen wasn't a friend.

Teeth herself was thinking of Hiccup. Why wouldn't he just agree? They weren't going to hunt dragons, but just take the ones that were already captured by Viggo, which she thought was more than fair. But there was something else bothering her. It was the fact that there were other kids her age on the White Wake. She, herself, was unique; in the aspect that she was the only kid that ever went on trips with her dad, hence why Mikael was such a babe. Grange was still a few years older than herself, thus not exactly being a kid like her; and even then, all her life she learned how to fight and hunt, and never really spent time with others her age. Shaking her head, she then huffed out loud. "Come on, dad, I'm still tired. I ran the forge all morning and then took a ship for you. Let's get this council stuff done."

Nodding, Talen followed his daughter out, trying to read her face. Usually, he could figure out what she was thinking, but now, he really had no idea. Shaking his head too, he whispered to himself. "Guess Hiccup and Astrid affected more than just me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

"What do we do, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, nervously pacing back and forth in their cell with her arms folded. Latched to her ankle was a ball and chain, being dragged behind her.

"I…I don't know." Hiccup replied quietly, sitting on a bench and staring at the floor. His good leg also had a ball and chain locked on. "He really wants us to join him. At least to team up against Viggo." He pointed out, finally looking up at her. "He wouldn't have given us so many chances to decline unless he really wanted us to be allies."

"But that means we're giving up how many dragons?" She cried in angst. "I know they said they wouldn't hunt any, but think of how many dragons Viggo and Ryker have!"

"I know, Astrid, I know." Hiccup groaned, leaning back against the wall "I'm not blind to what we'd give up, but look at us right now. We may no longer be tied up on chairs; we're now locked in a cell with these." At that, he lifted up his shackled leg. "Not much better. Aside from that, even if Fishlegs and the others find us, what chance do they have finding us on this massive ship? Let alone fight against Talen and his men?"

Sighing, Astrid took a seat next to him, leaning forward on her knees. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I should have never pushed you to attack the ship."

"Hey, why are you blaming yourself for this?" Hiccup asked, trying to comfort her. "I also agreed to attack them. I wanted to find out if there was anything about the Dragon Eye! I was caught first! I was the one that sprung their trap!"

"Ugh, you wanted to wait. I didn't." She growled, shaking her head in frustration. "I just wanted to get some action."

"And? That doesn't excuse me from agreeing to go with you. I've said no to you before." He countered, smiling at her. "Stop blaming yourself. It's our fault. We both messed up."

"Hiccup, this isn't helping us escape or making me feel better." She huffed while rolling her eyes. "I don't know what to do. Or think." Looking at him, she asked the question she had on her mind since being taken by the Marauders. "Do you think Talen's trustworthy? I feel like he's telling us what we want to hear."

"I thought of that too." Hiccup replied. "But honestly, what choice do we have? We're in no position to either negotiate, or escape. Even if we could get out, get armed, and find our dragons without getting lost on this ship; Toothless' tail is still destroyed. That Hunter made sure I couldn't leave if I wanted to."

"What if you took Stormfly?" Astrid began to suggest. "You could leave me and Toothless to go get-"

"No. That's not going to happen." Hiccup interrupted while instantly glaring at her. "Astrid, we know nothing about these Marauders. There's a reason why they're called that. Who knows what they'd do to you and Toothless if I escaped. Besides, I'm not going to leave you for the sake of just escaping. Even if I could get out of here and find the others, there's nothing I can do to get you back. This ship is a floating fortress. I'd need to get dad to help me with the Berk fleet. Even then, that's a risk. Talen and his men are obviously not scared of fleets or armies. They're attacking Viggo who has both!"

Astrid just looked down at the deck, her eyes furrowing in frustration. As much as she wanted to disagree with him, he was right. For now, it seemed that there were only two options; agreeing with Talen and giving up all of Viggo's dragons, or remaining as prisoners to him and the Marauders.

"I just wish we could do something to change his mind about taking the dragons." Hiccup groaned, leaning back against their cell wall. "Seems he's pretty adamant about not giving up any more than what he's already offered. I wonder why he wants us to be allies so bad? It's like he wants us as friends more than the dragons."

Astrid's head perked up, signaling that she was getting an idea.

"What now?" Hiccup asked, seeing her eyes light up at her thought.

"Hiccup, I think he will be willing to give up more. As far as dragons go." She quickly explained, turning to him with a slight grin. "I know you're not going to like my idea, but promise to hear me out before you say no, okay? It's kind of similar along with my suggestion of me staying here with Toothless, and you escaping."

Hiccup stared at her with concern, already not liking what he was hearing. "Fine, I'll hear you out."

"Let's agree to be partners with Talen, if he promises us to split half of all the found dragons with us." She began to explain. "We can release the ones that are given to us, and he'll be happy to have the few that he gets."

"Sounds great, but why would he agree to that?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow. "He doesn't need to agree to that."

"He will if you promise to be an ally and help him defeat Viggo." She continued to explain "And Stormfly and I will remain here as prisoners until they get Viggo! I'll basically be collateral in case you don't live up to all agreements."

"No. I said that's not goin-"

"Let me finish! That way we still save a lot of dragons, you'll be free, and I'll still be able to help you. At least visit with you. He let us be with our dragons for no reason whatsoever; it'll be the same as right now. I won't be mistreated, hopefully; and after the end of this, I'll be freed and able to go home with you guys."

Hiccup stared at her angrily, still not liking it.

"Ok then, Hiccup, let's give up all of Viggo's dragons to him." She growled, narrowing her eyes as she saw his hesitancy. "Because we both know that's what we're going to agree to tomorrow. We don't have a Terrible Terrors chance in a Changewing nest if we stay here as their prisoners. If anything, we'll be used as bait for Viggo. It's either that, we give up all of the captive dragons, or we save at least half of them."

Hiccup thought long and hard about the suggestion. Resting his elbows on his knees, he slowly began to nod, as if coming up with his own conclusion.

"Listen, he really wants to be our allies. If we sell him this idea, we both know he'll treat me with respect and won't starve me. Unlike the Hunters." She pushed farther. "With how he's treated us recently, I wouldn't be surprised if he let me go help sometime during a fight."

"I just don't want to be pulled too far into his agenda." Hiccup replied quietly, not looking at her. "Men like Talen and Viggo are crafty. And usually have second motives. The more we give him, the more power he has over us later. And I'm thinking after the fight with Viggo."

Astrid looked down, knowing Hiccup was talking the truth. Sighing, she then suggested. "Maybe ask him. If he's as honest as he says he is with us, he'll not hesitate telling us. If he hesitates, well, I guess that's an answer."

Sighing, Hiccup slowly nodded. Looking up at her with worry, he asked. "Are you sure about this? Do you really want to do this? I don't care about a few extra dragons if I can't get you back. You're…special to me."

Astrid blushed at the small confession. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she quickly looked away from him. "Oh, well, you're special too. I mean you're special to me to!" She stuttered, blushing even more so at needing to correct her meaning. Sighing, she the replied resolutely. "I'm positive Hiccup. I want you out of here. Because I care about you too."

Nodding, Hiccup then announced their plan, with a blushing face. "Then we'll try it. If he doesn't agree to it, we'll let him take all the dragons. We'll fight Viggo with these Marauders."

"Sounds like a solid plan." She whispered with a comforting smile. Shaking the chain shackled to her ankle, she then joked. "It'll be good to get out of this. I'm starting to get sick of being tied up and chained."

"Not gagged?" Hiccup replied with thick sarcasm, a smile growing on his face.

Laughing, Astrid slugged him in the shoulder, causing him to flinch in pain.

At that, the two sat on the lone bench of their cell, waiting for the morning to come.

* * *

"I can't believe it…she's prettier than the goddess Freyja." A voice called out, interrupting both Hiccup's and Astrid's sleep.

The bench they slept on didn't help with the task of waking up. Groaning, the two slowly opened their eyes to see two blurred Marauders standing in front of their cell. The sun was shining through the half window opposite of them, telling them that it was indeed morning.

As their eyes began to adjust to the light, they could see one was dressed as one of the regular soldiers, basic armor and had a mace and shield. The other looked like he held more of a rank. Having incredibly shiny iron armor, it was pretty obvious that he had it polished and rarely used it to battle in. It was trimmed with gold, and he carried a simple looking sword at his waist. Again, the two looked similar as far age went. The plain armored one was probably a little older, being taller and having more of a beard growing.

"Heh, can't believe we got that lucky to get her as a prisoner." One of them replied, a smile growing on his face. Turning to the other, he asked. "Is your father really letting you take her?"

Astrid's blood started pumping, as was Hiccup's. This was very different from how they were treated last night. And they didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"Do I need his permission?" The higher ranking one scoffed, rolling his eyes at the subject. "I plan on taking her right now. I've been bored with this trip, and this will definitely make the suffering worth it. Besides, after what some of their friends did to us last night, he'll probably be more than fine with me having my way with her. Get the keys, Elof."

"You stay away from her!" Hiccup shouted, standing up and getting in front of Astrid.

Astrid also stood up, glaring at their visitors. With what they were talking about, she didn't need a weapon to kill them.

"Oooh. I can tell she's going to be a feisty one, Mikael. Look at that glare!" Elof taunted, walking over and grabbing the keys hanging on a peg. "Might need some extra irons to keep her from misbehaving, though she has some pretty eyes."

"She does, doesn't she?" Mikael jested, smiling at the fire in Astrid's eyes. Walking up to the cell's bars, he asked. "What's your name, my pretty little Valkyrie?"

Astrid just narrowed her eyes. Cracking her knuckles, she simply waited for the door to open.

"Stop! Don't you know we're negotiating with Talen about joining forces?!" Hiccup quickly shouted, hoping to deter their two visitors and their intentions.

"And?" The one apparently named Mikael replied in an uncaring tone. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the one dealing with my father. Not her." Grinning evilly at her, he then said. "She's just one of our captives. To be treated as we see fit. Or as we'd like."

"Try." Astrid growled, her body tensing up and getting ready to throw down. Even with the iron ball chained to her ankle, she knew it wouldn't be enough to stop her from actually fighting Mikael.

"Elof, deal with the boy. I'll grab her myself." Mikael instructed, seeing Elof fumble with the keys.

"Yeah, sure thing." He grunted, finally finding the right key.

Hiccup and Astrid got ready to defend themselves as Elof slipped the key in the lock, only to see him scream in pain. "GAAAHHHH!"

With wide eyes, Hiccup and Astrid stared in shock as a spear seemed to grow out of his leg.

Collapsing on the floor, Elof continued to cry out in agony as the spear had been run through his calf and out of his shin.

Mikael whirled around while drawing his sword. "You!" He spat, seeing who it was. "What are you doing here? Go tend to the forge you mutt, and let a real Wrathen do what he wants!"

Hiccup and Astrid let out a breath of relief as they saw Teeth standing in the doorway to their room with two other marauders standing behind her. She was wearing her bone plate armor again, except without the helmet, it being strapped to her side. Ignoring her brother, she simply walked to the crying Elof and pulled out her spear.

"AGGIGGHG!" Elof screeched, flinching uncontrollably and unable to move at all. "Why?! Why would you do that?!"

"For betraying Talen Wrathen's orders." She yelled, spitting on the fallen marauder. In one smooth motion, she swung her spear at Mikael, striking his hand with the shaft and making him drop the sword. "You too, traitor."

"I wasn't doing anything with the boy! I just wanted her! Besides, they attacked us last night! I'm going to make them pay!" Mikael shouted angrily after being disarmed so easily and having his adopted sister stop him from getting what he wanted. Shaking his struck hand in pain, he continued to shout angrily at her. "Dad would be more than alright with it!"

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other in confusion. Who attacked them last night?

"You will call him Chief! Not dad or father!" Teeth roared at him, making him back away slightly. "I swear to the gods; he's told you to call him by his title unless in a private conversation! And besides that, Astrid is part of the group Chief Talen is trying to negotiate with. What you did was treason to him!"

"I don't take accusations or orders from you! You're not the chief yet, nor will you ever be!"

Not saying anything, Teeth walked up to her brother and drew her right hand back. Astrid smiled as she watched the Marauder's bone clad gauntlet slam into Mikael's face, splitting his lip and laying him out on the deck. "Think again, you wee babe." She snarled. "Even the lowliest soldier outranks you. You're a criminal. At least until Chief pardons you; if he pardons you after this. Your mum can't save you now!" Turning, she ordered the two men with her. "Throw them in the cell. They'll take residence in place of Hiccup and Astrid. Stay here and guard them in case anyone gets the bright idea to try and let them out." Turning to where Elof lay crying while gripping his leg, she added. "And get a healer to come help this whelp. If he dies, it'll be when Chief orders it."

Hiccup and Astrid watched as the two men went to secure Mikael and Elof, with Teeth walking to the door. Turning the key that was left in the door, she opened it up and walked in. Using the keys in hand, she knelt down and unshackled the iron balls from their ankles. "Come on, my father wants to show you something that happened to last night." She grunted, standing up and walking out of the cell.

Hiccup and Astrid quickly followed her out of the cell, seeing the two men drag the cell's new inhabitants. Walking out onto the deck, they continued to follow her.

"I'm sorry about that." Teeth apologized, turning to Astrid with a sincere expression. "Mikael doesn't represent us. He's only here because his mom wanted him to come on dad's last campaign to learn how to lead. She still thinks he's going to be made chief."

"No worries." Astrid replied with a grin. "I was actually hoping they'd make it inside our cell. I've been itching to burn some energy for a few days."

"I'm sure you would have handled Elof just fine." She replied, turning back to face what was ahead of her. "Mikael, though a pampered babe, can be tough. He's quite adept with a sword. The only reason why he didn't swing at me was because he knows my armor. He's tried to run me through before, and failed obviously."

"Then why does your dad let him stay with your clan?" Hiccup asked with a worried look. "I mean, if he's tried to kill you before."

"Because my dad loves his wife. Er, my mom I guess." Teeth growled, shaking her head. "If you couldn't tell, I'm not too fond of her. She's nice, but she never really cared for me. Not like Talen at least. If dad killed or banished him, her heart would break and he'd feel guilty. It's his only weakness. However, when I take charge, I won't have a 'weakness' like that. I'm not going to have any problem ending that pompous, arrogant, pig."

"Well, thanks." Hiccup called out, looking at Astrid with relief that Teeth and Talen were still trying to be friendly.

Walking towards the bow of the ship, Astrid and Hiccup kept on looking around to take in the size of the ship. In the daylight, it seemed to have doubled in size. The most impressive thing though, was how efficient the crew ran their posts and responsibilities. It was almost mesmerizing to watch them.

"So, Teeth…" Hiccup began to ask, making her turn to look at him. "What did Mikael mean when he said we attacked you last night? Did our dragons do something?"

Teeth frowned as she gestured to the other side of the White Wake. There were burn and scorch marks everywhere, with one mast badly damaged. "I think it'll be better to show you."

Again, Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, unsure of what to think of what she meant. With some apprehensiveness, they continued to follow her.

"Right there." She pointed ahead. "I think that you'll see exactly what Chief wants to show you, as well as what Mikael meant about being attacked by you."

Hiccup and Astrid gasped, seeing what Teeth was pointing at. There, with their hands tied behind their back and on their knees in front of Talen, was Heather and Fishlegs. Behind them, tangled in nets, were both Windshear and Meatlug, looking around nervously at the Marauders surrounding them with spears, swords, and other assorted weapons.

"Hiccup? Astrid?!" Heather shouted, staring in a panicked disbelief. "They got you too?!"

"Heather? Whe- How-" Hiccup began to cry out.

Talen ignored the conversation. Turning to the guards standing next to Heather and Fishlegs, he just nodded.

Acknowledging the silent order, the guards then knelt down and sliced the ropes off.

Heather quickly stood up and rubbed her wrists, glaring at the man who untied her. Turning back to Hiccup and Astrid, who were now next to them, she yelled with almost an accusing tone. "What's going on? This maniac was telling us that you were negotiating an alliance with him and his dragon hunters?!"

"Well, yeah." Hiccup replied, rubbing the back of his head. "It's a long story actually."

"They attacked us last night." Talen began to say, interrupting the awkward conversation. With a frown, he turned to the ruined mast and a burned deck nearby "Did a number on us before we could finally take them down. It'll slow us in our advance on Viggo's position."

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Fishlegs asked with a mix of frustration and anxiety, staring at his friend in worry.

Sighing, Hiccup then began to recount the tale of their adventure. "Astrid and I were captured by the ship we told you we were planning on attacking. Don't need to go into details, but in short, we were on our way to Viggo. After a couple of days, the Hunters that had us were attacked by these guys." Hiccup then gestured to all of the ship. "That was yesterday. Obviously, they took us prisoner and questioned us."

"We learned that we have a common enemy." Teeth spoke up, taking over the story. "Viggo Grimborn. He's been harassing you and your dragons, and they broke a treaty with us."

"That's why I've been saying we were working on an agreement to work with each other." Talen added, looking down at Heather and Fishlegs. "I've been honest with you as I tried to tell you."

"Hiccup, are you insane?" Heather shouted with bulging eyes. "They'll just betray us! Every dragon hunter is the same!"

Teeth's eyes narrowed at Heather's accusation. "You're not helping your case. Rider." She growled, gripping her spear.

"Teeth, stand down." Talen ordered, seeing the situation tense up. Turning to Heather, he then said "You're wrong with that, and you can't say that I haven't been nothing but hospitable to you and your friend; especially when we captured you two last night. Had I not known you were Dragon Riders, I would have tied a rock to one of you and tossed you overboard for the simple act of attacking us. Lucky for you, I still want to be allies with Hiccup and you all."

Heather just stared at Talen, unsure of how to respond.

"Chief Talen, can I talk with them before we discuss a deal?" Hiccup asked, looking up at the silvered Marauder.

"Of course. I need to talk to Teeth about something as well." He replied, nodding in agreement. Watching the four dragon riders walk a short distance away, he then turned to Teeth and growled with disappointment in his voice. "You're letting your feelings dictate your thoughts. You can't afford to do that. Especially as a leader. That little outburst could have ruined any trust they had in us."

"More than what Mikael was going to do to Hiccup and Astrid?" She barked, glaring at her dad to challenge him on his observation.

Talen's eyes twitched in anger, hearing that Mikael did something that possibly jeopardized everything. "What. Did. He. Do?" He growled, visibly shaking with each word said.

"Guess." She scoffed, unbuckling her helmet from where it was hanging. Slipping it over her head and letting the black chainmail veil cover her face, she then growled with her muffled, disguised voice. "We had a blonde, beautiful, young warrior as a prisoner. Shackled and locked in a cell. What do you think he was trying to do?"

"He didn't. Tell me for the love of the gods he didn't touch her!" Talen gasped, now gripping one of his sword's hilts.

Teeth watched the grip increase, thinking she'd have to repair the pummel if he gripped it any tighter. Shaking her head, she quickly put his worries to rest. "I stopped him before he had his fool of a friend, Elof, open the cell. Elof's going to lose his leg because of what I did to him, if you decide to spare him. Both he and Mikael have been locked up in Hiccup's and Astrid's cell. I left two men to guard them until you decide what to do with them."

Talen just looked up into the heavens, gazing at the overcast sky. "Praise Odin…" He whispered, closing his eyes and grateful for the news. Looking back at Teeth, he asked. "Did you tell them that Mikael isn't part of us?"

"I did, and they didn't seem to hold a grudge." She answered, looking over at Hiccup and Astrid, talking to a very angry looking Heather and Fishlegs. "But had I not shown up when I did, I don't know what would have happened."

"I know I was lecturing you about controlling your temper, but you may need to tell me the same when I talk to Mikael." He groaned, shaking his head. "You are the obvious choice to preserve the Marauders, Teeth. You're just inexperienced, which will change with time."

"Thank you." She replied, smiling behind her chainmail veil. Though he praised her to others, such as elders and other leaders within the clan, he was incredibly tough on her, and didn't verbally praise her while she was present. At least, without a catch. It was a real treasure when he sincerely praised her.

Turning to watch Hiccup continue to talk to the new dragon riders, he then asked. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"If I had to guess, the reasons why they're letting us keep Viggo's dragons." Teeth answered, resting the spear on her shoulder while watching the Riders continue to converse. The new girl, Heather looked angry; and was yelling something at Astrid. "I couldn't' help but get the vibe that they wanted to agree. They just needed some time to digest the fact that they're giving up dragons."

"I too got that feeling." Talen admitted, nodding in agreement. "It's compromising their core principle and motive. It's not an easy choice."

"Have you ever had to do something like that?" Teeth asked, looking up at her dad with the emotionless helmet.

"I did. It was hard, but I had to." He replied with a small grin. "I had to give up my place as chief for a year. Right when we were making a name for the Marauders. And before I picked you up."

"I never heard of this!" Teeth exclaimed, shocked at the information.

"I was injured after stopping a small uprising on one of our islands, and was near death itself." He explained, turning to look at her. "A leader should always be there for his followers. No excuses. But, in order for the Marauders to progress, they needed to leave me back at home while they went on another excursion to quell another rebellion on one of the islands that was spurred on by the one that injured me." Looking at Astrid, who was busy arguing with Heather and gesturing to herself, he continued to explain his tale. "Gunjar was the one that took charge, and actually locked me away so that I wouldn't follow him. It was a tough lesson, but it taught me that some things are bigger than oneself, and need to happen or be pursued." Gesturing to Hiccup's group, he then connected the two situations together. "Hiccup doesn't want to give up the core principle of his character; the same as me when I tried to continue to lead the Marauders. But he recognizes that some things are bigger than him, and is willing to make that sacrifice needed to progress in the future."

"Them being prisoners helped too, I'm sure." Teeth replied with a teasing in her voice.

"Of course, though we never really treated them as such. Except last night. Even then, that was a security reason." Talen answered, smiling as Hiccup turned towards him. "I never wanted them to feel that way."

"I guess we'll see what they thought of that." Teeth huffed, watching the riders start to walk towards them.

"We're ready to talk." Hiccup announced, stepping up to Talen.

"As am I." Talen replied with a small smile. "Are you wanting to join forces and stop Viggo and Ryker Grimborn?"

"We are. But we have a proposal that we'd like you to consider." Hiccup answered, watching for a reaction.

Teeth raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant by proposal. Given, that was the only expression anyone could see with the veiled helmet.

"We would like half of the dragons found in Viggo's possession." He explained. Raising his hand to stop Talen and Teeth from saying anything or arguing the demand, he added. "In return, you have me and all the Dragon Riders' allegiance and willingness. We'll leave Astrid, being one of our most crucial and important riders, as your prisoner. Being collateral if we sway or deviate from the agreement. After the war is over, she'll return home with us."

Teeth wanted to reject the offer, but was surprised to hear her dad say. "Hiccup, before I accept, I'd like to talk to you alone."

Hiccup swallowed, unsure of what the conversation would entail. Nodding, he followed Talen away from the others and towards the bow of the ship. Standing next to Talen on the iron dragon head, he waited for Talen to start the conversation.

"Is Astrid, as a person, worth half the dragons Viggo has?" He asked, watching the bow break through a wave. "Answer me truthfully."

Sighing, Hiccup shook his head. "No. If you could measure her value, she's worth more than all the dragons that Viggo has and all that you could hunt to fill his ship."

Talen looked down at him in surprise.

"She's worth more than any dragon we could save." He continued to say. "I personally would rather put myself in her place, just so that she could be free. But I can't lead the Riders from here." Looking down, he let out another sigh, unable to make himself feel good about the decision.

"Do you care about her? Do you have feelings to her?" Talen asked, raising an eyebrow as well.

Hiccup quickly glanced up at Talen, shocked at the question. Trying to stop himself from blushing, he then said "Uh…Of-of course! She's been my friend through most everything."

Talen smiled, getting his answer. Squaring up to Hiccup, he then began to pledge. "Hiccup Haddock, I, Talen Wrathen, accept the terms of this alliance. You have my word as Patriarch and Chief of the South Sea Marauders, that we will uphold our end of the deal, so long as yours is also treated with the same level of respect and priority."

Shocked, Hiccup quickly asked. "One more question. Why do you want to fight the Grimborns? I know leaders like you usually have a second motive. What are you wanting out of stopping Viggo and Ryker?"

Smiling, Talen shook his head in some dismay. "You really are something, Hiccup Haddock. I guess if it eases your mind, I'll tell you. It's their area we want; the area where they were supposed to stay at. We sectioned off this part of the sea to keep the peace between our sides. He gets the far north, and we get the far south; leaving this area for smaller hunters. But with him coming down and controlling these waters, we're going up to take away that which they refuse to be content with." Patting Hiccup on shoulder, he continued to say. "As far as this area goes, I guess I'm willing to let you continue to control it. We'll take the far North Sea and the Southern Seas, leaving you with this section of the world. And forbidding any other hunter and crew from coming here."

"Honest?" Hiccup asked. "On your word? On your title as chief? And on your daughter's life?"

Surprised at the depth of commitment Hiccup was demanding, Talen nodded with an approving smile. "On Teeth's life, I will never come to war with you or your father's tribe."

Hiccup nodded, satisfied with result. "Well, Chief Talen, you got yourself some Dragon Rider allies. You have my word too. On Toothless' life."

Talen let a broad smile grow on his face, excited with the end result. They finally made an ally. Turning to Teeth, who was still stand-offish with the other Dragon Riders, he ordered. "Release their dragons. Even Astrid's. We have their word and I don't worry that she'll leave us until after our agreement has been fulfilled."

"You heard him!" Teeth roared, startling Heather and Fishlegs with her authoritative tone. "Take those nets off the Gronckle and Razorwhip! Take Hiccup and Astrid to the cages to get their dragons! If I see one sword drawn on the dragons or Riders, I'll personally throw you overboard after I run you through with a sparring sword!"

"Yes, Teeth!" The men shouted, running to complete the tasks.

"Teeth, I'm having Astrid stay with you, as well as all the other riders if they remain with us. You'll be her guard. " Talen continued to say, walking up to her. "Given what Mikael was trying to do, I feel better if she's with someone that would have no problem controlling him."

"But-" Teeth tried to protest.

"No buts. That's an order. You're watching and protecting her until Viggo has been dealt with." Talen ordered, not letting Teeth finish her argument.

"Yes, my chief." She growled, slightly shaking her head.

Heather glanced angrily at Astrid. "What happened? Who's Mikael?"

"Some punk kid that's Teeth's brother and Talen's son." Astrid huffed, shaking her head in anger. "Trust me, nothing was about to happen. I wasn't going to let it."

Before Heather could press the subject anymore, Talen then asked aloud. "So, why don't you tell me more about these two new riders? I know their names, but that's it."

"Right, so Fishlegs has been with us as long as we started riding dragons." Hiccup began to introduce "And he's very knowledgeable about dragons. I've grown to depend on him a lot actually."

Fishlegs just swallowed as the chieftain looked down at him. In a stutter, he extended his hand and said "It-it's a pleasure to actually meet you."

Talen smiled as he shook the nervous kid's hand.

"And this is Heather. She's been with us only recently, but is one of our top Riders."

Heather reluctantly extended her hand to him, still wary of him and the deal they had all agreed to.

Taking her hand and shaking it as well, he then gestured to something behind her. Looking to where he was motioning too, she was surprised to see Windshear's face right in hers.

"Ah! Windshear!" She cried, instantly pulling her into a hug.

Teeth, who had been otherwise watching the reunion and introductions, walked up to her dad. "Chief, I'm glad we've made some friends, but where are we sailing too?"

"Well, Hiccup? Where do you know of Viggo's whereabouts?" He asked.

"First we need to go to Dragon's Edge. Our home. I need to repair Toothless' tail, and get myself a new leg." He replied while looking down at his new stump.

"Wait, what happened?" Heather asked, now realizing his usual leg was missing.

"The Hunters that originally captured us threw it into the ocean." Astrid growled, shaking her head at the memory. "And they broke Toothless' tail so he couldn't fly away if we escaped."

"To Dragon's Edge it is then." Talen announced. "If you will, Hiccup, I'd like to introduce you to Gunjar; the White Wake's captain and cousin of mine. You can help him plot a course to your island."

"Sure. Be glad to." He replied with a shrug. "Fishlegs, why don't you help me draft a small map. Can you help us too, Heather?"

"Why? I'm not good at drawing maps like you or Fishlegs."

"You lived with the Dragon Hunters a while ago. You'll know where some of their key islands and operations are." He explained with a smile. "I think it'd help us decide where to strike first."

"Indeed. The more you tell us, the better chance we'll have to end this with a single battle." Talen cut in, nodding with approval. "Teeth, why don't you manage the forge today? When we're ready to strategize, I'll call for you."

Slightly bowing in acknowledgement, she then turned to leave the group.

"Hey, Teeth!"

Whirling around, she was surprised to hear that it was Hiccup that called out to her.

"After I'm done with your dad, maybe I can help you reinforce your armor? You know, with what we talked about last night."

"Oh! Uh…su-sure." She replied, being a little stunned at the offer. Honestly, she had forgotten about it completely.

"And I'll need to get a new axe." Astrid called out. "Think I can swing a few that you have?"

"I'll have to see what we have in our armory, but sure. I guess I can craft one if we need too." At that, she turned and left the group behind. For some reason, she felt hot, even embarrassed. Why? Shaking her head, she pulled off her helmet to let the cool air rush over her. It sort of helped.

As she walked into the forge, she set her helmet down on a single dresser. Next to it was a hammock. The forge after all was her bed room. Looking at a small mirror set on the dresser, she gasped as she saw herself. Her face was bright red!

"Ugh! What's wrong with me!" She growled as she walked over to bucket of water and splashed her face. Feeling instantly chilled, she then grabbed a mangled looking sword and thrust it into the furnace; all while simultaneously stoking the forge by pulling a rope attached to the bellows. As she watched the sword start to glow in the heat, she couldn't but let her mind wander into thoughts of their new allies. They…actually wanted to help her. Not just her dad, or the Marauders in general; but they wanted to help her too! At least Hiccup did. Even as the daughter of Talen Wrathen, no one before offered to help her with anything; well, except Grange. Everyone was expected to take care of their own problems and responsibilities.

Stewing in her thoughts, she stared at the bright orange glowing sword; thinking of how meeting these Dragon Riders will change the future.

* * *

 **Hey there! Just in case there is some confusion, I purposely made Teeth to be a girl. I know I should have said this last chapter, but here it is now! I tried to make it kind of a surprise by not really having anything reference that she was a girl. Can't tell if people liked that or not, but I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

"Teeth? Are you in here?"

"At the whetstone."

Talen turned to see Teeth in the corner of the forge room. Sure enough, just as she said, she was sitting on a stool at a rolling whetstone. Next to her was a barrel of assorted weapons, sharpened and repaired, ready to be picked up by their respective owners. She herself was out of her armor and was wearing a black and dirty apron, with multiple tools stashed in the apron's pouches.

"You seem to be nearly done." He commented, gesturing for someone to follow him inside. Right behind him were Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Heather; as well as two other Marauders that were carrying something like a net and a long chain.

"'Bout time too." She huffed angrily. Lifting the sword, she squinted as she eyed the blade's edge. "I've been behind since we started to sail up to these freezing waters."

"They're not really that cold." Hiccup defended. "Maybe we can show you some islands that always have calm, warm water.

"Don't think I'll be able to slip away. Aside from being the only smith on the ship right now, I'm still learning how to be the future Chief of the Marauders. My time will be limited when that happens." She grunted, standing up from her seat. Sliding the sword in the barrel of weapons, she turned to see that the Marauders accompanying her dad and the Riders were starting to hang the net next to her hammock. It took her a second to realize that it was a second hammock. "What are you two doing?" She growled angrily.

"Doing your father's bidding, Teeth." One of the replied in a respectful tone.

Eyeing her dad, she silently demanded an explanation.

"You're in charge of Astrid, remember? As such, she'll be staying with you. I was hoping that the Riders would be able to stay with you as well, but you hardly have room in here."

"Doesn't help that my room is also the forge." She huffed in annoyance. Staring at Astrid, who was eyeing some axes mounted on the wall, she then said aloud. "Go ahead and grab one that strikes your fancy. Or any weapon for that matter."

"Thanks." She replied with a smile. Grabbing an axe that looked particularly unique, she was observing, she began to swing it around to test its balance and grips.

"Also, I have a second reason to be in here. With the Riders specifically."

"To discuss a strategy?" She asked, untying the apron and hanging it on a peg. Her red hair was all but a mess, and even some strands looked singed from the forges' flames.

"No, that's tomorrow morning. It has to do with Mikael's fate."

"Kill him." She replied simply. Hiccup and Fishlegs gaped at her, shocked at how quick she was on the verdict. "He betrayed you and our clan. He tried to do something to those that are now our allies, while we were discussing the terms. He's no more a Wrathen than a Gronckle is."

"You know I can't do that." He replied quietly. "However, I'm done pardoning him."

"And? What're you doing? Banishing him?"

"Not exactly. Something far worse for him, and far better for you."

Teeth instantly raised an eyebrow. "Go on…"

Turning around, he then gestured for someone to come in. Gunjar and two more Marauders walked in, with Mikael in between them and his hands in irons. He simply glared at Teeth, knowing full well that she was going to be part of his punishment.

"Here he is, Chief. The mighty whelp and babe himself." Gunjar growled, stepping to the side so that Talen wouldn't be hindered by anything.

Astrid herself tightened her grip on her axe she selected. Taking a seat on a barrel, she began to assess the edge of the axe, trying to keep herself from beating the apparent son of the Chief. Hiccup, Heather, and Fishlegs looked at him uncomfortably, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Since Teeth is so close to taking over." Talen began to say, glaring at Mikael. "I'm going to let her decide if my punishment is too easy or hard on you."

"She's not even blood." He instantly snapped. "And you're letting her dictate the fate of your son? If my 'punishment' isn't a duel to the death with her, I'm not interested."

"Careful, whelp. She's more blood than you'll ever know. And it better damn well interest you; otherwise I'll let the men decide what they want to do to you. From what Gunjar has told me, you're not very popular among them." Talen whispered coldly.

Gunjar scoffed, smirking at Mikael's paling face.

With narrowed eyes so sharp that they rivaled his longswords' silvered edges, Talen got right into Mikael's face, making him visibly sweat. "I know what you tried to do. Elof told me exactly what you wanted to do to Astrid. And from what Astrid, Hiccup, and Teeth have told me, I would not have hesitated to kill you in the cell if you were just one of my men; but you're not. You're my son, your mother's pride and joy; and it would break her if I did that."

Mikael turned to Teeth and smirked at her. "…the joy of having real parents…" He whispered coldly to her.

"Instead I'm putting you in a position to be killed by Teeth, since she's not your sister as you claim."

The smirk instantly disappeared from Mikael's face.

"I'm taking away any rank and position you had in our clan. You're nothing more than a foot soldier."

"What?! You can't d-"

"I can't?!" Talen roared, making Mikael shrink. The silvered warlord stood straight up, high above his son to quell any possible rebuttals. "You will be nothing more than a soldier, understand? You will live like one. Be treated like one. You will not have any benefits from being my son, or Teeth's brother. You will earn your food. You will save your own treasures. You will live your own legacy. Not ride on mine, or Teeth's, or any other Wrathen's! If you fail in the most basic instructions, plot any more kinds of treason, or simply remain the way you are; Teeth will have the power to judge you as Chief of the Wrathen Clan and you will be dealt with according to her desires and what she sees fit. Whether it be banishment, imprisonment, or death."

"Oooh…I like that." Teeth spoke up with a sinister smile, one that put the Riders on edge. "I might be able to be the death of you yet."

"But-"

"No buts!" Talen roared, his anger showing only a little bit of what he was capable of. "Gunjar is who you will report to now. Not me. Not Teeth. No Wrathen. You are a soldier under his command. As of now, you are stationed on the White Wake until you serve the three years required by all men; or you decide that living this life is too much for you, which you will be banished from our clan for being a coward and deserter. For once, the rules will be applied to you."

Mikael stared at Talen with horror on his face, realizing that he was indeed stuck on the White Wake until he proved himself or served his required time.

"What say you, Teeth? Is this an acceptable punishment?"

"I'd rather run him through with my spear, or his own sword." She huffed, pulling a specific spear off the wall. The pole was wrapped in dragon hide leather, dyed in black and ivory colors that twisted and wrapped around the shaft. At the end was a viscous looking tip, sharp as any sword's edge on one side, and serrated on the other. It was made of a black metal, similar to the metal that held the bones together on her armor. "But…seeing that he'll get to live what I grew up with, and fail trying…I feel it'll be poetic justice. For me at least."

"And of you, Astrid?" Talen continued to ask. "Being the one that was targeted by him, is this acceptable to you?"

Freezing, Astrid looked at Mikael, and then to Hiccup. Seeing him shrug, she could only shallowly nod.

Seeing that it was unanimous, Gunjar grabbed Mikael by the shoulder, pulling him out of the forge room. "Come on, whelp. Let's get you out of that fancy armor and show you your new quarters. Tomorrow you begin training and will be given your responsibilities."

Unable to say anything, Mikael was dragged out with the two Marauders following close by. The other two that hung up Astrid's hammock, bowed at Talen and then left as well.

"Urgh…I hope he screws up soon…" Teeth growled, setting her spear back on its mount. "Mainly for Gunjar's sake. I grew up with him and know he'll be a pain to even think of, let alone hold his hand to get things done."

"Given the person he became…I can't imagine it'll be long before he does something that will require disciplining." Talen whispered. Letting out a long sigh, he turned to Hiccup and the rest of the Riders. "I'm assuming that you don't want any part of Elof's trial?"

"Uh…probably best not." Hiccup replied. "We don't want to be involved with your business. If anything, we're pretty tired and might just go to bed."

"Fair enough. Unfortunately, since Astrid is still a prisoner under our current circumstances, she's going to stay here in the forge room. With Teeth of course."

Heather stared at Astrid with an angry look, hating the fact that she was indeed a prisoner because of their agreement. Hiccup himself looked at her with sadness, wishing it wasn't the case.

"It's alright, I agreed to it, didn't I?" She replied with an assuring smile. Holding up the axe, she added "Besides, I need to sharpen this thing. It'll take me all night!"

"I can do it for you." Teeth suggested. "Won't take me long at all."

"Thanks, but I'd like to do this myself." She replied with a mischievous smile. "Got a rock or something?"

"In the meantime," Talen cut in, taking over the conversation. Pulling out a key from a pouch, he handed it to Teeth. "Only when she's sleeping, understand?"

Taking the key, she looked at Astrid's hammock. Next to it, nailed to the wall, was the long chain the two Marauders had. At the end of the chain was a locking cuff, probably taken from one of their dragon cells. "I understand." She replied with a firm grip on the key.

"The rest of you, I'll show you where you're all sleeping." Talen called out, walking out of the forge. "Since Mikael forfeited his cabin, that's where you'll be staying."

Hiccup walked by Astrid as they were leaving. Holding her hand, he simply flashed a reassuring smile that everything would be alright.

Returning a smile of her own, she gently hugged Hiccup and then let him go.

Teeth, seeing this, shrugged at the sight. Grabbing something off the workbench, she quickly ran to him and grabbed his shoulder. Taken back by being stopped, he was surprised to see her handing him his sword.

"The Nightmare gel is empty, but I figured since this is yours I better give it back."

"Thanks, Teeth." Hiccup replied with a smile. Reaching, he grabbed one of her pieces of armor lying on an anvil. "Here, I'll take a look at this tonight. Maybe get an idea on how to reinforce it."

Teeth nodded as she walked back to a desk with an array of tools laid out on it. Seeing Astrid stare where her friends had left, she then grabbed a medium sized black rock and tossed it to her. "Here, it's an Onyx stone, probably nothing like you've used before, but it's what I use to sharpen my dad's swords. It's softer on the edges, and given that the whetstone moves too fast that it would ruin them, it's the best thing to use for personal care."

Astrid fumbled with the stone, taken off guard that it was tossed to her. Staring at it, she quickly began to rub it down the side of the axe. "Thanks. Hey, is it okay that I take this axe? It looks like it took some time to make." And it was true. The axe head was a little shinier than most of the other weapons, looking like a quality weapon that required some time, patience, and skill to make. The handle also looked like it was made with skilled craftsmanship, with shallow tracks engraved in it. In the tracks were carvings of interesting designs that swirled up the handle clear to the axe head. More importantly though, was that it had the same weight and balance as her old one. It felt like her old one.

"It was a process to make that one. That one specifically was the fifth unique weapon I've ever made. Every campaign I've been on has given me plenty of time to practice. Every soldier brings his own weapon, which means I mainly do repair work instead of creating weapons. So, I decided to craft some so I didn't lose that talent."

"How many have you made?"

"Since I've been an apprentice? Too many to count." She huffed, grabbing another black ingot. Reaching for what was clearly her spear, she began to sharpen the tip as well. "But weapons that I'm proud of? Five."

"What were they?" She asked, glad to have something in common with her 'captor' and guard.

"Well, let's see..." She began to recount. "A dagger was the first thing I made. At least, like I said, the first one that I was proud of. My spear was second, and then one of my dad's swords was the third." Gesturing to the axe, she added. "Then two axes; being the fourth and fifth ones."

"What makes your dad's swords so special?"

"Sword. I only made one of them. He killed a man for the first one, but then I decided to try and replicate it. And I made it better. As far as what makes them special? They're made of a blend of metal. One of them is mostly iron with some silver trimmed at the edges. The one that I made is stronger than it." She replied, focusing on the spear head. Testing the edge with her finger, she continued to explain "I'm sure you know this…silver is very weak in regards to durability. It's pretty, but lacks strength. If they were pure silver, they'd be broken or bent against an ordinary shield."

"Sounds like you didn't have much of a choice to work with them though."

"No, all I had to do was get creative."

Listening to her tale, Astrid continued to sharpen her new axe, though it was sounding more like a gift, given she learned that it was one of Teeth's special crafted weapons.

"Like I said, the first one is made of iron with silver along the edges of it. That's why it doesn't break, but it's a pain to sharpen and repair. At one point I had to replace the silver along the edges because it got so worn down. The one I made, I played around with molten metal before I shaped it. I mixed silver with the iron. I ruined several buckets of metal to test it out, but I finally got the right mixture. I got it to look like silver, but have the same strength of iron; and without having to line the edges in silver." Looking up at Astrid with a slight smile, she gestured to the axe she was sharpening. "That axe is made out of the same stuff. Not as pure as my dad's sword, but very much the same. My spear is made out of that same stuff you're sharpening you're axe with. It's called Onyx. It's what I used to bind my armor together. I can make any run of the mill blade, mace, club, I don't care about it. It's whatever to me. But when I make a weapon for a special reason, that's when I take my time and make sure it's something I'll be proud of. Be it the iron silver metal, or Onyx."

"Sounds like you take great care in your work." Astrid commented. "I'm not much of a smith, though I've always taken care of my weapons."

Teeth nodded approvingly as she gestured to the axe. "I can see that. Next time my dad needs his swords sharpened I might have you do them. You know how much pressure to apply to the edge, and know when it's done."

Astrid smiled as she continued to run the onyx stone over the edge. "Hiccup taught me a little bit. You know, since he was an apprentice too."

"Did riding dragons change that?"

"Among a hundred other things." She replied with a smile. "But, yes. When he found Toothless, everything changed."

Teeth just nodded. Setting her stone down, she then grabbed a small rod, also made out of the Onyx stone. Spinning it in her hand, she then slid it in-between the serrated edges of the spear tip to sharpen them.

"So…what's with your armor?" Astrid asked, glancing over at the black and bone chestplate. "What made you want to make it out of-"

"Dragon bones?"

"Yeah. It reminds me of a Boneknapper."

"You know what a Boneknapper is?" Teeth exclaimed in surprise.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, had a close encounter with one. My friends and I were shipwrecked when our 'captain' ran it aground. Luckily, we were able to befriend it and it gave us a ride back to our home."

Teeth stared at her with wide eyes. "You…befriended…a Boneknapper."

"As much as I'm sitting here." She replied with a confident smile.

Shaking her head, Teeth resumed focus on the spear tip, rubbing the rod in between the serrated edges. "A Boneknapper nearly gouged my eye out. After it tried to push me through a tree."

"Is it the reason for that scar on your face?"

Teeth simply nodded, not taking her attention off the spear. "Me and a couple of men were sent to kill one that was harassing one of our islands. It was the third time my dad trusted me to take care of mission by myself. After it broke two of my javelins and my spear, simply by trying to pierce its bone armor, I was down to a dagger. One of my men was killed, another was severely burned, and the third only had a bow and arrow; useless against a dragon like that. When it was distracted, I climbed on its back and tried to find an opening in its armor."

Astrid frowned at the subject of killing dragons, though she couldn't really judge. She herself was training to be the best dragon killer before she met Stormfly. She shuddered as she recalled how she almost killed Stormfly during Dragon Training. Had Hiccup not scratched her secret spot, she would have ended her best friend. Shaking her head to get the memory out, she quickly asked. "How did you get out alive?"

"Not on my own. When the Boneknapper realized I was on it, because I sunk my dagger in a small gap between the bone plates, it slammed itself into a tree and threw me off. I couldn't move fast enough, because it swung its tail and flung me into another tree. I had a metal helmet at the time, but it didn't do anything. It was crunched because of the force of the hit. I felt it crushing my face, so I pulled it off as fast as I could. As soon as I did…heh, did you know that the bones on a Boneknapper's wings are sharp?"

Astrid shook her head, getting an idea with what happened.

"It slashed me good. And knocked me out. The next thing I knew, I woke up being dragged towards the village of the island. My dad, Talen, was pulling me back. His men were finishing off the dragon, using nets to immobilize it. I was drenched in blood, since it opened me up pretty good." Finishing off sharpening the spear tip, she blew on it to dust the shavings off. Holding her spear out so she could observe it, she smiled as she shook her head in dismay. "That experience taught me two things. The first being that problems aren't overcome simply by powering through it. Sometimes you need to think outside the box. I should have brought nets with me to tangle up the Boneknapper instead of trying to simply kill it. The second was that I needed armor made out of the same things as that dragon. Dragon bones."

Astrid also finished sharpening her axe, though frowning as she heard that they killed the Boneknapper.

"That was maybe…four years ago? Since then, I've been busy modifying and reinforcing the armor as I've been able to. Hence why I use Onyx to connect the pieces. That's what the black parts laid over the bones are made of."

"I see...that's, that's quite a story. As well as a good reason for your armor."

"Yeah, well…it's a story." She huffed, standing up and setting her spear in its rack. "Come on, let's get some sleep. I got a feeling I'm going to be busy strategizing with you Riders and my dad. He'll take hours to make sure I understand what he's teaching."

"Right, sure." Astrid replied, shaking her head as she set her axe on the workbench. As she walked up to her hammock, she watched Teeth reach for the chain.

"Wrist or ankle?" She asked, grabbing the cuff.

"Ankle."

Without a second thought, she clipped the cuff over her boot and locked it shut.

"Hmph. Sturdy." Astrid replied, shaking the chain.

"It was meant for dragons, so it'll do its job." She replied, climbing into her hammock.

"Do you not have any blankets?"

"No. The forge keeps the room warm. You'll just sweat to death if you sleep with one." She replied, resting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes.

Realizing that she wasn't really going to be receiving anything, she too climbed in her hammock with the chain rattling. Also setting her hands behind her head, she stared at the ceiling as a thought came to her. "Hey, Teeth."

"Mmm?"

"Do you…have a real name? Do you know what it was before you were called Teeth?"

Teeth opened her eyes slowly. Turning her head so she was looking right at Astrid, she let a dark expression grow on her face. "I do. But it isn't me. I was never that person when I was taken aboard this ship. I'm Teeth. No one else."

"But…you do have another name though, right?"

Teeth slowly sat up in her hammock, glaring at Astrid with the forge's fire reflecting off her eyes. "Astrid, I feel that we have a lot in common. Maybe I'm a little more cut throat than you, but we still have similarities. And I'm sorry I have to treat you like a prisoner. However, just because we're allies and now have a common goal with fighting Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, we're not friends. Got it?"

Astrid could only nod, realizing that Teeth wasn't going to open up about that particular part of her past.

"It's the reason why I'm going to be called Chief Teeth, the Matriarch of the Wrathen Clan." She continued to say. "The only one that I've ever considered to be family to me, is Talen. My adoptive father. He's the only one that knows my real name and will be the only one that will know what it is. If I'm lucky, it'll die with me."

"That's…a sad thought." Astrid whispered, looking at her with concern. "I hope that it changes later in your life. But I won't ask anymore."

"Thank you. Now get some sleep. I have to wake up early to fletch a couple quivers of arrows." Teeth growled, rolling over in her hammock.

Astrid watched her guard almost instantly fall to sleep, realizing that she was probably exhausted from working the forge all day. Frowning, she too closed her eyes, trying to ignore the light from the forge and the anxious feeling that she was indeed a prisoner.

* * *

The next morning, Astrid awoke at the sound of a light knocking.

"It's open." Teeth's voice sounded.

Groaning, Astrid looked up from her hammock to see Hiccup, Heather, and Fishlegs open the door. Glancing over at the workbench, she saw that Teeth was busy fletching some arrows, as she said she would be.

"Morning, Astrid, Teeth." Hiccup greeted, walking into the forge.

"Hmm." Teeth replied, returning her attention to the arrows.

"Hey, you're still chained to your bed?" Heather asked, seeing Astrid swing her legs off her hammock.

"Just woke up." She grunted. Shaking her head to wake herself up, she looked at Teeth and commented. "You were right. The forge keeps the room nice and toasty."

Teeth nodded in acknowledgement. Pulling something out of a pouch strapped to her belt, she held out the key for someone to grab. "Go ahead and unlock it. I expect to get the key back."

Heather was first to respond. Taking the key, she then jogged to remove the chain from Astrid's ankle.

"So…I was looking at your armor piece last night." Hiccup began to say, holding it out and setting it next to Teeth on the workbench. "If all your pieces are built similarly, I think I found a way to reinforce it without making it heavier."

Teeth's head perked up at the subject. Setting the arrows to the side, she cleared a spot for him to show her.

Flipping the armor around, he began to point out a few things. "First off, I think where you have your armor connect by this black metal, you're exposing it a weak point by laying the metal on the outside. If you place it on the inside, not only are you getting rid of a weak point, you're also able to reinforce it from blunt weapons that can shatter the joints."

"I thought of that, but I have no way to make the metal fit around my leg." She quickly countered. Taking the armor piece, she showed him as she strapped it around her calf, being the leg piece he took. "See? It's more comfortable and frankly the only way to do it."

"Hmm…do you need the forge today?" He asked, letting an assuring smile grow on his face.

"…why…?" She asked, looking at him with a skeptical look.

"Well, I think I can make it work. If you leave me in here with a supply of this black metal you use, I bet I can convert most of it in a few hours."

"The forge is yours. Honestly, with how well the men take care of their weapons, it'd be good for them to go a day or two without being able to have any repair work done on them. Teach them to take better care of their gear, and not use them for tools in regards to repairs and other chores they have." She grunted, standing up and taking off her apron. After hanging it on the usual peg, she turned to see Heather handing her the key back. "Thanks." She replied, swiping the key and setting it in her pouch.

"Fishlegs, Heather, why don't you guys keep an eye out for Snotlout and the twins?" Hiccup suggested. "I figured they couldn't be too far behind you, and we should stop them before they do anything…uh…"

"Rash?" Astrid huffed, rolling her eyes at the subject.

"Yeah..."

"Sure thing. Though, don't you want something to eat before you start on this?" Fishlegs asked. "I mean, we all know you won't stop until you make some progress."

"I'll get you something." Astrid suggested. "Need to stretch my legs anyways."

"Then you'll want to come this way." Teeth cut in, grabbing a very simple looking sword from the barrel of weapons. Testing the weight and balance of the blade, she nodded in satisfaction. "Come on, I need to run this by Gunjar. Hiccup, more of that metal is in those storage containers, next to the whetstone."

"See you in a bit, Hiccup." Astrid called out, following her out of the forge.

Hiccup simply nodded, focusing on removing the metal from the armor.

"So, what's the sword for?" Heather asked, walking alongside Astrid and looking at her skeptically.

"Gunjar came by earlier this morning, saying he needed it for Mikael. He's getting a whole new change in lifestyle." She replied simply. "It's his new weapon apparently, since his other sword was a gift from another island. This is a basic soldier's sword, nothing special or fancy."

As the group walked on, a voice called out next to them. "Oi, Teeth! There ya' are!"

Everyone turned to see a happy looking Marauder jog up to the future chief.

"Grange. It's been a bit." Teeth replied, resuming walking.

Ignoring the Riders, he walked alongside her. "What's this I'm hearing that you were permitted to judge your brat brother? You didn't kill him?"

"I didn't choose the sentence. I only approved of it." She growled. "Don't tell me you listen to the rumor mills. You're smarter than that, Grange!"

"It's been going around the ship since he arrived in the crew's bunks last night; and with his constant rants about you, it wasn't hard to figure out that you were the one that played a part in it."

"If I 'played a part in it', it started when I was first adopted as a Marauder." She replied, already growing tired of the conversation. "Can you put an end to the rumors? Talen is in charge, and I'm still learning. The last thing we need is to have everyone busy with gossip and not their jobs. Yours included."

"Sure thing, Chief." Grange teased with a smirk. Turning towards the Riders as if he was finally acknowledging them, he let a calm smile grow on his face. "So, you're our new allies?"

"Most of them anyways." Astrid replied. Gesturing to Teeth, she asked. "How do you two know each other?"

"Grange has been with us for the last three campaigns. We hunted dragons together after my encounter with the Boneknapper." Teeth explained, turning to walk up a flight of stairs. "He's the only one that's actually not part of the clan with a leadership position."

"Soon. Soon to be in a leadership positon." Grange corrected, letting the Riders walk ahead of him up the stairs. "Not until Teeth actually becomes the chief. Right now, I'm no more than Mikael. A simple foot slogger."

"You know that's not true." Teeth huffed in annoyance. "Mikael is a brat. You have a level head. Hence, why you're going to become my right hand."

"Aaaahhhh…that's so sweet of you!" Grange teased, knowing she hated sentiment. "I'll make sure to write that down."

"…great..." She groaned, knocking on a door.

The door instantly swung open, revealing an angry looking Gunjar. "I swear, Mikael, if you- Oh! Teeth!"

"I can already tell how it's going with him." She replied, unfazed by the heated response. At that, she handed the sword to him.

"Ugh, it's going to take everything in my power to not 'give' it to him by running it thru' his head." He groaned, taking it and setting next to the doorway. "At this point, I might make him a sailor."

"I won't ask what he's doing. Just know if it's condemnable, you come talk to me; since I'm apparently his judge now." She replied, trying to assure him. "Where is he?"

"Sweeping the mess hall. The only thing I trust him to do at this point. I'm thinking of assigning him to a scouting team, since he's decent with a blade; and those men usually have no problem taking care of their own problems to ensure their survival. We might get lucky and have them end him for us." Gunjar grumbled, shaking his head in frustration. "Thanks again, Teeth."

Only nodding, she turned to walk to the mess hall, being only a little farther down the upper deck they were on. "Hey, where'd Grange go?"

"He went ahead. Said he'd get us breakfast." Heather replied.

"Great. More reasons for him to tease me with." She growled with an annoyed tone. "I assume he said to meet him at the dragon?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Come on, this way."

"Uh…Teeth?"

Turning around, she stared at Fishlegs, who looked like he was nervous about asking something. "If this is about my personal life, I don't want to talk about it."

"N-no! It's nothing like that! I was just…just curious if you were nervous or anxious about becoming chief. It seems to be the talk all among the ship."

"Great, you too?! Forget the rumors! But…in answer to your question, no, I'm not. I've been living most my life as if I were in charge. I've given orders, completed missions and raids, and been in charge of almost everything I've done. With the exception of my dad, since he's the patriarch of the clan."

Fishlegs nodded in understanding, knowing that was probably the most she'd ever say about the subject.

"There. That's the dragon. I guess dragons. Given all yours are right there." Teeth announced, pointing at the massive iron dragon head at the bow of the ship. Lying out on the deck were the Rider's dragons.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called out, running past Teeth with a wide smile.

Stormfly instantly perked up, hearing Astrid's voice. Squawking happily, she rushed to her rider.

"How are you girl? You have a good night sleep?" She asked, grabbing her dragon's head and holding it.

As the Riders and their dragons reunited, Teeth simply stood back and watched them. It was interesting to see the beasts have feeling and even passion towards their riders. They even had a natural love for the Marauders, as if they knew they were friends.

"It's something else, to see the other side of those beasts, isn't it?"

Surprised, Teeth turned to see Talen standing next to her, with his hands behind his back.

Smiling at his daughter, he gestured to the Riders now playing with their dragons. "They've always been smart creatures. You know that for yourself."

"Yeah, only a handful of times." She muttered sarcastically.

"Yet…this isn't just seeing them be clever. They have a certain…intelligence. They understand the circumstance around them and their riders."

"What are you trying to teach me?" She asked, tired of the run around.

"Only to open yourself to the possibility that you can learn something from everyone."

"Even Mikael?"

"Did you learn on how not to act because of him?" He quizzed, unfazed by the rebuttal.

Teeth reluctantly conceded her father's point.

"They're different than us; these…Riders." He continued to say. "But that doesn't mean they're useless or cowards. They can offer you something that you'll otherwise never know."

"What? How to ride a dragon?"

"What you learn is up to you. Just remember that everyone, including dragons, can teach you something. Never stop growing. Never stop learning. Never settle."

Nodding in understanding, she whispered. "Thanks…I think I get it. And trust me when I say this, I learned that I should never settle after watching Mikael turn into what he is now."

Talen smiled at his prodigy, knowing she was well on her way to being a better ruler and leader than he ever was.

Letting out a long sigh, Teeth asked the question. "So, how long until we get to their home? Dragon's Edge, right?"

"Gunjar guessed another two or three days of sailing. After that, we're going straight for Viggo's main base."

"Is that suicide? The White Wake is big, but…can it take on all of Viggo's ships?"

"It can with Dragon Riders running interference. While the ships are busy with the Riders, we're going to deal with Viggo and Ryker personally. After sailing through a few ships ourselves."

"Good. I prefer it that way." She replied, nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, both Fishlegs and Heather leaped onto their dragons. In the same instant, they bolted into the sky with such speed that even Teeth hadn't seen while hunting dragons.

"Where are they-"

"Look! More Riders!" A Marauder shouted, pointing up in the sky.

Teeth and Talen whirled around, seeing where the sailor was pointing. Two more dragons were coming in fast at them, though Heather and Fishlegs were both intercepting them.

"A Nightmare…and a Zippleback." Teeth spotted, squinting to help her to see in the distance. "These Riders sure have a diverse group of dragons."

As they watched the four Riders converse, Astrid walked up to both Teeth and Talen, with Stormfly close behind. "That's Snotlout and the twins. The last of our group."

"Snotlout?" Teeth repeated, confused at the name.

"Oh, trust me, that's not the worst of it. The twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They're…well, I guess you'll see soon enough." At that, she beckoned them to follow her.

At that, both Fishlegs and Heather landed, followed shortly by the three new Riders.

"See? Told you Hiccup and Astrid are fine!" Snotlout groaned, stepping off of Hookfang. "I mean, wait- where is Hiccup?"

"He's fine." Heather growled, already tired of Snotlout's company.

"Snotlout, twins, this is Chief Talen Wrathen. Patriarch of the South Sea Marauders." Astrid began to introduce. "And this is his daughter, Teeth."

"Teeth?" Ruffnut repeated, making Teeth and Talen cringe with her voice. "Shouldn't it be tooth? Teeth is plural."

"Indeed, my dear sister. This calls for-"

"No! Stop! Nothing more from you two!" Astrid quickly cut off, glancing at Teeth nervously, who simply looked annoyed at the conversation between the two.

Teeth knew Astrid was trying to control the situation, to which she just huffed and observed the Monstrous Nightmare that seemed to be eyeing its surroundings curiously.

"Why, hello there." Snotlout quickly jumped on, seeing Teeth stare at Hookfang. "I guess you haven't seen a Nightmare like this before, huh?"

"Actually, Snotlout…before you go-" Fishlegs tried to warn, only to be cut off.

"Shut it, Fishface!" He snapped, glaring at him to shut up.

Teeth simply shrugged as she stepped closer to the Nightmare, who instantly stared back at her. "You're right. I haven't seen one like this. The black and red mix well with each other, which makes it very unique; at least for us from the Southern Seas. All of ours are usually are blue with some white blurred in. The hide would sale for quite a price; even if it was damaged."

Snotlout instantly recoiled back in surprise, confused with what she was talking about.

Teeth continued to gesture to the Nightmare, apparently named Hookfang. "Only if he were a titan wing…he'd be worth a fortune."

Snotlout just stared at Teeth with wide eyes. "Uh…you mean alive, right?"

"No. Dead. The Nightmare hides and leather are fire resistant, so ships like to use them for their sails. And the coloring on this one would make valuable cloaks and ponchos, which would help add value since some parts of its hide can only be used for something simple like that. Plus keeping one contained is…costly; at least if you don't have the proper equipment, which can be very hard to obtain."

Snotlout continued to gape at Teeth, swallowing nervously with what she was telling him.

"As I was trying to tell you, Snotlout, these guys are also Dragon Hunters." Fishlegs spoke up, glaring at him. "We're teaming up with them to take down Viggo. Teeth is actually in line to be chief after this war is over."

"O-oh okay…" He stammered, realizing who Talen and Teeth were.

"So…these are the rest of your group?" Teeth asked, looking at Astrid with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. The rest of the Dragon Riders are at Berk; this is everyone that lives at Dragon's Edge." She replied with a sheepish smile. "We're the original Dragon Riders, and most experienced."

Shaking his head, Snotlout put on his confident smile as he walked up to Teeth. "Hey, so…Teeth, isn't it?"

Teeth frowned as she nodded.

"I'm not sure if you could tell, but…I'm actually the real leader here. Hiccup just likes to talk about how he's in control. I just let him feel that way."

"I see…" She growled, seeing Heather, Astrid, and Fishlegs roll their eyes at the same time.

Talen watched as Astrid put herself behind Teeth, making motions for Snotlout to stop moving towards her. He let a smile grow on his face as he watched the inevitable happen.

Clearly ignoring Astrid's warnings, he threw his arm around her shoulder. "So, you're going to be chief? Maybe you can learn a few things from me. Wanna…go talk alone?"

"Teeth? Chief? Did we get new Riders?"

Everyone turned around to see Grange standing there and holding a large tray of food. He simply stood there staring at Teeth with wide eyes and a confused expression. "Teeth? Why is he leaning against you? You hate being touched!"

"…I know…" She growled with a tone that would kill by itself. Her right fist slowly curled up, as if helping bottle up her anger.

"Oh, don't be that way! It's not every day a babe gets to be with Snotlo-"

Clang!

With lightning like reflexes, and with a force similar to a Gronckle barreling into a rock quarry, Teeth swung her clenched fist and nailed him in the side of the head; all while knocking his helmet off and laying him out on the deck. "I'll tell you something, Mister Snotlout. It's not every day you see me without my armor! You better thank the gods that I wasn't wearing it, or I'd have buried my fist in your head! If you know what's good for you, stay down! Unless you really want to know what I can do!" At that she stormed, off, leaving the Riders, Grange, and her dad behind.

"So…do you think she knows that she knocked him out cold?" Heather asked, staring at where Snotlout lay.

"Don't think it matters." Fishlegs replied, shaking his head at their fellow Rider. "Snotlout will think twice before he approaches her again."

"You really think that?" Astrid growled, rolling her eyes at the subject. "Come on, let's take care of that bump on his head. I can already see it growing."

"Hmm. You have a…a very interesting group, I'll give you that." Talen replied, kneeling down to help Fishlegs pick up Snotlout. "Let's take him to the forge, since Hiccup's there. It'll let us finally discuss a strategy to attack Viggo; plus it's the closest to a hammock and then we can work on waking your friend up."

"You might regret helping him wake up." Astrid mumbled to herself. "Come on, Ruff, Tuff. Let's get you somewhere so you don't accidently blow up a piece of the ship."

"Aahhh…why?! I thought you said they were dragon hunters! When don't we blow up their ships?" Ruffnut whined, obviously angry that they weren't going to be lighting anything on fire.

"They're different hunters. These guys won't bother us." She replied. "Or at least, that's what they promised. Come on, I'll fill you in with what's happened and what we're doing."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

"That's…incredible! How did you do it?" Teeth exclaimed, staring at her armor laid out on the workbench. Not a single piece of metal was showing outside of the bone shaped pieces, with the exception of a handful of black studs that bolted the plates under the actual bone.

"It wasn't that hard. I had to chisel out a little bit of the bone to make room for the connections on each piece, but it should keep the same strength as if they were bolted on top of it. Apart from that, I was able to place small plates on the inside of all your pieces like we talked about, so you don't have to put a full-size metal plate on the inside. It should be a lot lighter without having to sacrifice its strength." He replied, watching her stare at his handiwork.

Teeth gently reached out and grabbed one of the gauntlets. Slipping her hand into it, she let a real smile grow on her face. It indeed felt lighter, and it actually felt snug on her hand rather than being a little loose.

"I didn't touch your helmet, since there wasn't really anything for me to change or modify." Hiccup continued to say, turning to lean against the back wall with Astrid. "Hope it works for you."

"I…I don't…" She stammered, unable to put to words the gift that was given to her. She was sure she was going to need weeks, if not months to figure out the problem; and Hiccup not only figured out how to do it, he did it himself!

Talen smiled as he watched her struggle to convey how she felt. "A simple thank you would suffice, Teeth." He suggested.

Shaking her head to bring her emotions back in check, she looked up at Hiccup with a confident smile. "Thanks. You did alright. For a one-legged Dragon Rider."

Hiccup nodded in acknowledgement, knowing that was her way of being thankful.

At that, she instantly began to strap on her armor, beginning with the chest piece and letting her hair be tucked in it to hide its length.

"Now…I have a suggestion in regards to our attack on Viggo." Talen began to say, taking over the conversation.

"I have a few ideas as well." Hiccup replied. Taking a seat on a workbench, he got himself ready for the discussion.

"Gunjar studied that map that you and Fishlegs drafted for him. He guesses that we still have three days before we arrive at your island. And then another two until we get to Viggo's main base. However, he also estimated that if we sail to Viggo's island from where we are now, we can be there in three days. Cutting the time we spend sailing almost in half."

"But what about Toothless and his tail? We still need to fix that, don't we?" Fishlegs asked, looking at Hiccup with concern.

Hiccup frowned at the thought "He's right. I can't fly him with this leg; no offense, Teeth. And I need to repair his tail too. I need to go to Dragon's Edge."

Talen held up his hand to stop the questions. "If I recall, you have five capable dragons that can still fly. And be much faster than any ship. Could they not get what you need to repair your dragon's tail? Or your foot?"

"Uh…" He began to say, turning towards the twins.

As everyone followed his eyes, they watched both Tuffnut and Ruffnut playing with Astrid's ankle cuff. Snotlout, who was still out cold, was lying in her hammock. With mischievous grins, they slipped the cuff on his ankle and locked it shut.

"It'd be better if I grabbed what I know I need." He replied, shaking his head at the twins.

"Then take another's dragon." Teeth suggested, pulling on her bone clad boots. Surprised how well they felt, she lightly jumped up and down to test the armor's weight and to see if anything was loose after the rework on it. "Can't you ride someone else's dragon? Or at least ride with someone?"

"Yeah, I guess I could. I hate to leave Toothless here though…"

"I can keep him company. I mean, it's not like I'll be able to go to Dragon's Edge until we finish this fight anyways." Astrid suggested. "You can take Stormfly while I stay with Toothless, since she needs to stretch her wings too."

"It would give us a chance to get some Nightmare Gel bombs." Fishlegs followed up with. "We can all go grab two barrels apiece and bring them back to the White Wake."

Hiccup stroked his chin, thinking of the possibilities. Something was still bothering him, which Astrid quickly picked up on.

"I'll be fine Hiccup. It's not like I'm going to be able to fly against Viggo anyways. I can't leave this ship! You're going to have to do things without me."

"I guess I was just being hopeful…" He whispered, frowning at the thought of leaving her and Toothless. "Ruff, Tuff, wake up Snotlout. We're going back to the Edge."

"Oh, it'll be our pleasure…" Tuffnut replied with an evil smile.

"Fishlegs and Heather, gather some supplies that we can use on the trip so we don't have to stop. I gotta tell Toothless that I'm leaving him here with Astrid."

"Got it, Hiccup." Heather agreed, turning to walk out with Fishlegs.

"I'm assuming this means I can alter our course towards Viggo's island then?" Talen replied, smiling at the decision.

"Yeah, it does." He replied with a solemn expression. "I figured the sooner we stop Viggo, the sooner we can get Astrid back. Er, I mean get her out of this agreement. And the sooner I can get Toothless in the air."

Talen nodded approvingly at the motive, having his instinct confirmed with the relationship between her and him.

"That still leaves us with one problem." Teeth spoke up, making everyone turn to face her. "We still have no idea where Viggo or Ryker are. From the sounds of it, it seems like he's not in one place for long."

"She's right. We were always on the move when I was spying on them." Heather confirmed. "Ryker rarely went to the same island twice. I'm sure Viggo is the same, if not more paranoid than him."

Sighing, Hiccup shook his head at the task that lay ahead. "Chief Talen, while we're gone, I'll have a couple of us run some recon missions. See if we can't pick up where Viggo is."

"That would be better than just going straight to his main base." Talen agreed, frowning at the thought. "Do you think you can find his whereabouts?"

"I do. We have a friend named Trader Johann. He's usually tuned to all the gossip regarding the Hunters, and has a lot of connections. If anyone knows anything about Viggo, it's going to be him."

"What will we do while we wait?" Teeth quizzed, looking at her dad with concern. "We can't just randomly sail around. Viggo's ships are sure to spot us and ruin the element of surprise."

"According the map Hiccup and Fishlegs helped us draft, there's an island nearby. We'll set anchor there. It'll be good for the men to get off this ship, and more importantly, resupply with water and other supplies we can find there." Turning to Hiccup, Talen let a calm smile grow on his face. "Fly fast, Hiccup Haddock. We'll soon be rid of the Grimborns."

"We will, Chief Talen. And I'll be back as soon as I get what I need to repair Toothless' tail." He replied. "The others will search for Viggo and learn of any possible locations he could be at."

"I'll tell Gunjar to sail for this…island." Teeth volunteered, sliding her helmet over her head. The black chain veil again covered any expressions she may have had, except that her eyes were still shining with excitement with her modified armor.

"Ahem…perhaps you should help Mister Snotlout first…" Talen suggested, pointing to the cuff that was locked on his ankle.

"Ugh, sure…" She groaned, reaching for the key she left in her blacksmith's apron.

At this point, the twins were each taking turns slapping Snotlout, who was groggily trying figure out what was going on. "Ugh, what? Hey! Stop!" He shouted, trying to block the strikes. Finally feeling awake, he quickly fumbled out of the hammock and onto the floor. "Gah! Oh I'm going to kill you twidiots!" He roared, scrambling to his feet.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut simply smirked at him as they took a step back. Placing their hands behind their back, they simply waited for him to charge them.

"Aha! Gotch'ya!" He exclaimed as he leapt head first to tackle Tuffnut. Just as he did so, he felt himself stop instantly and crash onto the floor. "Agh…" He groaned. "Wh-what happened?"

"Shut up and keep still." Teeth growled as she slipped the key into the cuff.

"Good to see you're awake! See ya!" Tuffnut shouted as he and Ruffnut bolted out of the room.

Realizing that he was cuffed to the wall, Snotlout looked up at the bone clad person unlocking the cuff. "Uhh…thanks? Who are you?"

"No one." She growled, standing up to leave.

Slightly recognizing the voice, he stared at her with confusion. "Teeth?"

"I'll tell Gunjar the plan. After which I have something I'd like to do, if I'm able." She announced, ignoring Snotlout.

Talen nodded. "Do what you need to. I'll send off the Dragon Riders."

Hiccup turned to Astrid, looking at her with worry.

"I'll be fine, Hiccup. You need to stop worrying about me. If I felt in danger, I would have left when I was with Stormfly earlier today."

"I know, but that's what worries me. You don't feel in danger." He whispered, standing up to leave. "You're still on a Dragon Hunter ship, ones that call themselves Marauders…I can't be at peace knowing you're going to be here alone."

"I'll be with Toothless! We'll take care of each other." She replied with a smile. Grabbing the axe Teeth had given her, she added. "Besides, I'm not unarmed. I'm not going to be defenseless."

Still not comforted, he simply walked with her out of the forge room, hoping the agreement would come to an end sooner than later.

* * *

Both Toothless and Astrid watched as the Riders flew off into the distance. Toothless let out a growl of sorrow, watching Hiccup leave on the back of Stormfly.

"I know, bud…" Astrid whispered, frowning at the sight. "Hiccup didn't want to leave us either. But you know he needed to. So that you can fly again, and to get me out of here."

Toothless simply groaned, letting his head rest against the railing of the ship.

Kneeling next to him, she continued to stroke his head to comfort both him and her.

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you look blue about your circumstance. To be honest, it could be much worse. We could shackle you behind the White Wake and drag you behind us."

Both Astrid and Toothless instantly perked up, shocked to hear someone talk to them. Turning around, they both saw Grange standing there, with his mace strapped to his hip and his shield hanging from his back. In his hand was a glass bottle of some kind of drink.

Smiling, he handed it to her. "Drink this. It always makes me feel better after I lose a friend to dragon, or something else."

A little hesitant at first, she slowly grabbed the bottle. Pulling the cork off, she sniffed the contents. It was easy to smell honey in it. Taking a sip, she was caught off guard by the taste. It was actually the best tasting mead she ever had.

"Don't tell me you don't drink mead." He teased, seeing her look at the bottle in surprise.

"Not like this." She answered, taking another swallow. "It's rich. Is this what you all drink?"

"No. Most men drink some kind of grog when it's not water. It's harder than this. And tastes worse." He explained. "The officers and ranking men get to have that as a treat. I'm lucky enough to have access to it, being Teeth's right hand man. Er, future right hand man. There's an entire island under our banner that is dedicated to making that mead, and we make sure we have enough to last us a year of sailing." Gesturing for her to follow, he smiled as she took another swig. "Come on, I think I could use your help."

Beckoning Toothless to follow her, she walked alongside Grange with a curious expression. "Where are you taking me?"

"Teeth asked me to help her pick apart the Grimborn's ship we found you in. She thinks it'll help us be able to combat Viggo and his fleet."

"So why are you asking me to help you?"

"Because you're a Rider who spent a lot of time fighting the Grimborns. I'm sure you have some knowledge of the ships that would help us. If not, I guess it'll be good for you to check it out; and to take your mind off the fact that you're stuck here."

"Until you reminded me." She huffed in sarcasm. "As it turns out, I do know a little bit about those ships. Does spending a few days captured on board one count?"

"Depends. Did you see more than the room you and Hiccup were tied up in?" He teased, thinking she was talking about what happened recently.

Shaking her head, she let a mischievous smile grow on her face. "I wasn't talking about how you and Teeth found me and Hiccup. A couple months ago, I was captured with a few of the other Riders. It was when we first met Ryker. Heather was also working for him at the time."

"She was a Hunter?" He replied with shocked expression.

"As a spy, yeah. Unfortunately, her guise was busted by Viggo, which almost led to her death."

Shaking his head, Grange let out a sarcastic laugh. "Can't say I'm jealous of how you earned your knowledge of Viggo and Ryker. Sounds like an eventful way to get to get to know them."

"It was, wasn't it bud?" She laughed, turning to stroke Toothless' head.

Growling happily, he continued to walk alongside her, grateful to have her pet him.

As the two continued to walk down towards the stern of the ship, they saw the Hunter's ship being moored alongside the White Wake. Teeth was already on board, observing one of the hatches that led down to the hold's cells.

"Teeth! I brought someone that might add a few insights." Grange announced, crossing the gangway over.

Looking up, she nodded with approval. "Good. At this rate, it'll take me the entire trip to learn everything about this ship." Standing up, she removed her helmet and clipped it to her side. Pulling out her reddish hair from under her armor, she let it blow in the sea breeze, as if she was venting her frustration of her task. "The only thing I've been able to determine is that this ship was modified. I've found halfhearted patches and repairs to the deck, doors that could be pulled off the hinges. The only thing solid are the cages, cells, and the captain's cabin."

"Why the shoddy craftsmanship?" He asked, looking at an example.

"Probably so they only had to focus on keeping us as prisoners." Astrid commented. Gesturing to the cabin where she and Hiccup were held, she continued to explain. "Usually the cabins are where the captains stay, or at least Viggo and Ryker if they're on board. They turned that into a cell for us. I think they intended it for all of the Riders, but only ended up with me and Hiccup."

Looking at her, Teeth then gestured for her to lead the way. "Tell us what would be on a normal ship then."

Nodding, she smiled as she walked into the cabin. With Teeth and Grange right behind her, she gestured to the trap door that led down to the hold. "First off, they usually don't have this here. It's a one way in and out room. This trap door was a trigger for the trap that caught Hiccup, and then me." Opening the door, she began to walk down the stairs. "See these stairs? They're crudely put together. They don't usually have them installed."

"Then what's this room down here supposed to be?" Teeth asked, following closely.

Reaching the end of the stairs, she gestured to all around her. "From what I know, it's a simple store room. Either for their arrows and ballista launchers, or as an armory for capturing dragons. It's pretty meaningless. What you want to know is in here." At that, she opened the door to show the rest of the ship's hold. Cells with thick heavy iron doors lined both sides of the hallways, sectioned off into two different areas.

"Gotta admit, they know how to build cages." Grange commented, observing the cells. "When I found that Night Fury and your Nadder, I couldn't help but notice how solid the cells were. They could keep Nightmares in here for weeks without an issue. Heh, even a Catastrophic Quaken."

"I can see that." Teeth replied, walking up to a cell door. Pulling the latch next to it, she was surprised to see it swing up, instead of to the side like a normal door.

"These aren't exactly warships given they're not very fast. That being said, they still can put up a fight." Astrid continued to explain, seeing Teeth walk in to observe it closer. "They're meant to move and transport dragons."

"Meaning they have reinforced hulls and walls." Teeth whispered, touching the outer wall. "They might not be warships, but they're just as unsinkable, making them a bigger risk. How many of these do the Grimborns have?"

Astrid shrugged. "No idea. They have multiple fleets of them; the smallest usually having three, the largest having six. We have an idea that they have seven active fleets around the Archipelago, but we're unsure if they have any in reserve or hidden."

"Let's say they have eight fleets, all full with six ships…" Teeth quietly estimated. "Forty eight ships in the worst scenario…a bit more than what the White Wake can handle…"

"Not to worry, we have Dragon Riders helping us." Grange teased, nudging Astrid with his elbow. Suddenly, he grabbed the cell door and slammed it shut, locking Teeth in the cell she was inspecting. Seeing her fume at him, he simply pulled a face at her.

"Grange. I'm going to beat you senseless when I get out." She growled, looking at him in annoyance.

"Are you sure? How are you going to get out? I'm not going to let Astrid open the latch." He continued to tease.

"One thing these ships have is a failsafe." Astrid continued to say, pulling both their attention to her. Walking to the center of the room, she pulled on a single chain.

Instantly, every door opened up, including the cell that Teeth was locked in.

Walking out, she slammed her fist into his stomach, coupling him over. Looking at Astrid, she then asked. "Why would they have that installed?"

Astrid shrugged. "Beats me. Though I'm not complaining. It's been helpful for a few of our raids on them."

"I'm sure it was." She replied, stepping over Grange, who was still on the floor gasping for air.

Suddenly, a growl sounded from the other section. As the two went to check it out, they saw Toothless walking down the main stairwell into the hold.

"So they always have cells like these in all their ships?" Teeth asked, looking at the new array of cell doors.

"No always, they're actually pretty versatile. The one I was captured on had this section converted into an armory. A full working blacksmith station, a cage to produce Gronckle Iron, and another for Nadders so they could be used to make ballista tips." Looking down, she growled. "Stormfly was held in one of those."

Teeth nodded in understanding, knowing that her dragon was a touchy subject for her; in regards to being used and hunted. "Gronckle Iron? Care to enlighten me?"

Astrid walked up to one of the cell doors. Hitting it with her fist, she explained. "The metal the Hunters use for their cages and weapons. Unbreakable. Even from dragons." At that, she demonstrated her claim. "Toothless, can you blast this please?"

Growling, Toothless put on a gummy smile. The next second, a bright purple blast smashed into the door, leaving it red with the heat. However, the door remained intact.

"How…?" Teeth gasped, walking up to the door. Putting her hand next to the glowing metal, she could feel the heat of the hit through her gauntlet. "I need to learn how to make that. It'd change everything."

"You'll have to 'ask' them how to, after we find them. If not, we can help with that" Astrid replied, turning to see Grange hobble after them while clutching his stomach.

"How hard is it for one of you to sink a ship like this?" Teeth asked, walking up the stairs that Toothless came down on.

"Two of us can usually do it. Just to overwhelm their archers and their Dragon Root arrows. Hiccup's been able to sink a few on his own with Toothless."

Teeth turned to see Toothless closely follow Astrid, who was eyeing herself closely. "I'm surprised he hasn't made a move on me or Grange; anyone for that matter."

Astrid smiled as she stroked his head. "He knows you're friends. You haven't threatened us once." Rolling her eyes, she quickly corrected herself. "Alright, except when you first dragged us onto your ship."

Teeth eyed him warily as she walked out onto the deck. Looking around the ship, she then asked "Is there anything else I should know about these ships?"

"That's pretty much everything I know about them. I'm sure there'll always be something to learn though. The Hunters are always coming up with creative ways to fight us." Astrid replied. Seeing Teeth continue to observe the ship, she knelt down and whispered into Toothless' ear.

Perking up, Toothless growled happily.

Grange, who was still down in the hold since he was moving a lot slower, heard Teeth shout in surprise. Panicked, he rushed up the stairs to help her, only to see her tackled on the deck with Toothless licking her.

"Get off, you stupid dragon!" She shouted, trying to push his head away from her. "Astrid! Get him off!"

Laughing, Astrid looked at Grange who was also enjoying the sight. "I can try. But I can't guarantee he'll listen to me!"

"Aaggghhh!" She roared in distress, trying to kick him off.

Toothless roared happily, giving her an extra-long lick, covering her face.

Gasping, she started to gag as she was completely drenched in dragon drool.

"Alright, Toothless, you showed her how much you like her." Astrid laughed, guiding Toothless off of her.

Slowly sitting up, Teeth looked down to see exactly how much she was covered. "Ugh! I'm going to kill you, Astrid!"

Grange was the first to respond, laughing as he helped her up. "It wasn't Astrid, Teeth. From what I saw, Toothless wanted to show you how much he cared about you."

Teeth looked up and glared at the black dragon, who was looking at her with excited, puppy like eyes. Knowing she couldn't get mad at that, though she very much was, she growled as she stormed off. "Great, now I gotta get cleaned up now. We're not done yet, Astrid. I want to talk to you about ship formations and Viggo's strategies!"

"I'll be ready!" She called out, smiling as she watched her stomp past a few Marauders snickering at her.

"Didn't think you had a funny bone in ya'." Grange replied, walking up next to her. "What did you tell Toothless to make him do that?"

Smiling, Astrid looked at Grange with a smirk. "I just said that she would like to be kissed by him. He did the rest."

Grange's smile broadened from ear to ear. "Hah! That's great! She's fun to tease, isn't she?"

"To be fair, it was also to see how much he liked her." She replied with a smile of her own. "He wouldn't have gone near her if he didn't trust her. Stormfly would have crowded her, rubbing against her and trying to get closer. She's very affectionate to those she cares about. A dragon's trust is a good way to judge a person."

"Have to admit, Astrid, it's fun to see the other side of these beasts." He said, staring at Toothless who was watching a couple of Marauders. "I'm not even close to being the most seasoned dragon hunter aboard this ship, and I can tell you stories that would make anyone cringe."

"I'm sure you can. I'm just glad you can see the relationship we have with dragons." She admitted. "I hope everyone here can see that. That dragons aren't simply tools or things that crave to kill."

Grange's face fell at the comments, making her worry slightly with what he was going to say.

"Remember what I told you earlier, when I gave you that mead, about how it makes me feel better after I lose a friend?"

Astrid nodded.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret about us Marauders. At least, the younger ones like me. We rarely fight men and invade islands. At least, now we do." Walking up to the railing of the Hunter's ship, he looked down with a long expression. "It's mostly protecting them from dragons that raid our villages and people."

"But that doesn't mean tha-"

"Astrid, four of my closest friends were killed by them." He cut off, looking resolute. "We all signed up at the same time, and I'm the only one that's made it this far. Dragon hunting is no sure way to live a quiet life. And the crazy thing? I'm not the one that lost the most to dragons."

Astrid stood next to him, waiting for him to continue.

"I…I'm not going to say too much, but Teeth lost someone not too long ago to a Scauldron." He whispered. "Not just her, but Chief as well. His name was Torlund, and he was the previous blacksmith on this giant tub. He was Chief Talen's best friend. He was the one that made Teeth his apprentice when they took her onboard. He was in a sense, a second father to her."

Astrid stared at him with a mixture of sadness and understanding.

"Just…keep that in mind when dealing with her." He continued to say. "I know she's rough to talk to, and even to work with; she's always been that way; but even more so since that happened."

Sighing, Astrid nodded in understanding. "I get it. I do. It may not look like it, but dragons also hurt me like that as well."

Raising an eyebrow, he silently waited for her to continue her tale.

"Before we learned how to train dragons, we were like any other tribe. We fought them for centuries. We killed them, and they killed us. My uncle was called Fearless Finn. He earned that name, and taught me a lot about being a fighter. He was a role model to me. And because he was fearless, he contended with a dragon called a Flightmare."

"A Flightmare? Haven't heard of that one before." Grange replied with curiosity.

"Instead of fire, it breathes a mist that paralyzes its prey. Which was the reason why my uncle was killed when he faced it. So trust me, I know what it's like to lose someone close. Because of what happened to him, I strove to be the best. The best dragon killer that ever came out of Berk. And you know what? I was."

"Sorry to hear you can relate to us." He whispered with a sorrowful tone. "And it's interesting to see you and your island move past old feelings like that. I guess I'm only saying that you shouldn't be surprised if others don't agree with you, or even accept your methods. Experiences that we talked about are sometimes harder to get over for others."

"I'll keep that in mind." She whispered, nodding in understanding. "You know, you're not bad yourself. For being a Dragon Hunter and all."

Letting a friendly smile grow on his face, he shook his head. "I can say the same thing about you, dragon lover. Siding with the enemy of mankind. It should be a death sentence for such treason."

"If only you were the first to say that." She replied with a smirk, rolling her eyes at the accusation.

"Ah, there you are, Astrid."

The two turned to see Talen walking towards them, with a still scowling Teeth following behind. Though in her hands, she held her personal spear and Astrid's axe that she gave her.

Crossing the gangway, he stopped in front of the two. "I hope you're still comfortable after having to stay here while your friends left. You and Toothless."

"We're coping." She replied, stroking Toothless' head to assure both him and her. "We'll both feel better when we finally get rid of Viggo and his Hunters."

"Which leads me to ask you an important question."

Astrid stood up straight, waiting for him to ask.

"How close are these fleets? Are they usually fairly close in formation? Or are they spread out?"

"Usually spread out. They're not just for finding and trapping dragons. They use them to supply the islands that are buying from them. So a few fleets are used to ferry dragons to and from places, while others focus on expanding and hunting."

Talen nodded approvingly, stroking his silver beard as he thought of the answer.

Teeth then walked up to her. "What about Viggo? Does he have a specific fleet he sails with?"

Astrid shook her head. "The few times we ran into him, he's always been on a generic ship. I don't think he has a flagship that he personally uses. Same with Ryker. He seems to use whatever fleet will suit his needs."

"Good. That means the worst-case scenario, we hunt these fleets until we find Viggo." Teeth growled. Turning to the few Marauders standing on the White Wake's deck, she shouted. "Come aboard and start setting up obstacles! Something like a Dragon Hunter ship would have."

Astrid watched as the men crossed over, some grabbing and shifting the cages already on the Dragon Hunter's ship. "What are you doing?" She asked, watching two men reposition a cage.

Not saying anything, she tossed Astrid her axe. "Practicing."

Confused, she watched Teeth slide her helmet back on and ready her spear, staring at her with dark eyes.

"Oh, I see…" She replied with a sinister smile, also readying herself.

"I want to make sure I'm ready when I raid another one of these ships. So help me." Teeth growled, slowly circling Astrid. Then, with a little playfulness in her voice, whispered. "Besides, I need to get back at you for letting Toothless tackle me."

Astrid let her smile widen, now know her intentions. Not paying attention to Grange or Talen, who had taken a step back, she too readied her weapon.

"…rrrrraaaAAAGGHHH!" Teeth roared, charging Astrid!

"YEEEAAGGGHHH!" She replied with her own war cry!

The two watched as the girls clashed with each other, blocking attacks and striking out with their own.

"I haf ta' admit, chief…" Grange replied, smiling as he watched Teeth chase Astrid up a cage. "These Riders may be the best allies we've ever come across. Look at her! She's contending with Teeth! Most of your men haven't lasted this long against her. Me included."

Talen nodded, smiling as Astrid and Teeth locked their weapons atop of the cage. Pushing against each other, Astrid side stepped and sent Teeth sailing past her, letting her crash onto the deck. "Indeed." Turning to Grange, he then asked. "Do you think I should offer them a place among our people?"

"Offer? Sure." He replied with a shrug, watching Teeth roll away from Astrid's jump strike. "I don't think they'd take it though. Just talking to Astrid, I get the feeling they like doing things their way. Besides, we hunt dragons. They protect them. We don't exactly mix. It's like a bad love story."

"Sometimes extreme differences are what make relationships so special." He whispered, watching the two square up to each other a second time. "I can always ask at least."

"Yeah, I guess you can."

"Thank you, Grange."

Surprised, he pulled his eyes away from the fight to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What for, sir?"

"Being loyal to Teeth. She's going to need more men like you when she replaces me."

Letting a broad smile grow on his face, he shrugged at the compliment. "Eh, she needs someone to tease her. She's always so serious all the time."

"See that you keep doing that then." Talen replied with a smile of his own. At that, he handed him something. A glass bottle. One in each hand.

Smiling, Grange took the offer and pulled the cork off.

Tapping the bottles together, the two stood there, drinking and watching the fight continue between the Rider and Hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

"That's the island? It's smaller than I imagined." Talen asked, staring at the heavily wooded, unique looking speck of land. Shaped like a large C, it had a large mountain in the center of it. A waterfall could be seen rushing off a cliff side, down into the natural cove the island had formed. It was actually a pretty sight in the moonlight.

"That's the island. From what Fishlegs told me, it's got a cove large enough to hide the White Wake from any prying eyes. Perfect while we wait until we get a target." Gunjar explained. "It's supposed to have food and water, so we can stay here as long as we need. At least, until we find Viggo and his brother. I'll send a scouting party to scour the island tonight before we let any men go ashore. I don't expect the Riders to meet us here until at least tomorrow, maybe even tomorrow evening. Even then, it might only be Hiccup. They said they'd try to find Viggo's location before coming back."

"Is Mikael going to be part of the scouting group?"

Gunjar let out a frustrated sigh. "Aye, as he's only good for one thing. Wielding a sword and being bait."

"He's always been decent with a sword in hand, I'll admit." Talen groaned, shaking his head at the thought of his son. "He had a lot of potential. He could have been worthy to lead the Marauders."

"But he squandered it. He depended too much on his 'birthright', not his own actions." Gunjar quickly growled. It was clear that Mikael wasn't leaving a good impression on the captain.

Letting out a sigh, Talen then began to issue orders. "Get the scouts ready then. Send someone to get Teeth for me, and Astrid as well. They'll be accompanying the scouting group."

Looking at his chief with confusion, Gunjar hesitantly asked. "Can I ask why you're sending them scouting? Isn't Astrid supposed to be a prisoner?"

"They'll listen to Teeth. If they find any kind of dragon, she'll be able to stop them from killing or capturing it. We're still in a pact with the Riders, and I intend to honor it. Astrid, though technically our prisoner, is more like a resident and has to be with Teeth at all times. Besides, I have a feeling she'll be the best protection for Teeth if they're attacked by a dragon."

Gunjar nodded in understanding as he turned to walk away.

"Oh, and send Grange to my quarters. I need to have a word with him." Talen called out, still staring at the island.

"Of course, Chief Talen."

* * *

"Eerrgghhh…" Teeth groaned, flopping onto a stool. Observing her helmet, she shook her head as she gazed at it.

The black metal was scathed up with fresh scratches and dents. Even the bone plating looked as if something had dug into it and carved it up.

"Man…" Astrid groaned, staring blankly at the ceiling. Lying in her hammock, one of her shoulder guards was dented in, and her shirt had rips and tears in it. She looked like she had indeed gotten out of a fight with the Hunters . "I can't remember the last time I fought someone that hit as hard as you. Let alone someone as tough as you."

"Yeah, same here. I actually felt your hits through my armor. Been awhile since that's happened." Teeth groaned, setting her helmet on the workbench. Letting out an exhausted moan, she stood up, walked to the wall, and slid down against it so that she was sitting on the floor. "What're we at? Six to seven? Me being seven?"

"I don't count the last fight." Astrid replied with a forced smile. "We were so tired, your men had to help both of us walk back in here."

Teeth also smiled at the memory. They had both passed out on the deck of the Hunter's ship, surrounded by other Marauders who were cheering on the practice fight. Hah, practice fight. At one point, they had to be separated because they were so into it, that they didn't realize they were grappling each other. Resting her head against the wall, she closed her eyes and looked up. "Fine. Six to six. We're not done though."

"I'd be disappointed if you said you had enough." Astrid painfully laughed, wincing as she felt her body's soreness continue to plague her. "You'll have to spar with Heather when she gets back. She's just as good as me. I think she's the last one that made me sweat."

"Urgh, great. If all the Riders fight like you, I think I understand why Viggo hasn't ended your small group yet."

"Among other reasons…" Astrid whispered, shutting her eyes and trying to let sleep overcome her.

Then, barely loud enough for both to hear, someone knocked on the door.

"Door's open." Teeth called out, with a groan. She knew it was going to involve her doing something.

The door opened to reveal Gunjar. Seeing the two exhausted, bruised, and beaten girls, he laughed out loud. "Sorry to bother you, but you're being sent with the scouting party. The boat leaves in a few minutes."

"Ugh, why am I being sent with them?" Teeth groaned in detest as she rolled to her knees.

"I'll chain myself, don't worry about me." Astrid called out, smirking at Teeth as she reached for her helmet.

Gunjar then turned to Astrid. "You misheard me. Both of you are going."

"What? Why?" They both asked in unison.

"Teeth is your guard. You can't be separated from her. Besides, you two are going to ensure that the scouts don't kill a dragon."

Sighing, Astrid rolled out of her hammock, her body almost crying out in agony as it was forced to move. Slowly, she grabbed her axe and lazily slung it over her shoulder.

"Well, lead the way." Teeth growled, snatching her spear with frustrated energy.

Gunjar turned to walk out, leading the two to where the scout party was meeting.

"I guess it's a reason to let me walk on solid ground. You as well. You've had to been stuck on this ship for a few months now." Astrid whispered.

"Great. Lucky us." Teeth huffed, making sure her helmet was latched on. "We get to go scout out an island in the middle of the night, sore from sparring all day; instead of sleeping and recovering. Can you guess which I'd rather be doing?"

"The same as me." Astrid groaned, rolling her shoulders to work out the soreness.

As the two walked towards the bow of the ship, they could see Talen, Grange, and a group of five men gathering together. Toothless was also nearby, watching them curiously.

"Teeth." Talen greeted, seeing her narrowed eyes through her helmet.

"Let's just get this over with." She huffed, knowing it would be pointless to argue with him.

"Why are we going at night?!" A voice demanded, making even Astrid cringe in anger. It was Mikael.

Talen sighed, shaking his head as he refused to answer his son's question. Grange, who was also annoyed at the question, turned to Mikael. "So we have cover. We don't know what's on that island. If we can sneak around, we'll be able to see what we need to, without worrying about being attacked or killed. If you weren't missing half your brain, you'd have known that!"

Mikael glared at Grange, knowing he couldn't really back talk him. Not since his 'demotion'.

Astrid observed the few scouts, with the exception of Mikael. Most had short swords or daggers, as well as some of the smallest looking bows she's ever seen. They had only a handful of arrows, strapped to their legs rather than sitting in a quiver. All of them had their faces painted with a mixture of black, brown, and green. She could tell they were experienced in their skill of scouting and recon.

"The primary objective is to find a sure path to get fresh water." Gunjar began to announce. Looking at the lead scout, named Eric, he added. "Find the source of the waterfall, mark a path, and get back to report. Additionally, don't kill or attack any dragons. It shouldn't be too hard for you, Eric."

"Easy missions are the ones that always go awry." He whispered, nodding in acknowledgement. "We'll try to keep the greenie alive, but it depends on his usefulness." It was clear, with the way he was dressed that he was the lead scout. Having a hood, on him, the only notable features of him were his brown eyes, and short goatee.

"I'm right here!" Mikael growled angrily. His face was also painted, though it was smeared heavily in spots, and then not enough on others.

"…I know. I wanted you to hear." Eric snapped. "My priorities are to protect Teeth, find a source of water, and get back alive."

"You don't need to protect me." Teeth called out. "I'm only coming to ensure we don't kill a dragon. And if we find one, we'll pacify it long enough for you to find water."

"Keeping her alive is my job anyways." Grange replied, standing next to Teeth.

Eric nodded in approval. "It'll be best if we split up then. I'll take Mikael with me, since he'll be more useful as a mule than a scout. At least until I'm through with him."

"Hey!"

Ignoring him, he turned to the rest of his men. "Whoever finds the source, make a signal fire. We'll all converge there and wait until sun break to mark a path."

Teeth nodded, turning to Astrid. "Ready, Rider?"

Spinning the axe in her hand, she nodded. "Ready." Turning to Eric, she asked. "Got any more of that face paint?"

Eric nodded. "In the boat. Put it on while we row to shore."

Talen turned to Teeth. "Good luck. Though I know you won't need it."

"That again? You know I make my own luck." She replied, frowning behind her chainmail veil. "I still don't know why we're going with Eric and his men, they do better without a group. But whatever you demand; come on, let's load up."

As everyone shuffled to the side of the White Wake, Astrid finally saw the boat. It was a lot bigger than she thought, and an idea quickly came to her. "Toothless! Come on, bud!"

Every one watched with wide eyes as Toothless ran to her, smiling that she had called him. Some of the scouts rested their hands on their dagger's hilts, ready to use them.

"He's a Night Fury. He's invisible in the dark." Astrid excused, seeing Eric glare at her. "Besides, if we run into a dragon, he might be able to stop it from attacking us."

"I thought you didn't want to hurt dragons?" Teeth quizzed.

"I don't. But sometimes we don't have a choice. They still attack us from time to time. Changewings have never been peaceful towards us, so we try to avoid them. Though a fight is sometimes inevitable."

"So long as he doesn't make much noise. Or kill us himself." Eric whispered, letting his men climb down a net to the boat below.

As soon as everyone piled in, being a little cramped with Toothless, they finally began to row to the shore.

"…put your back into it, Mikael..." Grange hissed, stroking with his oar. "I'm barely trying and I'm already overpowering you!"

"Shut up!" Mikael shouted, only to be batted in the head by Eric.

"…whispers only, whelp…"

"Don't hit me again!"

Eric then drove his fist across Mikael's mouth, knocking him over. Grabbing his oar, he then began to stroke in sync with Grange. "…Odin help me…the dragon behaves better than the whelp…"

Toothless softly growled, knowing he was being talked about.

Astrid was busy covering her face with some kind of mixture that one of the scouts gave her. It felt like mud, though it had more of a putty feel to it. Teeth never bothered, given that her helmet had black trim and had a black veil. There was nothing showing that made her even look human, save her eyes.

Turning to Grange, she whispered. "What did you mean back at the White Wake. When you said: 'That's my job anyways'? Why are you even coming with us?"

Grange flashed his usual, casual smile, like an older brother teasing their younger sibling. "Your dad made me your personal body guard. At least, until you decide to promote me to something else."

Teeth's face flushed red, though no one saw it behind her helmet. "What?! I don't-"

Eric quickly glared at Teeth with a look that could kill, putting his finger to his lips.

Swallowing her anger, she hissed as loud as she dared. "…I don't need protection!"

"…clearly he thinks you do..." He replied quietly. Continuing to silently row, he focused on what lay ahead. "…after you getting hit when we took over that Hunter ship, he's concerned for you…"

"…Rrrgghh…" She growled, shaking her head to help vent the anger building inside. Looking over at Astrid, she watched her stroke Toothless as she eyed the island. "Think he'll be able to see any dragons?" She asked quietly.

"He could, though not as well without being himself."

"Care to explain why he can't be himself?" Grange whispered, raising an eyebrow at the answer.

"Unless you want everything here to know where we're at, it's best if he doesn't." She replied quietly. "He…has an ability to show where things are hidden. It's just loud and pretty obvious of where it came from."

"...then make sure he doesn't use it…" Eric growled, setting the oar down in the boat. "…we'll scout it out the way we're supposed to…"

Grange did the same, as they approached the shore. Two of the scouts then leaped out into the shallow water and pulled the boat up the shore.

As quiet as they could, the group eventually huddled together on the beach.

"…good…" Eric whispered, drawing his bow and notching and arrow. Scanning his surroundings, he quietly began to issue simple instructions. "…silence and stillness…use them. Be patient, not rushed. Now go find a water source and light a signal fire…don't kill any dragons you see…Talen and Teeth will have your head…"

"…but defend yourselves…" Teeth quietly added. "…pact or not, don't lie down and let it kill you…" Looking at Astrid, she quietly added. "…they would understand if your life is in danger…"

Astrid stared at Teeth, realizing she was asking her to back up the notion that they could fight a dragon if jumped by one. Letting out a sigh, she nodded in agreement.

"...good enough for me…now move!" Eric hissed, gesturing for the group to split.

The three extra scouts then silently left up, disappearing into the thick foliage in different directions.

"…Eric…" Teeth whispered, crouching near him. "…I know we'll just be in your way. What do you need us to do?"

"…you're not going to be an issue, Teeth. Unlike your brother here…"

Mikael glared at Eric, and then at Teeth. If looks could kill, they'd both be nothing but skeletons.

Pointing in a direction, Eric continued to whisper "…take your party and try to find any kind of dragon tracks. If you follow them, we'll get an idea of where they're at, where they sleep, and possibly where they go to water. That'd speed up the process of finding a clean source of water..." Batting Mikael again, he then whispered. "…we'll be nearby. I'm going to take this moment to train this whelp how to track, and I want to see how he compares to you…"

"…You'll be disappointed…" Teeth growled, ignoring Mikael's icy stare a second time. Turning to Astrid, Grange, and Toothless, she whispered. "On me."

Astrid crouched as she followed Teeth, who was doing the same. Grange walked alongside Toothless, being leery of his 'companion'.

Eric and Mikael slipped into the trees nearby, disappearing from their view.

"Do you guys usually make a big deal when scouting a new island?" Astrid whispered, seeing they were alone.

Teeth ignored her, focusing on what was ahead and trying to make things out in the dark.

Grange lightly nudged Astrid, getting her attention. "It's standard now. One time a few years back, we landed at a jungle island to resupply. Are you familiar with Snaptrappers?"

"I know of them, never saw one though."

"Turns out the island was home some of those dragons. A perfect environment for them to blend into. By the time we realized what inhabited the island, it was too late. They were hidden in the jungle so well, that we had most of our men on the island, resting, relaxing, completely unprepared."

Astrid swallowed, realizing how the story was going to end.

"A group of six of them tore us apart. That's twenty-four heads biting and snapping at us. The men that weren't killed by their traps barely had time to get their weapons. Even then, we lost just as many." Looking at Teeth, who remained silent, he quietly added. "It was the first time I lost one of my friends. Shook me up a bit."

"I'm…sorry."

Grange shrugged. "We signed up for it. We know that the chances are against us when it comes to us returning home. But that's why we take scouting so seriously. Er, at least Eric and his men do."

"You guys are loud." Teeth growled, turning to glare at them. "I'm guessing you haven't been looking for tracks, have you? If you're not taking it seriously, go back to the boat and wait. Otherwise, shut up and keep your eyes peeled."

Astrid flushed red, though the face paint covered it. "…not necessary…"

"…then come on!" She hissed, returning her attention to what lay ahead.

The two slowly followed her, with Toothless trailing behind them. Astrid slowly scanned the ground while trailing behind. There wasn't really anything out of the ordinary, even Toothless wasn't acting like there was anything wrong.

The group continued to trek through the trees, carefully choosing their path so they could reduce their noise as much as they could. Toothless proved to be just as stealthy on the ground as he was in the air, carefully stepping over small bushes and rocks, essentially having silent footsteps. Breaking through some trees, they found themselves standing in a clearing. The moon shining down made it easier to see, draping everything with a silver hue.

"…hold…" Teeth whispered, holding her hand up in a fist to signal to stop.

Both Astrid and Grange crouched in the grass, eyeing the tree line.

Teeth knelt down, staring at the ground. "…I've…never seen tracks like these before. Grange, Astrid, come here."

Both of them creeped closer to her, trying to see what she was looking at.

Lightly rubbing her fingers over the track, she pointed out it's features. "Almost like a...a large bird. Two large talons up front, one in the back." Looking ahead, she saw more of them. "Long strides, as if it was running. And…there's quite a few of them."

Astrid stared at the track, wracking her mind to recall what it was. "It's familiar. I know this kind of dragon." She whispered, also lightly stroking the track as if to magically help her recall it.

Suddenly, Toothless began to growl, turning to the trees behind them. Baring his teeth, his eyes narrowed in an anger that Teeth nor Grange had seen in a dragon before.

"He's onto something…" Astrid whispered, staring at the black forest.

The three instantly brandished their weapons, knowing that whatever followed them, it was coming for them.

"How well can Toothless fight?" Teeth asked, stepping next to Astrid.

"He took on a Nightmare by himself. And a Triple Stryke. Hiccup said he fought a Razorwhip too when trapped in a fighting pit." She began to say, keeping her defense up. "Just to name a few…"

"He has the fury part in his name, doesn't he?" Grange commented, listening to the list of dragons.

"Enough! I can hear it coming!" Teeth shouted, readying to thrust her spear forward.

Hearing trees crash and bushes being pushed aside, they were taken off guard to see Mikael and Eric sprinting through!

"Gah! Oh. Help us!" Mikael shouted in a panic. "There's dozens of them! Tiny dragons, faster than arrows!"

"Shut up, whelp!" Eric shouted, shoving Mikael ahead of him. Turning to Teeth, he quickly began to report in a short tone as he usually did. "A pack of dragons are coming this way. No more than a dozen of them. On two legs and don't fly. They work together like a team. They're like wolves, but are dragons from what I saw."

"Speed Stingers!" Astrid cried out, recognizing the description. Guessing they didn't know anything about them, she quickly began to tell them what to do. "Get into the center of this clearing! Cover each other's backs! Don't let their tails touch you! It'll paralyze you!"

Teeth instantly responded. Grabbing Mikael by his shirt, she pushed him to the center. "You heard her! Get in position!"

The group instantly sprinted to the center of the clearing, with Eric pulling back his bow and taking aim at the tree line. Toothless moved himself next to Astrid, swinging his tail around her as if to protect her. As they were doing so, roaring started to sound from the trees, telling everyone that they were being surrounded by the pack.

"Astrid, we will kill these things once they get into the open." Teeth warned, glancing over at her. "It's us or them."

Swallowing, Astrid nodded. "Only those that come straight for us. But I understand."

"I'll try not to kill them all." Teeth growled, hearing the bushes start to get pushed away. Then she saw them. Smaller dragons slowly emerged from the trees, snarling at the group. Colored green and red, they had a long tail with what looked like a hooked barb.

"Odin…prepare a welcoming ceremony in the Halls of Valhalla for us…" Grange prayed out, seeing more come out of the trees behind them. In total, it was about what Eric said, a dozen.

"They seem to be awake! Why weren't they sleeping when we ran into them?!" Mikael cried out, staring at one with wide eyes. He had grabbed his bow that was given to him, fumbling to get an arrow nocked.

"They're nocturnal. They're usually more active during the night!" Astrid answered, watching her corners wearily. "They have an alpha! A leader! He's usually bigger! If we beat him, they'll disband!"

"There! I see him!" Grange shouted, pointing with his mace. "Holy Helheim…he's a big sucker! He's taller than me!"

Sure enough, walking out of the trees, was a monster looking Speed Stinger. Having a larger fin on his head, as well as along his back, he was also unique in regards to his coloration. It was green, like the others, except it had almost a neon purple glow highlighting its markings.

Snarling, the pack of dragons circled the group, snapping at the air and making fake swipes with their tails.

"What are they doing? They could finish us with one charge!" Eric growled, taking aim at the Alpha. "I can finish it right now…"

"Wait! They're waiting! The alpha is still debating on attacking us!" Astrid hissed, not taking her eyes off of it.

Pacing back and forth, the massive Speed Stinger eyed the stranger's wearily.

Toothless then braced himself, and then let out a challenging roar, as if warning the pack of dragons.

The alpha let out a long growl, staring at Toothless with an angry expression. Looking at the ones closest to it, it then roared loudly.

"Yagh!" Mikael yelped, letting loose the arrow, sending it straight into the chest of the alpha.

"No!" Astrid cried, watching it stumble back.

"What did you do?!" Teeth screamed, grabbing and ripping the bow out of his hands.

Growling in shock, the alpha then let out an angry cry. Almost instantly, the pack charged the group.

"Push 'em back! Watch the tails!" Teeth roared, shoving her spear forward to thwart one of the Stingers.

Toothless let out a death-defying roar, firing a plasma blast. The dark sky lit up with a flash of purple, followed by an explosion. Roaring, he forced four of the Stingers back, raising his wings and making himself more threatening.

Astrid also swung her axe at a Stinger charging her. The nimble dragon instantly ducked to the right, altering its course. Running full speed, it simply blew past Eric, who was firing his few arrows.

As he was taking aim at a certain Stinger, he felt something graze his leg. Then the horrifying feeling began to instantly set in. He couldn't move!

"Rrggh!" He tried to shout, feeling himself fall over.

"No! Cover Eric!" Teeth shouted, swinging her spear with extra force. She felt the spear tip dig into the Stinger she was facing. Not even bothering to see if it dropped, she instantly planted herself over Eric. No sooner had she done so, she felt something smack her armored leg. Without seeing, she twirled her spear around in her hand and thrust it behind her. She was rewarded with feeling it enter something. Finally turning to see, she quickly jerked her spear back. She ran a Stinger through the neck, which it instantly collapsed.

"Teeth! Behind you!" Grange shouted, blocking a tail with his shield.

Before she could even react, she watched as her vision instantly go dark. Hot air breathed past her, filled with a foul odor. Apart from feeling the moist, foul air; something clamped over her chest and back, as if gripping her entire body. Unsure of what was going on, she felt herself get picked up and violently thrown off her feet. Tumbling end over end, she gripped her spear as if her life depended on it. Finally rolling to a stop, she looked up to see that the alpha had bitten down over her, and had thrown her away from the protective circle.

Snarling, the alpha looked like it wasn't going to slow down with the arrow still imbedded in its chest. Letting out a vengeful, screech, it went down for the kill, biting her arm and jerking on it with wild strength; trying to tear it off of her.

"Aggh!" She shouted, feeling the strength pull at her armor. Slowly, she could feel tiny daggers sink into her skin, telling her that the dragon was piercing her armor! Letting go of her spear, she swung her fist into the Stinger's head.

Stunned, the alpha backed off, growling in pain. Glaring at Teeth, he then instantly leaped backwards.

Rolling onto her knees, she glared at two other Stingers, who simultaneously struck her in the chest with their tails. The bone plate stopped them from entering her skin, though she could see a yellow liquid drip off her armor.

Bracing herself for another attack from the two, she was suddenly pushed forward, face down in the dirt. Confused, disoriented, and pumped with adrenaline, she turned to stare up into nothing. The stars and moon were gone! All she could see was blackness! Then it slowly hit her. Toothless was standing over her, roaring at the top of his lungs.

Looking from under him, she watched the alpha back off. The rest of the pack also began to fall back, disappearing in the woods.

Letting out a breath of relief, she awkwardly pulled herself out from under the Night Fury.

"Teeth!" Grange shouted, running up to her. Pulling her out from under Toothless, and onto her feet, he quickly inspected her. "Are you hurt? Did it draw blood?"

"I'm fine, Grange. A little shook up, that's it." She huffed, pulling off her helmet. Relishing in the cool air, she turned to see Toothless looking at her with inquisitive eyes. She never saw him do that before. She always saw him with a curious, even goofy expression; but this…this was sincere. As if he was asking himself if she was okay.

Shaking her head, she could only whisper. "Uh…thanks…boy. I owe you one."

Toothless growled in acknowledgement, turning to jog up to Astrid, who was busy trying to help Eric. Mikael was busy running his sword through the already dead Speed Stingers, totaling to four of them.

Walking up to Astrid, she hesitantly asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

Nodding, she looked up at her with a sheepish smile. "He's gonna be embarrassed, but that's it. The paralysis should wear off in a couple of hours. The latest being morning."

"Thank the gods…" She whispered, grateful for the good news. Turning to Grange and Mikael, she then began to issue orders. "Take Eric back to the White Wake. Astrid, Toothless, and I will camp at the beach, light a signal fire, and regroup with the other scouts. There's no way we'll find a water source tonight. Not with dragons that are nocturnal."

"They won't be back. Not tonight at least." Astrid chimed in, leaning against her axe to rest. "They'll think twice before attacking us again. In fact, I'll be surprised if they stay on this island. They might migrate to another."

Teeth nodded in agreement. "Go ahead and get out of here. We'll get that small camp at the beach set up."

"For once, I agree with you." Mikael growled, sheathing his bloodied sword. "You stay here with those things to die, and we'll go back to the White Wake!"

Teeth's eyes narrowed. "If only me dying were so easy. I'm going to have Eric give me a full report on you when he's able. From what I've seen and heard, you're not doing too well in regards to staying with us. That fight could have been avoided. Had you not shot their alpha with an arrow!"

Mikael scowled at her, only to be interrupted by Grange.

"Your dad is going to kill me when he learns I left you here, so I'll be back after I drop off the Eric and the whelp."

"Fair enough. It might be good to get the boat back here anyways. In case we need to go." Teeth agreed.

"Come on, whelp. Help me out." Grange grunted as he knelt down to pick up Eric.

At that, the group slowly made their way back to the beach, grateful the fight ended the way it did.

* * *

"Astrid? Astrid!"

Groaning, she slowly cracked open her eyes. Being blinded by a bright light, she instantly shut them again.

Hearing someone scoff, she reluctantly tried again. Her body was screaming at her, begging for five more minutes of rest. With the only extra energy she could muster, she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Hey! You're finally getting up!"

"Grange?" She grunted, finally sitting up. Shaking her head, she again slowly opened her eyes. The figure kneeling next to her was blurry and unrecognizable. Just as her vision began to clear, she heard a squawk and was instantly tackled back down.

"Stormfly! Let her wake up on her own!"

"Stormfly?"

Now a lot more awake, she looked up to see her dragon standing over her, smiling excitedly at her.

"Finally!" Hiccup laughed, taking a seat next to where she lay.

"When did you guys get in?!" She cried out, grabbing Stormfly's head and hugging her.

"Maybe an hour ago. I got all the stuff I needed, and flew right back the same night." He replied with a smile. "Stormfly is a lot faster than I remembered."

"She is, aren't you, girl?" She laughed, excited to see her dragon and Hiccup again.

"So…what happened last night? Why are you out here? And what happened to your face?" He asked, looking around her camp.

Also observing her surroundings, she saw Grange still sleeping next to the boat, having a large cloth cover his eyes. Two of the three scouts were also nearby, though they were tending a small fire and cooking some fish. However, Teeth and Toothless were nowhere to be seen.

"We were scouting out the island." She began to explain, groaning as the excitement of seeing her friends began to die down. Wincing due to being sore, she forced a laugh. "It was an adventure. We were attacked by a pack of Speed Stingers."

"What? Really?!" He cried out, making sure she was alright.

"Yeah. Toothless was a big reason why we're fine." She continued to explain. Gesturing to the scouts nearby, she added. "They gave me some kind of face paint, which is why my face is…well, like this."

Smiling, Hiccup turned to see Grange reluctantly sit up.

"Teeth is right. You don't know how to be quiet." He huffed, glaring at the two. "Is it just you, Astrid? Or is it a Rider thing?"

"Speaking of Teeth, where is she?" Hiccup asked while looking around the beach they had made camp at.

"She went with the third scout." One of the scouts answered, not taking his eyes off the fire. "Left before daybreak. Went to find a water source. That Night Fury of yours followed them."

"I'm going to kill her for not grabbing me." Grange grunted, slowly rolling to his feet.

"Of course Toothless left." Hiccup grunted, looking down at a bag full of his gear. "Got all I need to fix his tail and he disappears."

"Don't you worry, we're done. We found a water source to resupply at and marked up a path to it."

Everyone turned to see Teeth and the scout walk out of the trees, with Toothless sprinting to Hiccup.

"Hey bud- Woooff!" He coughed out, getting slammed in the stomach and tackled to the ground.

"Teeth, why didn't you grab me?" Grange asked angrily, walking up to her.

Pulling off her helmet, she simply frowned at him. "Because we learned last night that we had too many people for a scouting party. Two is all we needed. Besides, I can more than just handle myself."

"Your armor says otherwise." He huffed, pushing her slightly. "Besides, you took the dragon with you. You could have taken me!"

Looking over herself, she observed her armor in the daylight. He was right. There were new holes and long marks all over the bone plated armor, all from the teeth of the Speed Stinger that had picked her up and thrown her. Her right arm bone gauntlet had massive holes gauged in them, when the alpha tried to rip it off. Honestly, she would have lost her arm had she not had the armor to begin with. Shaking her head, she looked back at him. "Toothless followed us. Even after we tried to send him away. That's the only reason why he was with us. That, and he's stealthier than you or Astrid."

"Doesn't change the fact that I should have been there with you. Your armor can't be the only guard you have."

"It can, and will. Which is why I wear it all the time." She countered. Looking at Astrid, she then asked. "How was your rest? Feel refreshed and ready to take on the world?"

"Ugh, I still feel like I got out of fight…" She groaned, slowly standing on her feet. Smiling, she then stroked Stormfly's neck, making her almost purr. "Ah well, not the first time I felt like this."

Teeth watched Stormfly rub against her rider, acting as if everything in the world was right. Letting a small smile grow, she turned to Hiccup, who was already busy stripping the remains of his old tail off.

"So…you got your new tail?"

"I do! Right here!" He replied loudly, holding it out to show her. She and Grange moved closer, inspecting it. "Why color it blue? Why not black like his scales?" She asked, looking at it curiously.

"He likes the different colors." He laughed, kneeling down to strap it on. "The last one was red!"

"I see…" She replied, watching him strap it to Toothless. Noticing his foot, she let out a tiny gasp. It was indeed different. In fact, it wasn't anything she'd seen before; or envisioned. The 'foot' did look like a latch, and had a spring in it.

"There." He laughed, making sure the tail was on tight. Turning, he began to rub Toothless' head excitedly. "Ready boy? Been awhile since we've been in the sky!"

Toothless roared excitedly, running in a circle around the camp, as if flashing his new tail to everyone.

Stormfly squawked excitedly too, chasing after him and starting a game of tag.

"I'll be damned and sent to Helheim, seeing dragons act like kids is almost mesmerizing." Grange commented, smiling as he watched the two dragons play with each other. "Had we not been attacked last night, I'd start to forget what they can do."

Astrid smiled, watching Stormfly have fun. Then an idea came to her head. "Hey, Teeth." She called out with a mischievous grin. "I know I can't fly. Since I can't leave you…"

"Yeah…what about it?" She replied, not liking the tone she was hearing.

"How about…you come with me for a ride. You'd get to see the world from my perspective, and I can take you back to the White Wake without needing to ride in the boat!"

"No. I'm not-mpph!"

"She'd love to!" Grange laughed, stepping behind her and clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Gmh mmph!" She tried to shout, trying to elbow Grange.

"Come on, Teeth! It's a chance to ride a dragon!" He urged. "People only dream of flying!"

Pulling her head away from his mouth, she shouted at him. "And give them a chance to kidnap me?! Grange! I can't make them go where I want them too!"

"We did make a pact." Hiccup replied with a smile.

Astrid laughed as she called for her dragon. "Stormfly! Come on girl!"

Stormfly instantly ran to Astrid, smiling widely.

"Help her sit on you, okay?" She instructed, ignoring Teeth's angry glare.

Squawking happily, she crouched down low next to her.

Grange, struggling to do so, dragged Teeth over to Stormfly. Astrid helped by grabbing her legs and slinging them over the saddle.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill you two!" She shouted, trying to kick her way free.

The scouts simply stood there watching with raised eyebrows, knowing that Grange wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize Teeth's life; that, and they knew the Riders were trustworthy, given what Astrid did for Eric last night.

"Alright, girl! Go!" Astrid laughed, leaping in front of Teeth.

"Gah, no!" Teeth shouted in a panic as Stormfly launched into the air. Reaching out, she tried to find anything solid to hold onto, being Astrid's waist.

"Hey, good!" She laughed, feeling herself get squeezed. "You'll want to hold on tight! Stormfly has a ritual she does whenever she lets someone new ride her!"

"No! Put me down!" Teeth roared angrily, looking down below with wide eyes. "I-I-I…"

"Come on, girl!" Astrid laughed, pulling up on her saddle to go higher.

"Astriiiiiiiid!" She screamed, hugging her tight.

Stormfly launched higher into the air, slowly rolling over upside down.

Teeth lost her breath as she was forced to look down. As big as the White Wake was, it looked like a regular warship from how high they were! "Oh…gods…" She moaned, shutting her eyes and hugging herself against Astrid.

Stormfly let out a cheerful squawk as she began to dive down. Spiraling down, she pulled up just feet above the water, letting her tail slice through the water and create a spray behind them.

Teeth slowly opened her eyes, almost hesitating against the idea. Looking around, she could hear the ocean below and the water spraying up behind them. Turning around, she watched Hiccup roll Toothless right next to her.

"Hey, Teeth!" He laughed, seeing her hug Astrid with a death grip. "How are you liking it so far?"

"I'm going to kill you and Astrid! That's all I can think of right now!" She shouted, turning to glare at Astrid with a look that would sink ships.

"Might want to wait until we land." She teased, banking Stormfly around the White Wake. "Just enjoy the moment!"

Knowing she was stuck until they landed, she looked over at her ship. Men were all gathering around, watching the two dragons fly around them. Some were shouting, others were waving. Looking down, she couldn't help but reflect on the few recent events with dragons she's had. Apart from being attacked by Speed Stingers, being the first time she's ever seen them, Toothless had risked himself to protect her. He even followed her during her trek to find a water source. And then Stormfly. Though they hadn't had any occasions with each other, she could tell the dragon was kind and caring. Almost too much for her liking, but couldn't use the trait to fault her. Then the fact that she was flying on her. It was an incredible feeling, as much as she hated to admit it, mainly because she was taken against her will.

Slowly, she let go of Astrid and reached down and stroked the Nadder's side.

Turning her head, she smiled at Teeth, grateful for the affection. Letting out a joyful squawk, she then banked right and then left again, happy to have made a new friend.

Gasping at the sudden movement, Teeth gripped Astrid's waist a second time.

"Hey, you got a friend for life now." Astrid commented, having watched what Teeth did.

"Yeah, the one that helped kidnap me and is keeping me from returning to my ship is my friend." She quickly huffed, trying to sound annoyed.

"Kind of like what I'm going through with you guys." Astrid replied.

Rolling her eyes, she watched as Stormfly slowly made her way to the bow of the ship. Toothless surged ahead, letting out a happy roar as he flew above the crowd.

"Come on, better let you down before you decide to jump!" Astrid teased, letting Stormfly land on the bow.

Seeing her land, Teeth instantly slid off. Stumbling backwards, she was surprised to see Stormfly rub up against her.

Seeing her men watch her, she sheepishly patted her spike. "Uh…good girl? Thanks?" She tried complimenting.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you on the back of a dragon, Teeth. At least, without trying to kill it."

Turning around, she saw both Gunjar and Talen walk towards her and Stormfly. Astrid then slid off the saddle, spending some extra time petting and rubbing Stormfly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much say." She growled, glaring at Astrid. "I was dragged on."

"Sorry, not sorry?" She laughed.

Hiccup then landed next to Stormfly, with him leaping off his saddle. "Chief Talen." He greeted. "Toothless and I are ready to actually help fight."

"I can see that!" Talen laughed. "While you were away, did you happen to learn where Viggo is?"

Shaking his head, he quickly explained. "No, not yet. Heather and Fishlegs are checking some of her old contacts when she was rogue, and I sent the twins and Snotlout to find Trader Johann. They'll be here tonight or tomorrow morning. Hopefully we'll know more then."

"Fair enough." Talen replied.

Teeth, though, was still fuming about the whole experience. Shaking her head, she turned to two Marauders that were standing close by. "Take and lock Astrid in her bed. I'm not going to let her get away with messing with me."

Astrid shrugged at the punishment. "Eh, I guess that's what I get for kidnapping you."

Hiccup, glancing between Teeth and Astrid, then said. "I think I'll keep her company."

"Why do I care? You're free." Teeth growled. "Do whatever you like."

Smiling, he and Astrid walked with her 'guards' to the forge room, knowing that was her own way of saying she really didn't mind the…eventful memory. Both Toothless and Stormfly followed them closely, curious as to where they were going.

Walking up to Teeth, Talen then asked. "You're not going to keep her locked in your room, are you?"

Teeth shook her head vigorously. "Of course not. She's proven to be a fighter. She helped us fight a pack of dragons that tried to ambush us. It'd be stupid of us to keep her from fighting Viggo and his men. Honestly, I sent her there because I think she'd enjoy being forced to rest in her bed. We've had a long day yesterday, and then a longer night. It's a punishment I wish I could suffer."

Talen smiled at her wisdom. Turning to two other Marauders, he then said. "Take Teeth to her room and lock her in it."

"Oh, you're funny!" She shouted, feeling the two men grab her by her arms. "Let me go! I can walk there myself!"

"No, keep on dragging her. I'm worried she'll become insubordinate." Talen continued to tease.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" She roared, getting pulled ahead. "Laugh it up, old man! I'll make sure I'll have fun with you when I become chief!"

Both Talen and Gunjar laughed as she was taken away, shouting obscenities at the two dragging her along.

"I'll make sure to get a full report from Grange when he arrives." Gunjar replied, turning to look at his chief and friend. "Then I'll start allowing the men to go ashore. I'll have them resupply our water while they're at it."

"Good. And keep someone posted by the forge. When Astrid and Teeth are rested, I want to be informed. I need to talk to them and Hiccup."

"Sure thing, Chief." Gunjar replied, turning to walk away.

Smiling, Talen then turned to watch Teeth disappear from view, though her angry words could still be heard. He couldn't help but think of how similar she was to him. "Good thing too." He whispered to himself. "There would be no one better to lead the Marauders…than someone like me."

* * *

 **Hope you're enjoying the story! It's still been a fun one to write. I understand that it's a long and slow start up, but events do happen. I promise. I'm trying to regularly update it, so it's more of a story and not a tv series. Hope all is well with ya'll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Teeth groaned as she heard something grind. The noise was too familiar for her to forget, as it was the sound of her childhood. It was the noise of metal on the rolling whetstone.

Letting out a long sigh, she finally opened her eyes and tried to find what had fallen on the moving stone. To her surprise, she saw Hiccup sitting at it. Holding a sword, he was too busy sharpening it to notice her wake up.

Grabbing a small hammer on her dresser, she hurled tossed it towards him though not trying to hit him.

"Oh! Teeth! Sorry!" He quickly cried, realizing where the hammer came from. "You two were so out of it, that you slept through almost everything I was doing!"

"Everything? What exactly was everything?" She grunted, rolling out of her hammock. Stretching her arms, she still felt sore, though she did feel rejuvenated.

"Well, for one, you had a bunch of weapons needing sharpened." He explained, gesturing to the sword he was holding. "And you're armor needed to be patched up. Some of the bindings and straps were damaged, so I took the liberty of repairing them for you.

Surprised, she quickly walked to where she had set out her armor. Though it was still scarred from all the recent fighting, the interior was indeed patched up. The lashes and latches were all replaced and repaired, and even a few of the black bolts were swapped out on her right gauntlet.

"Oh…uh…thank you." She stammered, completely taken off guard by the kind action.

"Hey, you're not treating Astrid like a prisoner. It's the least I can do." He replied with a smile, returning his attention to the sword.

Turning around, she stared at Astrid who continued to sleep on. Though her ankle was shackled, she knew she would have stayed if she wasn't. Stormfly was also sleeping next to her, breathing in a rhythm. Toothless was lying next to Hiccup, though he was watching Teeth with an inquisitive look.

Sighing, Teeth walked back over to her dresser and grabbed an extra pair of fur-lined boots. Slipping them on, she then lazily wandered to where she had hung her spear. Taking it off the wall, she sat down on the workbench and began to sharpen its dulling blade.

"Looks like you had a couple of eventful days while I was gone." Hiccup commented, looking at her from the Whetstone. "Just looking at your armor and your spear tip."

"We've been busy." She replied with a flat tone, angling the rock across her spear's bladed edge. "As you were, I'm sure. Flying to and from your home non-stop."

"It was a trip. Not the longest I've done though." He admitted. Inspecting the sword's edge, he then asked. "So, I have to ask. What did you think about flying?"

She shrugged, not taking her eyes off the spear. "It was unique. Memorable. Though I wish I wasn't dragged away."

"Would you have ever chosen to ride if you weren't?"

"Dunno'. I've got a lot on my mind right now. I might have as soon as things slowed down a little bit."

"What kind of things are you thinking of?" He asked, sliding the sword into the barrel of ready to use weapons. Grabbing an axe, he rested the edge against the rolling whetstone and began to sharpen it as well.

"How to beat Viggo. How to keep my men warm during the nights, since they're only getting colder." She began to list. "I'm lucky to live in the same room as the forge. I don't have to worry about freezing. I also have to worry about being the right leader. The one that my dad needs me to be at least." Raising her spear, she inspected part of the tip. "Great. Chipped it."

"Sounds like you're real busy. Even when you're not at war." He observed.

"I'm surprised you're not." She quickly replied. "You said you're the son of a chief. Why aren't you spending your days learning how to rule your island? The more you know about the roles you'll be taking on, the easier it is to adapt."

"Oh, uh…" He stammered, taken off guard with the subject. "I guess I never really thought about it. To be honest, I don't really want it."

"Why?" She asked, resuming sharpening her weapon.

"I guess I never really cared to be the chief." He answered with a shrug. "There's so much out in the world, that I want to discover it all. I mean, look at Toothless."

Toothless instantly perked up, hearing his name called out.

"Not even five years ago, my island believed that dragons were the enemy. Now look at us! We not only ride them, we're friends with them. I believe I can change the way the world looks at dragons for the better."

"Even dragon hunters like us?" She challenged.

Un-phased by the question, he quickly replied with his own. "Do you view dragons differently after meeting us? You have to have noticed how different dragons react when treated as friends."

Looking at Toothless, she again recalled how he had protected her; even saved her from the Speed Stingers. "Yeah, I guess I can see your point. But it doesn't mean that dragons don't have the nature to hurt us. Those Speed Stingers that attacked us sure proved that."

"Dragons are like people." He began to explain. "They react differently to different scenarios. If it were a flock of Nadders, they would have naturally been more curious about you. Changewings would have been more skittish, only attacking if they felt threatened. Gronckles would simply let you go by, since they don't like to be bothered. You can't blame all dragons for the actions of a couple!"

"What about those that killed friends and family we cared about?" She whispered, not even bothering to look at him in the eyes.

Taken back by the question, he simply waited for her to explain what she meant.

"I've lived all my life, knowing its either us or them." She continued to say. "Islands under our banner have always had the threat of being destroyed by dragons. I lost people that I'll never be able to have back in my life because of them." Gesturing to Toothless, she admitted. "It's been strange seeing the calm, and even friendly side to these beasts, but it doesn't change what I experienced and how I feel about them. Maybe a little bit, but not enough to change my mind completely. When I take over as chief, we will still hunt dragons down."

Hiccup looked at her with sadness, wishing she didn't have to feel like that.

"As agreed, we'll leave you and your dragons alone in this part of the world. I can't turn an eye to the fact that you have not only been great allies, but I'd say even friends. Letting you live with your desires is the least we can do."

"Thank you…" He whispered back, letting the whetstone roll to a stop. "But let me just say one thing. I too came from a world that had that same mentality. It's either us or them. I lost my mom because of dragons. I never got to know her. I was born with the idea that there was no hope that we could live side by side with dragons. Berk's existed for hundreds of years! Close to four hundred actually! The thought of being able to coexist with dragons was out of the question, and I'd even say the dragons felt the same way."

Teeth simply stared at him, listening to his words.

"Do I believe the entire world can live in peace with dragons? Including the islands under your banner? I do." He continued to say with a resolute tone. "But it's not possible until one side puts down their guard and makes the effort to be understanding and peaceful. If you ever want that for you and your people, I'll fly across the world to help. And I'd think even Astrid and the rest of the Riders." At that, he spun up the whetstone again and began to sharpen another sword he pulled out.

Teeth stared at him with a quizzical expression. How could someone who came from similar circumstances change so drastically? "Hmm…maybe. Maybe we can. But for now, I can't commit to that."

"And that's fine. It won't work until you want it to."

Contemplating what he explained, she then shook her head and set down her stone. Grabbing the black rod, she focused on sharpening the serrated edge of the tip.

"Oh, I should tell you, Heather and Fishlegs learned where Viggo is."

Teeth's head snapped up, looking at him anxiously.

"A place called Slepnir Island. Apparently, it was where he was having me and Astrid taken to, if you hadn't intercepted us."

"Did you tell my dad yet?"

"Not yet. I figured to tell you first."

"Why?! We could have been sailing there now!"

Hiccup was quick to defend himself though, to which he gave his reason. "I learned about it maybe an hour ago! I wanted to tell you, because you're the future chief of your clan."

See that he was simply trying to help her learn how to receive news, and that he was genuinely interested in her learning to be a ruler, she slowly nodded in acceptance. "I see…well then, I guess I better go tell him." As she was about to leave, a thought hit her. "Hey can I pick your brain, Hiccup?"

Again, surprised by the request, he simply nodded.

"What can we do to catch Viggo off guard? We know where he's at, but how do we surprise him?"

"Hmm…that's actually a good question." He commented, focusing on the sword. Furrowing his eyebrows, he began to explain his thoughts. "Viggo usually takes everything into account. He's always been a step ahead of us. Sometimes two. It's part of the reason why we haven't been able to stop him yet."

"So what do we do?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" He asked, looking up at her with an unsure look.

"I wouldn't have asked for it if I didn't want you to be honest with me." She growled, glaring at her spear tip. She found another break in it, which didn't help her mood.

"I imagine he expected your dad to come and try to stop him the moment he hunted this area."

"So what? He's waiting for us?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't think he's waiting for you. I think he's planned something to counter you. He has no idea when you'll show up. So he would have set something up to make sure he could stop you when he found out you were coming. For all we know, he wants you to find him."

"A trap?"

Hiccup nodded. "Viggo likes to play his opponents into unwinnable scenarios. He lets them use their strengths and advantages and exposes them for it."

Teeth listened to him, not liking what she was hearing.

"I'm in no position to tell you or your dad what to do, but I wouldn't directly attack Viggo. At least, not with your main force and ship."

"Do you have an idea then?"

Hiccup nodded, waiting to see her response.

"Come with me." Teeth snapped, standing up from her seat.

"Bu-but what about Astrid?"

"She'll be fine. Let her rest. Besides, I'm still mad at her for kidnapping me." She huffed, opening the door to reveal a setting sun.

Looking at Astrid, who was still sleeping, he then jogged after Teeth. Toothless was also following him, curious as to where they were going.

Walking down the deck, ignoring the few hails and greetings from some passing men, Teeth walked up to a specific door, looking a little more ornate than the others. Knocking on it, the three heard the words: "Come in."

Opening the door, Hiccup saw Talen sitting at a desk with a large map on it. It was his private quarters.

"Ah, Teeth. Hiccup." He called out, smiling as they walked in. Gesturing to Toothless, he added. "He can come in as well. I can never get enough of seeing that incredible dragon."

"Dad, we need to talk. About attacking Viggo."

"We're waiting until we learn where he's at, then we'll discuss a strategy."

"We know where he's at. And I'm sure we shouldn't use our main force to attack him." She replied, making him look at her with surprise. Even Hiccup was shocked at how she was talking to him.

Hearing the urgency in her voice, he sat back in his chair and studied her. "I'm assuming you know something I don't?"

Gesturing to Hiccup, she began to explain herself. "Apart from knowing where he's at, Hiccup was telling me that Viggo is a player. He's a thinker."

Hiccup swallowed, hoping he didn't plant anything crazy in her head.

"He thinks that Viggo is expecting us, since he purposely sailed into these waters to draw us to him. I for one, agree with him."

"But he doesn't know we're here yet."

"That doesn't matter. He knows we'd be coming the moment we learned he broke our pact; and would have set something up to fight us with. He'll let us think we have the advantage." Turning to Hiccup, she asked. "Right, Hiccup?"

Talen looked at Hiccup with a look that seemed to dig into him, as if trying to read his thoughts. Swallowing Hiccup nodded. "He's always been a step ahead of us. He's always let us think we were going to win when he'd have something we couldn't prepare for. I don't think your situation is any different. Viggo knew he violated the pact between you two. He has to have a reason why, and something to make sure he wouldn't lose."

"My men and the White Wake can handle his fleets. Especially if they're split and separated." Talen defended.

"And he knows that. If he didn't, then he's a different Viggo than the one we've been fighting." Hiccup quickly replied.

Teeth then stepped forward, taking over the conversation. "Dad. Chief. Whatever you want me to call you, I'm asking you to listen to Hiccup. He said he has an idea."

Talen stared at Teeth, seeing the sincerity in her eyes and hearing it in her voice. Slowly nodding, he leaned forward, and poured himself a drink. "And why do you want me to listen to him?"

"Because you're the patriarch of the clan. The ruling authority." She explained. "If it was up to me, I would have already heard his idea and started to move forward with it." Turning to him, she added. "We both trust the Riders. And I trust Hiccup when it comes to his word and what he knows about Viggo."

"You're really growing up, Teeth. Even before we sailed this far north…" He complimented, sitting back and taking a drink from his cup. "Alright, Hiccup Haddock. On behalf of Teeth's request, I'll hear out your idea."

Shocked that he already had an audience, he quickly nodded. "Alright, here's what I'm thinking. Viggo knows you well enough, that he can prepare to receive you. You're dragon hunters, like him and his brother." Looking at Teeth, he added. "He knows us even better, being Dragon Riders. He always has something to counter us for the most part. Hence, why you found me and Astrid tied up on their ship."

Talen and Teeth nodded in agreement.

"But there's one thing he can't prepare for. The two of us together. Because he knows us so well, he probably hasn't even considered us even talking with each other. I mean, think about it. Dragon hunters and Dragon Riders teaming up is an absurd possibility. I'd agree with him if he told me that."

Talen simply sat there, waiting to hear his idea.

"You still have a Dragon Hunter ship, right?" He asked, starting to look excited. "One that was supposed to bring captive Dragon Riders to him directly?"

Talen's eyes brightened, seeing where Hiccup was going.

"You take your men and ship, attack a fleet at random or go somewhere away from Slepnir Island. He'll know where you are, and he'll know where the Dragon Riders are. Being on a prison ship. What he won't expect, is a group of your elitist men, and all the Dragon Riders, on that ship. We could take him and his brother down without having to risk war or loss of life."

"A small operation then." Talen summed up, setting his cup down. Staring at the map, he stroked his silvered beard. "Slepnir Island? How far is that from here?"

"A day and a half trip." Hiccup replied, pointing to an area on Talen's map.

Talen nodded, returning his attention to the map. "Not that far...and it would pull stress off of us to remain hidden from Viggo."

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows you're here. He has connections and spies everywhere." Hiccup explained.

Talen nodded, silently agreeing with Hiccup. As long as they have been in these waters, it would be surprised if no one had spotted them yet.

"So are we doing it or not?" Teeth asked.

Talen let an evil smile grow on his face. "Gather ten men that you trust, Teeth. And tell Grange to ready his men as well. You're taking Hiccup and Astrid to Slepnir Island; with their dragons."

Teeth nodded, letting a sinister smile grow on her face.

"I'll take the White Wake and search for a fleet here." He continued to say, dragging his finger to another obscure area on the map. "Far away from Slepnir. Hiccup, if I may, I'd like to have one or two Riders with me."

"Can I ask why?"

"For theatrical reasons. If they're seen 'attacking' us, then that'll sell the point that we're not working together. For the off chance that Viggo and Ryker aren't at Slepnir Island, then we still need to sell the idea we're not associated with each other. Because I agree with you. The fact that we're working together, is something that no one could prepare for."

Hiccup approved of the idea. "I'll lend you Snotlout and the twins. They're the more flamboyant out of our group." Turning to Teeth, he then suggested. "You can take me, Astrid, Heather, and Fishlegs as prisoners. Our dragons too. That way we can guarantee that Viggo or Ryker won't escape. Or any of their men."

Teeth nodded at the suggestion. "Get yourself ready then. I need to talk to Grange."

"Stay for a moment, Teeth. I need to talk to you alone." Talen replied, sitting up straight. "If you can give us a moment, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded as he turned to leave. "I'll tell Astrid the plan, and then to the others."

"Thank you, Hiccup. I can see why Viggo struggled contending with you." Talen complimented, watching him and Toothless leave. Waiting for the door to close, he turned and smiled at Teeth.

"Yes?" She replied, looking at him curiously.

"I need your thoughts on something."

"Alright, shoot."

Gesturing for her to pour herself a drink, he took his own cup. Staring at nothing for a moment, he waited until she took a swallow herself. "How do you think they'd react to an invitation to join us?"

"Really?" She scoffed, coughing on her drink. "How well does fire mix with water?"

"You don't think they'd consider it?" He quizzed.

"Of course not. We hunt dragons! They save them! What would we even have them do if they said yes? Fly around our ship? Turn a blind eye to what we do?" She continued to list. Suddenly, she froze. Looking at him skeptically, she raised an eyebrow. "You…like them. Don't you?"

Talen simply gestured to her. "No different than yourself. Think of the security we could establish with them and their techniques. We could give them any dragon they wanted, and they could respond to islands in distress faster than any ship. They wouldn't have to help us hunt dragons, but rather, focus on keeping the peace!"

Teeth shook her head. "They have a completely different method of peace. Hiccup and I had an entire discussion on this. They believe one side has to give in, before peace can be achieved. We can't and don't do that. We over power and show them that we have a better way. They would never agree to help us with that."

Frowning, Talen slowly nodded. "It seems Hiccup and I need to have a conversation. But that will have to wait until after we stop Viggo." Gesturing to the door, he then said. "Go ahead. You have a lot to do before you leave."

Nodding, she gave him a quick bow and left him.

Watching the door slowly close, Talen returned his attention to the map. Sitting there, stroking his beard, he simply sat there to contemplate the thoughts in his mind.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Astrid asked as she sat on the edge of her hammock. She continued to watch Hiccup test the grips of another shield, which he began to do after telling her the plan.

"I am." He replied resolutely, feeling the weight of the shield in hand. "First, it gives us a guaranteed chance at Viggo. He's already expecting us as prisoners. Second, it'll speed up the time we can get you out of here."

Astrid looked down at her cuffed leg. Teeth had taken the key so that Hiccup couldn't unlock it. Though she knew it was her way of getting back at her, it did remind her that she was still bound to the Marauders.

"Besides, it'll be us, Heather and Fishlegs; plus Grange and Teeth with their most trusted men. Viggo isn't going to have an army with him, and if he does, they won't be expecting an attack. He'll only have a few guards with him when we strike. We won't have to worry about being in a big battle or anything like that."

"That we know of." She huffed, shaking her head at the thought. Reaching over, she stroked Stormfly's spikes, making her squawk in enjoyment. "I guess I should be glad that I'm allowed to come help. I was sure that I was going to stuck in this room while you guys were having all the action."

"Right, instead of here, you'll be stuck in another room with me!" Hiccup teased, smiling at her. Satisfied with the shield he had chosen, he set it down next to the Dragon Blade. "Along with Heather and Fishlegs!"

Smiling at his casualness, she shook her head as he took a seat next to her on her hammock. "I hope it works. It has to. We can get rid of Viggo and Ryker."

"Yeah, it'll be something." He replied, looking down with concern.

"Alright, I know that look…" She called out. "What're you thinking?"

"What about the rest of the world? What about the dragons where Talen and his men are from?" He asked, looking dejected at the thought. "We can't just stop here. Or at least be content. The world needs to know that dragons can be our friends instead of our enemies."

"Of course we're going to show the world that! Maybe we can't do it all at once, but we can do it by changing a few peoples' minds. Look at Heather. Look at the Outcasts!" She quickly comforted. "Including Talen and Teeth. There's hope for them! I mean, look!" At that she gestured to both Toothless and Stormfly lying next to each other. "They didn't lock them up and take them away from us. They didn't execute us, or keep us prisoner."

"Ahem?"

Rolling her eyes, she corrected herself. "Okay, I'm still a prisoner, but I don't feel like one. At least, not like I would be with Viggo or Ryker."

"I know, but I'm still worried about you being here…not able to go home."

"Hey, we can't forget why we're doing this." She quietly assured. "We get to keep half of the dragons we find from Viggo, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't value any dragon we can find or save over you." He admitted, blushing bright red.

Astrid also blushed, caught off guard by the confession. "Oh, uh, t-thanks."

Rubbing the back of his head, he quickly changed the subject. "So, uh…about Viggo and getting the jump on him. You think it'll work?"

"I do actually. Especially if Heather and Fishlegs are with us. Teeth and her men can handle any guards or soldiers. I've seen them fight. It'd be tough if we were enemies with them. Teeth alone can fight like a dragon. She's made me sore in places I didn't know I could be when we sparred it each other."

Hiccup nodded, looking thoughtful about something.

"What're you thinking about now?"

"Nothing really. I guess just what will happen after we finish this."

"Well, whatever happens, we'll at least have Viggo out of our hair. Right, girl?" She replied, stroking Stormfly again.

Stormfly squawked happily, turning to rub against her.

"Whoa! Stormfly!" She cried out, being pushed over by the happy dragon. Falling back from the hammock, she and Hiccup crashed on the floor. Her leg was held up by the chain, leaving her lying there awkwardly.

"Urgh, hold on, I got ya'." Hiccup grunted, rolling to his feet.

"Thanks." She replied, embarrassed that she was stuck.

As he was trying to help her, the door swung open. The two stared at Teeth and Grange, who were looking at the sight with raised eyebrows.

"Dragons." Astrid huffed, not explaining anything else.

Slowly letting a small smile grow on her face, Teeth walked over with the key in hand. "Well, I guess this is as good as I'm going to get, getting back at you."

"Day's not over yet." She growled in annoyance.

Slipping the key into the cuff, she unlocked it and pulled it off.

"Great, thanks." Astrid replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Come on, we're going to get the ship ready." Teeth announced. "As soon as Fishlegs and Heather are ready to, we'll be leaving. Do you need to get anything?"

"Just my axe."

"I took the liberty of looking at some of your shields." Hiccup replied, grabbing and holding up the shield he selected. "Is that alright?"

"Better in your hands than some of our men." She replied gruffly. Walking over to where her armor was laid out, she then began to strap it on, starting with her bone clad boots.

"Can't say I'm not impressed with the idea, Hiccup." Grange replied with his teasing smile. "Do you usually come up with ideas like this?"

"Almost every plan is like this." Astrid quickly answered.

"I don't care how elaborate it is, so long as it gets us to Viggo. Then, I hope I get a chance to run him through…" Teeth growled, strapping her chest plate on. Sliding her finger through one of the new holes created by the Speed Stingers, she shook her head angrily. "Maybe I'll use his bones to repair my armor."

"Sheesh, Teeth, got some anger issues?" Grange laughed, shaking his head at the threat.

"Don't you need to be doing something useful?" She growled, ignoring his jeering. "Or do I need to think of something for you?"

"Nope. I'm here to help escort our 'prisoners'." He continued to tease. "I already sent our men to the ship. They stripped the Hunters that we either killed or took prisoner, and are wearing their clothes. With one set for me. Viggo won't know it's us until it's too late."

"How many do we have that look like Hunters?" Hiccup asked, strapping the shield to his back.

"Four outfits. I figured since it was a small crew to begin with, I'd be one of Viggo's men. The rest will be hiding in the hold, with you four Riders in the cabin, held convincingly as prisoners. When we 'deliver' you to Viggo, Teeth will make her move to help you get Viggo and Ryker, dead or alive. I'll be leading the men to contend with their soldiers, so you can focus on the Grimborns."

Hiccup nodded at the plan. "I guess it wouldn't be too much to ask to not tie us up until we get near the meeting?"

"Ask me when we start sailing. Depends on how I'm feeling." Teeth replied with a small hint of teasing in her voice.

"I'm feeling less confident in that answer." Astrid groaned, knowing she was still after her.

"Come on, let's get going." She grunted, sliding her helmet on. Snatching her spear off the wall, she then lightly pushed Astrid in front of her. "I guess it's my turn to take you for a ride."

Astrid only rolled her eyes as she and Stormfly walked out of the forge, with Hiccup, Toothless, and Grange following close by.

"She likes you guys." Grange whispered to Hiccup, as they both watched Teeth continue to march Astrid in front of her. Stormfly was thinking it was part of a game, to which she was rubbing against Teeth as to push her around too. "I know she sounds tough and on an agenda; but as someone who actually knows her, she's grateful to have met you."

"Really?" He replied, taken back by the conversation.

Nodding, Grange gestured to her. "She has no friends. Not really. I may be the closest one to her, even then it's more like an employer employee relationship. I tease her because she's never had anyone do that to her. Chief has always been tough on her, so she's always been serious and down to business." Looking down at Hiccup, he let his casual smile grow. "You guys teaming up with us has been the best thing for her to develop her personality. Thanks."

Watching Teeth continue to get pushed by Stormfly, Hiccup also began to nod. "To be fair, she's helped us understand a couple of things as well."

"Such as?"

"That peace can exist between two parties with different beliefs and goals. Didn't think we'd be allies with any kind of dragon hunters."

"Well, I guess there are crazier things in the world." Grange laughed. "People riding on the backs of dragons seem to be ranked up there, right?"

"And there'll be crazier things in the future." Hiccup softly replied, walking with Grange step for step.

"Heh, you're not wrong!" He laughed, slapping Hiccup on the back. "Now, since we got a long trip ahead of us, why don't you tell me how you got that leg of yours? Sounds like it should be a story."

Hiccup smiled as he nodded. "Sure, why not? It all started when I actually wanted to kill a dragon myself. I even shot down Toothless and had a dagger over his heart. Fate had other plans though…"

* * *

 _ **So, in case you didn't read the memo on my profile, I decided to post all the chapters for the story. As to why, it's explained on my profile. Hope you enjoy the story!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"That's Slepnir Island…" Grange commented quietly. "And look…two Hunter ships moored nearby." He stood there in the moonlight, wearing one of the few Hunter's outfits. With the helmet strapped on, he looked nothing like the Marauder he was, but rather a goon for the Grimborns.

"Let's finish this then." Teeth growled, sliding her helmet on. Turning to the four Riders standing behind her, she asked "Are you ready?"

Letting out a long sigh, Hiccup nodded. "We're ready."

"Good. Let's go." She growled, grabbing Astrid and lightly pushing her to the cabin. "Make sure the men are ready, Grange. Keep the dragons in cages, but keep them unlocked. As we planned and discussed."

"Aye, Teeth. As you say." He replied while turning to the three other Marauders dressed like Hunters. "Send the message down below that we're here. I don't want to hear anyone breathe. Keep the cages unlocked, as planned."

The men acknowledged the order as they jogged down to inform their comrades.

Teeth continued to hold Astrid's shoulder, keeping her marching to the cabin.

"You don't have to push us." Heather huffed, walking with Astrid and glaring at Teeth. "We're in this together, you know."

Teeth turned to Heather with her smile covered by the helmet's veil. "You're all fun to mess with, no different than what you've all done to me."

"All of us?" Fishlegs asked, walking alongside Grange with a raised eyebrow.

"I know all of you would, if you were in the same position as Hiccup and Astrid." She replied, stepping aside and letting the Riders walk through. "Come on, we got to make it look like you've been sitting there for a while in case Viggo or Ryker decide to come aboard."

Letting out a long sigh, Hiccup and Astrid were the first to sit down at their old chairs. Heather and Fishlegs were assigned new ones, being alongside them.

"Alright, let's make sure you can slip out of these if you need too." Grange grunted, pulling Heather's arms behind the chair. Sliding some pre-made rope cuffs on, he lightly pulled them tight, as to make sure they wouldn't fall off.

Heather then tested it, sliding her hand out from the loop.

"Perfect." He replied with his casual smile. Sliding her hand back through, he moved onto Fishlegs, doing the same thing.

"Are you going to try to bait Viggo to come aboard?" Hiccup asked, feeling Teeth tighten his bonds. Feeling the ropes, he knew he could slip out of them.

"That'd be the goal." She huffed, moving onto Astrid. "I'd rather fight him on our ship, rather than one of theirs. Or on the island. We have an advantage here. If it doesn't work out that way, we'll be right behind you guys. Nothing will happen to you, so long as we have a say in it."

"Urgh, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Astrid huffed, feeling the ropes pinch her.

"Maybe a little." She admitted, loosening the ropes so she could slide out of them.

"You're weapons are right here." Grange reminded, walking to the lone wardrobe in the cabin. Opening it up, he showed them their stashed axes, sword, and Fishlegs' club. Pulling out four cloths, he handed two to Teeth.

"Great. Again." Astrid groaned, rolling her eyes as Teeth walked behind her.

"Open up." She teased, smirking at her.

Before she could say anything, Teeth flipped the cloth over her head and pulled it back.

"Urghmph!" She grunted, feeling it tighten behind her.

"You could just tie it over our mouths. Not actually gagging us." Heather suggested, eyeing Grange as he also began to tie the gag around Fishlegs.

"Nah, you Riders have one common problem." He jested, flipping the cloth over her. "You talk too much."

"We do no-mmphhh!"

Pulling the gag back, he quickly tied a knot in it and turned to walk out, leaving Heather fuming at him.

"I'll stay in here." Teeth announced, watching him leave. "If Viggo or Ryker come in, I'll be right behind them. If not, I'll help lead the charge."

"Be careful, Teeth. They're leaders and rulers for a reason." He cautioned.

"Don't worry about me, just make sure you don't botch up your role!" She growled, placing herself alongside the wardrobe, hiding herself from the doorway. Grabbing her spear, she simply stood there and waited.

Turning, Grange gave the Riders one last wink and then left them, closing and locking the door.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, and then shrugged. It was part of the plan, though they weren't terribly thrilled to be 'tied' to a chair again. Heather looked just as frustrated, given she had a scowl and was lightly tugging at her arms, making sure that she could slip out. Fishlegs simply glanced back and forth; between Hiccup, then Astrid, back to Teeth, and then to Heather, trying to fight the boredom.

"…don't look at me…" Teeth hissed quietly. "…I don't want any of you giving my position away…"

They all nodded, knowing they really had one shot at this. Focusing on looking at each other, and pretending to struggle against their 'bonds', they simply waited as the ship slowly sailed closer to the island.

* * *

"Hmph, about time…" Ryker growled, watching the ship sail closer to them in the moonlight. Only a handful of Hunters could be seen on deck, being the amount they had sent on the trap of a ship. "We've been here waiting for days, and now they finally decide to show up.

"Patience, brother. This is a moment worth savoring." Viggo replied, smiling with a smug expression. "Our problems are about to be erased."

"Even with the reports of the Southern Sea Marauders? The White Wake is here, which means Talen is personally came to see to our deaths!" He quickly snapped. "We should be preparing to receive them!"

"Have you forgotten our plan to deal with them?" Viggo quizzed, looking unconcerned with the situation. "Let him sink a fleet or two. Get him thinking he's got us on the run. I want him to feel that before we take care of him and his men."

"Rggh…just don't play with the Riders too long." He growled, finally turning to walk away. "Cast lines over! Get ourselves alongside!"

"Aye, Ryker!" Some men shouted, grabbing long ropes to toss over.

"Relax brother. Even if they didn't get Hiccup, even if they only captured one Rider, the fact that we have them will send a strong message to the remaining Riders. They'll have no idea where their friend or friends will be." Viggo continued to reply smugly, following his brother to where the gangway would be set up.

"Let's find out." Ryker huffed with a short breath. Looking over at the captain of the trap ship, he shouted. "Oi, how many did you get? I hope you at least have good news."

The man in charge continued to shout orders to the three Hunters on his deck, pulling at the ropes tossed over to them. "Four, sir! We gots four ov' 'em!"

"Four?!" Viggo cried out, not believing his luck.

"Aye, sir. 'E gots Hiccup, de' blonde gurl, de' black haired 'un, and uh' big kid!"

"Enough! Let us over!" Viggo shouted, almost hysterically. "I need to see this myself! Did you get their dragons?!"

"Aye, sir, thur' draguns too." The Hunter shouted, running to help pull the ships closer.

"Did you hear that, brother?! Four! Hiccup included!" He laughed, standing there almost in a daze. "I might let you kill one for the sake of destroying Hiccup's spirit!"

"I'll believe it, when I see it…" Ryker growled, eyeing the ship skeptically. Something was off…but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Watching the men place a gangway to the other ship, Viggo leaped up and jogged to the other ship. Ryker too followed, though not at the same speed.

"Wh-where are they?!" Viggo asked, looking at the captain with an anxious expression.

"In de' cabin, sir." He replied, gesturing to the barred door.

Ryker then spoke up, eyeing him with a look that could cut through steel. "What took yeh so long?"

The captain blankly stared at him. Shaking his head, he then shrugged. "E' only gots two of 'em ats first. 'E waitud a few days und gots two more!"

"Brilliant!" Viggo laughed, grabbing the hunter by the shoulder. "You've earned a promotion! A fleet of your own!"

"Aw…th-thanks yu' sir." The captain replied, blushing behind the standard Hunter's mask. Using his arm, he guided Viggo towards door. "But ya' didn't wait all dis' time fer handen out fuhleets! Yer captives are in hur!"

Viggo smiled as the captain slid open the bar and opened up the door. Sure enough, sitting there right in the middle of the room, was Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, and Fishlegs. All gagged and glaring at him with a look to kill.

"Well…I'll be a skinned Nadder." Ryker whispered evilly, his eyes lighting up as he saw the prisoners. "It actually worked, Viggo. Yer plan actually worked."

"Of course it did, brother." He replied, smirking at Hiccup. Walking up to him, he stood over him triumphantly. "Hiccup is easy to manipulate. Easy to read."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed even more, as he tugged on his bound arms. "…rrggmmphh…" He grunted into his gag.

"Say, brother…which Rider would you like to end yourself? Right here, right now?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Hiccup. "Astrid, Heather, or Fishlegs?"

"Not Hiccup?" Ryker asked, smiling as he drew one of his two swords.

"No. I'd rather have him watch a friend die."

Walking up to Heather, Ryker smiled as she glared angrily at him. "I guess Heather will do. She's the one that pretended to be on our side. And I've wanted a chance at her since she joined up with Hiccup."

"Rghph!" She barked, tugging extra hard at her bonds.

"Goodbye, Heather…" Ryker replied, grinning.

"Man, this was easier than I expected!"

Both Viggo and Ryker whirled around, gasping in wide eyes as they saw the captain shed his mask and apparel. It was a Marauder!

Grange smiled at the two, grabbing the door and winking at them. "Have fun you two! Your men won't suffer. Eh, well, I'll try not to let them at least." At that, he slammed the door shut, latching the bar.

"What?!" Ryker roared, sprinting to the door and trying to jerk it open.

"What's happening?!" Viggo shouted, completely confused. They could hear a fight breaking out past the door, with…dragons roaring?

"Man, Viggo. You really thought you had us, didn't you?"

Whirling around, both Viggo and Ryker gasped as they watched the Riders stand up from their chairs and pull down their gags. Astrid simply rested one hand on her hip, while shaking her head with her signature smirk, while Hiccup glared at them with a look of anger. Heather too looked like she was going to kill them as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeh still don't have weapons…" Ryker growled, readying his sword to cut them in half. "Yer still going to die…whether you're tied to chairs or not."

Viggo also drew his sword, his face visibly darkening at the situation.

"Perhaps they will die. But not tonight. And not by you two oath breakers."

Turning to see who had said that, they watched as a bone clad person stepped into view, opening the cupboard they were hiding behind. Tossing out the Rider's weapons, the stranger simply readied their spear. "For defying and betraying the pact you made with my father, Chief Talen Wrathen, surrender. Or don't. I personally hope you don't; I've been itching to run someone through since you made us sail up here."

Viggo stared at the stranger. The voice…it was…a girl's voice. "Who are you?" He asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Letting the Riders grab their weapons, the stranger stepped up to them, while unbuckling their helmet. Letting it crash onto the floor, the red-headed girl let a sinister smile grow on her face. "Your executioner."

"Ragh!" Ryker roared, jumping and swinging at Teeth.

Teeth leaped backwards, using her spear to block the strike. Holding her ground, she gritted her teeth as she pushed back. "Stop Viggo! I got this brute!" She shouted, purposely sidestepping and letting Ryker rush past her into the wall. Since Astrid did it to her during their sparring session, she picked up on the trick herself.

"You sure?" Fishlegs called out.

"Just do it!" She screamed, thrusting her spear at Ryker's back.

Ryker rolled along the wall, letting the spearhead stick into the wood. Drawing his second sword, he lunged forwards at her.

Not backing off, she too leaped at him, lowering her shoulder. The bone edges caught him in the stomach, throwing him back. While stumbling backwards, he slammed both swords down on her back, dragging them across as he back pedaled away.

The swords scraped across the bone plating, leaving only long marks as they were dragged across.

"Try again. I dare you." Teeth growled, snapping her spear into position.

The two circled each other, Teeth then jabbed her spear forward to force him to make a move. Ryker swung one sword across, redirecting the strike. Leaping forward, he swung down with the other, aiming for one of her extended arms to try and cut it off; at the very least break it.

Teeth responded by sucking both her arms back, feeling the blade whisk by. With the spear pulled back, and Ryker exposed, she rotated her body in a full spin, dragging the spear tip across his stomach.

"Gah!" He shouted, feeling it slice him open. Dropping one sword, he placed his hand over the cut. He could feel the warm liquid of blood run over his hand, telling him the cut wasn't small. It was also fairly deep, from the second-long diagnosis he gave himself.

Teeth didn't stop there. As soon as she finished her spin, she aimed her spear at his leg and thrust it forwards. Backing off, he swung his sword to again counter the attack. With his weapon busy with her spear, Teeth then charged him and planted her boot into his stomach.

"Gagh!" He cried out, gasping as the wound opened wider.

Swinging the butt end of her spear, she slid it behind his legs and swept them from under him and crashed him onto the floor. She never once slowed down, even with her complete advantage over him. Stomping on his wrist, she forced him to let go of his last sword. Kicking it away, she rested the tip of her spear on his throat, lightly pushing it to keep him from moving.

"Erghh…" He groaned, glaring at her with black eyes. "I'll send yeh to Helhe-"

She cut him off by lightly putting more weight on the spear tip. "Going to be hard to do if you're dead." She whispered coldly, glaring back at him. Her stare slowly chipped away at his, making him slowly simmer down.

Looking up, Teeth watched the four Riders contend with Viggo, who was proving to be quite adept with a sword; contrary to his smaller build when compared to Ryker.

Constantly moving in a circle to keep himself from being pinned in a corner, Viggo parried Heather's axe, all while spinning around a thrust from Hiccup's sword. With the inertia of the spin, he dropped down onto one knee, extending his other leg out and tripping Fishlegs' legs from under him.

"Whooa-Agh!" He shouted, falling flat on his back. As he fell over, he dropped his mace, all while tripping Astrid in the process.

"Ah! Fishlegs!" She shouted, crashing onto the floor. Rolling away from the fight, she felt Viggo's sword sink into the wood right next to her.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, leaping and planting himself in between her and him. Holding his sword up to contend with Viggo, he then clicked a button and let fire erupt along his blade.

Viggo said nothing, as he finally noticed Ryker being pinned on the floor by the bone clad Marauder. Knowing he needed his brother to get out of this mess, he began to focus on getting him up. Swinging his sword across, he again parried Heather's axe a second time. Planting his right foot down, he pushed off with all his strength, placing himself in a pathway straight to his brother.

"Get off of him!" He roared, sprinting past the Riders, who were scrambling to chase him.

Teeth leaped back, holding her spear completely vertical to block the strike from him.

"Keep Ryker down!" She shouted, backing away to draw Viggo from him.

Instead, Viggo whirled around, standing over his brother. Both Hiccup and Astrid were in front of him, each swinging at both sides of him. Forced to leap backwards, he watched as Ryker swiped Hiccup's feet from under him.

"Gah!" He gasped, landing hard on his side.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out, seeing Ryker roll over him. Pulling out a hidden dagger, he held it across Hiccup's throat.

"One more move, and he dies…" He growled, forcing the Riders to freeze in their tracks.

Hiccup looked up, seeing the Riders slowly back away from him. Teeth and Viggo were already standing off with each other, waiting to see who would move first.

"Back off, yeh bone plated terror…" Ryker threatened, pushing the dagger ever so slightly.

Teeth glared at Ryker, wishing she could end him right there. While staring at him, Viggo instantly thrusted his sword with the quickness of a Speed Stinger, catching her flat footed.

"Gah!" She shouted, feeling the sword drive itself into the center of her chest plate. A loud crack sounded from her armor, essentially telling everyone that he had pierced the bone plate.

Hiccup instantly reacted with the event distracting everyone. Swinging his fist, he drove into the side of Ryker's head, who was busy watching Viggo fight.

"Gah! Flea…" He grunted, only slightly stunned at the hit. Before he could press the knife down to silence Hiccup forever, he felt what he swore was a hammer that crashed into the top of his head. Feeling his world go dark, he collapsed right over Hiccup, unable to respond or recall what happened.

Fishlegs stood there, with both Astrid and Heather staring at him with wide eyes. He had thrown his club at Ryker, drilling him right in the head.

"Fishlegs! I had no idea!" Heather gasped out, still staring at him.

"Yeah? Well, I didn't either." He huffed nervously, obviously still shaken up at what he had just done.

Astrid bolted to Hiccup, who was trying to get out from under him. "Hiccup! Are you okay?!"

"Urgh, yeah. I'm fine." He huffed breathlessly, sitting up and looking at her with a sheepish smile. Patting his throat, he felt a thin line across it, showing how close he was to having a slit throat.

"Rraggghh!"

The Riders looked up to see Viggo and Teeth on the far side of the room, still having their own fight. Viggo was mercilessly swinging his sword down, up, across, and diagonal. Teeth was simply focusing on the blocking or redirecting the onslaught. There was nothing she could do to break the through the strikes! Her eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth.

"You fight well. You must have been trained by Talen himself!" Viggo lauded, locking his sword against her spear. "Shame that it won't be enough to save you."

"Shut up, oath breaker!" She screamed, working herself into a frenzy. "I can kill more of your men than you can replace!"

"I am not like my men." He continued to tease.

"Teeth!" Astrid shouted, helping Hiccup up to his feet.

"No! Leave me with him! He's mine!"

"But-"

"Just make sure his brother can't help him!" She roared, pushing against Viggo with extra strength. Slowly, she began to make him step backwards, changing the momentum of the fight. Shoving him away, she then did a series of quick, lightning like jabs at him, forcing him to back off away from her.

Viggo frowned at the turn of the fight. Focusing on countering and parrying, he leaped behind one of the chairs that were used to 'hold' the Riders. With all the strength he had, he pulled it up, out of the nails that kept it anchored, and hurled it at her.

"Gah!" She cried out, feeling it break against her tattered armor. Unable to brace herself, she watched as Viggo raised his sword high above his head and went to bring it down on her. As fast as her reflexes allowed, she raised her spear horizontally to block the fatal strike.

Crash!

The spear's shaft shattered into two main pieces, the rest with splinters flying through the air. Stumbling backwards, she was able to see Viggo raise his sword a second time. With a darkened expression, she dropped the two pieces of her spear, and braced herself to receive him. Just as the blade was swinging down to her; she raised her right hand and to the shock of everyone, caught the blade in her gauntlet.

Piiiiinggggg!

"What the?!" Viggo cried out, shocked to see it stop.

All the Riders stared at her with wide eyes, not believing how she stopped the blade. The palms of her gauntlet were now only shattered pieces of metal, having absorbed most of the force.

Her hand was screaming in pain, and she swore that it felt warmer than usual. It didn't matter though. The metal plates pounded into the palms and fingers of her armor did its job. For the most part. Capitalizing on his stunned pause, she raised her boot and kicked him in the knee, forcing him to let go of the sword and crash onto the floor.

Shaking her hand, she then picked up the sword, leaned it against the wall, and stomped on it.

Viggo looked up in time to see his sword snap at the hilt, being rendered useless.

"There, you break something of mine…I'll break everything of yours." She growled, marching up to him. "Including the bones in your body."

Viggo sprung to his feet, trying to dodge Teeth's grasp. Too late! She had instantly seized his dragon hide shirt, pulling him closer to her. Not even batting an eye, she drew back her hand and then catapulted it into his face.

"Aghk!" He cried out, shocked at the power behind the bone gauntlet. He didn't need to see, he knew his face was split open.

Again! Teeth drew back and proceeded to beat his face!

This time his world was reeling, making him stumble as he tried to stay on his feet. Feeling his shirt be pulled back, he was able to grasp the fact that Teeth had set him up for another strike. This time letting go of him, she winded her arm back farther behind her, and the swung with everything she had.

Hiccup flinched as a very audible crack echoed in the room. Viggo was launched off his feet, flying backwards and crashing onto the floor; right next to where Ryker lay.

"Whoa…" Heather whispered, staring at Viggo's bloodied face. "Remind me not to get into a fist fight with you."

"Shut up and get to your dragons…" Teeth huffed, finally taking a breather from the fight. "Go help Grange…I'll…I'll secure these two."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, looking at her with concern.

"Just go!" She shouted, getting tired of repeating herself, and being exhausted. Stumbling to one of the three remaining chairs, she flopped into one.

"If you say so…" Hiccup replied quietly, looking at her with worry. She wasn't herself. She was…looking like she was hurting. Shaking his head, he turned to the locked door and shouted. "Toothless! Plasma blast!"

Above the fighting that was sounding outside the door, a loud screech sounded off. The cracks in the door began to shine a purple light, showing exactly who was behind the door.

Booom!

The door shattered into a thousand pieces, revealing purple fire and an enraged looking Night Fury. Seeing Hiccup stand there, he instantly calmed down and ran in, happy to see his rider.

"Ah, was wondering when the fight would be finished in here." Grange called out loudly, walking in with two of his men. Seeing Ryker and Viggo out cold, he smiled at the sight. "And got them alive! What'dya know? Viggo looks a little worse for wear, doesn't he?"

"Grange, shut up and report. How's the fight?" Teeth huffed breathlessly, her face strained as she spoke.

"Almost done. We sank one of their ships and are working on the other. They were caught with their pants dow-" He stopped as he looked at Teeth. His face instantly paled as he her saw in the torches' light. She was sweating, taking shallow breaths, and looked tired. More tired than she should be. "Teeth!" He shouted, running to her. Grabbing her, he forced her to sit on the floor.

"Grange! Get to the fight!" She tried to shout, lazily swinging her arm at him.

"No! I know that look! Where are you hurt? Where're you bleeding?!" He shouted, almost in hysteria.

"The fight!" She roared as loudly as she could.

"Hiccup! Take care of the Hunters for me! I have to tend to Teeth!" Grange shouted, not even bothering to look at him. At this point, his two men were also kneeling down at Teeth, helping take her armor off.

"Heather, Fishlegs, and Astrid! Find your dragons and go help the Marauders!" Hiccup ordered. "I'm going to stay, okay?"

"Got it, Hiccup!" Heather shouted, turning to run out to find Windshear.

Fishlegs shortly followed her. "Count on us, Hiccup!"

Astrid simply looked at him, and then at Teeth with a worried expression.

"Don't worry. I'll help take care of her. Just go." He assured, gently pushing her out.

Nodding, she too sprinted onto the deck of the ship, calling out to Stormfly.

"Ugh, Grange…" Teeth growled, seeing him unbuckle her chest plate.

"Shut up and lay down." He growled, not even caring about her possible threats.

"Sir! Her hand! Look at it!"

Looking at where the Marauder had taken off Teeth's gauntlet, he let out a moan of despair. Her palm was sliced all the way across, being deep enough that it was going to require some stiches. The Marauder who pulled off her gauntlet, was draining the blood that had pooled up inside it.

"Urgh, alright, maybe I am feeling a little tired." She reluctantly admitted, feeling them take her chest plate off.

"Odin help us…" Grange whispered, making Hiccup look over his shoulder. The center of her chest was soaked in blood, and was starting to spread all around. It was right where Viggo had pierced the armor.

"What? What is it?" She asked, laying her head on the floor and staring at the ceiling.

Hiccup instantly took off the gag that was still hanging around his neck. "Here!"

Grange instantly swiped it and pressed it against the wound. "Hold still, Teeth!"

"Agh! Wha-what're you doing?" She cried out, feeling a sharp and riveting pain as he pressed the cloth.

"Get the healer!" He ordered one of his men. "Now!"

The man instantly bolted up and sprinted out, giving room for Hiccup to kneel down next to her.

"How did your chest plate not stop you from getting hit?" Grange asked, pressing down to stop the blood flow.

"Urgh! Easy!" She growled, gasping in shock. "V-Viggo did it when Ryker was about to execute Hiccup! My armor can still get pierced, regardless of what it's made of."

Grange's face darkened as he turned to look over at where Viggo lay.

"Forget him, Grange!" Teeth quickly ordered, seeing his eyes narrow in hate. "I bloodied him enough! He's my dad's issue now! We'll kill him if we're ordered too."

"You bloodied him enough, but I didn't…" He growled to himself.

"Urgh! Gah! What're you doing?!" She yelled, again, feeling her chest rivet with a sharp pain.

"Making you hold still!" The other Marauder snapped, who was grabbing another cloth from his person. Applying it to the already soaked cloth, he helped put pressure on it.

"Grange, I have an idea." Hiccup replied with an earnest expression. Turning to where Teeth lay, who was busy cursing a storm at them, he then suggested. "We can take her with us. We'll fly to where Talen sailed too and get her back to your ship faster. That way she can be taken care of!"

"I'm not riding a dragon! Or leaving my responsibilities!" She barked, hearing the conversation. "I was sent to bring my dad Viggo and Ryker, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Shaking his head, Grange finally visibly relaxed since learning of her injuries. "No. I know you mean well, Hiccup. But I can't let her out of my sight. I've been sworn to watch over her by Talen. And I don't plan on being anything like these…scumbag oath breakers." Looking down at Viggo, he shook his head in disgust. "And what she's said is true. It's her responsibility. She needs to stay and bring them back."

Hiccup nodded in understanding. "Fair enough. We'll sail with you to help deliver Viggo. And to make sure Teeth doesn't do anything."

"I can still hear you, Hiccup!" Teeth growled, pushing the hands away from her. Scooting herself backwards, she then leaned against the wall, resting while staring them down. Now sitting up, her shirt was more visible in the torches light. Used to be green, it was now soaked with blood, staining it red. The sight was haunting to witness.

"I might need the extra hands to keep her at bay." Grange laughed, slapping Hiccup on the shoulder. "Either way, I can only assume that you're the reason why Teeth is still breathing."

"Kind of. We were able to secure Ryker, but she's the reason Viggo looks like the way he does."

"Yeah, since none of you could take down one of them by yourselves!" Teeth shouted, making them turn to look at her.

"Heh, relax Teeth." Grange teased, smirking at her. "Just sit tight while I finish taking care of everything. I hope you're not going to make this a habit of having me do everything for you when you take over."

"Excuse me?!" She shouted, wincing as she tried to explode.

Walking over to her, he teasingly patted her head, making blush red in embarrassment and anger. "Just sit here and wait until you're all patched up. We gotta get you healthy enough to present Viggo to your dad."

"Grange, I swear I'm going to kill you after this!" She roared.

Turning and winking at Hiccup, he then asked. "Mind helping me lock her in a cell? She's going to be a handful as soon as she's fixed up."

"Sure, no problem. I know Stormfly would love to sleep with her." He replied, letting a sheepish smile grow on his face. Turning, he saw Heather, Astrid, and Fishlegs walk through the door.

"It's over. Your men are gathering the survivors into one cell down below- Teeth!" Astrid announced, gasping as she saw Teeth.

Two men the followed them, running past the Riders and began to set out vials and bandages. The healers finally arrived.

"I'm fine." Teeth gasped out, shutting one eye to bear the pain as one of them carefully pulled the cloths off to see the wound. "Grange, take Ryker and Viggo and throw them in the same cell as their men. Keep three guards watching the cell at all times."

"I got it, Teeth. Just sit tight and relax." He replied, walking over to Viggo. "Fishlegs, you're a big boy. Grab Ryker and help me drag him down below."

"Oh…uh, sure…" He replied, timidly walking over to Ryker. Being a little squeamish, he grabbed him by the shirt and began to follow Grange out of the cabin.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather looked down at the furious looking Teeth. They couldn't help but feel anxious for her.

Scowling, she turned to the Riders who were circling around her. "Well, I guess we did it. You lived up to your end of the deal. You're not a prisoner anymore, Astrid."

"To be honest, I never felt like one." She admitted, sliding down the wall next to her to help comfort her. "Well, other than when you decided to leave me shackled to my bed yesterday."

"I'd do it again if you kidnap me or force me on a dragon a second time. Prisoner or not." She grunted, closing her eyes in pain as one of the men began to pour some kind of oil on her chest. "Gah! That stings!"

"Good. It's working." The man gruffly replied, pushing her back against the wall. "Keep still, Teeth! Before I have to tie you down!"

"I'll help." Heather quickly spoke up, smirking at her with a sinister look. It was the first time she got to tease the Marauder.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Teeth snapped, forcing herself to hold still.

Astrid shook her head, smiling at Teeth. "What about you? You're going home after this. You're going to be chief of your tribe."

"Finally." She huffed, looking down at her wet and stained shirt. The blood and the oil had mixed together, effectively ruining it. "I'll be excited to maintain what we have down at the Southern Seas; though honestly, I'll be pretty busy exploring and hunting in the Northern Black Seas." Looking at Hiccup, she then added. "At least, if you'll allow passage through your little area of the world."

Hiccup let a small smile grow on his face. "We'll talk. So long as we get to see you as a friend."

For the first time since they had arrived at Slepnir Island, Teeth let a shallow smile grow on her face. "Gods, if Grange is going to have anything to say when I take over, it's going to be that. He'll make me maintain our relationship with you Riders. The last thing I want to do, is cross you. If you gave Viggo such a hard time, I can't imagine what you'd do to us."

"It'll involve more wounds than that." Heather quickly threw in, lightly kicking her boots. "And more teeth than swords."

"I don't doubt it." She grunted, resting her head back against the wall. "Ergh…Heather, wasn't it?"

Heather nodded, waiting to hear what the Marauder had to say to her. Probably being a jab or an insult.

"Astrid said you fight pretty well. If you're anything like her, I'd like a chance to spar with you before we leave."

Heather slightly recoiled back at the request. Looking at Astrid, who was smiling at her, she slowly nodded. "Sure. Only when you're healed though. I don't want any excuses when I send you flying on your butt."

"Tough words. Astrid's yet to beat me." Teeth replied, closing her eyes and letting her head lean to one side. "We're six to six…still…still at a deadlock…"

"Gotta win by two." Astrid whispered, seeing Teeth slowly start to breathe in a regular pattern.

"Is…is it just me? Or…" Teeth began to whisper, unable to finish her sentence. Almost instantly, she fell asleep.

"Good. The tonic is kicking in." One of the men replied. Turning to the anxious looking Riders, he explained himself. "The oil I poured on her wound was to knock her out. I knew she wouldn't drink it, so I put it in her system another way. Stitching her chest together is going to be painful, and I needed to make her hold still without fighting us."

The riders watched as the other Marauder readied a thin, almost clear thread, sliding it through a needle's eye.

"We'll stay guard while you work on her. Promise." Hiccup replied resolutely.

"Good. Now leave us." The healer replied with a short tone, returning his attention to Teeth, who was now sleeping soundly against the wall.

The Riders then backed off, letting the two healers begin to really help Teeth. Laying her down on the floor, they tore her shirt open to be able to work on the wound and to finally stop it from bleeding.

Frowning, Hiccup shook his head as he walked out of the cabin. Walking up to Toothless, who was wondering what was happening, he began to stroke his head. "At least it's over, bud. We can rest easy knowing we're rid of Viggo."

Toothless growled, rubbing against his chest.

Enjoying his friend's presence, he felt someone rest their hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Astrid staring at him with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks, Hiccup. I…I knew you'd pull through for me." She replied quietly. "I'm free. Just like you promised you'd do."

"Was there any doubt?" He asked, smiling at her. "I wouldn't have rested until I got you back."

Letting out a relieved sigh, she then stood next to him, petting Toothless as well. Watching the deck bustle with Marauders, doing miscellaneous things, they both smiled at the thought that it was finally over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Talen stood on the deck, staring into Viggo's eyes with a cold hatred. The Hunter's face was roughly patched up, though it still had some dry blood on it from what Teeth had done to him during their fight. Honestly, it was probably the most hits anyone had been able to land on him.

Small snowflakes fell through the sky, with the deck of the White Wake being lightly dusted with snow. The overcast sky was a perfect similitude of the attitude in the air. Tense and dreary. On the bow of the ship, were Viggo, Ryker, and a handful of their men; on their knees with their arms shackled behind their backs. They had been placed there until Talen was ready to deal with them. After hearing what Viggo did to Teeth, he had to take half the day to calm down and to truly get into the mindset of punishing the oath breakers.

Now, it was finally happening.

Teeth herself was standing alongside her dad, out of her armor and obviously looking bandaged up. Her hand that stopped Viggo's blade was wrapped up in a ball of cloth, keeping her from being able to use it. She too glared at the Grimborns with a look that could kill.

The Riders were also there, with their dragons alongside them; waiting to see the fate of the Grimborns. Hiccup, though glad they weren't a threat anymore, was secretly hoping they wouldn't kill them. Death wasn't an acceptable answer to him. Though he had little to say in the matter. It was entirely Talen's deal, given that his daughter was almost killed, and Viggo had broken a pact to begin with.

Letting out a long sigh, Talen shifted his cloak to reveal his two silvered longswords. Walking up to Viggo, he simply gestured for him to stand.

Letting a smug smirk grow on his face, Viggo simply shrugged as he slowly stood up. Looking back at Talen with a soft, confident expression, he simply waited for the silvered warlord to speak.

"Well…pup. Have anything to say in your defense? Any last thoughts as to why I shouldn't end you right where you stand? You and your men?"

"What can I say that will change your mind?" He quizzed, still maintaining a careless expression. "You've already decided mine and my brother's fate. I guess if I had anything to ask, it's to spare my men. They were only following orders."

Talen's eyes narrowed as his hand naturally grasped the hilt of one of his swords. Being the one Teeth crafted for him. "Why did you betray our pact? You knew the consequences…"

"You think I didn't have a plan? That I didn't expect you to come after us?" Viggo replied, turning to where Ryker was kneeling. "We had a proposition for you. One that would make you very profitable."

"If I were seeking profit and riches, I would have stuck to raiding islands." Talen growled. "You know what I value over riches. Loyalty and honesty. Which you have neither."

"But such trifle notions usually hamper business." Viggo quickly defended, smiling at him with an innocent look. "Talen, you've known me since I captained my very first dragon hunting ship. I'm all business. And me being killed, is definitely bad for business."

"Then you should have thought of the possible consequences." Talen growled, slowly drawing the sword out of its sheath. "You've lost everything on a gamble."

"I told yeh…" Ryker growled, glaring at his brother.

"Talen, Talen…" Viggo replied, marching up to him. Stopping just feet in front of him, he shrugged. "How can I lose everything, if you never took it? Or destroyed it? I still have fleets out there. I still have dragons imprisoned on a massive island. I haven't lost everything. Not yet at least."

Talen scowled at him, seeing what he was doing.

"I understand what I've done is unforgivable in your eyes."

"Not just his." Teeth spoke up, glaring at Viggo. "Our entire tribe and clan feel betrayed by you and your brother."

"Of course!" He acknowledged. "And what will they gain if you simply end me and my brother right now? Nothing."

Talen glared at him, still holding the sword to his chest.

"If you'll let me, I have a suggestion that will satisfy your demands, and let me continue to breathe. I won't say live, because I will have truly lost everything. My life will be ruined forever."

"Speak quickly. Before I grow tired of you." He snarled, prodding his chest with the sword tip.

"Let me show you where I keep all my dragons and treasures. You can take them all for you clan. I'll give you the location of my shipyard, so I can't rebuild anything. I will be a broken man. I will never be able to replace or achieve what I've achieved." Gesturing to him and Ryker, he asked Talen. "What will be more satisfying to you and your people? Killing us? Or ruining us to live hopelessly."

"The fact that you'd prefer that over dying is why I don't want to." Teeth called out, limping alongside her dad. "Just kill them. The Riders can take care of the fleets and remnants of Viggo's men."

"True. And I'm not going to spare them." Talen announced, making Viggo's face slightly fall. "But we still need to get their dragons. We agreed to split them with the Riders."

"Ah, Hiccup." Viggo commented. "He's always been a rival regarding cunning." Turning to look at him, he let his disarming smile grow on his face. "I've admired him since I heard of his exploits; more so when I actually faced him. You were wise to side with him and his friends. I never imagined he'd do something like that, but what's done is done."

"He's more honorable than you could ever have achieved." Talen growled, slowly drawing his sword back. Turning to Viggo's men, totaling to be seven, he then asked them. "What of you, whelps? Will you break an oath if offered one?"

They all shook their head, knowing they had little choice.

"Do you swear to leave these waters? To never hunt a dragon again?"

They all nodded fervently.

"Loose them and let them sail away on their vessel we captured." He announced. Then, pointing the sword at them, he growled. "If I see you broke your word. You'll wish that I had only killed you. If the Riders haven't shredded you apart first."

"N-n-no, sir! We w-won't sir!"

"Swear it!" He roared, making them back off from him.

Instantly, the Hunters grabbed their helmets and masks, throwing them at the feet of the Marauder Chief. Staring at him with wide eyes, they waited to see if that was what he was looking for.

"Get them out of here." He growled.

Viggo and Ryker watched as their men were un-cuffed and escorted to the ship they had taken for themselves, leaving them with Talen and Teeth.

"Now…as for you two. You are going to show us exactly where your dragons are. We'll take them, release half of them for Hiccup and the Riders, and then sail back to the Southern Seas. Where you two will work as slaves the rest of your days."

Teeth glared at Viggo. "It's better than what I wanted to do to you. And with what you were suggesting, its exactly what you were looking for, wasn't it?"

"How can we argue?" Viggo replied, shaking the chains that cuffed his hands behind him.

"Any of your men that don't surrender to us, will be killed. Be it on land or sea." Talen continued to say.

"As I would expect."

"Take them and lock them up in separate cells. Keep a guard with them at all times." Talen ordered.

A half dozen men walked up and escorted the two brothers away.

Talen, who continued to watch them be marched away, let out a long sigh. Shaking his head, he turned to Teeth, who was slowly sliding a fur coat on, thanks to Grange who was holding it up for her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel better if we had just run them through." She growled, wincing as she began to button the coat up. "And when we get to warmer weather."

"We need their dragons. And Viggo is right. I'd feel better knowing we took everything away from him." Talen softly explained. "And I am going to run Viggo through after we're done. It's only Ryker we'll keep alive."

"Whatever, you're the chief." She huffed. Turning to the Riders, who were simply standing there waiting to approach her and her dad, she then asked. "And what of the Riders? What're we going to do with them?"

"Let's ask them…" He replied, finally letting a small smile grow on his face. Gesturing for them to come over, he simply waited for them to arrive.

"Chief Talen." Hiccup greeted, doing a short bow to him.

"Hiccup." He greeted back. "You've done more than just live up to our agreement. You even stayed to ensure that all was done. You even came up with the plan to stop Viggo and his brother. Thank you."

"Well, can't say we did it by ourselves." He admitted. Gesturing to Teeth, he then asked. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be better once my hand heals." She growled, glaring at it with frustration. "Can't work the forge until it does. Even then, I can't even repair my armor, or work on a new spear until I get home."

"Well, if we drop by the Edge, I can make you a new spear." Hiccup offered.

"We'll consider it." Talen announced, taking over the conversation. Looking over at Astrid with a warm smile, he shook his head shallowly. "Had I known exactly what you Riders were, I would have never kept you as collateral. You truly are more than just simple allies. You've rivaled some of our own islands regarding loyalty."

"We keep our word." Astrid affirmed, shouldering her axe.

"As do I." He answered back. "You're free to go. All of you. However…"

Hiccup froze and his heart stopped, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I'd like you to consider an option." Gesturing to the remaining men and crew that stood around them, he continued to say. "I would personally like to offer you a place among our clan. Though you wouldn't be related, your loyalty would be valued as much. We could bring you any dragons you'd like to study or train, and all we'd ask you to do is to maintain the peace around our islands. Not help us hunt dragons."

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a shocked expression. Heather and Fishlegs instantly began to shake their heads, knowing their answer already. The twins…well, they were busy looking at some of the dragon hunting equipment to pay attention to what was going on. Snotlout simply folded his arms and stared at Hiccup.

"I…I'm honored you'd offer us a position like that." Hiccup stammered, afraid that he would offend the Marauder. "But…w-we can't join you. Not while knowing that you still hunt dragons."

Talen frowned at the answer, making the Riders suddenly nervous; at least until Teeth stepped up.

"I told him that'd be your answer." She commented. "Though I will never understand your love for beasts that tear people apart, I can respect it. Given what you've done, and are willing to do for us."

Talen turned to her, knowing she was exercising her authority as future chief. And in a way, was glad she was doing it. Simply for the fact that she was showing them she intended to honor their agreement and pact as allies.

"All we ask, is that you remain as allies- no, as friends with us." She continued to say with a small smile growing on her face. Gesturing to Astrid, she quickly added. "Besides, I can't rest easy knowing that I haven't beat her. Yet."

Visibly relaxing, Astrid shook her head. "Guess we better have one more go at it. When you're healed and before you actually head home."

"Which will happen." Talen announced, again, taking over the conversation. "Hiccup, I realize that you and your friends are anxious to get home, and it would be wrong for me to ask you to go with us to Viggo's prison island."

"Not at all-"

Stopping him, Talen gripped his shoulder. "I know that you'd come, even if I didn't ask you. But I know how you'll feel in regards to how we'll treat Viggo."

Hiccup just stared at the Marauder, knowing he was speaking the truth.

"I promise that I'll release half of the dragons we find. Either in his fleets or on the island he's telling us about. After we do so, we'll pass by your island to say goodbye. And to let Teeth and Astrid spar one more time."

"I'll make sure he lives up to his word." Teeth teased, smirking up at him. "I'm not going to let Astrid believe she can actually beat me."

Looking at the two, Hiccup slowly nodded in agreement. "If that's what you'd like us to do, then we'll trust you. Like you trusted us."

Talen smiled, patting his shoulder. "I hope that someday, I'll be able to meet your father. He's raised a man with you."

Hiccup smiled at the compliment.

Astrid then walked up to Teeth, almost with a smirk on her face. "You know, when you do get healed, I expect an invitation to your island."

"Yeah? Maybe I'll just skip the invite and come to your place. I'll have the White Wake at my command by then!"

"Deal!" She laughed. Instead of shaking her hand, she grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, slightly jostling her.

Wincing in pain and embarrassment, she looked around before finally giving Astrid a light hug of her own.

As the Riders turned to their dragons, Snotlout quickly jumped in front of Teeth. "You know, Teeth. If you're still cold, I have plenty of fur coats and blankets at the Edge. You might want to consider dropping by to pick some up sooner than later!"

Teeth's eyes narrowed as she was about to rip into him, only to be stopped by Grange.

"That's thoughtful of you, Snotlout!" He laughed, lightly pushing her. "What do you say to that, Teeth?"

Teeth's glare instantly turned to ice as she looked up at Grange. Swallowing the hot anger that wanted to so badly come out, she choked out the words. "Thank you very much, Snotlout. I will…definitely…ugh, consider it."

Snotlout smiled at the thought, to which he winked at her and made a light kissing motion with his lips. Turning around to run to Hookfang, he didn't even notice her swing her fist at him, only grazing his vest.

At that, the Riders all mounted on their dragons, who were roaring and ready to go.

Talen, Teeth, and Grange all started to wave bye, as the dragons launched into the air.

Shaking his head, Talen watched Hiccup barrel roll Toothless as they flew straight up. "I wish they had said yes."

"To be honest, I'm glad they didn't."

Turning to Teeth, he raised an eyebrow to silently ask why.

"It would have changed the dynamic of our clan. The fact that it's possible to ride dragons. People would have sought to keep dragons, instead of hunting and using them." She explained. "It would have ruined our business, and frankly, would have hurt the trade between islands." Gesturing to the departing Riders and their dragons, she simply shrugged. "They're more valuable as friends, rather than members of our tribe."

Nodding in slight agreement, he returned his attention to the dragons that disappeared into the grey sky. "Well, I'll have Gunjar question Viggo regarding the island's location, and then set a course there. Grange, I want you to escort Teeth to her room. Make sure she resumes resting and recovering. And also that she stays in one place."

"I might need a score of men to make sure about that." He teased, smirking at Teeth's scowl.

"Whatever you need, make sure it happens." He replied, turning to leave.

"Come on, I know you're hurting." Grange announced, gently guiding her towards the forge room.

"Errggh…you're annoying. Remind me why I want you as my right hand man?" She growled, walking with him. Wincing at the pace she started at, she reluctantly slowed down for her body.

"To make sure you don't do something stupid." He commented, walking alongside of her. "You know, like taking on Viggo and Ryker by yourself. They're the two leaders of a Dragon Hunting army! If I was there, I would have ignored your order you gave the Riders."

"I knew I could handle them. Wounded or not." She growled. "Viggo isn't a fighter. He's a talker. As soon as I grabbed him, it was over."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't stupid. You had Astrid and the other Riders there to help back you up, and yet you told them to watch. That isn't being inspiring or brave. That's being stupid."

"Hey, Grange? Next time you feel like telling me what's on your mind, do yourself a favor and don't." She snapped, wincing as she moved to fast for her body.

"I'll think about it next time." He teased, opening the door to the forge.

Groaning, she slowly slid the fur coat off and dropped it on the floor, not caring to hang it up. Sliding into her hammock, she simply lay there with closed eyes.

"Well, at least I don't have to tell you to go to bed." He teased.

"Shut up and let me sleep." Focusing on trying to get some shut eye, she felt something cold latch to her ankle. Her eyes shot open as she looked down to see that Grange had locked Astrid's chain to her leg!

"Grange!" She roared, seeing him snicker.

"Just obeying your dad, Teeth." He teased, holding the key up for her to see. "Give me a minute; I'm going to get something to drink. Be right back!" At that, he slipped out the door and closed it.

"Come back here!" She roared, gripping the cuff to try and pry it off. Her body instantly screamed at her with a sharp pain in the center of her chest. Feeling it hard to breathe, she reluctantly settled back into her hammock. "I'm going to kill him." She whispered, deciding to take the moment to actually get some rest. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift to the recent events. Siding with the Riders, fighting the oath breakers, almost getting killed, and then ultimately making friends with those she'd never considered to be. Let alone actually having friends.

The thoughts were almost depressing, as she gave into the notion that she'd never really be able to see the Riders again. At least, as the White Wake's blacksmith. She'll be the Matriarch of the Wrathen Clan, and Chief of the Southern Sea Marauders. She'll never be the same Teeth that they've come to know her by.

Not sure as to why, but the thought was troubling to her; as she was dreaming of becoming chief most of her life. Shaking her head, she then focused on actually falling asleep and recovering, not being hard for since she was still pretty tired from the fight. As she gave into the darkness, she couldn't help but notice that her mind never really eased up at the thought that the Riders were actually gone.

* * *

"Ah, my captors…" Viggo replied, smiling at Talen and Gunjar as they walked into the room. Standing up, he met them at the bars of his cell. "I assume you're not here for a social visit, are you?"

"Where's this island, Viggo?" Talen growled, hating the coy attitude. Narrowing his eyes, he let out a quite whisper. "Don't make me wish I killed you earlier."

"Hm, that's the reason why I offered you this piece of knowledge." He simply replied with a shrug. "You'll want to sail North-North East." It's a smaller island with a large bay, made up of rocks and canyons and some trees. It's plagued with caves and caverns that are linked together. It was a natural prison that only needed doors to make cells."

"What about defenses?" Talen quizzed.

"Three ships are stationed there; a couple of catapults as well, though they shouldn't be a problem." He replied with a casual smile. "If they see me, or Ryker, they won't fire at you or your men."

"At least you'll be valuable for that reason." Gunjar growled as his eyes narrowed at Viggo's.

"I like to live." He replied with a shrug. "Tell me what you need, and I will do my best to provide an answer or a means for you."

Both Talen and Gunjar growled as they turned to leave. "Just hope that you're speaking the truth. You've already burnt that bridge, oath breaker."

Viggo smiled as he took a seat at his bench, watching them walk towards the door. Though they had separated him from Ryker, he knew his brother well enough that he would answer with the same things if questioned by the trio. Seeing them leave, he watched a young Marauder walk in and take a seat in a chair directly across from him.

Not saying anything, Viggo simply leaned forward on his knees, studying his guard. If there was one thing he could pick apart, was that the guard was angry. But it wasn't directed at him…at least, that was what he felt.

The two sat in silence for minutes, each staring at each other, as if in an intense competition of the quiet game.

Finally, the guard let out a scoff. "You couldn't have killed Teeth before you were captured?"

Taken back by the question, Viggo sat back against the wall with an intrigued expression. "I couldn't. Though I can assure you, I tried."

The guard simply scowled at him. "You were my best bet in getting rid of her. Now I'll have to think of something else."

Viggo let a calm smile grow on his face. His fortune was looking better and better with every conversation he was having. "Forgive me…" He began to say, acting like he was confused. "But sate my curiosity for a moment. Why do you want the daughter of your chief to be dead?"

"Because she replaced the chief's son…"

Viggo's eyes lit up at the response. Maintaining his composure, he let out a slight chuckle. "And…who was Talen's son?"

"Me. Mikael Wrathen."

"I see…" He replied, standing up from his bench. Walking over to the bars, he simply studied him even more. "And you believe that if I had killed Teeth, your dad would have accepted you?"

"What choice would he have? His only heir would be me."

"Oh? It's a birthright issue then…"

"It shouldn't be!" Mikael yelled, glaring at Viggo. "She's an adopted mutt, I am his true blood! I'm a real Wrathen!"

"Doesn't seem fair." Viggo consoled, looking at him apologetically. "You must be livid, being forced to live in your sister's shadow."

"I won't be forever…" He growled, gripping the hilt on his sword.

That was it. Viggo saw even more of an opportunity for him. "No. You won't be."

Mikael looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he was meaning.

"I actually have a solution to your problem. Which in turn helps me."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because I know I can trust you. If I said I can guarantee a way to get rid of your dad and sister, would you swear allegiance to me?"

Mikael's heart skipped a beat. Was it really happening?

"Well?" Viggo asked, smiling at him.

Drawing his sword, he walked up to Viggo. Staring at him with almost pleading eyes, he fell to his knee and rested the sword on the floor.

"If you're a Wrathen, then that will mean more than death itself." Viggo replied with a sinister smile.

"It does. If it gets me what I want. What do you need me to do?"

"Attach this letter to a Terrible Terror." Viggo began to instruct, pulling out a small piece of paper. "Make sure no one sees you do it."

Mikael nodded, smiling widely at his fortune.

"Now, forget we ever talked. And when we arrive to the island, I need you to release me and my brother."

"Wait, why?"

Viggo smiled as he shook his head. "When the time gets closer, I'll tell you the reason. I'm going to assume you don't need this ship when you take over, do you?"

Looking a little distraught at the idea of losing the White Wake, Mikael simply shook his head. "When I become chief, I'll make a bigger one. And one that will sail with you and your brother."

Viggo looked at him with a surprised expression.

"I'm no fool, Viggo. The moment I let you and your brother go, you'll only stab me in the back." He replied. "Me being loyal to you, well…it's just business, isn't it?"

Viggo let a real, sincere, and evil smile grow on his face. Mikael was turning out to be quite the prize.

"If I prove my worth to you, and stay valuable, you'd not only have these seas to hunt on, but you'd have the entire Wrathen clan at your back, rather than trying to control you or your goals."

"If you can do that, I can assure you that you will receive more riches than you could possibly imagine…" Viggo replied.

Extending his hand, Mikael waited for him to grasp it.

Slowly, almost as a reward, Viggo took the hand and shook it.

"I'll send the letter after my shift." Mikael replied. "Until then, shut up and sit down. Prisoner."

"Of course, noble guard. Who I know nothing about other than he's the one watching over me…" Viggo whispered with a teasing tone. Turning around, he simply took his seat again.

Staring at Mikael, he let a mischievous smirk grow on his face. "Yes…" He thought to himself. "This is quite the fortune for me…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Tink, tink, tink, tink, tink.

The sound of a hammer pounding metal was rich in the air as Grange and Talen walked into the forge room. Four days after the Riders departed, they were now only miles away from Viggo's prison island.

Talen shook his head, seeing Teeth repairing her armor on the workbench. "What're you doing, Teeth? You need to be resting."

"I've been resting. Now I need to make myself useful." She replied, holding up her gauntlet to inspect the new metal plate she was hammering into the palm. "I'll heal faster knowing that I'm being productive. Not acting like Mikael that one time a dragon bit his leg. The babe was bed ridden for a month, when he could have walked on it the next day."

Sighing, he walked up next to her to inspect the rest of her armor. The chest piece was patched up, at least, having a metal plate placed under where the bone was pierced. The new scars and scathes certainly added some character to her signature armor. "Will it be the same?" He asked as he ran a finger over the coarse and ruined surface.

"Not until I get some more dragon bones, which probably won't be until we get home. Or if we get lucky and find a dead dragon in Viggo's prison island." She grunted, pounding the metal some more. "The gauntlets and leg plates are fine. It's the chest that's nearly gone. I doubt it'd stop even a dagger now, with how weak and broken the armor is."

Talen noted the cracks all over the chest plate. Bone pieces were missing, which made it even more susceptible to damage. It was honestly no better than a heavy wool shirt in regards to the protection it offered.

"Who's going ashore?" She asked, finally stopping the hammering.

"Grange is taking his men with Ryker to find the dragons. He'll release half, and then mark the ones we'll take." Talen began to explain. "You're going as well, with your men and Viggo."

"Viggo?" She repeated, trying to figure out why they were bringing him ashore. "Isn't that a risk to bring him with his brother? To one of their islands?"

"No, because this island is going to be where we're leaving him. This is what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

Looking up at him, she simply raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm going to have Viggo executed after we take their dragons, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I want you to do it."

Surprised at the nomination, she quickly shook her head to make sure she heard him correctly.

"After Grange confirms that there are dragons, I'm going to let this be the moment when I pass the position of Chief to you. At least, in front of all our men. The men you'll be leading from here on out. Obviously, we'll have a more…celebrated initiation at home, but you're going to become chief today. What you desire, is what will be done."

Teeth's eyes widened with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. "I-I-I…"

"Easy, Teeth! You might actually show emotion." Grange teased, smiling at his new chief.

"I…don't even know…" She continued to stammer. Shaking her head, she looked at Talen with misting eyes. "Are the men ready for me? I mean, it might be hard for a few of them to accept me on such short notice. I wasn't even expecting it! And I knew I was becoming the Chief!"

"Not at all." Grange quickly answered for him. "They're going to be thrilled to know you're finally our chief. Poor sods. They have no idea how mean you actually are."

"Best remember that, Grange." She growled, hating his teasing.

Smiling, Talen gestured to her breaking armor. "Willing to give your armor one more go? At least, until we go home?"

Smiling, Teeth grabbed her helmet and slid it over her head. Looking up at him with the black, chainmail veil with bright eyes, she simply nodded. "Of course, Chief. I've been dreaming of this since you told me I was going to take over from you."

Talen smiled as he nodded at her approvingly. "Get ready then. We're going ashore the moment you're able."

"Of course, dad." She answered, grabbing her cracked chest piece. Careful to strap it on, she then issued an order. "Grange, have my men get Viggo ready before you get your men and Ryker. I want the two Grimborn's on the bow before I get there. Understand?"

"Of course, Chief." Grange replied with a smile, grateful to actually be able to call her that in the presence of Talen.

Watching them leave the forge room, she slowly turned around and sat on the workbench. Slowly, she began to strap on her gauntlets, staring blankly at the floor. Her stomach was twisted with excitement, disbelief, and frankly, nervousness.

"I guess this is it…" She whispered to herself, looking around the forge that was her bed room for as long as she's been part of the crew. Though it would still serve as the place she would sleep until after they returned home, her responsibilities would have nothing to do as the ship's smith.

Cinching her gauntlets on tight, she moved on to her boots. "Guess that'll be the first line of business, finding another blacksmith. The Krudik Isles have a few good apprentices, and it's on the way home too. Most of 'em are young and eager to learn. Hrald always made decent blades…though his tempering armor usually needed some extra work." She hummed to herself. As she thought about potential apprentices, the thought of Hiccup came into her mind.

"Hmm…possibly." She thought, intrigued at the idea of a Rider acting as the ship's blacksmith, which made her instantly rebuked herself. "Gah! What am I thinking? He'd never say yes for the same reason he never accepted dad's offer!" She growled, finishing up strapping her boots on. "Besides, why would he leave what he has to stay stuck on a ship for months on end, never mind the fact we'd be hunting dragons?" Standing up, she pulled off her helmet and stared at it. The black, onyx stone used to join the bone plates were scarred and scratched. Some pieces were shattered off, giving it more character than how it originally looked.

The scathed-up helmet didn't help her push out the memory of the Riders. And she couldn't figure out why. More than once, she was invited and even courted by other islands' chiefs and their sons, which she had little time or even patience for. Why was she thinking of Hiccup so much? The Riders in general. They were only allies, even if they could be considered friends. They did nothing for her, or had a personal relationship with her. They simply helped stop Viggo!

Grunting in frustration, she shook her head angrily, slid the helmet back on, and snatched one of her javelins, since her spear broke and she refused to use a standard one until she made a new personal one.

Swinging open the door, she stormed out into the cold air and towards the bow of the ship, trying to leave behind the memories of the Riders.

* * *

"Well, at least their men haven't fired at us yet…" Gunjar growled, eyeing the three ships in the island's bay skeptically.

"They saw their leaders and our swords at their throats. They know what will happen if they fire on us." Talen whispered, pulling his black cloak tighter around him. Even he had to admit that the cold was starting to bug even him. He's never been this far north this close to winter…and he was now remembering why he chose that.

"Teeth is loaded up on her boat with Viggo and her men." Gunjar began report. "Grange has Ryker, plus Eric the scout and his men. They'll be searching the caves for the dragons."

"Good. Have the men lined up alongside the White Wake. I want them to watch me pass the mantel of chief to Teeth. And to see her execute Viggo."

"About time…" Gunjar replied with a growing smile. "The kid has more than earned it. If she didn't before, she sure has now."

"She certainly has." Talen confirmed, nodding in satisfaction. "Keep the ship steady and get the cages ready. I'm going to leave most of the men on deck to help stow the dragons away. We'll be back before the hour is through."

"Aye, Chief. It'll be done." Gunjar replied, smiling at the thought of getting a load of dragons.

Walking towards his dingy, he looked over at the beach as Grange and the scouts landed on the shore. Pushing Ryker ahead of them, they began to traverse up a narrow path to a certain looking cave. Teeth's boat was still on its way, with Teeth standing at the bow and ready to help pull the dingy up to the shoreline.

Letting out a sigh, he then slowly began to climb down the rope ladder that led to his boat.

"Ready, Chief?" A Marauder asked, seeing settle down on a small bench.

"Get us to land. Been awhile since I set foot on solid ground."

"You 'eard him. Get rowing!"

The boat slowly made its way to the shore, making Talen wish they were going even a little faster. Aside from the cold, he wanted to get the dragons, make Teeth chief, and head home. He was tired. And would be even more so as he would guide and counsel Teeth in her new role. Though she was to be chief, his life wasn't going to get any slower or simpler.

Looking over his men, he saw Mikael sitting there, huddling with his shield and shivering. Making eye contact, he simply stared at him in silence.

"What? Finally noticed your son?" He spat, glaring at his dad.

Talen simply shook his head. "I wanted you to be chief. The moment you were born."

"Ppphhhh…yeah, sure." He growled.

"You don't have to believe me, but it's the truth." He replied calmly. "You simply made choices that wouldn't let me give you the position and title. Without betraying the clan and our entire tribe."

"Then I guess I'll continue to be the disappointment…so long as Teeth lives…" He snapped, tearing his eyes away and glaring at the ocean.

"You clearly don't understand the reason why you're in the position you're in…" Talen replied with a hint of sadness. "It was the only way to help you learn how to accomplish goals and make a name for yourself. As I have done, as Gunjar has done, as Grange has done, and what Teeth did for herself."

Mikael simply glared at the water. "Well, the day's still young. Maybe I can change your mind before we go home."

Talen could only shake his head, realizing how hopeless his son was.

As the boat made landfall, he quickly jumped out and waded through the shallow water. His men, being no more than a score of twenty, were all observing the island. Some were already starting a fire on the beach, which he didn't blame them. The grey, overcast sky was less than appealing, and there were small flakes of snow flurrying through the air. Seeing Teeth stand and stare at the cave where Grange had disappeared too, he walked over to her. Before he stopped, she turned to him with a concerned look. Well, at least that was what the eyes were showing.

"Does it…seem, I don't know. Quiet?" She asked, turning to observe the island.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if this is a prison island, where are all the guards? And why did they only have three ships stationed here?" She quizzed. Checking her grip on her javelin, she continued to eye her surroundings warily. "Something…I can't explain it, it just feels off for some reason."

Talen frowned at the observation. Indeed she brought up some points, which he quickly walked over to where Viggo was sitting.

Looking up at his captor, Viggo let a casual smile grow on his face as a greeting.

"Pretty light on your defenses. For a prison at least." He growled, glaring down at the Grimborn.

"The beauty of the island, isn't what's seeable, it's what un-seeable that makes it valuable." Viggo began to explain. "I told you, there's a network of caves and caverns here under the island. As such, I don't need to dedicate as much resources to maintain it. The natural cells do that for us. Surely you know the benefit of lowering ones' costs, don't you?"

"Which is why I'm debating on ending you right now." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Hmm, please, Talen." Viggo replied, strangely getting serious. "You and I both know that you're not going to. At least, not without an audience. You need my death to mean something. To be a warning to those that might break any pact or promise with you. Even executions can be…political."

"I think you don't realize how close you are to your grave." He continued to whisper, kneeling down next to him. Staring into his eyes, he let a sinister smile grow. "Count your minutes, pup. They're running out."

"No, Talen Wrathen, you don't get it." Viggo replied, slowly standing up. His guards instantly readied their weapons, waiting for the order to run him through. Ignoring the obvious threat, Viggo stood his ground as he maintained his eyes on Talen. "Your minutes are numbered. You, your men, your ship, and even your daughter."

Teeth slowly walked up next to her dad, listening to the threat.

Confused at first, he saw Viggo look at something across the bay. Following his eyes, he slowly turned around to see what Viggo was looking at. To his horror, he saw five catapults emerge from the trees. "No!" He shouted, seeing what was happening.

The catapults hurled their loads at the White Wake, being what looked like ceramic pots. Watching them crash onto the deck of their ship, they waited for something to happen.

"What was that supposed to be?!" Teeth growled, resting her javelin tip under Viggo's chin.

"Tell me, Teeth." Viggo replied, unconcerned about the javelin. "What do you know about Fireworms?"

"F-Fireworms?" She gasped. Talen too looked at him in horror.

"I knew that I, nor my men or fleets could sink that massive ship of yours." He continued to say, staring at the White Wake. "However, a dragon whose scales and hide burns hotter than the surface of the sun, not to mention have thousands of them smaller than even an arrow, sure can. Those pots had hundreds of Fireworms in them. Apart from them running around on your wooden ship…how do you think the queen is going to feel seeing her babies 'trapped' on your ship?"

Talen watched as orange blurs began to run around the deck of the ship, with the men aboard trying to stop them. Smoke slowly started to rise, with some visible flames appearing.

Before he or Teeth could reply, a furious screech sounded off, making everyone turn to the cave Grange had disappeared through. An orange glow began to emit from the darkness. A single individual was sprinting out of the cave, and down the pathway towards them. Then they saw it! A massive Fireworm Queen crawled out of the cave.

Screeching in anger, and seeing all of its babies on the massive ship, it roared with a renewed fury and flew directly to it, setting the heavy, wet wood ablaze as it neared it.

"Chief! Chief!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Grange running to them, obviously out of breath. His leather armor was singed and burnt, looking like he ran through a fire.

"It's…It's a trap! A trick! It wasn't a prison! It was a Fireworm nest! They had men hiding in the caves too! Eric and his scouts are dead! Ryker is coming with an army!"

"I knew it!" Teeth roared, about to run Viggo through with the javelin. Suddenly, she felt something slam into her from behind. Gasping, the familiar feeling of being hard to breathe was returning, only tenfold more painful.

"Teeth!" Grange screamed in a panic.

Collapsing onto her knees, she felt colder than the weather. Gasping for a small breath, she saw Mikael sprint past her with a bloodied sword, grabbing Viggo and dragging him into the trees.

"Stop them!" Talen roared hysterically.

The men began to pursue the two, only to be greeted by a hail of arrows. Hunters hidden in the trees emerged, shooting arrows and charging them with swords and shields.

"Grange! Take care of Teeth! Keep her alive!" Talen roared, drawing one of his longswords.

"Yes, Chief!" He yelled, grabbing Teeth by under her arms. Dragging her back and away from the fighting, he looked down at her frantically.

Talen rounded up his men, who were hiding behind their shields and trying to counter the sudden attack. "Form up! Keep your shields together! Archers, get behind and fire back at them!"

"Gak!"

Talen watched as one of his men caught an arrow in the throat, knocking flat on his back and to never get back up. Looking back at the trees, he saw that the Hunters were starting to fall back, with Viggo and Mikael being protected by them.

Feeling his own rage build inside of him, he roared. "With me! We can't let the oath breaker live! Or my traitor son!"

The men were all ready to charge with their chief. Having seen what Mikael did to Teeth, their future leader, their blood was boiling with revenge.

With sword raised, Talen charged up the beach and into the trees. His men were close behind, with their weapons ready to take anyone's life that stood in their way.

As they all entered into a grove of trees, they were shocked to hear someone laugh.

"Fools. All I had to do was play your emotions."

Turning around, Talen gritted his teeth as Viggo and Ryker walked into view. Hunters slowly emerged out of their hiding places, almost like magic. It wasn't hard to tell they were outnumbered three-to-one.

"Well, Chief Talen. What say you in your defense?" Viggo asked, lauding over him.

Knowing mercy was out of the question, and his pride wouldn't let him ask for his life, Talen simply growled the only thing he wanted. Looking over at what was standing to the side of Ryker, he glared at Mikael. "My brat son. The Traitor! I want to kill him before you end me."

Viggo simply chuckled as he shook his head. "Normally, I'd let my pawns die. Especially one like Mikael. However, he's proved to be more useful than I originally thought. So…I can't let you end him. Besides, he's already pledged loyalty to me."

Talen's eye twitched vividly. Glaring at Mikael, who simply stared back with a stone expression, he gripped his sword and hurled it at him.

Mikael simply stepped to the side, moments before the sword crashed where he was standing.

"You missed, Chief." He whispered with venom in his voice. Grabbing the sword, he simply looked at Viggo. "I better get going."

"Yes. Make sure she's dead. As that's all you wanted." Viggo replied, smirking back at Talen.

Looking back at his dad, Mikael then turned and ran back to the beach, leading two other Hunters.

"So…I guess this is how it ends." Viggo replied, grabbing a sword that was offered to him by one of his men. "So long, Talen Wrathen. There's a new banner heading to your islands."

"Rrraagggghhh!" Talen roared, charging past his men to strike Viggo down.

All of Helheim erupted, as the Marauders and Hunters clashed against each other. Two Hunters moved to intercept Talen, which he didn't bother to waste time with. Thrusting his sword forward as he ran, he caught one of the two off guard with his surprising agility. The razor sharp blade instantly ran itself through the Hunter's chest, stopping him instantly. Spinning around, he dodged the strike from the second Hunter, being a mace. As he pulled the blade out of the Hunter he killed, he spun around one more time, swinging the blade around and digging it into the second Hunter's side. The shock and force of the hit sent the Hunter spinning in the air, to which he crashed onto the ground without a groan.

Turning to glare at Viggo and Ryker, who were both ready to receive them, he let out one more death defying cry and charged them.

* * *

"G-G-Grange…" Teeth whispered. "Wh-what happened?" Her vision was fading in and out, making it impossible to know where she was being taken. Not that it mattered. She saw her ship erupt into flames as if it was in the center of a forge.

"Just hold still. I'm getting you out of here!" He yelled, gritting his teeth as he continued to drag her into the trees and bushes.

"Wha-what di…did he…d-d-do…?" She repeated, struggling to focus.

"He ran you through from behind! The coward!" He snapped. "Right now, we need to hide you!"

"I th…think I ne…ed so-something more…t-t-than t-t-hat…" She gasped, feeling light headed.

Grange frantically looked for somewhere to take her. The fighting was louder, and he could tell they were losing. Thick black smoke was pouring in the air, obviously from the White Wake. Between the mixture of the Fireworm roaring and the fighting taking place, it sounded like Helheim. Seeing a cluster of rocks, he saw a natural crevice that he could take her to. At the very least to defend her at.

"G-Grange…" She whispered, trying to be more coherent.

"Shut up! And stay still!" He hissed, pulling her to the back of the crevice. Making sure she was situated, he ran back out and grabbed a bundle of branches, leaves, deadfall; anything that could disguise the entrance. Stacking them as quickly and efficiently as possible, he tried to sort them out to look natural.

"…over here! They couldn't have gone far!" A voice shouted.

Grange instantly dropped to his stomach behind the tiny barrier he set up, sweating in a panic. The cool air didn't help him, as he could start to hear footsteps crunch leaves and small branches.

"Look. Something was dragged here. See these marks?"

"Never mind the marks, you fool. See the blood? That must've been from what I did to her."

Grange closed his eyes in anger and helplessness. That was Mikael. He completely sided with Viggo and the Hunters! Knowing they were going to be discovered, he looked over at Teeth to see her barely awake. His chief…the one he swore to protect, only had him to defend her. And he'd make sure she'd live longer than himself. "Gods watch you, Teeth. It's been an honor serving you…" He whispered.

"G-Grange…n-n-no…" She tried to stop him, weakly raising her hand to try to grab him.

Ignoring her, he stood up from where he was hiding, seeing Mikael and a few hunters standing there as if waiting for him.

"Was wondering when you'd pop up." Mikael growled, resting a sword on his shoulder. The sight made Grange flare up in anger and hatred. It was one of Talen's longswords.

Looking around, he then cracked a smirk on his face. "So, where is she?"

Grange silently gestured to behind him, to where he had left Teeth.

"Tell you what, Grange. I like you." Mikael began to say, while pacing back and forth. "I always wanted to kill Teeth myself, but if you do it for me, I'm willing to defend you from Viggo and Ryker. Shoot, they may even welcome you with open arms!"

Grange swallowed his burning hatred, and then lied to him. "Your desire's already been accomplished. She's dead."

Mikael raised an eyebrow at the claim.

"Her body was still recovering from fighting Viggo. You finally did her in. From behind, you backstabbing son-uva-bitch!" He growled, drawing his mace and charred shield. Readying himself, he let one of his signature, careless smiles grow on his face; though it couldn't have been farther from being how he felt. "I guess people like you and Viggo are naturally attracted to each other. From one oath breaker to another, you're all the same."

"Like you and my family. You're all the same. At least, you will be." Mikael replied with a shrug. "I think being dead is the only thing you'll have in common with each other."

"Among other things you'll never understand…" He whispered quietly.

At that, Mikael lunged forward, thrusting his sword forwards.

Grange instantly backed off, swinging his mace and redirecting the blow.

The two then bashed each other with their shields, locking them against each other. Mikael then swung low, trying to swipe at Grange's feet. Grange instantly jumped above the swipe, allowing him to bring his mace down over Mikael.

Out of reflex, Mikael pulled his shield back and over his head, blocking the fatal strike. Grange then swung his shield into Mikael's stomach, coupling him over. Not stopping, he then kneed him in the face, making him stumble backwards.

"Tell you what, Mikael, I have a deal for you." He growled, getting into a defensive position. "Leave me here so I can send Teeth to Valhalla, and you won't die!"

"Damn you!" Mikael roared, spitting out blood. His nose was bloody, dripping blood all over. "I'll send you to Helheim! Like my father and sister!"

"And your clan you betrayed?" Grange snarled, rushing to attack him. Thrusting his mace forwards, he aimed his shield to stop any potential counter strike. Not stopping, he spun around to bring his mace across full force, ready to take Mikael's head. Mikael had enough sense to brace for the strike, to which he raised his shield and put all his strength behind it.

Cunk!

The mace stopped in place, as the shield had acted like a wall.

"I never betrayed my clan…" He growled, narrowing his eyes at Grange. "They betrayed me!" With a renewed hate and anger, he swung his sword across, purposely striking Grange's shield to push him away.

As Grange stumbled back, he saw Mikael drop his shield and grip the silver longsword with two hands. Bracing himself, he simply waited to receive him.

"Make sure you give my dad my regards when I end you…" He growled. Raising his sword above his head, he brought it down as hard as he could. Grange could only raise his shield to stop the strike, which felt like a ton of bricks with the strength behind it. Stumbling at the hit, he barely had time to redirect the strike and continue to back up.

Mikael roared as he kept up the flurry of strikes. Though hated among most of the men, he was still the son of Talen; and had excelled in his training of fighting with a sword. Swinging the silvered blade, he kept pushing Grange back, closer and closer to the rocks where he was hiding originally. All he could do was redirect the strikes with both blade and shield. There was no way he could turn the tide of the fight!

Feeling his back rest against one of the rocks, he quickly ducked and rolled away from the strike that left an inch-deep slash in the hard surface. Mikael wasn't fooled. Spinning around, he stuck his leg out and caught Grange's feet, tripping him up.

Crashing onto the ground, he barely had time to look up and see Mikael thrust his sword down into his leg. "Gagggghhh!" He roared in pain, letting go of both sword and shield. Gripping where he was stabbed, he looked up at Mikael with a look that made him seem like a demon.

"You've always been loyal to Teeth." Mikael growled, taking a step back. Signaling the Hunters to come to him, he simply shook his head. "You were the most loyal of all our men. Too bad you placed that loyalty and honor on the losing side."

"Go to Helheim, oath breaker…" Grange growled. "No one will follow you! Even if you go back to the Southern Seas!"

"That's where you're wrong. I already have my home island behind me. It's just a matter of getting the others to follow. But I guess you'll never know…" He whispered quietly. Turning to the Hunters, he simply nodded and then walked away.

Grange stared as two Hunters stood in front of him, drawing back their bows. "Make it quick…" He growled, glaring at them.

Not saying anything, the two Hunters pulled their arrows back an extra inch, and then let them fly.

* * *

Mikael walked to the back of the crevice, seeing Teeth lean against the back rock. Her eyes were closed and she was completely motionless.

With a burning hatred, he simply lowered his sword, placed the tip next to one of the helmet's horns, and flipped it off of her.

There she lay, with a pale face, empty eyes, and from what he could tell, not breathing.

"Gods…I wish you were alive still." He whispered to himself. "I was hoping you'd survive that stab…"

Teeth simply lay there, as if he wasn't even in her presence. Her lifeless body seemed to infuriate him more than when she was alive.

"Sir…it's done. The Marauder is dead, and Viggo and Ryker are waiting for you at the beach." One of the Hunters called out, standing in the opening of the crevice. "We'll prepare these two to be sent to Valhalla."

"No. Leave them. Leave every Marauder where they're at." He growled, thinking of the last thing he could do to get back at her. "Let the ravens pick away at them. They don't deserve to be sent off."

The Hunter simply stared at him, surprised at the order. Finally shrugging, he then turned to leave.

Raising his sword, Mikael stared at Teeth with almost a certain desperation that it would bring her back for only a moment. A moment long enough for him to kill her again. Reluctantly acknowledging the fact that she was dead, he thrust the sword into the dirt next to her. "Here…I don't want anything that will remind me of you or dad…mutt."

Whirling around, he left her behind and walked past Grange's body, having two arrows sunk into his chest. Being escorted by the Hunters given to him, he finally made his way to the beach. All the Marauders that were ashore were all dead. No prisoners. The White Wake was all but an inferno, and was simply a floating fire, ending the remaining Marauder army. The Fireworm Queen had left, with all the babies that were thrown on board.

Viggo and Ryker simply stood there, watching the burning and issuing a few orders to their men. As he approached them, he simply waited for them to speak first.

"Well, is she dead?" Viggo asked, turning to smile at Mikael. In his hand, was Talen's other longsword. As a trophy for him.

Mikael simply nodded. "And her personal guard. Their skeletons will stay on this island forever."

Viggo smiled as he reached up and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You've been the key to setting up this victory. That letter I had you send, informed my men where to wait for us. It would have ended slightly different had they not been here."

Again, Mikael nodded.

"In reward for your service and pledged loyalty, I offer you a fleet to take control." Viggo began to say.

"Thank you." He replied, looking at him with a proud look.

"Come, I think you should listen to what me and my brother are planning." Viggo replied, gesturing to one of the dinghies still on the beach. The three Hunter ships were now nearby the burning wreck of the White Wake, waiting to take on their leaders and men; and ensuring that any survivors on the ship would still die.

"What kind of plan?" He asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"How about we have a much needed drink while we discuss it?" Viggo replied shrewdly.

Mikael simply stared at him with a concerned look.

Seeing his hesitancy, Viggo finally shrugged. "It regards a changing our targets temporarily, and setting you up as an ally to us."

"Who's your new target?"

"A certain island of dragon lovers has been given us a hard time. That's all yeh need to know." Ryker growled, stepping up next to his brother.

Mikael's eyes narrowed at the vagueness. "I don't care what you do. When I become chief, I only have two desires."

"Being what then?" Viggo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First, to be allies to you. I need to go become chief and expand my influence. Since most of the forces I would have been given are dead or burning." He grunted, gesturing to the sinking White Wake. "Second, I don't care how I do it, I want Astrid. Alive."

Viggo and Ryker looked at each other.

"Give me a fleet and some men; let me go home to become chief. I'll be back when I actually have a force to use, and to help you end those Riders." He continued to rant. "I don't care if you burn this area of the world off the map. All I care about is getting that Valkyrie for myself…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Thump!

The noise made Astrid slightly jolt awake, seeing the sky being grey out of her window. "Ugh, morning already?" She whispered.

Thump!

"Yeaaagghhh…" She yawned, stretching her arms as she woke herself up. Staring up at her ceiling, she couldn't help but smile. For the few days of being back home, and no longer being a 'prisoner', she had forgotten how much she liked to have a room to herself.

Thump!

"I'm coming, Stormfly!" She called out, sliding out of her bed and grabbing the axe Teeth had given her. Since she's been back, Stormfly has been more anxious to be with her, given the adventure they were both on. As such, she's been waking her up every morning to go for a ride; or just to check up on her.

Thump! Thump!

"Easy, girl, I'm coming!" She called out with a smile while opening the door.

Stormfly instantly squawked happily, almost tackling her rider.

"Hey girl! How was your night's rest?" She laughed, stroking one of her spikes.

Enjoying the attention, Stormfly simply rubbed against her, acting as if she hadn't seen her for years.

Smiling, Astrid turned to look out across Dragon's Edge's bay. The morning was calm; cool, but calm. Thankfully, the overcast skies were gone, leaving it clear and…well, as the day went on, blue. The sun was just barely peeking over the ocean, revealing a blinding orange light.

"It's beautiful isn't it, girl?" She whispered, taking a seat on the edge of her deck. Watching the sunrise, she simply reflected on the past adventures. First, being captured by the Hunters, and then later saved by some very unlikely friends; Talen Wrathen and his daughter Teeth. Looking over her axe, she gently rubbed the shining edges. It was certainly a unique axe. Maybe not as strong as her Gronckle Iron one, but it certainly had more memorabilia than the one the Hunters got rid of.

"Hey, still getting up early? Even after all we went through?"

Smiling, she turned to see Hiccup walk up to her. Stormfly instantly bolted up, squawking at Toothless.

Toothless growled happily back at her, which he then sprinted down one of the many ramps and bridges that connected Dragon's Edge together. Stormfly squawked loudly, running after him.

Watching their dragons play together, they smiled and shook their heads.

Scooting over for him to be able to sit next to her, she continued to watch the rising sun. "Heh, that's what I should be asking you. I don't remember you ever getting up this early before."

"Guess I just had a lot on my mind." He replied, letting one of his usually comforting smiles grow.

"Oh? About what?"

Looking sheepish, he simply rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…I guess you mainly."

Surprised, she turned to face him, silently asking him to explain.

"I mean…you were held captive on a ship full of Marauders! We saw what they did to the Hunters. I guess I've been thinking what would've happened if we were enemies with them…and what could have happened to you."

"Well, nothing bad happened. We've only made friends out of them. Even their future chief!"

"Yeah, I guess we did." He replied, now watching the rising sun. "It…it's hard to believe that it's over. Viggo's no more…the Hunters are gone…and we even opened up the idea of being friends with dragons to Talen and Teeth. Heh, I'd say Grange too."

"You know, I hope she does well." She commented. "She's tough and short-tempered; I'd say her temper rivals your dads."

"That's a bit of a stretch, don't ya' think?" He asked, laughing at the comparison.

"Maybe a little." She chuckled. "But even then, I hope she makes a great chief. She's already got the mindset. And even a little experience."

"Yeah, I guess she does."

Thinking, she then turned to him. "What about you?"

Confused, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Have you thought about the time when you take over as Chief of Berk?" She asked, letting a soft smile grow on her face. "That's had to have crossed your mind sometime, hasn't it?"

Letting out a long sigh, he simply leaned back on his arms. "Yeah, a little bit. I never really thought of it other than it's going to happen. At least someday in the far future. Besides, my dad's still young. And he loves being the Chief. I think if he retired, he'd drive himself mad!"

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't spend some time with him to learn." She suggested. "I mean, with the Hunters gone, you can set aside a couple of days a month to learn from him."

"Oh…well, yeah…I guess I could…" He whispered, frowning at the thought.

"You don't like that idea, do you?" She called out, wondering what he was thinking.

"Not really." He admitted. "I guess I never saw myself as a chief. I never put much thought into it other than I'm the son of one. To be honest…I don't know if I want it."

"Hey, like you said, it's a long way away." She began to comfort. "You might change your mind."

"Yeah, maybe." He replied quietly, trying to hide the doubt in his voice.

Smiling at him, she gently leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Taken off guard, he stared at her in surprise.

"That's for helping me 'escape' from the Marauders." She teased, winking at him. "Never saw myself to be a damsel in distress, but you did 'save' me from them."

"Heh, maybe I should work out a deal with the twins. Have them kidnap you so I can 'save' you again, if that's what you'd reward me with…" He replied sheepishly, slightly blushing.

Also blushing, she moved the hair out of her eyes and glance away from him. Not looking at each other, they both simultaneously shifted closer to each other. Slowly holding each other's hands, they turned to face each other.

To Hiccup, he lost his breath. The sun was now shining on her, making her seem like a Valkyrie from Valhalla itself. Her sheepish smile seemed to hide the ferociousness of the warrior inside her, making her look like the beautiful girl he always knew her to be. This was the moment! It was…perfect! Slowly leaning forward, he closed his eyes. Going along with it, Astrid also closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"Helloooo! Master Hiccup!"

"Gah! What the?!" He cried out, bolting away from Astrid, who also jumped back a foot.

Looking around for whoever called out to them, they both saw Trader Johann down in the bay and waving at them.

"Oh…uh, hey, Johann…" He called out, trying to hide the red on his face.

"Come quick! There's something amiss I must tell you about!" He shouted, now waving frantically.

Confused, the two leapt onto their feet and ran down a series of ramps, meeting Johann at the docks.

"Johann, what is it?" Hiccup asked, stopping to help tie his boat to the dock.

"A strange and eerie sight, indeed." Johann began to explain, lowering his voice and looking around skeptically. "It all started when I was sailing past the Wailing Pillars. Goodness, I'd never do that again. As I was passing by, a very…unusual sight showed itself to me."

"A dragon?" Astrid asked, trying to think of what he could have seen.

"No, my lady." He replied with a courteous bow. "Something more sinister. More foreboding…"

"Johann. What did you see?" Hiccup asked, tired of the added explanations.

Taken back slightly, Johann simply shrugged. "I don't know exactly. It was a massive pillar of smoke. At first, I thought it was a volcano, but none of the charts or maps show that there was an active volcano nearby. Whatever it was, it was still burning when I finally sailed out of eyesight."

"Where was this smoke coming from?" Astrid asked, looking concerned at the news.

"Northwest of here." He replied simply.

"Astrid, get Heather and Snotlout. I'll tell the twins and Fishlegs to watch over the Edge." Hiccup began to instruct.

Astrid nodded, turning to run back up the ramp and pathway.

Turning to Johann, Hiccup thanked him. "Thanks, Johann, we'll go check on it right away. You can stay here to resupply and rest. Help yourself to whatever you need."

"Ah, generous as ever, Master Hiccup." He replied with a sincere smile. "I seem to have developed a sore back from my recent travels to the Red Marshes of-"

"Uh, I'm sure it was a trip!" He called out, turning to follow Astrid. "Better get going!"

"Hmph." Johann huffed, frowning as he ran away. "Well, at least Master Fishlegs has a good ear to listen to some stories!"

* * *

"You've been all over these islands, Heather; what do you think it is?" Hiccup asked, guiding Toothless closer to Windshear.

No longer than even an hour of flying, the group could see the black smoke in the far distance. After flying for a couple of more hours, they were shocked at how high the smoke had gotten. And they could barely see an island from where the smoke was originating from.

Shaking her head, she looked at him with concern. "I have no idea. I've lived on these islands for a little bit, and I didn't even find a dormant volcano anywhere nearby. It could be a forest fire, though it doesn't really make sense. It's been wet all summer…and now we're just getting into the winter. Fires should never get that big."

"Whatever it is, we'll find soon enough." Astrid shouted, shielding her mouth with her arm. They just started flying into the smoke, irritating their eyes and making it hard to breathe. Heather pulled up her mask, trying to protect her breathing in the smoke.

"Everyone dive down! Stay as close to the water as you can!" Hiccup shouted, trying to get a breath in the heavy smoke.

Everyone guided their dragons to follow, who seemed to be a little on edge as they pushed further into the smoke. Skimming just above the ocean, they were able to receive some relief, though it was still hard to see. The closer they got to the island, they could start to see its details. Having a decent amount of trees on it, it kind of reminded Astrid of the one she helped Teeth scout while being stuck aboard with her. The main difference was that there were a lot more rocks and stony hills that had caves through it.

"Steady! We're almost there!" Hiccup yelled out.

"Hey, uh, Hiccup?" Snotlout shouted. "Why are we flying towards the fires? Usually, I'm not one to complain because of Hookster, but seriously, why?!"

Ignoring him, Hiccup flew over one of the rocky hills, gasping at the sight. It was so shocking, that he had to stop Toothless.

Everyone else also stopped to a hover, not believing what they were seeing.

"No…" Heather gasped out, pulling down her mask out of horror.

The White Wake, or at least the remains of it, was sunk halfway down in the shallow bay. The fire was still raging on the wood that hadn't been submerged, rendering it simple, charcoal ends sticking out of the water. The massive iron dragon head at the bow, was sticking out of the water, covered in soot and ash. Embers were flying all around them, acting like fireflies dancing in the air.

"Hiccup…look, the beach…" Astrid choked out, pointing to where she was talking about with a paling face.

Turning to see, his stomach had an instant pit in it.

Littered all over the ground, were fallen Marauders!

"Come on! Look for survivors!" He shouted, having Toothless rocket towards them.

Everyone followed, all having shocked and stunned faces. Even the dragons were wary as they landed, taking an extra moment to make sure their riders wouldn't be in danger.

"Hiccup…" Astrid whispered in disbelief. Gripping her axe as she walked up to a fallen Marauder, she knelt down to see if he was actually dead. Gently resting her hand on the cold shoulder, she stared at an arrow that was sticking out of his throat. "What happened? Who did this to them? Was there a tribe on this island?"

"What did that to their ship?" Snotlout added, turning to stare at the burning remains. "Even a flock of Titan-sized Nightmares couldn't have burned down that ship. Not without getting shot down."

"I-I don't know." He stammered, closing his eyes as he passed by a particularly bloodied Marauder. "Just…just keep searching for survivors! There has to be one!"

Heather didn't say anything. It was too familiar of when she watched her adopted island get destroyed. The fire. The death. It had an aura of familiarity that made her close her eyes in angst. Turning, she started to walk away, heading towards the tree line.

"Heather, where are you going?" Astrid called out.

"I thought I saw something! I'll be right back!" She lied, stepping through one of the bushes. Breathing deeply, she felt a pit in her stomach as she found something much worse than what they saw on the beach. Lying on his back, staring at the endless sky with open eyes, was Chief Talen. He had a single sword sticking out of his stomach, being left there as a sign or even a warning. One of his hands was cut off at the fore arm, and was lying on the ground next to him.

Shutting her eyes, she reluctantly walked back to the beach. "Hiccup…I…I found Chief Talen…"

Both he and Astrid bolted towards her, looking frantic at the claim.

Not saying anything, she simply pointed past her, guiding them to her discovery.

Reluctantly, the two followed her, not really wanting to see what she found. As they too walked through the bushes, Astrid bit her lip and looked away from the sight. Hiccup couldn't do anything but shake his head and stare.

Sure enough, just as Heather claimed, Talen lay there in his own blood.

Almost against his better judgement, Hiccup walked up to and knelt by him. The silvered warlord had blood staining his grey and white hair. His clothes were all but red, being almost black where the sword was resting in him. Slowly, knowing he had to do something for the one that was an ally to them, he reached over and wiped his hand down Talen's face, closing his eyes to let him rest.

"…Hiccup…"

He and Astrid turned to see Heather holding up a slashed up quiver of arrows. Holding one of the arrows, her face was dark with anger. The arrow she was holding had a hint of green liquid coated on its tip. "Hunters. Hunters did this."

Frowning, he stood up and took the arrow from her. Staring at the green tip, he then growled out loud. "I knew better than to think we were actually finished with them…and look what happened!"

"Hiccup, this isn't your fault." Astrid quickly consoled. "You can't blame yourself for this! We all thought they were done when we captured Viggo and Ryker!"

"For all we know, they're back out there! Planning…who knows what!" Hiccup yelled, snapping the arrow in half. "I should have stayed with Talen. I might have been able to help stop all this from happening!"

"Hiccup! You can't blame yourself!" Astrid cried out, grabbing him by his shoulders. "None of us expected this! If any of us stayed, we might have been killed too!"

"But I knew Viggo! I knew he'd have…something up his sleeve!" He cried out, turning to look at more fallen Marauders.

"Hiccup, Astrid's right. You can't blame yourself for this." Heather quickly spoke up. "Trust me, I know what it feels like when you think that it was your fault for when something happened…"

"And even if it was, blaming yourself isn't going to help us." Astrid urged. "We know that the Hunters are still out there. The question is what do we do now?"

Hiccup closed his eyes in angst. Gripping the broken shaft of the arrow with a death grip, he then whispered. "I'm going to send Snotlout back to the Edge. To get the twins and Fishlegs, and a couple of our boats. We need to send everyone here to Valhalla. After that, it's war. We won't stop until Viggo is stopped himself!"

Both Astrid and Heather nodded in agreement, turning to walk away. As they returned to the beach, Astrid was surprised to see Stormfly acting odd. Nervously pacing around, she kept on running in circles, sniffing the air.

"What's she doing?" Heather asked, a little concerned at how she was acting. "Is it because of what happened here?"

"No, she's searching for something. She always does that when she gets the scent of something." She replied, frowning as she tried to calm her down. "Easy girl, I'm here and safe. No need to worry about me."

Stormfly didn't listen. Almost running over Astrid, she then looked down and began to sniff a streak of blood.

"Stormfly, easy girl…" Astrid tried to console, shocked to be pushed away from her.

Squawking, Stormfly then bolted into the trees, leaving everyone behind.

"Stormfly!" She shouted, running after her. Hiccup and Heather also chased after them, with their dragons following them.

"Where are you guys going?" Snotlout called out, seeing them disappear again.

Ignoring him, Astrid sprinted after her dragon, who was getting farther away from her. Trying to duck under some low branches, she was surprised to see another blood streak. Was that what Stormfly was following? Why? Concerned for her dragon, and curious as to where the blood was leading her too, she picked up her feet and increased her pace, trying to catch up to the frenzied Nadder. Rushing around a large rock, she let out an audible cry at what she found. "No…No!"

"Astrid, wha-" Hiccup shouted, only to freeze in place.

Sitting up and leaning against the entrance of a large crevice, was Grange. Two arrows were sticking out of his chest, and his leg looked like it was slashed open.

Both Hiccup and Astrid rushed to him, panicked that they actually found him. Stormfly was busy trying to get into the crevice, turning her head to look in.

Ignoring her dragon, Astrid reached down for the Marauder's hands. They were cold to the touch, being a sign that he was indeed gone. His skin was already pale and colorless, similar to how they found Talen.

"Grange…" Hiccup whispered, looking down at the one that treated them like a friend.

Heather also walked up, looking torn up that they had actually found him. "He must've given them trouble." She observed, looking down at his charred shield and mace. "To take two arrows and a cut to the leg? I bet that was the only way they could slow him down."

"He was the kindest to me." Astrid whispered, finally standing up and looking away from him.

"I think to all of us." Hiccup added, standing up as well. "He was the one that was actually interested in befriending dragons.

Hesitantly, Astrid looked over at Hiccup with an anxious expression. "Hiccup…if everyone's dead…chances are Teeth's gone too."

"That being said, where is she?" He replied. "Grange was her personal guard."

"Probably under a pile of Hunters." Heather commented, staring at Grange with depressed expression. "She would have taken that many down before falling herself."

Hiccup could only nod. Staring at Grange, he closed his eyes and dropped his head. The group simply stood there in silence, paying their respects to the once chipper Marauder.

"Rrrawwk!" Stormfly squawked, pulling everyone's attention back to her. Clawing at the crevice, she continued to try to get into it.

"Stormfly, what is it?" Astrid asked, concerned that she was still acting frantic. Pushing her aside, she finally saw what she was trying to do. "Teeth!" She shouted, running into the Crevice.

On her stomach, Teeth lay there with one of Talen's swords in hand. The back of her armor was essentially shattered and soaked in red. Rushing in, she knelt down over her, slowly rolling her over.

Both Hiccup and Heather sprinted after her, shocked to hear the name.

"I guess she died with a sword in hand…" Heather whispered, seeing that she had a death grip on it, regardless of how Astrid moved her.

Astrid simply held Teeth, resting her head on her knees. Hiccup knelt down next to her with an anxious expression. Blood had stained her hair, as well as parts of her face. The bone plating of her armor still looked worse for wear, but more so with the dirt and blood mixed together on it. Her face though, was oddly calm.

Astrid simply looked over her, wishing she could do something to help her.

"Come on…we'll send her to Valhalla ourselves." Hiccup choked out. "We'll send her with Grange and her dad. That's the least we can do that right now…"

"I wish I knew her name." Astrid whispered, looking down at Teeth. "She said she had one, but…never told me."

Hiccup simply rested his hand on her shoulder. "We'll avenge her…I promise…"

Sighing, Astrid nodded. Respectfully, and carefully, she lowered Teeth's head down.

"…ggagh…"

Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather instantly froze at the sound. Looking back down at her, Hiccup instantly placed his ear over her heart. Very weakly, almost non-existent, he could the faint thump of a heartbeat.

"She's alive!" He cried out, instantly starting to unstrap the broken armor.

"Teeth!" Astrid shouted, also helping take the chest plate off, now coming off in chunks as it was still badly damaged.

Heather helped place the pieces of the chest plate away as they came off, letting Astrid and Hiccup focus on helping her. As they were able to get the armor off, Hiccup stood up to run out of the crevice. "Hold tight! I got some bandages in my saddlebag!"

"Hurry!" Astrid shouted, trying to help her as best as she could.

Heather then knelt down, carefully holding Teeth's hand. "She's not cold…not like Grange at least…" She commented.

"Come on, Teeth. Be tough!" Astrid growled, feeling the old fight build up inside of her. They had to save her! They owed Talen that much for helping them!

Slowly, almost like they were forced to, Teeth's eyes cracked open. Unable to have an expression, she simply looked up at Astrid. "…As…tr…d?"

"Gods, hold on, Teeth!" She shouted, now focusing on keeping Teeth awake. "Eyes open!"

"Come on! Let's roll her over!" Heather cried out.

Both she and Astrid slowly rolled her over, which the two of them began to try and clean around the wound.

"Stay with us, Teeth…" Astrid growled, looking down at her. Too late. Teeth's eyes were closed. Biting her lip, she lowered her head next to her mouth, desperate to hear something.

A small breath sounded, showing that she was still breathing at least.

"Heather, Astrid! Use this!"

Looking up, they saw both Hiccup and Snotlout running towards them. Hiccup held out one of the medical packs to her, stopping just outside of the crevice.

"Thanks, we'll get her taken care of." Astrid growled, not wanting to waste a moment of trying to save Teeth. "Hiccup, you have to go get Gothi!"

"I'll send Snotlout-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid snapped. "You ride a Night Fury! One of the fastest, if not the fastest dragon we have! You go get Gothi, and we'll move Teeth over to the Edge. By the time you get back, we'll have her cleaned up and ready to be treated!"

Seeing her point, he simply rested his hand on her shoulder guard. Silently reassuring her, he then turned to jump on Toothless. "Come on, bud! Let's break our personal record!"

Toothless roared loudly, accepting the challenge. Launching into the air, his wings left small whirlwinds behind, kicking up leaves and dirt.

Tearing her hood off, Heather then took a large cloth and began to wipe the wound, finishing cleaning it. "Astrid, help me with the bandages. We need to stop the bleeding before we move her."

"Right. Hold on, Teeth." Astrid huffed, continuing to help Heather. "Snotlout, make something that we can move Teeth in. Like a hammock or stretcher of some kind."

"Got it! I'll get it done!" He shouted, running deeper into the forest. "Come on, Hookster! We got a chief to save!"

Looking down at Teeth, Astrid sent a simple prayer to Odin, asking for him to preserve her.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, seeing him, Gobber, Gothi, and Stoick land at the Clubhouse.

"Where is she?" He asked, jumping off Toothless and running to her.

The night had long set in, being probably the early hours of the morning. Since Heather, Astrid, and Snotlout had moved Teeth to the Edge, they took her to Astrid's room to recover. Fishlegs, having the most experience and knowledge regarding healing, was staying with Teeth; ensuring that she was still breathing. He forced Astrid to leave him and to get something to eat, given that she didn't leave Teeth's side since they first found her.

"My room. Fishlegs is watching over her."

"Come on, Gothi. Let's see what we can do." Gobber called out, lifting off a box of medical supplies from Skullcrusher's saddle.

Gothi was already jogging away, leaving him, her Gronckle, and everyone behind.

"How are you doing?" Hiccup asked, looking over at Astrid with concern.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out after Gothi sees her." She admitted, looking down with tired and sunken eyes.

"Hiccup told me a little bit about this lass named Teeth." Stoick replied, walking up to her. "She's supposed to be the next chief of a tribe?"

Astrid nodded, turning to face inside the clubhouse. Set along the table they used to eat at, Teeth's broken armor was laid out all over. The sword she had in hand was also leaning against the wall nearby.

Seeing the gear, he walked over and inspected the silver blade. "Hmm…interesting craftsmanship."

"It was her dad's. Talen Wrathen." Hiccup explained. "She crafted it for him. The armor was her own that she wore."

Turning to inspect the armor, he lifted up one of the gauntlets. "Sturdy. Interesting choice of material though."

"They were dragon hunters by trade." Astrid admitted. "She probably had no short supply of dragon bones to make all of that."

Stoick shook his head. "Hiccup said you made an alliance with some hunters. Can't say I didn't think you were all a little crazy to work alongside with them. However, it seems they never mistreated you when they held you captive."

"I wasn't really a prisoner, and I'd say we made some friends out of the whole experience." Astrid commented. "Friends we lost…"

"I'm sorry." Stoick comforted. "I know what it's like to lose someone close. But the question still remains, what do you do now?"

"We need to stop Viggo. And the Hunters." Hiccup replied. "Otherwise, this will keep on happening. To villages that we don't know about, and to people who will be hurt or…killed by them."

"I agree…" Stoick replied. "But he's also going to be extra careful. He had a close call with you and those Marauders. He's going to ensure that doesn't happen again."

"I know. But he probably doesn't think we know he's still out there. I bet he planned on the fact that all the Marauders were dead, and that we wouldn't know what happened to them. There's still an advantage we can capitalize on." Hiccup whispered, frowning at the thought. "But let's not worry about that right now. We need to think about Teeth. We need to help her all we can."

"Gothi's the best healer I've had since I've been Chief of Berk." Stoick assured. "The best that we can do for your friend is to stay out of her way, and let her do what she needs too."

Hiccup nodded, still not comforted by the decision. It seemed so sudden. The pressures of having to fight Viggo again. Whether or not Teeth was going to make it. And then the fact they lost a powerful ally, that not only was friendly to them, but loyal to them as well. Viggo was indeed holding nothing back, and Hiccup was sure he would do the same to the Riders if given the chance.

Sighing, he turned to Astrid. "Where's Heather?"

"She took Snotlout and the twins back to the island. They're towing a couple of our target practice ships with them. They'll send the dead to Valhalla and be back tomorrow…"

"Good, I'll have to tell her thanks when she gets back." He whispered tiredly.

"Come, I know sleep is the last thing on your minds." Stoick commented. Taking a seat near the fire place, he then asked them. "Tell me more about these Southern Sea Maruaders, and why your friend is named Teeth. More importantly, tell me how you ended up on this…eventful adventure."

Looking at each other, Hiccup and Astrid slowly nodded.

Turning to his dad, he began to explain the tale. "Well, it started out as a simple recon mission. Astrid and I…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

 _"Ow…ow…"_ She whispered in her mind.

Starting to become aware of her situation, Teeth couldn't help but notice how painful it was getting to breathe. Every single time she inhaled, a sharp pain would run down her back. But the pain was tiny, compared to when she shifted herself.

 _"GAGGHHH!"_ She screamed in her mind. Her back instantly riveted in agony, to where she swore she was shaking.

"Is she waking up?" A voice called out. It was one she never heard before.

"I'll tell the others. They'll want to know she's probably going to make it." Another voice sounded. Again, it was one she didn't recognize.

Groaning, she tried to reach up to rub her face, being very difficult to do so. Aside from the pain in the back, she felt weak. As if she had no energy inside her to draw from. She felt light headed, making her feel like she was spinning in the darkness.

Feeling a stick rest on her arm to push it down, she reluctantly obeyed, not having the strength or fight to resist.

"Easy, lass. Slow down and let your body go at its own pace…" The first voice sounded again.

"…w-wh-"

She felt the stick rest over her lips, silencing her. Honestly, it frustrated her being told what to do, and to be restricted.

Doing the only thing she could do, she tried to force her eyes open. Blinded by the light, combined with the energy required to even crack them open, she instantly closed her eyes again. She was so confused. Where was she? Who were these people?

As she was thinking, she had the sudden urge of anger and hate rush through; not helping her exhausted and confused mentality. Mikael! Mikael betrayed her! Betrayed his own blood and tribe! Her back was stabbed because of what he did to her! She had to have been taken prisoner. To be a toy for him to torture and to get 'even' with.

 _"I'm going to kill you…"_ She thought to herself, resolving to always try to end her brother, even if it meant the death of her. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her giving in to him.

Spurred on by the sudden anger and realization, she let her inner fury rejuvenate herself a little bit. Forcing her eyes open, all she could see through the light was blurred looking ceiling. She could see objects standing above and looking down at her. Forcing her eyes to stay open, she didn't even try to make out the details. She was simply keeping her eyes open to let them adjust, and to show her body that she was getting up; regardless of what it thought.

"Easy, lass! You need to wake up at your own pace!"

"…this is my own pace…" She whispered weakly, finally blinking her eyes to help them adjust. Taking as deep of a breath that her body would let her, she growled. "…let m-m-me be…o-or kill m-me n-now!"

"Oi, she's definitely got a fire inside of 'er."

Feeling the stick rest on her chest to keep her down, she slowly reached up and tried to push it off of her. Whatever may happen, she was going to fight! Opening her eyes again, she could see the stick was more of a staff, with some old dragon teeth and feathers tied to it. Not swayed, she struggled against it. About to grab it, she could hear the ponding of multiple people running.

"Teeth!"

Even more confused, as she swore it sounded like Hiccup, she slowly looked over to see Hiccup and the rest of the Riders standing in the entrance of the doorway. "…w-what the?"

"Easy, Teeth. They're helping you. Just relax for a second, okay?" He continued to assure, taking a seat next to her.

For some reason, seeing him and the Riders seemed to instantly relieve her. She knew that whatever happened, or however she got wherever she was, they would protect her until she could stand on her own.

"You didn't tell me she's got the heart of a forge's fire!" The voice growled, almost accusing. "For a Viking, she's got more fight in 'er than some men back at Berk!"

"Funny you should say that, Gobber." Astrid replied. "She's a blacksmith too. Besides, there's a reason why she was the next Chief."

The thought then hit her. Teeth slowly turned to Hiccup, with a concerned look. It was the first time for any of the Riders to see her worried. "…dad?" She whispered, unable to communicate everything she wanted to ask.

Hiccup's face instantly fell, to which he looked down from her gaze.

That was all she needed. She of all people knew what that look meant. Closing her eyes, her body so badly wanted to shed a tear, to which she simply fought it.

"I'm sorry, Teeth…" Astrid whispered, resting her hand on Teeth's.

"…h-hel…p me up…" She gasped, trying to make motions to sit up.

"You need to rest, Teeth…" Astrid tried to say, only to be cut off.

"M-my d-dad is d-dead!" She tried to shout, only sounding like a hoarse whisper. The anger and frustration inside of her was helping her be more aware of what she could and couldn't do; mainly since the back was still hurting her and making it impossible to move without some help. "My men…are dead…I c-can't rest-t when until I'm either killed, or I av-v-venge them!"

"Help her." A voice called out. It was the second voice she heard. Or at least, recalled hearing. It was powerful and authoritative.

Feeling both Hiccup and Astrid help sit her up, she felt something soft get placed behind her, letting her sit up on her own.

Wincing due to the sharp pain in the back, she finally was able to observe those that were watching over her. The one that was using the staff to stop her from moving, looked like an elder. She was exceptionally short, though looked wise at the same time.

Next to her, was a bulky Viking. He had a hook for a hand, and he had a braided mustache that dropped down to his chest. His leg was also missing, making her wonder what his story was.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and leaned back. "…I don't…I can't-"

"What do you remember? What happened to you?" Hiccup asked, scooting up closer to her. Stoick placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down and pulling him back at the same time.

Taking a few deep breaths, she took a moment to get her head together. "…we were betrayed…" She whispered, finally cracking her eyes open. "…my damn brother…he sided with Viggo…stabbed me from behind…"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, with the other Riders doing the same.

"I don't know how…but the island was a trap…" She continued to whisper, shaking her head to vent out her anger. "…it wasn't a prison island…it was a Fireworm nest…"

"Fireworms?" Heather replied with a quizzical look. "I thought they migrated to another island?"

"Maybe it was another colony." Hiccup suggested. "Or Viggo forcibly relocated them."

"Is that how they sunk your ship?" Astrid asked, resting her hand on Teeth's.

Teeth nodded, gritting her teeth to bear with the pain and the memory. "…we were fools. Idiots. I should have just killed Viggo and his brother when we captured them…you can never trust an oath breaker's word-Agh!" Wincing, she recoiled back as her back shot with lightning like pain, being sharp and precise. Trying to take normal breaths, she closed her eyes as she asked. "Were there any survivors…other than…me?"

Hiccup just looked at her with a depressed look. Reluctantly, he shook his head. "We…didn't find anyone when we found you. Heather came back earlier today, and didn't find anyone either. She sent those we found to Valhalla for you…"

Looking up at Heather, she could only whisper. "…thanks…"

"It wasn't a problem." She replied with a shrug. "I'm…sorry."

Teeth only closed her eyes, returning to her position of leaning against the pillows placed behind her. Shaking her head, she sarcastically muttered. "I'm an heir to an empty throne…no one left to rule…"

"That's not true! What about all those islands? Back where you're from?" Astrid quickly called out, shocked to hear her say that.

"…with what men? What power do I have?" She growled. "Even if I went home, who would want to follow me? Those that supported me are now burnt bones and ash! Either in Helheim or Valhalla…I'm the mutt that survived the only attack that doomed Talen Wrathen and the Marauders.

"You're not a mutt, Teeth." Hiccup argued. "No one called you that except your brother!"

"He's right though. I am a mutt. I always was. I lived like a Wrathen, but I didn't have the blood of one!" She growled. "The only time anyone would have followed me, is if they saw me actually lead, or if they saw my dad pass it to me. Now, I can't claim the title if I wanted too."

Everyone stared at her, wanting to argue that she was wrong in thinking that.

"…besides...Mikael would have gotten there before I could tell everyone what actually happened. He'd say that I was the reason we were butchered. I'd be put down by my own peop-Agh!"

Astrid stared at her as she winced in pain. Seeing her settle down, she couldn't help but feel lost with her.

"…how long until I can walk?" She growled angrily, trying to keep her anger and hate bottled up.

"Weeks." Gobber explained. "Even then, you won't be the same without some pain. So a month or two tops."

Grunting, Teeth tried to shift herself up to sit up higher, to which her body forced her to stop. "Gah…" She huffed, reluctantly giving up. "Fine…give me two weeks to rest. I'll get out of your hair then…"

"You're not in our hair." Astrid replied, almost a little frustrated at the thought. "You're staying until you're healed."

"Oh? And if I decide I don't want to stay here? What'll you do about it?" She challenged. "Two weeks tops. Then I'm leaving to hunt down that coward and traitor of a Wrathen! I'll gut Mikael while he lives, make him watch me feed him to a Nightmare or whatever I can fin-Agh! Rrggghhh…"

All the Riders looked at each other, knowing she would leave the moment she was healthy enough to.

"No. You don't have a say in this, Teeth." Hiccup growled, finally having enough of her hot attitude. "You're our prisoner now."

Opening her eyes, she glared at him with look to kill.

"Until we think you served your time for keeping Astrid, you're stuck with us."

"…Hiccup…tread lightly…" She growled while trying to throw the covers off. Feeling something grab her by the shoulder by a force she hadn't experienced before.

"He speaks the truth, lass."

Looking up, she let out a small gasp as she saw a behemoth of a man holding her down.

"He's not the one doing this. It's me." He growled. "My son told me what you did, helping them try to fight Viggo and his army of Dragon Hunters. However, I cannot excuse you for keeping one of my best Dragon Riders as collateral. Until I come to a decision of whether to spare you, you are indeed a prisoner to Berk."

"Agh!" She grunted, wincing for the countless time. "I was more than fair to Astrid! I was-"

Stoick squeezed her shoulder, silencing her. "When I pardon you, and I will, I'll give you a boat to take for yourself wherever you want to go. With supplies that you'll need." Letting a casual smile grow on his face, he quietly added. "I'll make my decision in a month or two. You should be able to sail by yourself then."

Teeth's face darkened, hating the situation she found herself in. Honestly, she was glad she wasn't needing to worry about being on her own. At least, right then. "Fine…since I don't really have a choice." She growled, finally relaxing in her bed. It almost made every sigh in relief, glad to see her calm down.

"Chief Stoick the Vast. Hiccup's father." The man introduced, letting go of her shoulder.

Looking back up at him, she nodded at him as a greeting; since that was all she could do. "Teeth. Supposed Matriarch of the Wrathen Clan and Chief of the Southern Sea Marauders. I guess not anymore…"

"Ah, well, Chief Teeth." He addressed respectfully. "Rest easy. Gothi will leave the necessary supplies for you to heal. I'll be back in a few weeks to check up on you. In the meantime, please, take all the time you need to recover.

"Aye, when he says he'll be back, he means that I'll be back to check up on you." The other man called out, stepping up next to Stoick. "Gobber. His right-hand man, often errand boy, and Berk's blacksmith; at your service."

"Pleasure…" She whispered, observing the self-proclaimed smith.

"Hiccup, may I have a word with you?" Stoick asked, turning to walk out.

"Yeah, sure thing." He replied, turning to follow him. With a smirk, he looked over at Teeth as he left. "Keep her down, Astrid. Might need to chain her to her bed."

Teeth didn't say anything. Glaring at him as he left, she slowly sank back into the pillows and closed her eyes, now being surrounded by the rest of the Riders.

Walking out, Stoick turned to Hiccup with a grim expression. "Hiccup, you know what she's going to do the moment she's healed?"

Sighing, he nodded. "She's going to chase after Viggo and her brother. Even if it kills her. She said it too."

Stoick nodded. "Is she a friend?"

Taken back by the question, he looked up at his dad. "Of course! Astrid was never really a prisoner. Nor collateral. It was just a way for us to free more dragons after we beat Viggo!" Looking away, he quietly added. "At least, that was before…"

"Make sure she knows that."

"Knows what?"

"That she's a friend."

"Uh, sure…why are you telling me this?"

"Because she's not going to listen to you if she doesn't believe you're friends. And she'll just run herself into her fate."

"Being killed by Viggo…or her brother." Hiccup whispered, frowning at the thought.

"You know that Viggo is going to be chasing after you now, right?" Stoick continued to grill. "With a renewed passion. Just like Dagur when he escaped Outcast Island.

"Yeah, we're planning on it."

"Hiccup…I know you want to continue to explore islands and protect dragons." He began to counsel. "But if you need to come back to Berk to regroup and to strategize, do it. We'll help you fight them. This isn't something you have to do alone."

"No. We can't involve Berk!" He quickly replied, almost in a panic. "We saw what they were willing to do an entire people. They attacked and killed their leaders! And all their fighting men! They'll do the same to us. You can't afford to lose anyone, including yourself!" Looking inside, seeing Snotlout try to make a move on Teeth, he shook his head. "It's better to keep our numbers small. They can't track us, and we can hit them at random places. We can keep him guessing. Besides, when Teeth's healed up, she'll be great help us."

"Will she choose to stay with you?"

"I'll convince her to stay. Trust me." He replied. "I've been thinking of how to convince her to stay long before you actually talked to me about it. I couldn't help but feel…feel like she was missing something while being a Marauder. Maybe I can help her find that while she stays with us."

Sighing, Stoick patted his shoulder. "If anyone can help her, it's you and your friends. We'll leave after Gothi finishes helping Teeth. You think she'll be fine here, or should we take her to Berk?"

"Leave her with us; she won't do well on a different island, being watched over by strangers. Between Fishlegs and Heather, we can take care of her." He assured. "Fishlegs knows what would help heal her faster; not like Gothi, but he can read her notes. Heather has plenty of experience of working with bandages. Since she lived on her own for a while."

Stoick nodded, turning to walk towards the clubhouse. "Very well. Just be careful, son."

"I will, dad." He replied, turning to walk back inside, not surprised to see Snotlout on the floor with Heather standing in-between him and Teeth.

Gothi then motioned Gobber to do something, to which he nodded in acknowledgement. Walking next to where she lay, he gently began to roll her over, careful with his hook.

"Rrggh…what are you doing now?" She growled, unable to resist. "Couldn't let me be?"

"We're helping ya', lass." He replied in an uncaring tone. "Now sit still before we have to tie you down."

"If only that was the first time I heard that…" She huffed angrily, forced to lie on her stomach. "You remind me of Grange. The fool…"

"How was he a fool?" Astrid challenged, shocked to hear her speak of him like that.

"He sacrificed himself for nothing. To protect me…" She growled. "He could have done so much more if he had just left me."

"He swore to protect you! We found him next to you! And you're still breathing because of him!" Astrid quickly fired back.

"…I know…" She whispered, shutting her eyes tight to stop tears from falling. "…everyone was willing to die for me…even my dad…they all died for the Wrathen mutt."

Gothi was starting to take the bandages off, all while Gobber was mixing some vials together.

"I heard Grange fight Mikael…I heard him lose." She continued to whisper. "I heard him say that I was already dead…which is why I originally acted the part. I listened to Grange die, and what Mikael said to me, since he thought I was dead. Heh, idiot. Never bothered to check whatever he hunted was actually dead. After I was left alone, I tried to chase after him…but, I couldn't. That's why you found me with my dad's sword…Mikael took it from him to use against me, but he left it as my grave marker."

Hiccup couldn't help but feel torn with her story. It was a dirty trick by Viggo, and even dirtier with what Mikael did to his own family and clan.

"How did Viggo know how to counter us so well? The White Wake caught fire like dry timber in a bon fire." She whispered. "Gagh!"

Gothi began to place moist bandages over where she was stabbed, pouring some extra oil on them after laying them down.

"That stings…" She whispered, flinching uncontrollably and gripping the sides of the bed to help fight it.

"Teeth, Viggo always seems to be two steps ahead of us. No matter what we do." Hiccup began to say, taking a seat so she could look at him without straining her neck. "He knew you would be coming…which is probably why he had Fireworms ready to use against you."

"You tried to warn us. You warned us that he usually had a trick always planned out. And you were right." She gasped, feeling a new layer of cloths get laid over her back. Closing her eyes in pain, she growled. "I should've learned to keep you with us. To help us. Most of our men were on the ship as it burned, which is how we were overrun on the beaches."

"Teeth, I'm sorry for what happened; and I didn't want to remind you of what you went through by bringing that up. The reason why I was reminding you of that, is because I want you to know that we're still fighting them. We're still at war."

Opening her eyes, she simply stared at him wide eyes.

"I know you. More than you probably think I do." He continued to say. "I've had lots of experiences with people like you. You're driven by revenge. And it makes you predictable. Even though he thinks you're dead, it wouldn't take much for him to learn you're still alive. All it'll take is a scout to spot you, and he'll be waiting for you; like he did with your dad and his men."

"What are you suggesting, Hiccup?" She growled quietly, demanding the short answer.

"That you willingly stay with us. At least until we end this war." He answered. "Aside from recovering from what's happened to you, you can fight alongside of us. I want you to fight with us."

"And if I don't want to?"

"That's your choice. But how are you going to get close to Viggo and Ryker? Or even your brother? Face it, Teeth, you need us and you know it."

Sighing, she instantly winced and arched her back as Gothi began to wrap a bandage tight around her, with Heather helping. "Grrrrgghh…" She groaned, reluctantly giving into the idea.

"Whatever happens after, that's your business." He replied. "But if you returned to your home, saying you avenged Talen and all his men, I'm sure they won't see you as a mutt. As you say you are."

"…fine…" She growled. "For now, I'll agree with that. Besides, we're allies, right? We're supposed to help each other."

"I'm not helping you because you're an ally, Teeth. You should know that." He replied firmly, making sure she understood what he was meaning. "I'm helping you, because you're our friend."

Teeth's eyes slightly widened at the comment.

"So stay and recover. When you're healthy enough, I'll help you at the forge. We'll get you outfitted with the best gear and material we have. Because you're a friend."

Unable to say anything, she simply nodded; the only way she could visibly tell him thank you.

"Come on, guys. Let's leave Gothi be and let Teeth get some rest." He announced. "Twins, you're up on patrol anyways. Better get going."

"Ahh, come on, Hiccup!" Ruffnut whined.

Astrid also began to walk away, but just as she walked past Teeth, she gently kneeled down so they could see each other. "I'm with Hiccup on this. You're our friend."

Teeth again nodded.

"But I'm going to add something…" She whispered. "Start believing it." At that, she turned to leave Gothi, finishing up wrapping up the bandage.

Thinking of what they told her, she slowly began to give into her body's exhaustion. Staring at nothing, she slowly fell back into a black world.

* * *

The night had just set in. With the twilight sky in the background, everyone was at the clubhouse, eating some yak chops that Heather had prepared. Hiccup, Heather, Astrid, and Fishlegs were simply sitting there, trying to force food down. With recent events, no one was exactly hungry.

Then, hearing someone walk into the room, they turned to see Snotlout set his course straight to the food.

"How is she doing?" Hiccup asked, looking at him anxiously.

"She's still out." He replied, a little dejected at the subject.

Looking down at the Astrid's hut, Hiccup shook his head. It was honestly a waiting game. At least, waiting for Teeth to be able to walk on her own; never mind her ability to fight.

"Hey, so…are we going to chase after Viggo? You know…with Teeth?" Fishlegs asked, looking over at Hiccup.

"That's the idea. We'll be fighting Viggo and the Hunters no different than we have before." He replied, returning his attention to his plate.

"But…what about…you know…her and hunting dragons?" Fishlegs stammered.

Hiccup quietly set down his fork, not saying anything at first. Looking up at him, and then to everyone else, he then explained. "There's a reason why I want her to stay with us. Not just to recover."

Getting his message, Astrid pushed her plate away. "You think you can change her mind? She's more stubborn than even you."

"So was my dad." He quickly replied. "And look, I changed his mind. I changed all your minds about dragons. Why can't we change her mind with all of us working together? Besides, it's the best chance we have to convince her to trust dragons in general."

"It's worth a try, Hiccup…but what happens if we convince her and she tries to return home? She said herself that her people won't be happy with her, and if she tries to change their livelihood, all while bringing the news that Talen and most of the men in the clan are dead…how do you think they'll react to that?" Heather suggested, looking at him with a worried look. "It'll be a reason for them to…well, kill her. If Mikael did go back home, they'll support him, not her. She even called herself a mutt. Her men were the only ones supporting her, not the islands."

Hiccup looked down, not saying anything.

"It's a risk you took." Astrid added, looking at him with sadness. "But Teeth might not feel the same about dragons like you do."

"Either way, it's an opportunity that we need to take." He countered. "Teeth was willing to listen to us when Astrid was kept on the White Wake. How much more will she hear us out now that she's in the opposite position? And that we're helping her?"

Snotlout then stretched, letting out a long yawn to get everyone's attention. "Never fear, Snotlout's got this. Aside from my obvious masculinity, I'll give her a ride on 'ol Hookster and that should be enough to convince her!"

Everyone groaned, shaking their heads at the claim.

"If only it were that simple." Hiccup whispered. "She didn't react that well when Astrid and Stormfly took her for a ride."

"It might change now." Astrid quickly replied. "When I took her for a ride, she wasn't alone or a sole survivor. She literally has nothing other than her name, and one of her dad's swords. Her life…all that she knew and grew up with, is gone. I think that's what she meant when she said she couldn't go back. Everything she knew, and knows, isn't relevant anymore. The men she'd have been commanding, even the role she was promised to be given, simply doesn't exist anymore."

Hiccup simply stared into nothing. It was still a lot to hope for, that Teeth would accept dragons as friends and stop hunting them.

Heather, who was quiet during the entire conversation, then softly spoke up. "It's a little more confusing than that. I do think she can change, but…"

Everyone turned to her, wanting to hear what she had to say.

Sighing, she shook her head and looked down. "I of all people know what if feels like to have everything taken from you. Even being betrayed by a family member…"

Everyone remained silent, knowing who she was talking about.

"I've done things I thought I'd never do. Like when Astrid and I tried to get Dagur ourselves; and when I was working with the Hunters." She continued to say, being a little ashamed of her past with Hiccup and the others. "That changed when you guys saved me, and invited me to stay with you. You gave me a purpose. " Turning to look over at Astrid's hut, being where Teeth was residing, she shook her head at the thought of her and her circumstances. "Teeth might be a little harder than me to convince, but all she needs is to have some kind of purpose. Once she finds it, it'll be harder for her to let go of it. Which is why I think we can convince her to change. Her purpose as future chief and blacksmith is gone. So help her find a new purpose, and she'll naturally want to stay."

Everyone looked at each other, nodding in agreement that she was right.

"Heh, well, that shouldn't be too hard." Snotlout replied with one of his smirks. "Who wouldn't want to stay to be with me? Honestly, the only problem I can see, is that we might have to think of ways to keep her away from me!"

Everyone groaned a second time, face palming their heads.

"Snotlout, the only problem we'll have, is making sure you don't push her away!" Astrid growled. "Just don't annoy her too much. I don't know if I can protect you from her."

Snotlout shrugged, leaning back in his chair and looking smug.

"Then it sounds like a plan." Hiccup announced, standing up from his chair. "Astrid, you're the closest one to her. I want you to keep her involved when she's able. Help her walk when she wants to, and whatever else she needs."

Astrid nodded, acknowledging her new responsibility.

"Everyone else, it's back to the grind. Routine patrols, with offset shifts to cover Astrid. I'll bug Johann to see if he can't keep us updated on some Hunter's whereabouts. However, when Teeth's up and walking around, I want you to include her in your activities. Invite her at least."

"You got it, Hiccup." Fishlegs replied.

"And one more thing, don't remind her of what happened, alright?" He replied with a serious tone. "I don't think I needed to say that, but just as a general reminder. Let's make this an experience she won't want to leave."

Everyone again nodded, understanding the need to say that.

"For Teeth?" Astrid asked, a little hesitantly, raising her mug.

"For Teeth." Everyone chimed in, also raising their mugs.

And just like that, whether she knew it or not, the hunter named Teeth, was inducted into the Dragon Riders.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"Urgh…there we go." Teeth grunted as she pulled on the last boot, which proved to be a struggle. After a whole month of sitting and lying down, she finally had enough of waiting to be better and was going for a walk. That is, if her legs would let her. For resting weeks on end, they felt weak from not being used; a problem she never accounted for.

"Come on…" She growled, pushing herself up. Feeling herself lean to one side, she caught one of her bed posts to help her regain her balance. "Okay…might be a little harder than I remembered." She huffed quietly to herself.

"Rreaagghh?"

Looking up, she saw a Night Terror looking down at her from its perch with a tilted head. Apparently, it was Astrid's idea to have one of them watch over her when everyone was gone on a raid or patrol; or for any reason why no one could keep her company.

"Buzz off, Snitch." She growled, returning her focus to walking. Snitch was the name she came up with, since it alerted Astrid when she tried to walk a few days ago.

Snitch simply growled, leaping off his perch and flying out of the room.

Knowing Astrid was going to be coming now that Snitch left to tattle on her, she turned to Astrid's array of many weapons on the wall. Seeing a beat up looking staff, she hobbled over to it. It was probably used for sparring or learning how to block. "That's better." She whispered to herself. Leaning heavily against it, she slowly made her way out of Astrid's hut, being her place of residence since…since she lost everything.

Biting her lip, mainly to focus on staying upright, she also fought the frustration and depression of remembering she was nobody. "Hmph. I guess that's the best position to take someone down. Being someone that doesn't exist. Or at least, isn't supposed to exist.

Stepping through the door, she covered her eyes as she walked out. The sun was bright, and there was even a light dusting of snow everywhere. It was well into winter now, and it was bugging her. She never lived in a place that had the cursed white stuff. And she was more resolved than ever to make sure that she wouldn't ever again.

Standing on the deck, she finally took a moment to see her surroundings. Honestly, it was the first time she got to see Dragon's Edge, given she was bed ridden for a month and some days. The network of ramps between huts and buildings seemed confusing at first, until she followed them with her eyes. It was actually kind of a wonder. It was a genius idea to make separate buildings. Even if one of the ramps was broken during an invasion, they could fly their dragons to wherever they needed to go; and the series of ramps was a natural defense if anyone was able to land at the docks.

"Teeth?"

Turning around slowly, she saw Astrid jogging towards her, looking concerned.

"Are you alright? What are you doing walking around?"

"I'm fine, Astrid." She huffed. "I can't stand staying in bed any longer!" Leaning to one side, she quickly caught herself with the staff she took. "Literally, I can't stand! I need to do something; I need to move around or I'm going to lose my mind! If I don't lose the use of my legs first!"

Looking at her, Astrid saw the determination to fight her. Sighing, she shook her head. "Come on then, we'll go to the clubhouse and then see how you're doing."

"I'll be better than if I was staying in bed." She growled, using the staff to help her walk.

Astrid tried to help her, which she only received an icy stare.

"I'm doing this on my own! I'm not going to get stronger unless I struggle through it myself!"

Letting her walk ahead, Astrid stood close by ready to catch her if she fell. She was definitely the same person from when they first met her.

Weakly shuffling her legs, Teeth focused on the hut designated as the clubhouse. Though still weak, the fact that she was moving seemed to strengthen her; and help her resolve to speed up her recovery. "So…how was your last patrol? Did you find anything on the Hunters?"

Shaking her head, Astrid let out a frustrated sigh. "No. Not even a clue as to where they went. It seems Viggo has been playing hard to find. Even Johann couldn't get wind of where he or Ryker went. It's like they want us to think they're gone and dead."

"Anything on…Mikael?"

Astrid shook her head, knowing exactly why she asked about him.

"Rrgghh…he has to be back home by now. Spending his time on the warm beaches and being pampered because he's the 'Chief' now…the traitor." She growled.

"Wouldn't your people have been upset with him? Since he was the only one that returned?" Astrid asked. "Wasn't that what you were worried about?"

"He has a mom that wanted him to be chief. Plus he's a Wrathen by blood, he has an instant in." She quickly replied. "He probably lied his way through, and struck a deal with Viggo. Which is why they helped each other when we were killed." Getting light headed at the subject and exertion, she started to fall backwards.

Catching her, Astrid looked down at her with a worried expression.

Gritting her teeth, she shook her head. "If he learns I'm alive, he's going to send everything he can to make sure I'm dead. Even if he has to do it himself."

"We're not going to let that happen."

"You say that, but the gods always have different plans." She growled, steadying her balance. Making sure she was fine, she continued to walk slowly to the clubhouse. "But I couldn't have done it without you guys. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad you forced me to stay. I can barely walk now, let alone sail a ship and fight on my own."

"Because you-"

"Your friend, I know." She finished for her, rolling her eyes at the constant reminder.

"I wasn't going to say that." Astrid quickly rebutted. "You were angry. You wanted to get your revenge right then. Honestly, you were probably still in shock. You weren't thinking clearly."

"Yeah? Well…whatever." She huffed angrily. Feeling some energy return to her legs, as well as the coordination, she stepped up to the clubhouse's deck.

"Teeth!" Fishlegs shouted, shocked at seeing her standing outside of the doorway.

The twins head popped out from behind a wall, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hey! She's finally up!" Ruffnut called out with a wide smile.

"Uh…hi." She replied with a short tone. Walking past the smiling twins, she looked around the clubhouse. It was simple actually, yet elaborate. The wooden counter that wrapped around the central fireplace was clearly used to eat at, with the occasional maps and papers scattered around. With the fire roaring, she couldn't help but bask in the heat. Her skin was going have some time before adjusting to the cold snow and wind. It honestly reminded her of when she worked a forge. Something she was itching to get back to.

"Come on in!" Fishlegs replied, pulling a seat out for her.

"I'll stand. I've been sitting and laying down longer than I ever wanted to in my life." She huffed, leaning against her staff to support her. "Got anything to eat?"

"Oh ho ho! Say no more!" Tuffnut replied loudly, running to the back of the room. "I got something just for you!"

Teeth looked at Astrid, who simply frowned and shook her head. "I'll find you something." She replied, walking over to a pot in the back of the room.

"So…h-how are you feeling?" Fishlegs asked, being a little timid around the recovering Marauder.

"Ready to help you find and kill the Hunters." She huffed, turning to look at him. Her eyes pierced into his, something she did to learn all she could about an individual. Talen taught her that, though she wasn't as skilled like he was.

Fishlegs simply swallowed as she stared at him.

He had an honest look about him. Sincere even. Something she had learned to trust, given she had the same vibe from Grange before she made him her right hand man. The memory pierced her, making her finally look away from Fishlegs.

"Here!" Tuffnut shouted, skidding to a stop in front of her.

Staring at the plate he was holding, she quickly gagged at the sight and smell. "Oh gods…what is that?"

"Yak chops!" He replied with a wide smile. "Inspired by Heather's, we added a blend of different herbs and spices!"

"Rotten fish spread…old bread…and…what is that?" She listed, reluctantly identifying the 'additions'.

"What? Don't you know good Zippleback claw jam? Surely a hunter like you would recognize that!" Ruffnut asked, looking at her with a perplexed expression. "A perfect blend of-"

"Errgghh!"

Fishlegs instantly, jumped up, pulling Teeth away from the 'food'. "Uh…wh-why don't you guys see how the dragons like it. It might be too rich for her, you know, since she's still recovering."

"…among other reasons…" Teeth growled, holding her stomach and forcing herself to not look at the sight again.

"Uh, come on. I got something more…edible over here." Fishlegs replied, continuing to guide her away from the twins.

"Ugh…thanks…" She gagged, dry heaving as she recalled the smell.

Grabbing some dried fish fillets, he handed one to her. "Don't mind them. You get used it…er, sometimes at least."

Snacking on the given meat, she instantly began to feel energy return. Having been dieting on soups and bread, it felt good to eat something solid. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the circular table, enjoying the taste and basking in the heat behind her.

"Here you- oh, you got something." Astrid called out, walking to her with a bowl.

"I'm tired of soup." She replied, taking a larger bite out of the fillet. "I almost feel better because I'm eating meat."

"That's good to hear." Astrid replied, setting the bowl down. Sitting next to her, she then asked. "So…what are you going to do?"

Shrugging, she took another bite and then spat out a couple of fish bones. "Don't know. I probably won't be able to swing a sword or spear until a couple of more days. Even then, I'm going to have to get my strength back. Sitting and doing nothing has made me weaker than the actual hole in my back."

"Does it hurt?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not really. It's sore more than anything." She replied with a careless shrug. "Where's your forge at? I need to practice shaping metal before I craft some armor for myself."

"Don't you think you're going a little too fast?" Astrid asked.

"Nope. I think it'll actually help me." She replied, finishing off the fillet. Looking at Fishlegs, she asked. "Got any more?"

Fishlegs nodded, now grabbing a plate and loading it up.

Watching Teeth tear into the fish like it was the first time she tasted, Astrid then let a smile grow on her face. "Guess you are doing better. How 'bout this then. Today, we'll just walk around, get your legs working again. Tomorrow, you can train with me and Heather. We'll ease you into it."

Surprised at the offer, she looked at her with a questionable expression. "You sure? What's the catch?"

"No catch. If this is what will really help you, then let's get you better." She continued to say. "I mean, I don't expect you to be able to actually fight us, but we can work on getting your strength back with simple exercises. We'll make you rest if you're pushing yourself too much."

"…alright…" She replied with a skeptical look. Taking one of the fish fillets, she continued to take bites out of it. "Let's walk to the forge. I want to see what I'll be working with."

"This way." She replied with a smile, leading her away.

"Oh and thanks Fishlegs. These are good." Teeth replied, raising the plate up as a way to acknowledge his help.

Fishlegs nodded and smiled, glad to hear her compliment.

As the two slowly made their way down a certain ramp, Teeth could see Heather and Windshear fly above them, heading towards another hut.

"What's that building?" She asked, seeing the extended decks and reinforced walls.

"That's the hanger. It's where we keep the dragons. It's why Stormfly hasn't been bugging you at night." She answered, smiling at her.

"How long have you guys been here?" She asked, looking down to see a mid-size arena below them.

"A little over a year."

Teeth didn't say anything. For being a year old, the place looked immaculate. It was pretty impressive actually.

"This is the forge. Hiccup's play pen." Astrid announced, opening the door to the building they were walking to. "Oh, and speak of the devil…"

Staring inside, they both saw Hiccup standing over a desk, studying some blueprints.

Surprised to hear the door open, he turned and saw Teeth standing there with Astrid. "Oh! Teeth! You're up and walking!"

"About time if you ask me." She huffed, setting the staff against the door. Now able to walk on her own, she felt a lot stronger; having actually used her legs a little bit and getting something to eat. Walking past Hiccup, she looked at what he was studying. "What is this? Wings?"

"Uh…yeah. Something I've been working on in my past time." He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"For…Toothless?" She asked, reading the measurements. "It's bigger than any of the tails you've shown me."

"It's…it's actually for me. It's to let me fly." He admitted, ignoring Astrid's glare at him. She was still against him using it, as it almost killed him a handful of times.

A little surprised, she took the plans and held them closer to read the details. "The Dragonfly Three? A flight suit?"

"So…what about you? How are you feeling?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Better now that I'm out of that stupid bed." She growled, finally setting the plans down. "I need to move around. I need to do something. I'm going crazy in that room. No offense, Astrid."

"None taken. I haven't been stuck in it like you have."

"Do you have any scrap iron I can play around with?" She asked, looking over at the barrels full of materials.

"Are you up to shaping metal?" He asked, looking a little worried.

"Hiccup, please. I need to do something!" She yelled in a desperate voice. "I want to do something that's…me!"

Seeing her desperation, he nodded in agreement. "Sure. Let me get you some old Gronckle Iron plates. It's the metal we use. Might as well get you used to it." Looking at Astrid he then let a small smile grow on his face. "Since Astrid wants her room back to herself, we might as well move you over here. Besides, you're still a prisoner. I'm thinking you need to serve your time as our blacksmith."

Surprised at what he was saying, Teeth let a genuine smile grow on her face. The first in a very, very long time. "Thank you, Hiccup. Maybe I won't freeze at night anymore."

"Get it stoked, I'll get you some metal."

Turning around, she slightly stumbled as she was more excited than her body could handle. Reaching for the rope that controlled the bellows, she pulled on it and instantly felt the heat increase. It felt good. Familiar even.

Continuing to stoke the forge, she watched Hiccup place a bucket of scrap, shiny metal. Picking a piece up, she was surprised with how light it was. "No wonder this is scrap. It's so brittle. I could break this with just my hands." She commented.

"Try." Astrid replied with a smile, taking a seat on Hiccup's table.

Shrugging, she gripped the piece of metal and tried to snap it in half. To her surprise, she couldn't even bend it, let alone break it. Setting on the nearby anvil, she reached for a hammer and swung at it.

Ping! Ping! Ping!

Staring at it in shock, she held it up and observed that she didn't even dent the metal. "What is this stuff?"

Hiccup smiled at her, shaking his head and gesturing to a surplus of weapons. "Teeth, I'd like to introduce you to the new kind of metal you'll be working with. Gronckle Iron."

"Gronckle Iron…" She repeated, turning to place the metal into the forge. "Any tricks I need to know about shaping it?"

"Make sure it's glowing. It's a lot firmer than even iron or steel." He explained. "It's going to take a lot longer to shape it than what you're probably used to, so don't get frustrated. It's a learning curve."

"I'll figure it out sooner than you think." She whispered resolutely. "If there's anything you need repaired, let me do it. It'll give me the practice I need to learn how to shape this…Gronckle Iron."

Nodding, Hiccup's smile slowly disappeared. "Teeth…I got something for you."

Ensuring the forge was burning hot enough to heat up the metal, she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Walking to some cupboards, he respectfully pulled something out. Turning around, he revealed what he wanted to give her.

Biting her lip, she narrowed her eyes as she gazed at her dad's sword. The one Mikael left next to her as a grave marker.

"I…I sharpened it for you while you were recovering." He replied sheepishly. "We weren't sure if…if you wanted to keep it." Astrid at this point, walked alongside Hiccup, watching for Teeth's reaction.

"Thanks." She replied, gently taking the sword. Inspecting the edge, she could tell it was the one she had crafted for him. Letting out an angry huff, she then asked. "Have you really not been able to find Viggo? Or any of his Hunters?"

"I promise, Teeth. We've been looking and flying every day since you came here." He answered. "Snotlout just went on patrol, who just replaced Heather. Trader Johann should be coming by within the week to bring us supplies, and we'll see if he found anything."

Teeth just stared at the sword. Letting out a vented sigh, she set it against the wall and returned her attention to the forge. "I'm going to find them…if it's the last thing I do…"

"Let's worry about it when you're better. We want you to help us, like we want to help you." Hiccup whispered, frowning that her determination to find and kill Viggo was still the same as it was a month ago. "Right now, get your strength back. That's the best thing we can do right now."

Teeth simply nodded. She knew he was right, but she also had her mind racing on how to find the Hunters. A group that big couldn't just drop off the face of the world without having connections. Reaching for some heavy metal tongs, she reached in and pulled out the glowing orange piece of scrap metal.

"We'll move your stuff over here. Just stay and play at the forge." He continued to say, turning to walk out. "Come on, Toothless! Help us out!"

Astrid gently rested her hand on Teeth's shoulder, silently reassuring what Hiccup promised before she left after him.

Grabbing the hammer, Teeth stared at the orange emitting scrap piece. Recalling the orange glow from the burning White Wake, she instantly began to pound on it, as if to help cancel the memory.

* * *

"Gobber!" Hiccup called out, seeing the ship and person sailing get closer.

"Oi, Hiccup! Help a one-handed Viking out and tie off my ship!" He shouted, smiling as he tossed a coil of rope to him.

Hiccup instantly began to do so, helping bring in the ship. Astrid also began to help by tying off the bow, smiling at their unexpected guest.

"Ah, that's better." He grunted, stepping off the ship. "I keep fergettin' how long of a trip it is from Berk to here. I see the place hasn't been burned down yet."

"Not yet, though the twins are trying hard. I swear that they're more of threat to us than the Hunters. Especially of late!" Hiccup replied with a wide smile. "Won't lie, Gobber, we forgot you were coming by."

"Yeah, well, your father wanted me to check up on you; as well as your friend Teeth." He replied with a smile. Shifting a chest on his shoulder, he added. "Thought it'd be best that I check on the lass. How is she?"

"She just started walking a couple of days ago." Astrid replied. "Well, she forced herself to start walking at least. She's been working the forge for us since. She doesn't know how to slow down."

"I'm familiar with her kind of spirit. It's the same one that yer family is made of." He replied with a smile. "Would you stop or rest if you knew your friends or family were in danger?"

Astrid shook her head, admitting her own passion to protecting others.

"Aye, that's because yer a Hofferson." He continued to say with a smile. "I'm sure Teeth has the same passion. Only in her case, it's avenging."

"Yeah, she hasn't stopped talking about tracking and finding the Hunters herself." Hiccup admitted, turning to look up at the forge room, which had a column of smoke rising from it.

"Hmm…" Gobber replied, also staring up at where the forge was. "Welp, let me go see how she's doin'. Get something ready for me to eat, Hiccup. I'm starving for something warm."

"Uh, sure thing, Gobber." He called out, watching him walk up the ramp to the given room.

The closer he got, the louder he could hear the pounding of metal. They were strong strikes, given the loudness and consistency. Whoever Teeth was before living at the Edge, she certainly had a knowledge of using a hammer.

Making sure his hammer for a hand was on secure, he knocked on the door.

"Yeah? What now, Snotlout?"

Gobber then opened up the door, revealing a shocked looking Teeth. Her reddish, curly hair was mangled and messy, showing she hadn't done anything with it for the few days she was up. Her face had black smears on it, due to the nature of working the forge. Her hands were almost midnight black, telling him how long she's been shaping metal. She wore one of Hiccup's brown aprons, which had more wear on it than he had even seen on Hiccup!

"Oh, uh…sorry." Teeth stammered, surprised at seeing him. "I was expecting Snotlout or someone else."

"Not to worry, lass. Just dropping off some extra tools for Hiccup- er, I guess for you." He replied with his casual smile. Walking past her, he set the chest he was carrying onto the table.

"Ah, good. His old set is starting to wear down." She replied, sticking a particularly curved looking metal piece back into the forge.

Eyeing what she was doing, he immediately recognized what she was making. "Arm guards, eh?"

"Oh, you noticed." She replied, a little annoyed at his observation.

"I've crafted a few myself." He explained, walking over with a pair of new tongs. Pulling out the shaped metal plate, he carefully observed it. "I usually broke it up into two pieces though. Adds some flexibility."

"And I plan on doing that with three pieces." She quickly explained, watching him place it back in the forge. "It's part of a new gauntlet I'm making, and this is one of three pieces. They'll be layered atop of each other, stopping at the wrist. I've still got to craft the glove to attach metal plates to protect my hand and fingers."

"Clever." He admitted, seeing the other two pieces cooling on a stone workbench. As she explained, they were built to be layered on each other, effectively protecting her arms to her elbows. "How do you like working the Gronckle Iron?"

"It's a pain." She growled, pulling on the rope to continue to stoke the forge. "It's harder to shape for smaller pieces; and it's the reason why I'm not done with my armor yet, just because of how often I have to put them back in the forge to heat them up again. Just to shape it! Let alone actually strengthening and tempering them. Working on my chest piece is going to take a week or two just to get the shaping right for all the parts. And then I'll have to worry about putting it together!"

Gobber noticed a pair of thin leather boots under the workbench. They both had Gronkle Iron plates essentially stitched into them, with tiny spikes sticking on the soles. Even the toe part of the boot was clad in the shiny metal. Reaching down, he grabbed one to inspect it. "I guess the question remains… what do you plan on doing in this armor?"

"Guess." She replied with gruff voice, pulling out the glowing metal piece and resumed pounding it again.

Gobber watched her hammer it. Her strong strikes certainly had a form and certain experience behind each hit. Intrigued by her style, he simply waited until she was finished working on the piece.

"…gods…" She growled, placing the metal back in the forge. "I'm gonna die of old age before I finish my armor."

Chuckling, Gobber then walked over to where a pitcher of water was placed. Pouring two cups of it, he walked back over to hand her one. "That's probably a stretch. But I can tell you'll put enough effort and care into your work that you won't finish anytime soon, that's for sure."

Surprised by the offer, she slowly took the offered cup. Taking a large swallow, she gasped out for breath as she wiped her mouth. "When it comes to my personal gear, I always take extra time to finish it. Whether it be for me, or for someone else I actually care about…" At that, she glanced at her dad's sword, still leaning against the wall where she set it.

Noticing her glance at the sword, he finished his drink and set it down on the workbench. "So…anything you'd like me to do fer ya'?"

"Thanks, but Hiccup offered already." She replied bluntly, returning her attention to the forge. Pulling the rope to make it hotter, she then sarcastically added. "Unless you can get rid of winter. I hate the cold."

"Might not be able to do that." He chuckled. "But I can make it so your armor will feel like it's spring at least."

"Oh?" She replied, now suddenly interested.

"I can tell you're not from here, given your boots you used." He explained. "They're made out of a thin leather, great if yer from where you hailed from. Not so great where it snows most of the year. If you want me too, I'm willing to craft some gear that will keep you warmer."

Surprised by the offer, and also angry with herself for not thinking about using the same style of clothing as the natives of the north, she nodded. "I guess that makes sense. It'll help me blend in too."

"Blend in?" He repeated, reaching for a knife to cut the metal plates off the boot he was holding.

"Yeah. As someone from this area of the world."

"Care to explain as to why?"

"Hiccup and the others are searching for Viggo and the Hunters." She explained, almost getting angry at the thought. "And they haven't even come close to finding where he's hiding. Not even at his old island he set up as a base."

"And you have a way to find them?"

"I do. People like Viggo don't just disappear without leaving a connection or two. And those kinds of people are in places none of the Riders can go to. Not without sticking out like a Scauldron on land."

Gobber silently listened, knowing exactly what she was planning.

"It just so happens I've lived my life like a Marauder. I know how to deal with those people. And I know how to make them talk."

"And you want find these people to find out for yourself."

"For all of us." She growled, using her tongs to pull the metal piece out. Resting it on the anvil, she growled as she started to pound on it. "Every. One. Betrayed. And. Hurt. By. The. Grimborns. Will. Know. Where. They're. At!"

Gobber watched the metal bend with every strike, essentially ruining the shape that she was trying to perfect.

Holding it up to observe the damage done to it, she growled. "All I need is my armor, and a new spear."

Knowing her determination, Gobber quietly walked over to her. Letting her set down the ruined metal piece, he sat on the workbench to make her look at him. "I know yer kind..." He began to say.

"I'm sure you've had raiders and enemies invade your island." She growled, forced to converse with him.

"No. Not what I meant. I meant I know people that have yer heart." He whispered.

Taken back by the correction, she simply waited to hear what he was getting at.

"You have a fire inside of you. Like a forge." He continued to say, popping out his hammer of a hand from him prosthetic. Sticking his tongs in place of his hand, he reached to grab the ruined scrap metal. "It can break metal. It can even make weapons…people like you are rare in this world. Whether you see it or not, yer just like Hiccup."

Teeth raised an eyebrow at the comparison, not believing him at all.

"The thing about the forge inside you two, is that you use it for different purposes." He continued to say. "Yeh've been raised to fight. To pillage. To enforce. Hiccup's been raised the same when it came to dragons. But he does something very different with his 'forge' or heart."

"Like what?"

"Well, he's equally fierce when it comes to fighting for friends and family. He never gives up, regardless of what he's been through. If he didn't become the dragon master he is now because of dwelling on what happened to his foot."

"But how does he use his…heart, differently?" She growled. "How are we the same, if we have different motives?"

"Yer motives are the same. He doesn't accomplish his by destroying though." He explained, ignoring the fight in her voice. Pulling out the glowing metal, he grabbed Teeth's tongs out of her hand. "Yeh see, forges can be used to destroy and create things. But they can also be used to heal or repair things too."

Teeth gasped as she watched the old smith shape the glowing metal with the two tongs. She couldn't believe it as he turned the ruined, beat up scrap piece into the exact shape and size she was trying to get. Without using a hammer!

Measuring it up to the other two pieces, he smiled in satisfaction. "Just remember that there's more to life than just breaking and destroying things. Sometimes repairing and rebuilding is just as important and satisfying."

"…thank you…" She whispered, staring at the metal piece with a stunned look.

"Now, if yer willing, I might have a suggestion for you."

"I guess I better at least hear you out." She admitted, shaking her head to being herself back from her stupor.

"If Viggo catches word that an armored, spear-wielding shield-maiden is asking questions about him and his whereabouts, what is he going to think?"

"That someone is after him. Good." She replied with her usual flat tone.

"Not so fast, lass." He counseled, slightly pushing her with the tongs connected to his arm. "Use that brain of yers. How many people does he know, that are armored head to toe, fight with a spear, and knows him personally."

"…only me…" She whispered, seeing his wisdom.

"See? You'll be walking into a trap before you even knew you were close to him." He counseled. "And I wouldn't count on the gods sparing you a second time."

"So what are you suggesting, hmm?" She challenged, not liking being called out.

Gobber smiled as he reached for the silver longsword resting on the wall. Observing the craftsmanship of it, he then handed it to her. "That a certain mercenary, wielding a single longsword and no armor, is looking for work from prestigious men."

Seeing his plan, she shook her head. "I can't fight as well with a longsword."

"I don't think you need to fight to learn of where he's at. You just need to talk." He quickly countered. "I'm sure the men you know so well will be willing to tell out about Viggo, as they think you're a sell sword looking for work. After you learn where he's at, well…you can then have the Riders pick you up and work together to fight him and his men."

Seeing the wisdom of going under a guise, she reluctantly agreed with him. "Not a bad idea. Plenty can still go wrong though."

"All plans can go wrong. Ask Hiccup about that. From what I understand, he and Astrid met you because one of their plans went awry." He replied, smiling at her attempts to refute his idea.

"They'll have to agree to it." She added, slowly nodding in agreement with him.

"Then let's go talk to them." He replied, gesturing for her to walk with him.

Slowly, she began to leave, reaching for a fur coat as she left. "Whatever I'm wearing as a disguise, it's gotta be warm." She growled, shivering just at the thought of walking outside.

"Don't ya' worry, lass. We won't let you freeze if we can help it." He laughed, following closely behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

The next day, everyone was up early in the morning. After discussing Teeth's plan with Hiccup and the Riders, it was decided that Heather was going to take her to where she could 'talk' to raiders and rougher folk. Surprisingly, Teeth was alright with her coming along.

"Are you sure about this, Teeth?" Hiccup asked as he walked up to her and Heather. "You're not pushing yourself to hard, are you?"

Teeth didn't say anything. Narrowing her eyes, she just glared at him before returning her attention to packing her saddlebag.

"Hiccup, she'll be fine." Gobber replied, smiling at the icy stare she gave him. "Sometimes the best thing for someone to heal, is to let them do something.

"What I've been saying since I've been held here." She growled while rolling her eyes.

Wearing a heavy fur outfit, she had several leather straps around her waist, arms, and even her legs; keeping the fur tight around her. Wearing an extra pair of fur boots from Astrid, and having Talen's silver longsword strapped to her back in a homemade cloth sheath, she did indeed look like a native from the far north. She also had a hood up, being a desperate attempt to fight back the bitter cold.

Heather, who was stroking Windshear, smiled as she looked over the freezing Marauder. "Warm enough?" She teased.

"Is it possible to be warm in this freezing hell?" She growled, tying off her bag. Making sure it was still secured to the saddle; she finally let out a loud huff of air, trying to warm herself up.

"I still don't get why Heather is taking her, and not me!" Snotlout growled. "I can just as easily take her to where she needs to go!"

"And where do I need to go, Snotlout?" Teeth snapped, turning to glare at him.

"Oh…well, you're trying to find trouble! No one's better at finding trouble than me!"

"Keep it up, and you'll find out exactly how right you are…" She whispered, cracking her knuckles to audibly warn him.

"Heather knows this side of the Archipelago better than anyone here. Other than Johann, who isn't here." Hiccup explained, face palming himself regarding Snotlout constant attempts to be alone with Teeth. "She knows what islands that have the kind of people Teeth's looking for."

"And I'm less annoying to travel with." She added, smiling at Teeth.

"Among other reasons." Teeth huffed, ensuring her sword was still secure. "From what I understand, Heather was a rogue for a while. She was associated with the Hunters and had to have exposure to what I'm looking for." Looking at the rest of the Riders, she then added. "Plus you would all stick out like a sore thumb."

"Come on, I'm ready when you are." Heather called out, climbing on Windshear. Pulling up her mask and hood, she too had the look of a Marauder.

"Ergh, how are you not cold?" She asked, climbing behind her.

"Be careful you two. If you don't learn anything, then come back here and we'll think of something else." Hiccup cautioned, walking up to the Razorwhip. "And Teeth?"

Turning to face him, she simply waited to be told to be extra careful, as she expected from any of the Riders.

"Thanks."

Taken off guard by the compliment, she shook her head to ensure she had heard right. "Thanks? For what?"

"Helping us find them. Whether you believe us or not, we want to stop Viggo just as much as you do." He replied. "Your reason is very different, but we all want the same goal. So…thanks."

Seeing Hiccup be sincere, she let small smile grow on her face. "Sure. Guess it's me paying you back for saving my hide when you found me."

"That? You owe us nothing." He quickly replied with smile of his own. "Better get going. The day isn't getting warmer."

Teeth instantly frowned. "Thanks." She huffed, returning to her misery of freezing. "Alright, I guess I'm ready."

"Alright, Windshear! Let's go!"

Roaring, Windshear launched into the air, forcing Teeth to grapple Heather to hold on. Technically, it was her third time riding a dragon; second if you count the times she was able to remember it.

"Alright, Astrid? Would you mind going on patrol? Snotlout will cover for you after you're done. I'll take the night patrol after him."

"Finally not on night patrol." Snotlout grumbled, still watching Windshear leave.

"Sure, Hiccup." She replied with optimism.

"How long are you staying here, Gobber?" Hiccup asked, eyeing his old mentor and friend quizzically.

"Eh…well, don't know now." He replied. "I was just going to stay for a couple of days, just to check on the lass for yer father."

"But?"

Shrugging, Gobber made his way to the forge. "Something came up. I think I'll stay here for a little bit longer."

"Doing what?" Astrid asked, now curious as to what came up.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just something that I feel I can be helpful with." He called back, not turning around.

The Riders watched as he walked into the forge, with smoke starting to pour out of the chimney, signaling he was stoking it hot.

"Huh, wonder what he meant by that." Hiccup asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Well, guess Stormfly and I better get going." Astrid yawned, walking up the ramp towards the hanger.

"Uh, I think I'll check on Toothless. Maybe test out a new tail." He announced, turning to walk up with Astrid.

Astrid simply smiled, trying to hide the blushing on her face.

"Hey, I know we shouldn't expect anything, but be careful on your patrol." He began to say, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah? I guess I'll have to keep an extra eye out." She replied, agreeing with him. "So…be honest. Do you think Teeth can find out where Viggo and Ryker are?"

"I don't know. I kind of hope she doesn't." He answered with a frown. "Something tells me that she isn't doing this just to find Viggo."

"You mean…to find Mikael?"

"Honestly, that's probably the end goal. If she find's Viggo, she'll know where Mikael is. And if he's back home, I don't know if she'll even think about staying with us. She'll leave the first chance she can to get revenge."

"You still think we can convince her to restart her life here? With us?"

"She hasn't run away yet. I mean, maybe the reason why is because we both want to find Viggo, but…we can take that as a step in the right direction."

"Can I ask why you want her to stay so bad?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I know you, Hiccup, you like to help everyone that you can. That's what makes you…well, you."

Hiccup let a small smile grow at the compliment.

"But why are you trying so hard with her?"

Sighing, Hiccup shook his head. "Honestly, the main reason is because I know, we all know, what will happen if she gets to Mikael. She's going to be killed. Even if she succeeds in getting revenge, she's going to die. I don't want her life to end that way. I'm trying so hard to convince her to stay, because she can be a great asset to us, but also a great friend. She's rough, yeah, but so were you. So I think we can change her life for the better."

Astrid smiled at him, knowing that was his honest intention. Grabbing his shoulders, she gently pulled him into a hug.

Taken back by the action, he too then slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"That's why I like you, Hiccup. You're always concerned for others. Even when they were 'rough' on you." She began to explain.

"Yeah? Well…it's…a…thanks!" He stammered, trying to think of a quick compliment to her.

Smiling, she finally let go of him and walked into the hanger. "Better get going. I'll see you later, Hiccup!"

"Right! Be safe, Astrid!" He called out, smiling as she disappeared. Thinking of his friend, he couldn't help but pray that he'd get another chance to be able to confess his actual feelings to her. He only hoped that she felt the same about him.

Shaking his head, he then turned to go to his hut, to grab the new tail he was experimenting with.

* * *

"What island is this?" Teeth asked, seeing the rocky land mass slowly come into view.

Everything about it looked sharp and jagged. From the peaks to the sea stacks. Nothing was inviting about it. It was the perfect place to search for some answers.

"It's an old shipyard. It's a place where ships from all over come in for repairs and supplies. I'm sure there isn't a person here that hasn't murdered someone."

"I'll be right at home then." Teeth growled.

Heather turned Windshear towards the back of the island, away from the docks and actual village. "Unfortunately, I better stay away from there. I don't want to be recognized since I came here often for supplies. You know, when I was rogue. Then, when I was working for Ryker, we stopped here on our way to any of our destinations. They bought a lot of hides that we had to sell. As such, it might be best to not be with you while you're searching and talking to the locals."

"Just leave it to me." She huffed. Looking down at the razorblade of a dragon, she gently, almost timidly stroked Windshear's side. "Thanks girl, at least you made the trip tolerable. More than when Stormfly took me."

"Astrid told me when she took you for a ride. Sounded like fun!" She teased.

"They kidnapped me. She didn't take me for a ride." Teeth corrected. "And I hated it."

"Well, the trip isn't over until you get off." Heather continued to tease.

"If you want to blow our cover for some tricks, I'll haunt you until the end of time!" Teeth snapped, panicking at the thought of going through another ordeal of riding a dragon.

Heather laughed out loud. "Don't worry. I'm not like the twins or Snotlout. When it comes to the mission, it's the first priority."

"If you say so, but know that I won't let anything jeopardize my goal, understand?"

"You need to lighten up a little." Heather commented, shaking her head at her.

"Easy for you to say. You never went through what I went through. I'll lighten up when I run my brother through with his own sword."

Heather quickly went silent. Not turning to her, she simply whispered. "…I thought that was what I wanted too…"

Taken back by the comment, Teeth just stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'll just say this, Teeth." She replied quickly. "You're not alone when it comes to tragedies. I too lost my family. Both my real and adoptive ones." Finally turning to her, she narrowed her eyes. "Maybe take a second to think about why I decided to stay with the Riders. I think it'll surprise you with what you can learn.

Not saying anything, Teeth watched the island get closer, being dusted in white snow. What Heather said was true though, she hadn't given much attention to the Rider's past or lives before. At least, not like the interest they had in her own life.

"I'll drop you off here. It'll be a short hike to the docks, but that way I won't have to worry about Windshear being spotted." Heather announced, letting Windshear gently land on the shore. "I'll stay here until you get back."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." She grunted as she braced herself with Windshear's landing. Sliding off, she pulled down her hood and let her hair blow in the wind. Small flakes of snow flurried around them, making her shiver uncomfortably. "Grrr…how do you live in this kind of weather?" She huffed, pulling her hood up again, realizing she was going to need it.

"You get used to it I guess." Heather replied, walking Windshear up to the cliff. "If you head up the path from the docks, I'm sure you'll find the tavern. Might be the best place to start looking if you're acting as a sell sword."

Watching her huddle against the cliff with Windshear shielding her with her wing, Teeth simply shook her head out of being miserable. Letting out a vented sigh, Teeth slowly made her way along the shoreline. She mentally forced her body to not hug herself to keep warm, knowing she had to appear tough. The last thing she wanted to show rough and rugged men was that she was a miserable girl by herself. And if anyone gave her trouble, she wasn't as skilled with a longsword like her dad was.

Trekking across the rocky ground, she finally saw the docks. They looked busy, which was perfect for her. She could easily blend in without bringing too much attention to herself. Seeing multiple ships mooring and leaving the area, there were all kinds of characters walking around. Some she was able to recognize as small-time raiders and pirates, given how they were dressed and the condition of their ships. Others looked like regular sailors and traders, being rough looking and having a careless aura around them. A handful of men were travelers, obviously down on their luck as they had to dock at such a place for repairs or supplies. They looked scared and nervous, as they were trying to schedule repairs with the dock masters.

Stepping onto the dock, she carefully observed her surroundings. Leading up the pathway, were a handful of buildings with smoke billowing out of the chimneys. Some trading stands were set up along the way, with most of them residing by the docks. One thing she noted, was that there were no Hunters, both bring her relief and anxiety. No one would be able to recognize her, but that also meant it was going to be harder to find where they were located.

"Oi! Outta' the way, whelp!"

Stepping back, she watched as two men that were shouldering a large crate walk past her. Frowning, she slowly let herself fall back into her Marauder like self, being uncaring and gruff. Scowling, she marched up the pathway to the main lodge where most of the men were coming in and out of.

Seeing one sailor step in front of her, she simply shoulder checked him as she walked by.

"…out of my way…" She growled, glaring at him and killing the fight that was building up in the man.

The action alone caught the attention of a few others, as they stared at the girl with wide eyes.

Feeling for her sword in its homemade cloth sheath, she silently threatened any one that got too close. As she continued to march up the pathway, she listened to the voices whispering as she walked by.

"Who's that? I've never seen her before."

"…she's a looker…wonder if she'd sail with us…"

"Oh…I can make her sail with us. Got some rope?"

"Drop the thought, Dringe; watch yerself aroun' 'er. She's got the same look of trouble that w'rr not lookin' fer."

Ignoring the otherwise bleak observations, she kept her ears out for anything that would tip her off regarding hunting dragons, or even anything about Viggo himself. However, feeling the sting of cold on her cheeks and nose made it hard for her to focus. She so desperately wanted to go sit by a fire, though she pushed herself onward past one set up along the path. Seeing her breath, the ice caked on the rocks from the mist, even the dreary grey sky looked frozen and uninviting; it all made her sick for the warm beaches of her home and usual clear blue sky. She could see it too. Imagining the sights in her head, she recalled the few times she had a 'break' and would walk on the warm shallows of her island, hunting and fishing for crabs and lobsters, even the occasional small shark that swam too close to the shore.

Shaking her head, she quickly brought herself back to the present and returned her focus to the lodge.

As she approached the building, she stepped aside as two drunk sailors stumbled out of the door, one still swinging a large glass of…whatever he was drinking. Ignoring the sight, she stepped through and silently embraced the warmth. A central fire was roaring loudly, with tables scattered all around. Some had single men sitting at them, others had groups of cheering and drunk sailors and traders.

"What'll it be?" A voice called out.

Turning, she saw the bartender behind a large counter, cleaning a glass and eyeing her warily. Frowning, she pulled down her hood and let her hair start thawing out. "Two mugs of mead."

"Got coin?"

Teeth's eyes narrowed. She was used to being with her dad and being recognized as a Wrathen. Then again, she was nobody now. Nodding, she pulled out a small pouch of coins and set it on the counter.

The bartender smiled, taking the pouch and walking over to get her what she ordered.

Taking a deep breath, she took a seat at the bar as she continued to bask in the warmth. Her fur coat, boots, and even gloves were covered in ice, which was thankfully melting.

"'Eeyyy thur…" A voice called out next to her.

She instantly frowned, not liking the tone of the sailor's voice.

"W'ats a purty lil' red head like yeh doing here by yerself?" A large, heavily bearded man called out, taking a seat next to her.

Not saying anything, she simply reached for one of her mugs that were placed in front of her.

"Awww, don' be like that…" The man continued to laud. "We just don't see faces like yer's too off'en."

"I wonder why." She muttered sarcastically, taking another swallow from her drink. "I can only see the worst of men the world can offer. Can't imagine any tribe would take you lot in.; neither as defenders, sailors, and even fodder."

"Oh? Now why d'ya haf ta say things like that?" The man called out loudly. "I'm only tryin' ta start a simple conversation with some 'un as pretty as yerself? How ol' are yeh? Twenty? Twenty-one?"

"I'm trying to be alone. Beat it." She snapped, turning to glare at him with icy stare. "Unless you know of someone wanting to hire a dragon hunter, then spit it out. Otherwise, I'm going to put you in a world of hurt."

"Hahahahahah!" The man burst out laughing, catching the attention of several other patrons. "Did ya' 'ear that mates? She says she's a dragon hunter! She thinks she can put the 'urt on meh!"

"Oh, don't take that from 'er, Bjarke!" One man shouted, clearly drunk as he was rocking in his chair.

"Aye, just take her out back and beat on her. She'll do anything yeh say after!" Another jeered, raising his mug as if in victory.

"Leave her alone!"

Everyone turned to see the bartender glaring angrily at them. "She's a customer who actually paid me. Unlike most of you lot here."

"We're not given nobody a 'ard time." The one apparently named Bjarke replied with a sinister smile growing on his face. "Just want to set some things straight with 'er, tha's all."

Setting her mug down, Teeth wished she had a spear instead of a sword. She was going to do something that would make sure she would be left alone. Knowing she was probably better without a weapon, rather than showing everyone her lack of experience with a sword, she resorted to using her fists and feet to beat on the man. Kicking at Bjarke's stool, she snapped off one of the legs.

"Gah!" He cried fumbling at the air in a desperate attempt to stop him from falling.

Standing up and knocking her stool over, she whirled around while swinging her leg to kick him in the ribs as hard as she could.

"Gooopphh!" Bjarke gasped, losing his breath at the strike.

She didn't stop. Jumping in the air, she dropped her knee into the same side she kicked, letting out a loud crack that echoed in the instantly silent room. With the same momentum, she brought down her fist right into Bjarke's throat, making him silently gasp and grab at it.

Standing up, she simply glared at her gurgling harasser. "I guess I wanted to set some things straight too. You're lucky I was too lazy to draw my sword!" She snarled, spitting in his face. Looking up at a stunned Outcast, she pointed at her stool. "Pick it up. Now!"

The man instantly bolted forward, grabbing the stool and setting it back up for her. Sending the room one last death glare, she took her seat and grabbed her mug.

She ignored the couple of men that came to help Bjarke, who was breathing shallowly; given she broke two or more ribs and punched out his throat. At least she wouldn't have to listen to his voice anymore.

"My, yeh got fight in ya', spitfire." The bartender said, placing a large bottle of ale in front of her. "Fer yeh troubles."

"Thanks. But I'll just take another mug of mead." She whispered, sipping on her drink. "Not a fan of ale. Oh, and sorry about the stool."

"Yer a surprising one." He admitted, shaking his head at the request as he reached for a pitcher of mead. "And don' worry 'bout the stool. I usually add it to the tab of the one that caused my furniture to break. Bjarke will pay me back, one way or another."

"Guess I wouldn't have broken it if I wasn't annoyed by him." She growled, taking another sip from her drink.

"So…couldn't help but overhear yer little conversation about signing yerself up as a dragon hunter. Is that true?" He asked, setting another mug down in front of her.

"You heard right." She whispered, finishing off the contents of the first mug. Thankfully, aside from the fire, she felt a lot warmer. At least the chill was leaving her body.

"Well…it so happens that a trader is looking for a dragon hunter to guard him through the Straits of Baldur. Offering a handsome payout too."

"No. I'm looking for someone with status to work for. Not act as temporary protection for a simple trader." She huffed, starting on her second mug. "Know anyone prestigious that's hiring?"

"Well, there's one group of hunters…" He began to say, grabbing his cloth and focusing on cleaning a mug. "How committed are yeh?"

She just glared at him, narrowing her eyes at the question.

"…alright, I guess that answers it…" He observed, noting her silent determination. "Are you new to these parts?"

"Fairly new. Been hitching rides on ships for the last month." She lied, calming her heart with the potential information he would tell her.

"Well aside from some islands' and their chiefs wanting defenders, the most reputable group of Dragon Hunters are led by the Grimborns. They're lookin' for someone for a…special hunt."

Teeth felt her pulse quicken.

"They're uh…they're hard to contact now…but they have some recruiters around. For those that actually want to work for them."

"That doesn't help me. Who are they, and how do I contact them?" She demanded, still playing her part.

"Tell yeh what. Yeh stay here until evening, I'll direct their contact to yeh. Only…don't punch his throat when he sits by yeh…"

Teeth silently raised her mug to him, tipping it out of respect and silently accepting the requirement. Viggo was too good to simply have generic recruiters. He wasn't going to trust anyone anymore. Hence, why he needed all the hidden agents to do the work for him. Though to be honest, it sounded like Viggo had the island under his control regardless if his men were here or not, given her conversation with the bartender.

"If yeh need anything, holler." He grunted, standing up to leave and serve another customer.

Sipping on her drink, she simply let her mind wander to her potential visitor and recruiter. If anything, she'll learn where Viggo is, or what his operations were doing. At least, she might be able to learn what this 'special' hunt was supposed to be. This was a definite win in her book.

* * *

Nightfall had settled; and as such the lodge had gotten busier. The bartender now had two extra hands to help serve the rough and rowdy crowd, though he himself stayed behind the bar. Even though it was busy, he ensured the seat next to Teeth was empty, given that the recruiter still hadn't shown up. More than once has someone tried to flirt with her, only to be chased off by her silence or the bartender himself.

Letting out a vented sigh, she angrily shook her head. Sitting around and waiting always killed her. When it came to patience, she struggled with it. She reluctantly admitted that there was a chance that Viggo's middleman possibly wasn't coming; which she was praying that it wasn't going to be the case.

Stewing in her thoughts, blankly staring at nothing and blocking out the noise of the crowd, she was surprised to see the bartender slide a plate of chicken to her. "Free of charge." He huffed.

"Uh…thanks?" She replied, unsure of the reason for the gesture. Slowly pulling the plate closer to her, she then asked. "Where is he?"

"He's coming. Promise." The bartender replied with an uncaring shrug.

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know much about him, other than he's someone who reports directly the Grimborns. Apparently, they've had some losses and are now very selective in their recruiting."

"Do you know why that changed?" She asked, ensuring that no one would suspect her of being a surviving Marauder.

The bartender shrugged. "No idea. The usual recruiter was taken away and replaced with this guy and a couple of Hunters. They have one of their small hunting ships moored at the docks, to bring anyone they feel will help them."

"How many have been accepted since they changed their recruiting process?"

"As far as I know, two."

Nodding, she simply sighed and took a large bite out of the chicken. Hearing the door open, she continued to focus on her meal.

"Well speak of the devil…" The bartender whispered, watching someone behind her. Gesturing to her, he then turned to leave. "Hope it's what you're looking for."

Swallowing her food and pushing the plate away from her, she simply waited for the person to sit next to her. Hearing the person settle in the seat next to her, she simply waited to be greeted.

"…you're the one who wanted to see me?"

He sounded more intelligent than most men she heard or listened to, being a little surprising. "From what I understand, I'm the one you wanted to see. You wouldn't have come if you thought this was going to be a waste of time." She quickly replied. Turning to look at him, she observed that the man wore a basic Hunter's outfit, the difference being that it was trimmed in red to show that he was an officer among Viggo's men. "Tell me why I should risk my neck for a group that likes to keep secrets?"

"Why don'chya tell me about yourself first. I have a few generic questions to feel you out." The man growled, signaling for the bartender to give him a drink. "What's the name, where'd ya come from, how long have you been here, and how did you hear about us?"

Signaling for another drink as well, she began to answer the questions with partial lies. "Name's Sarita Auyber, I came from a southern island called Capris, I just arrived here today, and the bartender told me how to meet with you."

"How far south? And why were you there?"

"I was hired to protect an island from dragon raids. And far enough south where I didn't need this outfit to stay warm." She growled, gesturing to her fur clothes.

"Have you heard of the Wrathen clan?" He asked, taking a swallow from his drink.

"The Wrathens?" She asked, scoffing at the question. "You can't be from anywhere south of here and not know about them."

"So why aren't you working for them as a dragon hunter?"

"I'm a girl. Have you ever seen a girl as a member of their army?" She fired back instantly. She couldn't be associated with her family, and she had to make sure that wouldn't happen. "They never bothered to hire me on. Only the young men from my island were recruited. That's why I'm here. I'm here to make my own fortune."

The man eyed her suspiciously. Though the answer seemed legitimate, it was still a concern.

"Why does it worry you if I know the Wrathen clan?" She asked, still trying to sell her con.

"We've had…issues with them before. That's all I'll say." He answered.

"Well, I can see this is going nowhere." She growled, acting like she was standing up. "Wish I didn't waste my time waiting to meet you."

"Sit down, I haven't said no." He called out, seeming annoyed at her trying to leave. "If you don't understand that I have to be extra careful hiring someone, then I guess we can call it off."

"Fine. What else do you want to know?" She huffed, acting like she was reluctant to keep conversing with him.

"How about your skill in fighting and hunting dragons?"

"There's none better than me." She claimed, unsheathing her sword. Setting the sword on the bar, she began to list some of the accomplishments she had actually done in her life. "I killed a Whispering Death in its own hole; I cut off one of the wings of a Nadder as it flew above me; I'm always studying how to kill any kind of dragons. Ones I know, and others that I don't."

The man then turned to the bartender, who was watching them and listening to the conversation. "What do you know of her?"

"She's got some fight in 'er." He answered, cleaning another mug. "'Bout killed one of my patrons. Without 'er weapon. Wish she finished the job with that massive, drunk fool. She's a spitfire, I promise yeh that. I wouldn't have sent word to yeh if I didn't think she was what yer were lookin' for."

The man nodded, slowly turning to eye Teeth skeptically.

"Now tell me why I would want to work for your organization." She demanded, turning to face the man. Narrowing her eyes, she then pressed harder for some answers of her own. "Who exactly am I working for? What will I be doing? How much are they paying? When and where do I meet my employer?"

"I can only answer a few of those questions." He whispered, turning to glare back at her. "You'll be working for Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. And they pay very well." At that, he dropped a large bag of gold, raising even Teeth's eyebrows. "It's a signing bonus. After that, you're paid a flat rate after every shipment, hunt, or battle completed. Based on importance and your skill, it rises and lowers itself."

"Very well, I want to be on the jobs that pay the most then." She growled, opening the bag to start counting the coins.

"Before you agree, I need to know how well you fight other soldiers and men."

"Like you heard, I almost killed a man without using my sword." She snapped. "Do you need me to prove it right now?"

"Calm down, spitfire." He replied with an annoyed tone. "I'm asking because Viggo wants me to find a certain someone to take on a specific task. As I'm sure you've been told, you're being hired for a unique hunt."

"What is it, and does it pay better than hunting dragons?"

"Oh, he'll give you whatever you want if you succeed." The man growled. "However, the chances of surviving and even succeeding are…slim. And I'll only tell you details if you sign on right here, right now."

Teeth watched him pull out a paper and a piece of charcoal. Placing them in front of her, he simply went back to his drink.

"No hints as to what it is that I'll be doing?" She asked, taking the paper and reading over the requirements.

"It involves hunting. But not just dragons."

"I'm not a bounty hunter." She growled, looking up and glaring at him.

"Trust me. If I needed a simple bounty hunter, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He replied, tipping his mug up to drink.

"What do you need?" She asked with a skeptical look.

"Someone that doesn't ask a lot of questions."

Looking at the paper, she then shrugged. Signing it with the charcoal, she then grabbed the bag of gold and strapped it to her waist. "What am I hunting then?"

"A specific dragon sympathizer and lover. I'll fill you in on our trip to the island." He replied, standing up and turning to walk out. "We're leaving now."

"To where?" She asked, hoping to know where Viggo was located at.

"Where your prey lives." He growled simply.

"I want to meet with Viggo first!" She demanded angrily. "At least I want to know where he's at so I can claim my payment myself in case you leave me!"

"You'll only know if you get what he wants." He replied. Holding her contract out and over the fire, he then asked. "Should I end the agreement?"

"Feels pretty one sided for it to be an agreement..."

"Tell you what, since you've been the only promising and willing person to walk in this old lodge, and since you sought for me, I'll answer your questions the moment we set sail. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Let me get my stuff together." She snarled, still not liking the agreement.

"Meet me down at the docks. If I see you, then we'll go. If I don't, I'll assume you decided to quit and not take us up on the offer." He replied, finally walking out the door.

Grumbling to herself, she quickly sheathed her sword. She had to pass a message to Heather that she was going to help 'raid' Dragon's Edge. That much she figured as to why she was being hired. To hunt the Dragon Riders.

"Well?" The bartender asked, raising an eyebrow as she pulled on her fur gloves.

"I'm hoping it's worth it." She growled, pulling on the last one.

"If not, I know that trader will pay yeh handsomely to defend his ship."

"We'll see." She growled, pulling up her hood and turning to leave. "Thanks for the company. And the meal."

"Come by again. I'll be happy ta' serve yeh with all the gold yer gonna make." He called out, watching her leave.

Stepping out into the frigid cold again, she shivered as she marched down the path. She could see the man ahead of her, making his way to the Hunter styled ship. She could at least slip out of view from him and towards where Heather had stayed.

Eyeing the ship carefully, she slowly slipped behind some barrels to conceal herself as she tried to break off the beaten path.

"Where are you heading?"

Freezing, she turned to see a hooded and masked figure leaning against a large pole with a lantern hanging from it. With bright green eyes, the stranger looked like they were smiling at her.

"Heather…" She huffed, recognizing the outfit. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours actually. Got bored waiting for you, so I decided to check out the island myself." She replied, standing up straight and stretching her arms. Gesturing to the Hunter's ship, she asked. "Did you learn anything?"

"No. Viggo's playing it safe. No one knows where he's at, and those that do won't tell unless you're part of their group."

"So…this was a waste of time?"

Shaking her head, she quickly replied. "Of course not. I'm getting close. I signed on with the Hunters."

"What?!" She hissed angrily, shocked to hear what she did.

"Listen, I won't know where Viggo or Ryker are until I do what I'm contracted to do."

"Which is what, exactly?!"

"To raid an island of dragon lovers. Dragon's Edge."

Heather looked at her in shock and frustration, unsure of what to think of the task.

"Listen, I'm hired to do this alone, so I can control what I do; and I'm obviously not going to hurt any of you, but this might be the only way we can find out where they are! At least, before they lash out at you guys. I need you to tell Hiccup and the others what's going to happen!"

"And what?! How are you going to fake raiding us?"

"Leave that to me. I'll be able to think of something once they tell me all the details. We're supposed to be leaving right now." She assured, turning to look down at the ship. "So go! Tell them! I imagine I'll be showing up tomorrow night."

"I'm going to tail behind you, and then I'll break off. I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Fine. Just don't blow my cover!"

"Don't get killed so I won't have to!" She huffed, turning to leave her.

"Heather!"

Stopping, she turned to eye her angrily.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit."

Softening up, she simply shook her head. "Be careful, Teeth. There's always a catch when working with the Hunters. Trust me on that."

"I'll keep that in mind." She whispered back, watching her disappear into some bushes. Sighing, she checked for her sword as she continued down the path towards the docks, all while trying to keep warm in the freezing night.

As she approached the ship, the man who had interviewed her looked at her with an approving expression. "Cast off. If we get a fair wind, we'll be at your destination tomorrow night."

"Enough riddles and mystery. Give me details." She growled, unstrapping her sword and setting it down on the deck. She could feel the ship slowly start drifting away from the dock, proving that she was essentially accepted as a new recruit.

For the first time since meeting him, the Hunter smiled at her. "We're going to an island called Caldera Cay. And you're going to hunt a queen."

Teeth's heart skipped a beat. She just sent Heather away and she herself was heading nowhere near Dragon's Edge! "A…a queen?" She stammered.

"Her name's Mala. The Queen of the Defender of the Wing." He explained. "We've tried to raid them before, but failed more times than I can count. Viggo thinks a single, well-armed and capable individual can do better than an army or fleet. If you put her down, her people will be scattered and lost. We'll be able to end them once and for all."

Trying to kill the anxiety in her, she simply swallowed and shook her head. "Thought you said you needed a dragon hunter for this job. It's sounding like I'm an assassin…"

"I told you they're dragon sympathizers. As such, they have dragons as friends. You'll probably have to kill a few to get to the queen. Besides, if you can kill dragons, a human can't be that much more difficult."

Knowing there was no getting out of it, she shallowly nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Well, get going then. No time to waste."

The man smiled as he walked off to give more orders.

Swallowing, Teeth turned to look at the island they were leaving behind. The only thing she could do, was complete her mission, and pray that Viggo wouldn't recognize her if she actually succeeded. And it was sounding like a big if.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Hiccup shook his head, peering out at the sea with his spyglass. The sun was setting, and the sky was turning fire orange. Had it been any other day, everyone would have enjoyed the beautiful sight; but, it was anything but another day.

Letting out a long sigh, he folded his spyglass and turned to Heather. "Are you sure she said she'd be coming?"

Nodding with an annoyed expression, she rolled her eyes as she answered the same question for the hundredth time. "That's what she said. She was hired as a hunter to raid an island of dragon sympathizers."

"Being us." Astrid summed up, walking Stormfly next to everyone. Sitting on her dragon, she too scanned the horizon for any sign of a ship or raft.

"You didn't see anything on your patrol?" He asked, looking up at her with worry.

Shaking her head, she then slid off her saddle. "Nothing but ocean and clouds. Even the back cove where they could hide a ship was empty."

"Great…she could be anywhere now. For all we know, she's in a cell and captured by Viggo."

"You think he knows she's still alive?"

"I hope not, but it wouldn't surprise me." He huffed, running his hand through his hair as if to shed off the stress. "Viggo's always a step or two ahead of us. We know that, but for Teeth, it's still something she's getting used to."

"And I think she's still running on vengeance." Heather added, frowning at the thought. "She just wants to find Viggo and kill him herself. Why else would she commit herself to working for the Hunters?"

"You think she wants to join them?" Fishlegs asked, looking at Hiccup with a worried expression.

"You're kidding right, Fishlegs?" Astrid quickly fired back. "Viggo killed her dad. Her men! He took away everything in her life and the chance to become chief of her clan! Basically handing it all to her brother." Turning to Hiccup, she adamantly reinforced the thought. "She isn't working for them. She's just desperate to find the Hunters."

Hiccup stroked his chin, debating something in his head. "Heather, what direction did they head when they left?"

"West. At least that was where they were going before I stopped tailing them to fly back here."

Hiccup looked at her with some alarm, making everyone slightly panic.

"What're you thinking?" Astrid asked.

"Why west? We're south east of that island." He began to explain, jogging to the clubhouse. "That doesn't make sense for them to go that way."

Fishlegs shrugged at the observation as he and everyone followed him inside. "So what? Maybe they went to another island to get ready to raid us."

"Not if they hired her to act alone. They would have gone straight to her job they hired her for!" He quickly rebutted.

"That's what she told me too. They were taking her right to where they needed her." Heather added, also sounding worried at the thought.

Hiccup turned and ran to the club house, letting the others trail behind him. As soon as he ran in, he blew past the twins and went straight to a map hanging up. Snatching it, he quickly laid it out on the central table. Staring at the island, he used his finger to follow the route west, which led to nothing but blank parchment.

"Nothing. We haven't explored that far yet." Astrid whispered worriedly.

"Snotlout and Astrid, you're with me. We're going to try and find her. Heather, Fishlegs and twins, you stay here with Gobber just in case she does arrive here."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Snotlout replied nonchalantly. "Only if I'm the one that saves her."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He replied while rolling his eyes.

Astrid shouldered her axe as she stared at the blank section of the map. "I'm ready to go, Hiccup."

"When you find her, tell her I'm going to kill her when she gets back." Heather growled.

"Don't worry. She'll have an earful from all of us." Hiccup replied, walking over to Toothless. "Just keep an eye out for her in case she does show up, okay?"

Fishlegs gave him a thumb up and a reassuring smile. "You got it, Hiccup!"

"You guys ready?" He asked, seeing both Astrid and Snotlout climb on their dragons.

"Ready, Hiccup!"

"Come on! We're wasting time in where I prove to her that I'm her knight in Gronckle Iron!"

"Alright, bud. Better go help her out again." He groaned, letting Toothless launch into the air.

Both Astrid and Snotlout followed, flying towards the setting sun since it was literally the direction they needed to go, being west. As the three continued to glide, the thought of Teeth and her welfare were fresh in their minds; well, except Snotlout, who was giddy with the thought of finally having a chance for Teeth to like him.

"Hiccup, I have a question." Astrid called out, letting Stormfly glide alongside Toothless.

"Yeah?"

"Heather said that Teeth was hired to raid a dragon sympathizing island, right?"

Seeing the point she was making, he nodded his head and waited to hear her thoughts.

"Who else out there cares about dragons?" She asked, looking concerned at the thought. "If there's another tribe like us, I wonder if they're having trouble with Viggo like us. Or if Viggo's been after them instead, trying to hide from us until he's ready."

"That's a thought. And if we find them…then we would both have reasons to team up against Viggo." He said aloud, letting the wheel turn in his head. "And we won't let anything happen to them like Talen and his men."

"Or Teeth…" She whispered, frowning at the thought. "I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. If she actually raids that island, it's going to be hard to defend her and prove that we're friends."

Hiccup's face hardened at the thought. "Let's hope that's not the case. Though let's not bank on that. We don't even know if she's going to a different island. She could be preparing right now. She could be part of something bigger. Maybe a group of mercenaries or sells words."

"Which means I'm going to help Heather beat her. She shouldn't have jumped in that deep! Especially while she just barely started to move around."

"I won't let you touch her!"

Both Hiccup and Astrid turned to see Snotlout fuming at them. "I'll fight both of you to protect her!"

"Ugh, Snotlout…" Hiccup groaned, shaking his head. Guiding Toothless to speed up, he then led the three towards the setting sun. "Come on. Let's focus on covering some ground and finding where she went."

* * *

"Wake up, sell sword."

Groaning, Teeth slowly opened her eyes. Gripping the handle of her longsword, she slowly looked up and glared at the man who had recruited her.

"We've just arrived." He growled, gesturing to something in the distance.

Letting out a long sigh, she rolled onto her knees and stood up. Seeing what he was gesturing to, she frowned at the sight. A large volcano was billowing deep, black smoke. A few lights could be seen in the dark night, signaling that there was a village there.

"Caldera Cay. The graveyard for a few Dragon Hunters." The man explained, frowning at the sight. "Queen Mala is merciless towards our kind. When you get her, don't be kind to her."

"How will I know who she is?" She growled, trying to cover up her nervousness.

"You'll know when you see her."

"Ugh, go to Helheim!" She snapped, glaring at the man. "I thought I was going to be hunting dragons. Not killing royalty. You lied to me. And now you're giving partial information for my mission! You're an idiot if you think I'm going to kill a queen that I don't even know who she is or what she looks like! On an island that apparently has a history of executing Dragon Hunters!"

"I never lied to you; I just never told you what you were going to be doing." He replied quickly. "If you want, I can end our agreement. Toss you over right here."

Teeth glared at the man. "Whatever Viggo is offering for this queen's head. I expect double in return. If not, I'll make sure you're dead before the weeks' through."

The man frowned at the threat, knowing that even if she was a new recruit, she had no comradery with him or any of the Hunters with them.

"Give me a spear. I'll need it just in case I have to hit her from afar."

Grunting, he turned to a single Hunter and gestured to her. The Hunter quickly walked over to a rack of weapons, looking for spear that didn't look too dull.

"Do you even care for your weapons?" She asked, watching the Hunter full on grab a spear head with his hand without cutting himself.

The man didn't say anything. It was clear she wasn't impressed with them since signing on. Something he was sure she was going to complain to Viggo the moment she met him.

Walking up to the rack, she snatched a random spear and a small stone at the base of the rack. "I expect some answers when I get back. Understand?"

"If you succeed, I'll give you command of this ship. Until we get to Viggo." He replied with a scowl.

"Good." She snarled as she saw a simple boat being prepped to be launched. A single Hunter was aboard of it, obviously being the one designated to row her over.

"Bring me her sword. That's how I'll know she's dead." He added, watching her step into the boat.

"Or you'll hear a commotion. I'm not going to get near her if I can help it." She fired back, taking a seat and focusing on sharpening the spear head. "I'll make sure she's dead. Be it by spear or sword."

The man shook his head as the boat was lowered. Stepping up to the side of the ship, he simply watched the boat slowly make its way to the shore, a healthy distance away from the village.

"What d'ya thi'k, cap'n?" A Hunter asked quietly, brooding with his captain.

"I hope she succeeds. For our sakes of not having to do it ourselves." He replied quietly, raising a surprised eyebrow from his subordinate. Letting out a vented sigh, he then walked off, quietly adding to his wish. "And then be killed while being hunted down by the Defenders..."

"…here we are…" The Hunter whispered, letting the boat slowly stop itself in the shallow water. "…tread lightly…"

"…that's the plan..." She growled quietly, reluctantly, stepping out to wade the rest of the way. "Stay hidden but ready. I want to have a speedy get-a-way when I end this queen."

The Hunter nodded, getting lower in the boat as if to help conceal himself.

Pushing through the freezing water, she shivered as she felt herself get chilled. "Gods curse this area of the world." She huffed, missing the warmth of the southern islands and the forge. Instead, she was acting as an assassin, because of a vengeance driven quest she put herself on, and the fact that she still had to learn where Viggo and Ryker were hiding. "Sleep while you can, Mikael…I'm getting closer to you…" She snarled to herself, sliding through under some brush.

Ensuring she was alone, she squeezed her fur lined pants, pushing the remaining water out and tried to focus on thinking about being warm. Readying her spear, which was hastily sharpened, she slowly crept through the dense, pine forest.

"Now…to find and kill a queen; a queen of islanders having a habit of killing dragon hunters like me." She whispered to herself quietly. Can't imagine they'd look at me too kindly if they find me."

Everything was quiet, which she took as a good sign. Patrols must be light, or focused somewhere else on the island. It'd make infiltrating a whole lot easier at least. Lightly gliding through the trees, she silently wished she trained a little more with Eric and his scouts. He was legendary when it came to picking up tracks or any evidence of people or dragons. And best of all, remaining undetected. "Hope you're in Valhalla, Eric. With Grange. Odin knows I'm not getting there…" She whispered quietly.

As she trekked on, shivering due to the coldness of the night and chill of the sea breeze; lights from fires and torches began to burn brighter and illuminate the trees she was hiding in. At least she knew she was getting close to the village. Getting onto her stomach, she crawled up to a large rock to observe the source of the lights.

The village wasn't that big, though it did have some impressive structures and buildings. The largest being two pillars with a large dragon statue mounted on top. At the base of the pillars, was a large basket with food and what looked like offerings. The houses and actual structures were made out of timber, as were the walkways that made up paths that connected each house along the dirt roads.

"Well, at least I know they worship dragons. At least that one." She muttered to herself.

The people looked unique, and even war like. Having black uniforms and masks covering their faces, it was hard to tell who were the men and women. Even the few children she could see were dressed in similar uniforms, just without masks. Even in the night, it seemed that the village was alive and busy.

As she continued to observe the village, she watched as a certain soldier, carrying a large two handed axe, walked out of one of the wooden buildings. He had slicked back, auburn hair, tied in a ponytail. He was the only one she could see not wearing a mask. She immediately set him as their captain, or at least a person of rank.

Watching him, she let out a silent gasp as she saw a second person follow him. A woman, dressed in fancier, more ornate clothes, almost robe like. A large sword was strapped to her back, shaped in a way that she never seen before.

As she watched the woman, her heart skipped a beat as multiple villagers turned to bow to her. She found her!

"You're Mala, huh?" She whispered, seeing her target.

Gripping her spear, she watched her slowly make her way up a path towards the volcano. Sliding down the rock, she crouched as she made her way to the pathway. If she was lucky, she'd find the queen coming back, or at least distracted.

Moving with the shadows, she saw two sentries standing around a campfire, which wasn't going to be hard for her to avoid. As she silently moved under the trees and bushes, she could overhear the conversation between the two.

"Ugh, another raid. These are really getting old."

"I don't think this is a raid. It was only one ship that was spotted."

"Spies then?"

"Probably. We're sending a scout party later tonight to find anyone here…"

Teeth rolled her eyes, groaning as she heard the conversation fade the farther she moved. They knew the Hunters were here! Now they were on high alert! The queen was probably being taken to more secure area! Picking up her pace, she focused on getting up the path towards the volcano. She had to find her!

Crawling under some brush to make up some ground, she froze as she thought she heard some extra rustling of branches and leaves. Gripping her spear, she tuned her ears to where she thought she heard the noise, which was…above her?

Slowly rolling over on her back, she looked up at the trees. In the dark, it was impossible to see anything. Though she wasn't a scout, she was experienced enough to know that something was above her.

"…bring it on…" She whispered to herself, slowly standing on her feet. Eyeing the dark branches above, she noticed one particular branch shifting more than the others in the light breeze. Readying her spear, she took aim and hurled it.

"Gah!"

"I knew it!" She shouted, seeing a lot more movement in the trees. Drawing her sword, she watched in horror as three shadows dropped from the tree. Surrounding her, they all held spears up and ready.

"Surrender, Hunter!" One of them barked, thrusting his spear as if to warn her. The other two pulled out what looked like tubes, holding them to their mouths.

Gritting her teeth, she watched as a fourth Hunter slowly climbed down the same tree, cradling his shoulder and looking like he was in pain. At least she made that one's life miserable.

"Drop the sword…NOW!"

Not saying anything, she swung the sword hard at the spear pointed at her, cleaving the spear tip off the pole. Raising the sword again, she charged the one that threatened her. "Not until you pull it from my dead hands!"

The Defender quickly raised the shaft of his broken spear to stop the blade. The sword easily cut through it, letting splinters of the spear's remains shower the man holding it.

About to slice one of his legs off, Teeth felt two sudden jabbing's hit her in the back. They stung more than anything. Stumbling, she whirled around to contend with the other two, only to feel light headed and dizzy at the spin.

"Gah!" She cried, crashing on the ground. She couldn't tell if she was still gripping her sword. She didn't even know what was going on!

Focusing on breathing, she rolled over onto her back and stared up. Everything was clouding up! Staring into the growing abyss, she saw the three figures stand over her, muttering something to themselves. Finally, unable to fight the darkness, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Easy bud…I know you're tired." Hiccup whispered, eyeing the horizon.

With the sun slowly rising, it was miserable reminder to everyone in the search party how long they've been flying. The only thing they've seen, were a handful of Scauldrons and a couple of rocky islands. No ship, no Hunters, no Teeth. They went to the island that she and Heather had gone too, and then flew west; searching desperately for their friend and the Hunters she went with.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called out, looking visibly exhausted. "I know we need to find her, but we also need to rest. Our dragons can't keep this up without some kind of break."

"I know, I know." He huffed tiredly. "Next island we see, we'll stop and rest for a bit, alright?"

Astrid nodded in agreement, returning her attention to what lay ahead.

"Hey! Speak for yourselves!" Snotlout shouted, making both Astrid and Hiccup sigh in annoyance. "I'm going to keep looking for her! And when I find her, I'll tell her how I never stopped until I made sure she was safe! Unlike you two!"

"Snotlout, do you really think she's going to like you if you just show up where she's at? For all we know, she could be learning all about the Hunters and where Viggo and Ryker are." Hiccup argued. "I thought that her knocking you out was a sign that she doesn't like people getting close to her."

"Psshhh, she didn't know me then! When she gets to know who I really am, it'll be hard keeping her away from me!"

"Or make her hit you harder." Astrid added, not caring to see the angry glare from him.

"Hey…look. Up ahead." Hiccup called out, taking over the conversation. "Large island. With what looks like a volcano."

"Well, I guess a volcano is better to rest at than swimming in the ocean." Astrid replied, frowning at the thought. "Come on, those beaches look inviting."

Snotlout, who was peering at the island that was getting closer, called out to them. "Uh…what's that? Sticking out of the trees?"

"Your ego?" Astrid teased, smirking at him.

Hiccup pulled out his spyglass, peering ahead. "No, he's right. There's something there. It looks like a statue…of a dragon I've never seen before. And buildings too!

"Let me see."

Tossing the spyglass to Astrid, Hiccup continued to eye the island with concern.

"You think this is where Teeth went? Think she's here?"

"Don't know. I suppose we can ask though." He replied, letting Toothless continue to fly forward. "Follow me! We'll see how friendly this island is."

The three made their way to the island, specifically towards the village. Flying in a wide circle, they all stared down at village below. Villagers, dressed in a black uniform, were shouting and pointing up at them.

"Wave back. Show them we have good intentions." Hiccup instructed, waving down below.

Doing so, they watched as only a handful of villagers waved back. Even then, it was almost hesitant.

"Come on, we'll land away from their homes. We'll let them come to us." He continued to instruct.

The three then coasted over to the beach, being a small walk to the village and still in view of all the villagers. No sooner had they landed, a small group of what looked like warriors began to make way to them. The one leading the group was the only one that didn't have a mask, and held a large axe. Next to him was a lady, wearing a gold trimmed uniform. Her face had that of a scowl.

"Well, be ready in case we need to leave." Hiccup whispered, not liking the sight already.

"Yeah, you got it." Astrid replied back, watching the group slowly approach them as she slid off her saddle.

Standing next to their dragons, the three simply waited to be greeted by the welcoming party.

Stopping a short distance away, the man in front took a step forward to separate himself from his men and the woman next to him. "I am Throk. State your names and your purpose."

Hiccup nodded in acknowledgement, as he too took a step forward. "I'm Hiccup Haddock. With me is Astrid Hofferson and Snotlout Jorgenson. These are our dragons, Toothless the Night Fury, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, and Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare. We were flying in search of a friend, and our dragons were getting tired. We were hoping you'd let us stay on your island to rest for a little bit."

The man turned then took a step to the side, turning as he did. "All hail Queen Mala, Queen Defender of the Wing."

Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout watched as the woman, apparently queen of the island stepped forward, eyeing them suspiciously. Everyone in the group behind her bowed, including Throk.

Unsure of what to do, Hiccup gave a small bow himself, followed by both Astrid and Snotlout.

"Why do you ride those dragons?" She asked, studying Hiccup and Toothless.

Taken back by the question, he shrugged as he began to explain. "Don't know, other than it's fun and something that bonds us with them. It's the only way that Toothless can fly too."

Toothless growled, rubbing against Hiccup with his gummy smile.

"Why does he need you to fly?"

Pointing out to his tail, he explained. "That's why. When I ride him, that prosthetic stays open. Without it, he can barely glide a hundred feet without losing control or falling out of the air."

"Did you rescue him?"

"Yeah…I guess I did." He replied. "He in turn saved me. Well, most of me." At that, he flashed his prosthetic to her, showing that he lost his foot.

Intrigued, she then turned to Astrid. "And what's your story with your dragon?"

"Stormfly helped me save our village." She began to explain. Stroking her dragon's neck, she added "Changed my mind completely about dragons."

"What was it like before you met…Stormfly?"

Looking at each other, Hiccup then began to rub the back of his head as he gazed down at his feet. "We…fought dragons."

Mala's eyes narrowed, making Hiccup flash with worry.

"But that changed!" He quickly cried out. "We're friends with them now! We help them!" Gesturing to him, Astrid, and Snotlout, he continued to say how much they work with dragons. "That's what we do now! We help dragons when we can!"

"If you help dragons like you say you do, then why do you have them saddled like they're simply your pack beasts?"

Shocked at the accusation, Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. "Pack beasts?" Looking at Toothless, who was looking at Mala inquisitively, he shook his head. "We never treat them like that. They're our friends! We owe them everything for what's happened to us! We fight for them, and they fight for us!" Looking back at Mala, he raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask why you're so concerned for our dragons?"

"Because a dragon's freedom and well-being are the only reasons we exist." She answered. "It's concerning to see such creatures being saddled and ridden like they were common tools."

"Oh, they're more than tools to us. We let them choose to stay with us!" He quickly replied, wanting to extinguish the idea that they enslaved dragons. "We're currently at war because we too want them to be free."

"At war? With whom?" Mala questioned, sounding more interested.

"Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, and their Dragon Hunters."

Mala looked like she lost her breath. "I see we have a commonality. We both hate the Grimborns and what they do."

"Uh…to be fair, we don't know anything about you." Hiccup replied, again rubbing the back of his head. "But if you're waging war with the Grimborns, I'll agree that we have similar end goal."

For the first time, Mala smiled at them. "I guess we better spend some time visiting with each other then. Your friends and dragons may rest here until you are ready to continue your journey. However, in the meantime, I ask that you respect our laws and rules, and don't ride your dragons until you're ready to leave. It's forbidden here to ride on the backs of these creatures."

Looking back at Astrid and Snotlout, who were both nodding, he too let out a smile. "We can agree to that. And maybe you can see how strong of a friendship we have with our dragons."

"That is something I would like to inquire some more about you." She replied turning to walk with them.

"Uh, your majesty…" Hiccup began to say, walking alongside with her. "May I ask you a question?"

Mala turned and nodded, silently granting him permission.

"Have you seen a Hunter ship sail by? A smaller one?" He asked. "We think our friend was on board of it, and we know they were sailing west."

Mala frowned at the subject. "Yes, Hiccup. There was a smaller ship. Though it did not sail by. At least, not at first."

Hiccup glanced nervously at Astrid, who also looked hesitant at the answer.

"They moored themselves on the far side of our island." She continued to explain. "One of their spies, I imagine, was caught here. After we captured her, the ship sailed away, towards the south east."

"Her?" Astrid gasped.

Mala stopped, eyeing her curiously. "Yes, her. It was a girl they sent. Wounded one of my men too."

"Did she say what her name was?" Hiccup asked nervously.

Mala shook her head. "She hasn't said anything. I haven't questioned her since we captured her last night."

"Did she have a longsword? A silver one?" Hiccup asked, looking nervous.

"Was she the most beautiful girl ever?" Snotlout followed up with, making Astrid face palm herself.

Now concerned, Mala slowly nodded. "…yes…she had a silvered sword. As well as a spear. She has red hair, with a noticeable scar down her cheek to her chin. Is this your friend?"

"Ugh, I'm going to kill her." Astrid growled, shaking her head

"You see, Queen Mala…" Hiccup began to say, also shaking his head. "She is our friend. She was acting as a spy for us by signing on with the Dragon Hunters so she could learn where Viggo and Ryker are."

Mala's expression hardened. The otherwise cheerful smile was now a firm scowl.

"We don't know what she was supposed to do. She was hired to help raid a dragon sympathizing island, which we thought was our place. When they didn't show, we figured something went wrong and didn't even consider there was another island that cared about dragons."

"I see…" She growled. "Is your…friend kind to dragons, like yourselves?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other.

"Not at first..." Astrid answered, rubbing the back of her head too.

"How is she a friend then?"

"You see, she's from the Southern Seas. Her people and tribe were dragon hunters like Viggo."

"You're friends with…other dragon hunters." Mala scowled, glaring at them with contempt.

"It's kind of a long story. You see-" Hiccup began to explain, only to be cut off.

"Sieze them, Throk. Throw them in the pit with their friend." She ordered, turning to walk off. "We'll judge them together."

"Yes, Queen Mala." Throk answered.

"Wait!" Astrid shouted, getting grabbed by two guards.

"Urgh! You're lucky there's more of you than us!" Snotlout growled, also getting wrestled down to the ground.

Hiccup was pulled away from Toothless, who was more confused than angry. "No! You got the wrong idea!" He shouted.

"Feed their dragons Sage Fruit. Prepare the court. We'll have a trial before sundown." Mala continued to say as she walked away.

Fighting their guards, they watched as their dragons were also tackled. More of the people then ran to them, carrying some kind of fruit. Before they could see what they were doing to them, they had bags thrown over their heads, blindfolding them.

"Let us go! Gah! Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, trying to pull her arms free from her guards' grasp.

"Astrid! Snotlout" He shouted back unable to fight the grip on his arms.

Snotlout didn't try to hide his frustration either. "Hey! Watch it! Just you wait! I'll make Hookfang burn everything dow- Agk!"

Being wrestled, the three were dragged on, though they couldn't see where they were being taken. The only thing they could tell, was they were being led down some stairs and the air was damp. Hiccup, who at this point gave up trying to fight his captors, then heard a door open.

"What the? Hiccup?!"

Hiccup's voice skipped a beat. It was Teeth's voice!

"Sit down!"

Forced to sit down, he was pushed against a wall. His hands were then grabbed and lifted, being locked in something cold and metallic.

"Let them go! They didn't do anything!" Teeth shouted, her voice quivering with a hot anger.

Hiccup then felt his hood get pulled off, leaving him blinking. Sitting in a circular room, he saw Teeth sitting across the way from him, her wrists chained above her. Snotlout was sat down next to her, with Astrid next to him. All of them were chained similarly.

The men that had dragged them in then left, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Grr…great!" Astrid growled, shaking the chains that held her hands above her. "That was a quick turn of events."

"Teeth! Are you alright?!" Snotlout cried out in a panic, seeing her in the same position as him.

"Ugh, shut up…" She growled, rolling her eyes. "What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?"

"When we didn't see you come to raid us, we knew you were taken somewhere else. Didn't think we'd find this island though." Hiccup answered, looking over at her with concern.

"What happened with you? How were you caught?" Astrid asked, giving up on slipping out of the metal cuffs.

"Rrrr…" Teeth growled, turning to look at the heavy wooden door in their cell. "I was hired to kill Mala. Failed obviously. I honestly thought I was being hired to raid Dragon's Edge, the way the Hunters were talking to me. Wish I knew it was supposed to be an assassination instead of a dragon hunt."

"How did you not know what you were doing?!" Astrid barked, angry at hearing what Teeth was going to do.

"They wouldn't tell me until I signed on with them! Even then, we were sailing here before they gave me details!" She roared back. "Viggo's a lot more cautious! And I thought I'd be able to learn where he is, or even be able to find him if I did this!"

"Either way, what's done is done." Hiccup called out, looking up to see the sky. They were indeed in a pit, with bars acting as their ceiling. "We'll just have to wait for our trial. We'll explain everything then."

"Yeah? Well, you guys have a shot at being pardoned…" Teeth huffed angrily, glaring at Hiccup. "I came here trying to kill their queen. How do you think they're going to look at that?"

"You were acting as a spy. Not on your own." Hiccup tried to argue.

"I'm. A. Dragon. Hunter." She spat, getting colder in her tone with every word. "They kill people like me regularly! I'm sure it's a sport for them!"

"No. You're not a dragon hunter. Not anymore at least." Hiccup quickly shot back. "You're someone trying to change. You're a Dragon Rider!"

"Clearly that's better. Given you're in the same situation as me." She scoffed sarcastically.

"Teeth, listen to us. We're in here because we're associated with you." Hiccup began to council.

"Great. So this is my faul-"

"Enough! Stop! Let me talk." Hiccup snapped, stopping her from ranting. "For once, you're going to listen to me, to all of us actually. Even, I can't believe I'm saying this, but even Snotlout."

Snotlout's face beamed, seeing that he was going to be given permission to tell someone what to do. Especially Teeth, who was going to literally be a captive audience.

"This isn't the first time we've had to think our way out of a situation. Actually the reason why we even met you in the first place is because I convinced the Hunters that had us to go south." He continued to explain. "Trust and listen to us. We're going to give you a crash course in being a Dragon Rider. You may have been a Dragon Hunter, but now you're going to show them that you're training to become a Rider."

Glaring at him, she let out a vented sigh and looked away. Rattling the chains that held her arms above her head, she visibly bit her lip. "Fine. I'll listen to what you have to say. But this doesn't mean I'm actually going to train a dragon. Got it?"

"We'll see." He whispered, leaning back against the wall. "Astrid, you start out. Tell her what you know about Deadly Nadders. I'll fill in as we go."

"Sure thing, Hiccup." She replied, looking over at Teeth. "First things first. You need a dragon to trust you before you do anything else. Be it a Nadder, Nightmare, or Night Fury; it doesn't matter. Trust is where it all begins."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

"Urgh, easy!" Teeth snapped, being towed by Defenders of the Wing. Her arms were bound behind her, as were Hiccup's, Astrid's, and Snotlout's.

Being led to the two massive pillars, under the giant statue of the unknown dragon, the group could see a stone pathway that led to a throne. Mala was already sitting there, eyeing and studying them. Throk was standing next to her with folded arms, ready to carry out any other order she would issue.

Being pushed to line up with each other, Hiccup looked over at Astrid, who also looked over at him. Giving her a wry smile, he shrugged as he returned his attention to Mala.

Teeth, however, was pulled away from them and forced to stand to the side as she had a different crime. Glaring at her guards, she simply waited for Hiccup, listening to hear what magic words he could come up with to get them out of the mess she put them all in.

Narrowing her eyes, Mala then began to call out to them. "You stand here to be tried for crimes against killing and enslaving dragons. Do you plead guilty to these charges?"

"Of course not." Hiccup answered, taking a small step forward to distinguish himself as the leader of the group.

"Yet, you saddle and ride them, making them do your bidding."

"We had this conversation. We don't ride them unless they agree to it too." He answered. "Every single dragon we have, we give the chance to leave and be free. They chose to stay with us. Willingly and without being bribed to stay. We trusted them before they trusted us. That's the key to being friends with them, and frankly the only way they let us ride them."

"And yet, you're friends with a dragon hunter. Perhaps not one of the Grimborn's men, but a hunter nonetheless."

"That's what we were trying to tell you before you locked us up. She's not a dragon hunter. Not anymore at least."

Mala raised an eyebrow, signaling him to explain himself.

"You need to understand. A couple of months ago, Astrid and I were captured by Viggo's men. While we were being moved, the Southern Sea Marauders came and killed the men that had us."

"Making you friends."

"Making us their prisoners." Hiccup corrected. "Teeth, is- was…was the daughter of their chief. Talen Wrathen."

"Let me tell the story." Teeth growled, glaring at Mala with a cold stare. "I mean, I was the one that was put in charge of you two. It should be me explaining this."

Throk was about to run down to beat Teeth for speaking out of line, but was stopped by Mala. Gesturing to her, she gave her permission to speak.

"Let me begin saying that no one here hates the Grimborns more than me. I will kill anyone that tries to stop me from slitting their throats!" She growled. "My clan had a pact with them to not hunt in these waters. They get the northern islands to hunt, we get the southern islands. Leave the middle alone so we don't have to waste time and lives fighting for it."

"What changed? What made you sail up here?"

"Viggo, that's what changed!" She spat. "They broke our pact. We came up here to deal with them." Gesturing to Hiccup, she then continued where he left off. "We found Hiccup and Astrid. Seeing we had a common enemy, we teamed up with them. We promised to leave them this section of the world, and we'd stay in the south. And you know what? We did it. My clan, with the Riders, did it. We stopped Viggo! At least, so we thought…"

"What happened then? Where're your dad and his men?"

"My men. They were my men…"

Confused, Mala leaned forward on her knees. "Your men?"

"I was supposed to take over. I was supposed to be chief." She whispered hoarsely. Her mind flashed an image of Grange, making her swallow her anger and angst. "So yes, my men."

"Right…so where are your men and father?"

"In Helheim, probably." She whispered with a tone that sent shivers up everyone's spine. "In the end, Viggo and Ryker killed us! Be it men, my dad, my future; it didn't matter. They took it all away from me. My traitor brother helped him kill all of us. He freed him and coordinated his men to turn on us. I was wounded myself, ran in the back by that coward and traitor! I got a hole in my back to prove it!"

Mala simply sat back and watched her, contemplating if what she was saying was the truth.

"I was left for dead; and I would have died too, if the Riders hadn't found me."

Hiccup then spoke up. "She was a dragon hunter, yes. She readily admits that. But after we took her in, she's been training with us to be a Dragon Rider."

Mala then cut him off. "Convenient that she would so readily leave her past. Seeing that you held her life in your hands."

"You're wrong…" Teeth growled, making her guards shoulder check her. Ignoring them, she continued to snarl. "Their dragons proved themselves to me before I lost everything. They followed me, helped me, even saved me at one point. I had my mind changed before I was taken by them. I even vowed that I wouldn't hunt these waters the moment I became chief; leaving the dragons alone here." Looking at Hiccup and her friends, she whispered hoarsely. "I guess the moment I had no reason to live as a Dragon Hunter, is when I decided to join them."

Mala stroked her chin, contemplating the claims.

"Look, kill me if you need to. I don't care." She spat, making everyone gape at her. Ignoring her guards, she took a step closer to the throne. "You can judge me for what I was, and I won't bat an eye. I've been wishing to be dead since everything was taken from me. But in regards to Hiccup and the others? You can't call yourselves dragon lovers if you find them guilty. They risked their own hides to save as many dragons as they could when they were working with us. Be it wild or captive. My dad swore to release half the dragons we found in Viggo's cages to appeal to the Dragon Riders. If their own conviction to saving dragons isn't enough to convince you, then I'll laugh all the way to Helheim at your claim that you're friends to dragons."

"Teeth! What're you doing?!" Astrid hissed, glaring at her.

"Enough." Mala called out, silencing any other questions from the Riders. Looking at Teeth, she eyed her suspiciously. "I can see the evidence' of Hiccup's claim. I would be a fool to put them to death on charges that simply don't exist. You however, have a much more serious crime that can't be overlooked. Apart from trying to assassinate me, you admitted to hunting and killing dragons. Regardless of what you're now doing, the blood of those dragons cries out for justice."

"What?! No! She's changed!" Hiccup shouted.

"Silence!" Mala barked. "Do not test my patience, Hiccup Haddock. I will revoke my decision about you and your friends."

Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout watched in earnest, unable to say anything to help Teeth.

Turning to Teeth, who simply glared at her with a murderous look, Mala then surprised everyone with her decree. "However, I can't ignore the fact that you're trying to change. If what you say is true, you'd do more good alive than dead."

Teeth simply raised an eyebrow, questioning what was going to happen to her.

"I cannot judge for myself. But I will leave dragons to be the determiners of your fate."

"Still sounds like a death sentence." Teeth snapped, shaking her head angrily. "How about you let me find and kill the Grimborns and my brat brother? That'll bring the world a lot of good."

Mala sighed as she shook her head. "If you truly are a Dragon Rider. Then show us that you can appeal to the dragons and have them choose to be your friend."

Hiccup's face paled, realizing they were going to test her ability to tame a dragon.

Teeth shook her head angrily. "Might as well run me through with a sword. I never tamed a dragon. I'm still learning how to. I've only been able to walk and move around for the past couple of weeks."

"Then you will die. The dragons will deem if you're worthy to live or die. I have spoken."

"No!" Hiccup cried out, looking at Teeth in a panic. "Please! She's not a dragon hunter!"

Mala sighed as she ignored his plea. "Release the Riders. If they wish, they can watch the trial."

Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout were grabbed to be held still. The guards then untied the ropes around them, letting them free.

"As for Teeth, prepare The Nest. I know exactly what dragon should be her judge and possible executioner."

"Urgh…not even going to let me slit Viggo's throat for you?" She growled sarcastically, being grabbed and escorted by the two guards.

"Wait!" Hiccup shouted, trying to run after her. One of the guards turned around, leveling their spear at his chest. Keeping him from coming any closer, he watched as Teeth was escorted back to the cell where they were taken from.

"Take Hiccup and the other two to their dragons. I'm sure they would like to be reunited." Mala announced, standing up and turning to leave.

Being surrounded by a few guards, the three reluctantly began to leave, after watching Teeth disappear from their view.

"What're we going to do?!" Astrid whispered to Hiccup, looking at him frantically. "She only knows what we told her! She has no experience trying to train a dragon!"

"I'm thinking!" He replied, shaking his head frantically.

"Hmph. Maybe Hookster and I will just bust her out and get out of here." Snotlout grunted, glaring at one of the guards' who was eyeing him dangerously. "What? You think I'm scared of you?" He barked challengingly.

"Snotlout, shut up!" Astrid groaned, shaking her head. "The last thing we want to do, is to start a war with these guys while trying to find Viggo."

"Yeah, but we also don't want our friend killed too." Hiccup replied quietly. Turning to one of the guards, he asked. "What kind of dragons do you keep at this…nest?"

"Does it matter?" The guard replied in an uncaring tone.

"Yeah, it does. There are some dragons we don't try to train."

"She's not training a dragon. She's being judged by one. If she's spared, she's innocent." Came the quick reply. "Your dragons are this way. Keep up."

Looking at each other, the three continued to reluctantly follow their escorts, desperately trying to figure a way to save Teeth, without having to be enemies with Mala and her people.

* * *

Teeth sat there against the wall in her cell, wishing the time away. Thankfully, if there was anything to be thankful for, her captors didn't chain her hands above her like before. Staring blankly at the grooves, all while lazily scraping a rock along the bricks, she heard the wind howl above her cage ceiling. Shivering, she dropped the rock and held herself to help stay warm. The pit of a cell was all but comforting, letting in the cold winter air.

"Why does anyone live this far north?" She whispered hoarsely to herself. "Better yet, why would anyone want to live here?"

The warm sands and crystal-clear waters of her home again flashed in her mind. She wished she could go crab fishing again. Or use a harpoon to hunt small sharks in a lagoon. She never realized how much she missed her old life until she learned she could never go back. Now for more reasons than one. She was going to die by a dragon, which she thought was a suiting end for her. All her life of hunting and killing dragons, it only seemed fair that they be the death of her.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the wall. Of course, Hiccup wanted to give her the best chance to survive, which is why they gave her the fastest run down on how to train a dragon. "What did they tell me again? Never approach a Nadder by its blind spot? Twist a Nightmare's horns to calm it down? Gah…no wonder they dedicated their lives to training dragons. They spent the last how many years recording and discovering the secrets of the dragons? Too many if you ask me…" She continued to mutter to herself.

Dragons. What made them special anyways? They were only beasts that acted and reacted. Terrorized the islands under her former father's banner. Killed how many of those she respected and looked up to? Why would anyone want to sympathize them?

No sooner had she thought that, her mind instantly recalled the moment Toothless stood over her, defending her from the Speed Stingers. He was honestly the reason why that night ended the way it did. She could have easily lost her arm, or worse. Not to mention the fact how affectionate Toothless and Stormfly were to her. The others' dragons were just as friendly too; as if she was part of the Riders for years, not the weeks she was recovering.

Her father's words then echoed in her mind, recalling him giving words of advice: _"Never stop growing. Never stop learning. Never settle."_

Reluctantly, she let out a long sigh. She hated conceding to him, even though she knew he was much wiser and experienced than her. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to have to use what Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout had taught her. At least, if she wanted to live. "Earn their trust." She muttered, recalling the first thing Astrid told her, and what Hiccup had continued to pound through her head. "And how do I do that with an unknown dragon?"

Before she could ponder on it any longer, the locks on the other side of the door echoed as they were being opened. Letting out a soft groan, she quietly pushed herself up and stood there waiting.

Throk opened the door with two other Defenders, surprised to see her standing there already.

Casually shrugging, she then asked. "So…are we doing this? Or are you going to stand there and gawk at me?"

Scowling, he simply gestured for her to start walking.

As she was escorted up the stairs and outside, she instantly found Hiccup and Astrid watching her with anxious expressions. Snotlout, predictably, was arguing with one of the guards, trying to convince him to let her go. Mala, who was near Hiccup, simply watched her, as if waiting for her to do something.

Rolling her eyes, she focused on where she was being escorted to. At the back of the village, at the foot of the volcano, there was a dark cave with a pair of guards at its entrance.

"So, that's The Nest?" She asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

Throk didn't say anything, but kept his eyes on their destination.

"You know, a simple yes or no isn't going to give me an advantage of whatever's going to happen in there."

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Throk nodded. "Yes. This is where you're judge resides."

"Whispering Death, by the looks of it." She growled, not taking her eyes off the cave.

"Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"A dragon we don't really know anything about. We've never seen it before." Mala interrupted. Walking alongside, she set her icy stare at the cave, getting closer and closer with every step. Hiccup and Astrid were also with her, listening intently.

"Try me."

"It's a juvenile, that's all we know." She started to explain. "Narrowed eyes, four wings, long ta-"

"Tail?" Teeth quickly finished for her. Stopping at the entrance, she squared up to the queen. "You said four wings? Can it turn its head almost all the way around like an owl? With a triangular faceplate on its head? Does it stack its wings on top of each other when resting? Does it have long claws on each wing?"

Shocked to hear one of the traits, Mala nodded.

"You've never seen a dragon like this before?" She continued to quiz, looking over at Hiccup. "You too?"

Hiccup shook his head, wondering what she was talking about.

"Well, you might as well kill me now." She huffed angrily. "I know what it is. They're common in the Southern Seas! They're impossible to sneak up on, and they've been known to be ruthless on anything they view as a threat. Did you know they hunt Monstrous Nightmares? Only because they know they can kill them?"

"What is it?!" Hiccup asked, wanting to know what she knew.

Before she could answer, Throk grabbed her by the shoulder and marched her in. "Either way, your judgement is waiting."

"Mala, please! It's clear she knows what kind of dragon this is!" Hiccup began to plead, following the queen into the cave. "Let the four of us try to help this dragon!"

"No, Hiccup Haddock. The dragon will judge her alone." She replied resolutely. "If it spares her, she'll be free to leave."

Hiccup looked at Astrid with a pained expression. Astrid could only gesture to the axe strapped to her back, hinting that they might have to pull her out against the queen's orders. Torn between what to do, Hiccup simply watched as they arrived to a ledge, looking down into what looked like a large pit.

"Your judgement awaits for you…down there." Throk gestured down into the boulder plagued cavern.

"It already knows we're here. If it's the dragon I'm thinking of." She huffed annoyingly. Turning to Hiccup, she growled. "Hiccup. When you hear it kill me, promise me that you'll do everything to stop Viggo. I want him to burn."

Hiccup couldn't say anything. The only thing he could do was nod.

Satisfied with the response, she then started to climb down the ledge.

"Remember, Teeth! Show the dragon you trust it!"

"I'll trust it, if it doesn't burn me to a crisp when I approach it!" She snapped back. Ensuring she had decent footing, she glared at Mala, silently accusing her. Then, without saying anything else, climbed down the ledge.

After making it down to the bottom, she began to walk farther into the cavern. "What I don't get, is why you were keeping a dragon like this in here. They usually like fly. You know, since they have four wings and all." She shouted, almost accusingly to Mala. "Frankly, I don't see this much better than how we Hunters treated dragons."

Mala scowled at the accusation. "It was found on our shores. We took it here to heal it, and it never wanted to leave. Since it's so young, we can only assume that its mother was killed by your kind!"

Though no one could see it, Teeth actually let out a wide smile. Stopping, she turned to her audience standing high on the ledge. "For self-prescribed dragon experts, you're thick headed idiots. This dragon probably fears you, which is why it never wanted to leave. First you took it away from its natural environment; the sky and being outside. Second, you'll never understand that these dragons are usually loners. They leave their nest before their even juveniles." Then, for the first time, dug into the supposed Defenders. "So much for being the Defenders of the Wing; you're more inhumane than I was as a dragon hunter. I at least killed my dragons with a quick death. You apparently like to keep them alive and let them suffer in caves."

A vein bulged out of Mala's neck. The accusation couldn't have been farther from the truth regarding their intentions; but in this case, it was accurate."

Smirking at them, she finally turned and disappeared in the darkness. If it was the dragon she was thinking of, and if it was a juvenile, it wasn't too late to get it out of the cave. If she could show it the exit, it would fly out of the cave like a bird leaving its cage. She didn't need to train it. She needed to be chased by it.

It wasn't a long walk before something made her stop. A small rockslide tumbled down to the right of her; letting some rocks continue to roll deeper into the cavern. Letting out a sigh, she reluctantly searched for the source of the disturbance. Looking up and to the right, she saw the dragon that was supposed to be her judge.

A Stormcutter. Right there, perched on a large boulder! Honestly, she relished in seeing it. It was the something that reminded her of home.

The triangular head plate, the narrowed eyes, and the low growling were everything she expected to see in it. What she didn't expect to see, was the coloration. It had a dusk orange to its scales, almost light brown. Its face, as well as the base of its wings, had a charcoal grey to it. Honestly, it just looked dirty. Probably from all the days it spent being trapped in a cave. It was, however, very much a juvenile. Not even half the size that an adult Stormcutter could be. If it was on flat ground, it probably wouldn't stand over her more than a couple of feet; instead of towering over her as they usually did.

"...hey there…" She whispered, wishing she had a spear or anything to defend herself with. "What's a pretty looking Cutter like you doing here? Wanna get out? Wanna go hunt some Terrible Terrors? Start learning how to take down Nightmares?"

The Stormcutter never stopped growling. Narrowing its eyes even more, it snapped its mouth at her, as if telling her to back off.

"Why are you up there anyways?" She asked, starting to back off. A single rock would set it off to chase after her. All she had to do was make sure she could climb up the ledge to lead it out. And then hopefully it'll be too excited when it saw the light at the exit that it'll forget about her. "Gods, when did I ever become this hopeful like Hiccup?" She huffed to herself, realizing how perfect everything had to be.

The Stormcutter stopped growling, though it never took its eyes off of her.

"Guess I'll be joining you, father." She whispered as she gripped a small rock. Winding her arm back, she was taken off guard as the Stormcutter's head instantly snapped to another direction. Somewhere further down the cavern.

All her times hunting this kind of dragon, she was knew that it meant something bad. Stormcutters couldn't be snuck up on, as they were always keenly aware of their surroundings. If something pulled its attention away from her, which meant it was more of threat than herself; even being next to it.

Gripping the rock, she simply listened for whatever caught the Stormcutter's attention. The Stormcutter itself had backed farther up the boulder, being higher than when she found it.

She instantly realized that whatever was coming, high ground was the answer to stay safe. Sprinting to another boulder, she started to climb it.

"Reeeggh!"

Freezing, she instantly recognized the sound. "Speed Stingers?!" She shouted, looking behind her shoulder.

Two Speed Stingers bolted around the corner, looking up and screeching at the Stormcutter, which was roaring angrily at the two below its perch.

Teeth continued to scramble up, realizing and grateful they were focused on the trapped Stormcutter. Getting to a safe place, she let out a long sigh as she sat atop of the rock. Watching the two Speed Stingers prowl around the rock, randomly trying to scale it, she couldn't help but wonder why the Stormcutter didn't just end them. Though she didn't know a whole lot about Speed Stingers, she knew enough about Stormcutters. Even juveniles were lethal. Rarely did any dragon try to fight them. Especially in the sky.

"Oh, of course! Those idiots!" She moaned, slapping her forehead in the moment of realization.

One of the Speed Stingers heard her, which it instantly leaped at her rock.

Pulling back her foot just as its tail hit where it was, she shifted herself up a few more inches. Looking at the Stormcutter, she could see it fire a weak looking pillar of flames at its attacker, which nimbly ran around the slow moving flame. "It hasn't developed yet…" She muttered to herself. "Those idiots don't realize that it was probably just resting when they found it…they're stunting its growth by keeping it in here!"

Even if she got it to chase her, it wouldn't be as fast as the Speed Stingers, which would probably run her down anyways. Letting out a long sigh, she watched the Stormcutter try to fend off the Speed Stinger. The one watching her, was stalking around the boulder, trying to find a way up to her.

"Gah…I hate those things." She huffed. Watching the Stormcutter roar, she could hear how terrified it was. Given her experience hunting the beasts, it couldn't be more than two years old. Not to mention however long it was stuck down here, it hardly had any chance to fight them.

As she continued to watch, only taking her eyes off to see where her Speed Stinger was, she slowly began to hear what Hiccup told her. About how he earned the trust of Toothless. Besides freeing him and letting him go, he literally placed himself in a position where he had to trust the legendary Night Fury.

Suddenly she felt something whiff by her hand, making her pull it back out of reaction! The Speed Stinger had actually been able to get close enough to strike her, which it tumbled back down. Panicking that she was only temporarily safe, she had a crazy thought. If she could get back to Hiccup and the others, they could help her get the Stormcutter out of here. At the very least, help keep the Speed Stingers away while they tried to move it out. Gripping the rock she still held on to, she waited for her Speed Stinger to expose its head to her. Slowly, the red fin on top began to show itself, making her ready her arm. If it failed, it meant she was going to die. If she succeeded, then she could get off this rock and get the others to help her.

"Come on…Come on!" She growled to herself.

Slowly, the head emerged, and it continued to eye her warily.

Taking aim, she hurled the rock with every ounce of power she had.

Whap! "Eeergghh..."

She drilled it directly in the side of its head, to which it flopped onto the floor struggling to stand.

"Oh, come on!" She growled, wishing it was at least knocked out.

By this time, the other Speed Stinger and the Stormcutter looked over at her with surprised expressions; even when the Speed Stinger was slowly crawling up the boulder.

Capitalizing on the stunned moment, she launched herself off the boulder and straight at the scaling Speed Stinger, since it was in the way of her exit. The Stormcutter watched her as she shoulder slammed into it, pushing it off and away from itself. Crashing on the ground, she rolled to her feet; all while snatching up another rock she felt landing on. With only a second to aim, she hurled it at the Speed Stinger with wild strength.

Whap!

Though she struck it, it wasn't half as helpful as the first one. Mainly because she hit it in square in the chest, and only causing it to stumble slightly.

Screeching angrily, it charged her with its tail ready to paralyze her.

Teeth saw it coming, knowing that it would strike with its tail first. Rolling along the boulder that acted as the haven for the Stormcutter, she heard the stinger strike the rock. Squaring up to the Speed Stinger, she saw that it had leapt back to put some distance between itself and her. That was all she needed. Turning around, she sprinted back to where everyone was.

"Hiccup!" She shouted, running as fast as she could. She knew she couldn't outrun the Stinger, but if they could hear her, they'd come. Hopefully.

"…Teeth?" A voice faintly called out.

"I need hel-" Her sentence was instantly cut short. Something sharp ran itself into her back, followed by a numbing feeling flooding her body. She could barely draw breath as she almost instantly locked up. Trying to brace herself, she violently fell to the rocky ground. With how fast she was going, she rolled a little bit away before finally stopping. Though she couldn't turn her head, she could see the Speed Stinger roaring straight at her. She tried to shout, move, even blink! She couldn't do anything except watch the Speed Stinger slowly move in for the kill.

As she was sure the Speed Stinger was about to end her, a dark shadow covered the two. She couldn't see much, but she did catch a glimpse of the two-legged dragon get plowed by the silhouetted creature. It didn't take her long to know it was the Stormcutter, as its tail rested in front of her.

Roaring at the top of its lungs, it clamped down on the neck of the stunned Speed Stinger, picking it up and shaking it furiously.

The Speed Stinger screeched in pain and panic, unsure of what just hit it and what was happening.

The Stormcutter then whipped it back, right into the cavern's wall. Teeth wasn't sure of what was going on, but could hear the Stormcutter furiously beat the Speed Stinger against the cavern repeatedly until the thumping noise stopped. As she heard the Stormcutter roar triumphantly, she wished she could close her eyes as she knew she was next. Suddenly, a pillar of fire shot over head, and though it was a smaller flame, she could still feel the heat from it. The screech of the second Speed Stinger ripped through the air, which meant it had recovered from its stunning hit from the rock.

The Stormcutter stood tall on its two legs, letting out more of its uncontrollable fire. The Speed Stinger let out one more defying screech, just before turning tail and sprinting back farther into the cave.

Still unable to move, she could only see the back of the Stormcutter. Seeing it turn its head around to look at her, she wished she could at least swallow. Turning itself around, it got low and right into her face with narrowed eyes that rivaled her dad's.

"Here I come…" She thought to herself. "Whether it be Helheim or Valhalla, I'm coming."

* * *

"Gah! Let go!" Astrid shouted, being held back by two Defenders.

"Not until we learn of her fate." Mala growled. "You two will not interfere with the trial."

Both Hiccup and Astrid were restrained back after hearing Teeth call for help. And since Snotlout hadn't been seen since they entered the cave, they weren't counting on him coming. Throk was more than enough to hold onto Hiccup, while it took two others to keep Astrid from swinging at them.

"This isn't a trial!" Hiccup argued with his face flushed red with frustration and anger. "A trial isn't an execution! You even knew she was changing her life, and you still sent her to be killed!"

"Weren't you the one that told me you trusted dragons, Hiccup?" She quickly fired back, glaring at him.

"Of course! But we don't just randomly walk up to any dragon! It's only during specifi-"

"Do you, or do you not trust dragons?" She demanded, marching up to him with a certain fury.

"Yes, I trust OUR dragons! The ones that want to trust us too!" He replied in annoyance, finally being released from Throk's grasp.

"Then let the judgement of a dragon tell us whether she's truly changing, or if it was all under guile!"

"What about our dragons?" Astrid growled, finally jerking her arms free. "They trusted her!"

Mala scowled at her, ready to rebuttal the argument when a loud roar echoed in the cavern.

Almost everyone turned to look farther down the cavern, wondering what had happened. A small glow of orange then emitted, reflecting off the dark walls and rocks that littered the cavern. Both Hiccup and Astrid could only gape, knowing exactly what was happening. Stepping up to the ledge, they both listened intently for anything that would hint to Teeth still being alive. Hearing one last roar, sounding that of triumph followed by silence and darkness, they silently mourned for their friend.

"My queen. I'll go retrieve her body."

"No. Not yet. We'll wait to see if she comes. If not, then yes. That would be best."

Hiccup looked at Astrid, who in turn nodded.

"Toothless!" He shouted, drawing his sword and letting fire run up and down the blade.

"Stormfly! Come on, girl!"

Mala and Throk watched as the two leaped off the ledge, plummeting farther into the cavern. Before they could even try to stop them, two blurs sailed above them, landing behind Hiccup and Astrid.

"I'll stop them, my Queen!" Throk growled, grabbing his axe and ready to jump in after them.

"No, let them go."

"But, my Queen!"

"If they think they can change the outcome of the dragon's judgement, let them try. They're fools to try and confront it." She continued to say, placing her hands behind her back and watching them disappear. "If they do come back, they'll only bring back their friend's body."

Throk let out a vented growl as he checked his grip on his axe. Watching the fire from Hiccup's blade finally disappear, he wondered if they would come back.

* * *

"Hiccup, you do realize we'll probably have to fight our way out when we find Teeth." Astrid called out, watching their flanks as they rounded a large rock.

"I know."

Almost hesitantly, she added. "…and you know that Teeth being alive is slim…"

Letting out a saddened sigh, he shallowly nodded. "…I know…" He choked out. Shaking his head, he then pushed onwards, with Toothless walking next to him.

Stormfly, who was sniffing the air, let out a frenzied squawk. Bolting past everyone, she ran up to a specific part of the wall and stood over some object.

"Stormfly, what'd you find?"

As the light from Hiccup's sword brightened the area, they gasped in horror at what they found. A Speed Stinger, or at least what was left of one. Blood was everywhere and it looked like a nightmare had popped out a dream and became a reality.

"Di-did Teeth do this?" Astrid gasped, staring at the sight.

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't think so. If she did, I really don't want to be on her bad side."

Astrid then peered further down the cavern. "Hiccup, let me see your sword."

Handing it to her, he simply followed, wondering what she was seeing.

The few steps she took, the light revealed instant relief and panic to them at the same time. Lying next to a large boulder was Teeth! She was unmoving, and frankly looked like her body was locked up.

"Teeth!" They both shouted, sprinting to where she lay.

"RRrrroooohhhhhh!"

Freezing in place, the four looked up to see a dragon standing a top of the boulder. Its black face didn't help hide the amounts of teeth it was baring at them; but the horrifying sight was the stained blood on it. It had four wings spread that was making it appear larger, as if warning them to step back.

"Hiccup! What is that?!" Astrid gasped out.

"I…I don't know! But if that's what Teeth was talking about, and if it is a juvenile, then I can't imagine how big it gets when it's an adult!"

Seeing they were slowly backing off, it leaped down at them.

Toothless and Stormfly rushed to their Riders, ready to protect them.

The mysterious dragon landed right in front of Teeth. Again, spreading its four wings to make itself a large x, it roared at the strangers to back off.

Hiccup couldn't help but notice what it was doing with its tail. Letting it circle around Teeth as if protecting her, he immediately recognized what it was doing. It was the same thing Toothless did to him whenever they were in danger. Pulling on Astrid's arm, he quietly kept walking backwards. "Come on, let's give it some space."

"But what about Teeth?!" Astrid growled, not wanting to leave her.

"Look at what the dragon is doing. It's protecting her! See?"

Even though she could see what it was doing, it didn't bring her comfort that they were still leaving their friend.

"We won't leave her; we'll just be out of the way until she can get herself moving again. I bet that Speed Stinger is the reason why Teeth isn't moving." Hiccup continued to console. "Come on, let's give her some time to recover. If she doesn't get up in a while, we'll do something to grab her. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Astrid nodded. Lowering Hiccup's sword, she began to slowly back away. "Hold on, Teeth. We're not leaving you!"

"…rrggghh…"

As the two Riders and their dragons backed off, the mysterious dragon slowly turned back to Teeth. Hiccup watched as it sniffed her, as well as nudge her lightly. Letting a small smile grow on his face, he shook his head. "You know, I can't wait to hear about what happened, and how she ended up befriending that dragon. I wonder what it's called."

"I guess we'll find out…" Astrid whispered, not taking her eyes off of Teeth until they rounded a corner.

Satisfied that the intruders left, the Stormcutter climbed up the boulder again, keeping watch over the paralyzed fighter that helped it take down the Speed Stingers and ultimately establish dominance in its prison.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"Rrrggg Ygghh…" Teeth groaned, slowly feeling movement return to her body. After hours of lying on the rocky ground, being watched over by the Stormcutter, she wanted nothing more than to simply roll over. Fortunately, blinking returned a bit ago, bringing relief to her eyes. At least that was something to be comforted by. Plus the fact she saw Hiccup and Astrid, though they weren't able to really get to her since her apparent guardian was being overly protective!

"Cmmm hnnn…" She huffed to herself, trying to move her lips. Her entire body still felt numb, not helping with trying to move. As she slowly tried to prop herself up with a slow to respond arm, she couldn't help but think of how miserable fighting Speed Stingers was, and she prayed that was going to be the last time she ever had to; at least, while being unarmed. The entire time spent lying on the cold, rocky ground, she resolved to finish building her armor before doing any more adventures, so something like this wouldn't happen again.

A soft growl sounded above her. Slowly turning her head, she watched the Stormcutter gently climb down the rock that it used as its perch; using its wings like a spider. Tilting its head sideways, it simply stared at her as if unsure if she was better or not.

"…stupid dragon…" She muttered to herself, finally able to push herself into a sitting position.

The Stormcutter roared happily, seeing her finally moving on her own. Rubbing against her, it bit on her fur coat and pulled her up.

"Agh!" She yelped, trying to find her feet under her. Crashing back onto the ground, she glared at the dragon that looked confused. "Thanks pal!" She snarled sarcastically as she tried to get onto her hands and knees. Slowly, she used the boulder alongside to help pull herself up. Leaning against it as she tried to get her mobility back, she simply glared at the dragon.

She was right with her estimate of its size. Standing up on its two feet, it was barely two feet taller than her. It had a lot of room to grow. The black, charcoal scales were still stained red with blood, telling her how gruesome of a kill it had with the Speed Stinger; though the red did blend well with the dusk colored hide along its body.

"Hmph. Guess I should be thankful you didn't kill me the same way." She growled, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Teeth?" A voice called out.

Both Teeth and the Stormcutter turned to see Hiccup and Astrid run into view. Freezing in place, they gawked at her standing next to the dragon, who was growling angrily at them.

"Teeth! Are you alright?!" Hiccup cried out, carefully watching the dragon.

"What do you think?" She huffed. "Apart from being roughed up and paralyzed, I'm just sore. Lying on the floor for hours on end tends to make your body stiff." At that, she rolled her shoulders to emit some cracking sounds.

"Uh, I hate to be the one pointing out the Rumblehorn in the room, but what is that dragon?" Astrid called out, pointing at the beast now standing up taller.

"You've seriously never seen a Stormcutter before? Seriously?" Teeth huffed, slowly making her way to them. "They're powerful dragons. Ruthless too. There's a reason why they like to hunt Nightmares down; and it's not because they taste great."

"Is that what killed that Speed Stinger?" Hiccup asked, seeing the dragon act nervous as Teeth got closer to them.

Teeth nodded, wincing as her stiff body continued to give her grief. "Yeah. Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't chase after the second one. These beasts are all about hunting their prey."

"You'll have to tell us more about them. Right now, let's get out of here." Astrid began to say, gesturing for Teeth to hurry it up.

"Actually, we need to do something before we leave. If you want to help this dragon, we gotta get it out of this cave." She grunted, stopping and turning to the Stormcutter, who in turn looked down at her. "Maybe that'll be enough for Mala to let me go."

Astrid was shocked to hear her suggest they help a dragon, making her gape with wide eyes.

"I want to get out of here, okay?" She defended, scowling at her. "I can't do that unless Mala sees me helping dragons. At the very least, it'll show them that the dragon didn't kill me. Yet."

Hiccup stared at the dragon, as it was eyeing him and Toothless suspiciously. "Uh…got any ideas then?"

"Look, if it didn't kill me yet, I can probably guide it out myself." She began to say, turning to look up at the Stormcutter. "The trick is going to be getting it up that ledge. This cavern is too small for it to fly through, so it has no choice but to walk out."

Hiccup stewed on the thought as he watched the Stormcutter continue to watch them warily. "What if we had a series of ramps set up for it to walk on?"

"That'd probably work. It can walk around just fine as you can see."

"Come on, Astrid, let's go tell Mala what we need."

Astrid glanced at Teeth with a worried look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! I just got stung by a Speed Stinger! If you really want to help me, go tell Mala to set up a ramp or something for this guy! Leaving this gods forsaken island will help me feel better!"

"We'll come find you when we got something set up for it!" Hiccup called out as he ran back to where the ledge was.

Astrid kept looking between her, and the Stormcutter. Shaking her head in disbelief, she too turned to chase after Hiccup. Both Stormfly and Toothless also ran with them, spurred on by the sudden change in energy.

Looking at the dragon, she let out a long sigh. "Well, let's see if you can follow me. It's going to take me longer to walk to the ledge since I'm still getting that venom out of me…"

As she slowly took steps forward, she didn't realize how little balance she had. Getting light headed, she quickly leaned against the side of the cavern wall. "Fantastic. Can't even move on my own." She growled to herself. Stumbling over some rocks, she was caught off guard as something pushed her away from the wall. Trying to grab anything to stop her from falling, she felt herself grab something hard, yet smooth. Losing her breath, she was shocked to see that the Stormcutter had placed itself in between the wall and her. Holding one of its wings up, it let her hold one of its long claws, helping her walk out.

"Hmph. Guess you're useful being alive too." She muttered, reluctantly letting it help her.

As the two slowly progressed to the cave exit, people talking and sounds of hammers pounding started to echo.

The Stormcutter started to growl, stopping in place and narrowing its eyes toward the direction they were going to.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving."

The Stormcutter refused to go ahead, which it kept on growling with a warning tone to it.

"Guess it's my turn to help you." She grunted, gently pulling on the claw. Feeling some resistance, she continued to pull on it.

Seeing her take steps away, and not wanting to lose track of her, the Stormcutter slowly and very reluctantly began to follow her.

"Come on, I know you don't like them. Kind of like me too." She grunted, as they rounded the corner. There, still a walk away from them, were the Defender of the Wing. They were placing wooden planks up specific rocks, creating a zig zag path that would lead outside. It hardly had any progress done; rather, it only had the ramps placed where they were supposed to go and were waiting to be set in place. The workers were busy pounding stakes in the ground in order to keep the ramps from sliding out from under anything that would walk on them.

"Urgh, come on. Let's rest while they finish up." She huffed, focusing on a boulder to sit on. Her legs were slow to respond, as they slipped up on the rough surface of loose rocks and uneven ground. She instantly let go of the Stormcutter, trying to brace herself as she crashed head first.

"Rrrhaagghh!" The Stormcutter cried out, leaning down and biting her fur coat. Pulling her up, it held onto her until it felt her get onto her feet.

"Don't expect this to be normal. I can walk fine on my own; at least, when I'm not recovering from paralysis." She huffed, embarrassed that it continued to help her. She almost wished it was indifferent to her, for the sake of being comfortable. After spending most of her life hunting them, having a dragon help her was still…uncomfortable for her. If it knew what she was, then it probably wouldn't have helped her in the first place. Finally taking a seat, she turned to see that the workers were all staring at her with wide eyes. Included with the audience, was Mala and Throk!

"Quit gawkin' and get to work!" She shouted angrily. "The sooner you get done, the sooner I can get out of here!"

Throk turned to continue to order the workers around, with Mala still staring at her. Hiccup and Astrid were riding their dragons, walking them up slowly to her and the Stormcutter.

The Stormcutter didn't do anything to fend off the strangers. Instead, it was looking at Toothless and Stormfly strangely as it glanced between them and the people riding them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hiccup asked, eyeing the Stormcutter warily.

"I already answered that question. Nothing's changed since then to now." She growled angrily. "Wait a sec, where's Snotlout? I'm surprised he isn't here with you guys."

"We were wondering the same thing." Hiccup answered, slowly dismounting from Toothless. "Found out from Mala that he was planning on using Hookfang to bust you out. So they locked him up until they found out if you succeeded or failed."

"Heh, guess they can keep him locked up until we can leave." She huffed, stretching her arms to help rid her body of the soreness. Her back cracked loudly with the action, making her breathe in relief. "Gods, can't wait to actually start sparring again. My body is out of shape with all the resting and lying down I've done."

"I can appreciate that." Astrid replied, smiling at the thought.

Toothless then let out a low, inquisitive growl. Slowly walking up to the Stormcutter, he then greeted it.

The Stormcutter also let out a softer growl, though it remained standing straight up and tense.

"Can't believe you trained that dragon." Hiccup replied, taking a seat next to Teeth. "I can't wait to see Fishlegs' face when he sees that you tamed a new kind of dragon."

Teeth's head instantly snapped towards him. "I didn't train it! I only helped it! It couldn't take on two Speed Stingers, as it was apparent they were hounding it as long as it was stuck in here, so I evened the playing field." Looking at the dragon conversing with Toothless, she quickly added. "I know these dragons. They only thrive in open spaces and in the sky. Once this thing gets out, or sees the exit, it'll take off without looking back. Mala and her people were idiots keeping it in here. No wonder it doesn't like them."

"Seems like you two have more in common than you think." Astrid pointed out, sliding off Stormfly to let her 'talk' to the Stormcutter. "You both don't like the Defenders of the Wing, and you fought Speed Stingers together."

"More like the Chains of the Wing. This beast was born to fly! So they stick it in a cave to recover! Psshh, idiots…and don't think I know what you two are trying to do! It won't work!" She snapped, glaring at her. "I'm telling you, once it sees the sky it's going to forget everything I did and leave!"

"I guess we'll see." Hiccup whispered, letting a sly smile grow on his face.

"Ugh, you guys are just as annoying as Snotlout sometimes." She growled as she rolled her eyes. "Just tell me that Mala's going to let me go."

Hiccup was the first to respond. "Oh, you definitely earned your pardon. The moment we told her you were trying to help this dragon, she ordered everyone to start working on the ramps. She told us that you have more than just surprised her, taming this dragon."

"I didn't tame it! I just showed it that I'm not a pretentious assh-"

"Sounds like you tamed it to me." Astrid interrupted.

Glaring at her, she then turned to see the Stormcutter continue to eye Toothless warily, though its threatening demeanor had left. "Just get me out of here…" She growled, knowing she was going to be unable to really convince Hiccup and Astrid that she didn't train it; at least, until they got it outside.

"Hiccup Haddock?"

Everyone turned, dragons included, to see Throk slowly walk his way to them. The Stormcutter instantly started to growl, lowering itself so it was using its wings to prop itself up. It looked like it was going to spring on him.

Freezing in place, Throk then gestured to the ledge. "The ramps are in place. We're waiting for you now."

"It's actually Teeth you'll be waiting for." He replied, walking cautiously to Toothless as to not provoke the Stormcutter. Climbing on him, he then said. "I suggest you move your men away from the exit. This dragon might attack anyone that it feels threatened by."

"And I won't feel bad if it does." Teeth added, piercing Throk's eyes with her own icy stare.

Scowling at her, Throk reluctantly nodded. Turning around, he then jogged away, grabbing his men that were waiting for him.

"We'll go ahead. Show the Stormcutter how to leave and make sure the exit is clear. You walk with it, alright?"

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." Teeth huffed, slowly standing up. Thankfully, the paralysis was nearly gone. The only sign of its existence was where she was stabbed with the stinger, which understandably was still numb.

Both Hiccup and Astrid rode their dragons away, climbing up the series of ramps to the top of the ledge. Teeth slowly walked to the Stormcutter, reaching her hand out to it.

Knowing she was approaching it, though never taking its eyes off the leaving dragons, it extended its wing to her, letting her grab its claw. It had its wings stacked on each other, making it look like it had two wings instead of its four.

"Alright, let's go…" She sighed, gently pulling on the claw. To be honest, she was a little enthralled by the fact that she was walking with a dragon; especially one such as this. Apart from killing the few she hunted before, she never imagined she'd be helping one. Granted, she was doing it to save her own hide; but still, she was helping it regardless of reasons.

As the two approached the ramps, the Stormcutter suddenly started to get antsy. It knew where it was, and now, saw how to get out! Moving faster on its own, it started to pull Teeth along.

"There ya' go. Almost there." She whispered while letting go of the claw and watching it start to jog up the ramps. Trying to keep its wings folded while it hobbled along, it looked like penguin trying to waddle away. Smiling, she followed it to the top and was rewarded with a blinding white light just ahead.

Roaring excitedly, the Stormcutter sprinted towards the exit, readying its wings to take off.

"Knew it." She replied with a small, relieved smile.

As soon as it broke outside, it bolted straight up in the air; all thanks to the four powerful wings. Even though she was still inside, she could feel the gust it left behind. Letting out a sigh, she then too walked out.

"Teeth! You did it!" Hiccup shouted, riding Toothless to her. "It's out and free!"

"Yeah. I guess that means I'm free too." She grunted, looking up to see the Stormcutter continue to roar and fly in circles. Slowly, it started to fly higher and higher, to the point it was just a speck in the blue sky. "Told you it'd take off and leave everything behind. I'm just glad to be done with it. I want to go back to the Edge."

"Indeed, now you can, Teeth Wrathen."

Frowning, Teeth turned and glared at Mala, who was walking up with Throk and a couple of men. Astrid, who was also sitting on Stormfly, walked her over next to Toothless, as if to ensure she could help Teeth if needed.

"I never thought we could get that dragon out. After we tried multiple times, we feared that it would live the rest of its days in there."

"So you sent me in there to have me killed then; wouldn't have expected anything less." She replied, scowling at the queen. "You failed to mention the fact that there were Speed Stingers in there too. Probably the only reason why I was able to calm the Stormcutter down."

Mala closed her eyes and bit her lip; as if reigning in her own anger at the accusation. "Regardless, you passed through relatively unscathed. And, is that what it's called? A Stormcutter?"

Teeth nodded, though she folded her arms and glared at the queen. "Yup. The only dragon that can carve through high winds and can soar higher than any other dragon. They typically like to make their nests on cliffs and overlooks. Now, before I leave, I believe you have something of mine."

Throk then stepped forward, with a silver longsword in a homemade sheath in his hands. Scowling at her, he gently handed it to her.

"Good." She huffed, taking it and holding onto it.

"Now, as far as you go, Hiccup Haddock." Mala began to say, turning to him. "I would like to visit with you and your group of Dragon Riders again. I know we're to blame for the rocky introductions, so I would like to try again. Granted, so long as there aren't any plans of mutiny and treason next time."

"We'll talk to Snotlout about that." He assured. "I mean, if you let him go."

"We're releasing him as we speak." She replied cordially.

Having enough of the conversation, Teeth grunted as she walked to Stormfly. "Mind if I ride with you?"

Astrid instantly smirked at her. "Wait, are you asking for a ride? On a dragon?"

"What else am I going to do? Swim back? Besides, even if I decided to sail to Dragon's Edge, you'll just kidnap me again." She huffed, sliding the sword's sheath on her back. "At least this way I'm agreeing to ride instead of being taken."

"That's right. I would." She teased as she helped her climb on.

"We'll be back. I promise Mala." Hiccup announced, smiling as he readied Toothless. "And if you know anything about Viggo, we'd greatly appreciate it."

"Given how many times they're trying to raid us, it'll only be a matter of time before we find another Hunter. We'll make him talk."

Hiccup nodded. Turning to Astrid and Teeth, who was gripping Astrid's waist as if it were her connection to breathing, he then asked. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since my 'trial'." Teeth spat, clearly not trying to be friends with the Defenders.

Frowning, Mala then walked up to Hiccup. "I will make one suggestion, Hiccup; in regards to finding Viggo. We've consistently noted several ships making way to Changewing Island. None of my men have been able to sail to the island, since it's regularly patrolled. You and your dragons would serve far better as infiltrators than we ever could be."

"Changewing Island?" Astrid called out. "We've been there before."

"But it's a larger island. At least larger than most." Hiccup replied. Turning to Mala, he nodded with his usual smile. "Thanks, Mala. We'll go check it out. As soon as we learn something, we'll send word."

"Travel safely." She replied, giving him permission to take his leave.

"Ready guys?"

"Yup! How about you, Teeth?"

"Just go!" She shouted angrily. "Seriously! I'm sick of wasting time!"

Smiling, Hiccup nodded at Mala, and then let Toothless launch into the air.

Teeth lost her breath, both due to both the cold and the sudden speed Stormfly launched into. Squeezing Astrid, she finally took a breath as she relaxed. Well, slightly relaxed.

"I'm glad you're okay, Teeth." Astrid answered, turning to look at her. "We actually tried to help you when you called out."

"Oh? Did Mala stop you?" She asked, looking down to see how high they actually were.

Not saying anything, she nodded.

Teeth then looked ahead with a solemn expression. "Doesn't matter. We're still back at where we were. We have no idea where Viggo is, or what he's planning next. I mean, I guess it's clear he's been focusing on the Defenders of the Wing, not you guys."

"And whatever he's doing at Changewing Island…" Hiccup called out. Looking around, he then let out a wide smile. "Right now, let's just get home. We'll make up a plan when we get some rest. And to figure out what kind of saddle Teeth will need."

"Saddle?" She replied with confusion. "I don't ride a dragon. Why on earth would I need a saddle?"

Hiccup didn't say anything. Gesturing to something behind her, he simply smiled.

Teeth's blood froze. She knew exactly what he was looking at, yet everything in her mind was screaming that it wasn't the case! Slowly, and reluctantly, she turned to see the Stormcutter gliding close behind. It kept on looking at her with a concerned look, as if making sure she was okay.

"Go on! G'it!" She shouted, making motions to shoo it away.

Seeing the motions, the Stormcutter did the opposite. Gliding closer, it was literally just above her head, all while looking at her with a smile.

"Ugh! How do I make it go away?!" She shouted, reaching up and trying to push it away. "They're usually loner dragons!"

"Don't know. Never dealt with a Stormcutter before." Hiccup replied, letting Toothless glide closer to it. "If they're usually loners, then I think he's choosing to follow you."

"I get he wants to follow me. It's that I don't want him too!" She yelled angrily.

The Stormcutter then growled at Toothless, more in the way of a greeting. Toothless growled back, smiling at their new friend.

"Come on. We'll think of something when we get back to Dragon's Edge." Hiccup laughed, let Toothless fly faster.

Teeth simply sat there fuming. Unable to really get away from the dragon, and being stuck on Stormfly, again, she begrudgingly conceded to sit and wait until they got back to the Edge.

"Cheer up, Teeth! Now you can say you're officially part of the Dragon Riders!" Astrid teased.

"Yeah. Great. The one thing I didn't want is what I got for risking my neck on trying to find Viggo. Woo hoo." She huffed sarcastically.

The Stormcutter then lowered itself so it could rub against her.

"Gah! Get off! Don't you know anything about personal space?!" She roared, flinging her arms to push it away.

Still smiling at her, it backed off slightly so that it was tailing close behind Stormfly.

Returning to her fuming mood, she simply stared into the distance. Her head was spinning, not only with the recent events, or the fact she still hasn't found Viggo, but that a dragon was trailing behind her. Not any dragon, but a dragon from her area of the world. Shaking her head, she simply looked down as she tried to come to terms with what just happened.

* * *

"Hey! You're back!" Heather called out, smiling widely as Hiccup landed in the hanger. "Did you find her?"

"Oh yeah, we found her alright. It was an adventure getting her back too." He replied, sliding off his saddle.

"Uh-oh. What kind of adventure?" Fishlegs asked, looking nervous at the news.

"Well, we were right in assuming that there was another dragon sympathetic island. However, Teeth was hired to kill their queen. "

"What?!" They both cried out in shock.

"She went with it, as that was the only way she could find out about Viggo."

"Did she actually do it though?" Heather asked, looking panicked at the thought.

"No, she failed and was captured. And when we found the island, they thought we enslaved dragons like Teeth, so we were locked up with her." Kneeling down, he began to stroke Toothless' head. "Thankfully, Teeth helped convince the queen, named Mala, to let us go. She however, was sent to be judged by a dragon."

"Wait. What do you mean judged by a dragon?" Fishlegs quizzed. "You don't mean that…a dragon was going to decide if she lived or not?"

"Actually, that's exactly what happened."

Fishlegs just gaped at him, afraid to ask what happened. Heather however, knew better. "Care to enlighten us with what happened?"

Smiling, Hiccup simply gestured to something above them.

Turning around, they gasped as they saw Stormfly glide over them, followed by a very different looking dragon. The two dragons slowly glided over towards a nearby cliff, landing close by one of the ramp ways.

"What in Thor's name is that?!" Heather cried out.

"That is what Teeth calls a Stormcutter. Apparently they're more common where she's from." Hiccup began to explain, smiling as Astrid and Teeth dismounted from Stormfly. The Stormcutter let out a cheerful roar, nuzzling against Teeth and almost pushing her over with its sheer strength.

"A Stormcutter…" Fishlegs whispered, writing something down in the Book of Dragons that he seemed to magically pull out. "This is incredible! She trained it?"

"I didn't train it!"

Everyone turned to see Teeth marching angrily towards them. The Stormcutter simply walked behind her, eyeing its new surroundings carefully.

"I don't want to train a dragon! I don't want to ride one!" She continued to shout, stopping to glare at her follower. "I don't get it…they're supposed to be loner dragons!"

"Interesting…" Fishlegs observed as he hastily scribbled into the Dragon Book. "What else do you know about them?"

"Gah! Why don't you figure it out yourselves? All I want is to find Viggo and kill him! Then my brother!" She shouted, marching past everyone. "Let me know if you find them! Otherwise, leave me alone!" Setting her eyes on the forge, she simply ignored the annoying pest that wouldn't leave more than a couple of feet between it and her. Getting to the doorway, she cracked open the door, slipped in, and locked it shut.

"Well, didn't think yeh were going to have to sneak in here."

Shutting her eyes in anger, she turned around to see Gobber standing at the forge smiling at her.

"I have my reasons." She huffed, hearing the Stormcutter try to get through the door. Feeling it buck, she simply leaned against it to keep it shut.

"What's that?" He cried out, seeing the door buck once again.

"A dragon that won't stop following me." She growled in annoyance. "I've been trying to lose it since I've been reunited with the others!"

"Ah, speaking of which, did yeh learn anything about Vigg-"

"I don't want to talk about it." She cut off, latching a large Gronckle Iron bar across the door. Seeing it hold, she marched to where her bed was while unstrapping the sword from her back.

Staring at the door as a large force hit against it, he looked at her with worry as she started to shed the fur coat, boots, and gloves. Seeing her angrily put them away, he simply leaned against the workbench.

"Look, if you need to leave, you can. I just barred the door so the dragon would get the hint." She huffed angrily as she tossed her gloves on the floor. "Who knows? It might take to liking you instead."

"Well, can't say that I'm not interested in why a dragon has yeh all wound up." He replied as he set a few items out on the workbench.

"The dragon isn't helping. That's why I'm mad at it." She growled. "That entire trip. That entire time I was running as a sell sword, was nothing but a waste of time! I was almost killed, and I still don't know where Viggo is!" Reaching for her own smithing apron, she quickly tied it around her and marched to the forge, not noticing what Gobber had set out on the workbench.

"You know, lass, perhaps yeh should reconsider the priorities of yer desires."

"Why would I do that? Until I avenge my dad and my clan, and kill those that are responsible for what happened to me, what else matters?"

Seeing her stoke the forge hot, to help her vent her frustrations, he leaned back and watched her carefully. "Is that what this is all about? Why yer angry? Because yer not getting the vengeance you want?"

"Yes! That, and the fact that I'm around people that only seem to care about dragons! Fishlegs didn't even ask how I was doing, after almost being killed and missing for a couple of days. Instead, he asks what I know of that dragon!"

The door shook again, in perfect timing as she gestured to the door.

"Is that all they care about? Dragons? No one seemed to care that we still don't know where Viggo is!"

Gobber stood up, resting his hook of a hand on hers to keep her still and to force her to take a moment to listen to him. "Do yeh believe that's all they care about?"

Teeth glared at him with her usual stares that typically commanded for respect for her authority. However, no matter how hard she stared at him, she couldn't get him to back down. The question seemed to dig into her, as she reluctantly turned away from him. "No…I don't believe that. Though sometimes it sure feels like it."

Gobber let a soft smile grow on his face. "Yeh know, lass…I think yeh should consider giving something a try."

"Like what? Riding a dragon?"

"If that's what yeh feel. I was more suggesting that yeh stop trying to be the same Teeth yeh were when yer father was around. Or any of yer clan and kin."

"I have no kin. Not anymore at least. I was adopted remember?"

"Hear me out." He pressed, making her square up to him. "Yeh keep acting like someone is ready to blister yeh if yeh act out of line, or try to enjoy yerself a little bit."

"Because I know the cost of letting my guard down!" She shouted angrily.

"The cost when yeh were around yer dad? Being taught how to be a chief?"

Teeth's eyes narrowed. "What're you saying? That my dad beat me unless I behaved a certain way? He never hurt me!"

"Calm down, Teeth." Gobber replied with an annoyed tone. "I'm not saying he beat on yeh. If you relax for a couple of minutes, let me explain what I'm tryin' to tell ya'."

Still feeling tense about the subject, she reluctantly nodded as she stepped away from the forge.

Silently grateful that she was giving him the time, he began to explain his thoughts. "I know that yeh've been training and learning to be the chief of yer clan. Which is why yer the person that yeh are."

Teeth simply nodded as she folded her arms and silently listened to him.

"But that's what I'm trying to say. That's all yeh've known. All that yeh lived for." Gesturing to the room around them, he pressed. "Look around. Yer not part of yer clan anymore. Even if yeh get yer vengeance on Viggo and yer brother, it'll never be the same."

Teeth tried to fight the frown that was forming on her face. She already knew that, but hearing it from another made it a lot more real.

"Yeh have friends. Friends that want to help yeh. Apparently a dragon as well."

Thump! The door bucked as the Stormcutter hit against it for the countless time.

"Maybe look at yerself and think what yeh can learn from them. Maybe learn to be a friend like them. I'm sure yeh've never had the opportunity to actually associate with others your age."

Teeth glanced away from him.

"Listen, I know yeh won't do anything if yeh don't choose to do it. But maybe think about the opportunity yeh have to learn from others. Be it Hiccup, Heather, Astrid, even the twins…" Gobber began to say, walking to the door. Sliding the bar off, he cracked open the door. "I'll let yeh think about it by yerself…but I want yeh to know one thing. We, particularly me, only want yeh to be happy. Vengeance will come, but yeh need to think about what's to come after that."

Teeth watched him slide through the door, letting out a shocked cry as he saw what kind of dragon was waiting outside. Staring at the floor, she reluctantly acknowledged what he was trying to tell her. She was no more a hunter. Not like she was before. Her entire life, everything she was working towards, was gone; with no real future ahead of her.

Shaking her head, she looked up at the workbench and gasped at what she saw. A pair of gauntlets, made out of Gronckle Iron lay there. Next to them were a pair of boots, clad in the same material. Reaching for them, she strapped one of the gauntlets on to test the fit. It was snug. Exactly how she wanted it to be.

Shaking her head, she turned to the door, still bucking at the Stormcutter's eagerness to find her.

"…what do I do?" She whispered to herself. Staring at the palm of her new gauntlet, she continued to debate the dilemma inside of her.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting with everyone at the clubhouse. Staring at a map of Changewing Island, he simply let his mind ponder recent events.

"So…does this mean she's out of the group?" Ruffnut asked, breaking the silence that had befallen everyone.

"No."

"Uh, Hiccup." Snotlout began to argue. "She obviously doesn't want to stay here. She only cares about getting revenge."

"She's staying! At least, until she chooses to leave…" He yelled, looking distraught. "We keep treating her like the friend she is."

"Uh…Hiccup?" Fishlegs spoke up timidly. "I'm all for making her feel welcome here, and for treating like one of us…but it kind of feels like she doesn't want to be a friend with us."

"Even I have to agree with that." Heather seconded. "We'll keep trying Hiccup, but we have to think about the real possibility that she say's no and moves on from us."

"Listen, I understand what you guys are saying. But you need to remember that she has a high chance of being killed if we let her go and do what she wants alone!" Hiccup growled. "We're not only trying to be her friend, we're trying to stop her from getting herself killed!"

"Besides, she did help us. Especially with Mala and the Defenders of the Wing." Astrid followed up with. "We can't just let her go by herself! Besides, you can't blame her. She's lived an entire life as a Marauder!"

"But what about her being a Marauder? Doesn't that at least concern you?" Heather asked, looking at her with worry. "She could turn on us, you know. Like I did…"

"You won't have to worry about that."

Everyone let out an audible gasp, whirling around to see Teeth standing there. Wearing her fur coat, though she was wearing some new armored gauntlets and boots too; she simply stood there while looking away from them a little ashamed. Behind her was the Stormcutter, who was smiling happily now that it was with her again.

"Teeth!" Hiccup cried out, standing up to walk to her.

"Hold on, Hiccup." She replied, stopping him. Looking at everyone, she let out a long sigh. "Listen, I'm sorry. I haven't been…uh…oh for the gods' sake, I haven't been a great friend to you guys; even after all you've done for me."

Snotlout let out a confident smirk, relishing in the praise.

"It's just that…that I never had friends before. Or anyone near my age." She continued to explain. "All my life, I've lived as if I was going to be taking over the Marauders and my clan. I've always been in authority. I've always been in charge and had to solve my own problems alone." Letting out a long sigh, she sheepishly rubbed her arm. It was the first time she ever did something like this, and had no idea what to say or what to do. "If…if you're willing, I'd like to learn from you guys. You know, on how to be a friend. Or at least, associate with you."

"Teeth, of course!" Hiccup replied, finally walking up to her. "That's why we forced you to stay with us. We want to help you."

Teeth nodded in acknowledgement. "I can still work the forge for you. You know, to earn my keep here."

"Teeth, you've already done more than Snotlout." Astrid quickly replied, which she ignored his angry glare. "You don't owe us anything! Promise!"

"Thanks…and I'll try to not lose my cool…but I make no promise on that…" She admitted, still acting sheepish and awkward with her confession.

"Not to worry, Teeth. We understand." Hiccup replied with a comforting smile. "Just make sure you don't get frustrated with yourself if you don't get something right away, alright?"

Teeth nodded, unable to really say anything else. Turning to the Stormcutter that stood over her, she then asked. "So…heh, I guess I need to ask you guys what the hell I should do with this guy…"

Hiccup smiled as he walked up and wrapped an arm around her, making her cringe at the touch. "Well, step one is to get his trust. Which you've done. Now you just need to work on trusting him yourself."

Looking up at the Stormcutter's black face, still stained with some blood from the Stinger it killed, she reluctantly raised her hand.

Taken back by the offer, the Stormcutter was surprisingly quick to respond. Leaning forward, it placed its forehead directly in her palm, though pushing her back a little bit.

"Hah! That was easy." Astrid cheered, followed by the others in their excitement. "We'll have to make a saddle for you before you start riding."

"Yeah, I guess that would be good…" She whispered, slowly taking her hand off the dragon's head. Staring at it, she silently pondered something to herself. Not saying anything, she reached up a second time, this time wiping her hand across its chin. The remaining blood started to fade away as she rubbed it, but to her surprise, the black dirt wasn't dirt at all. It was the actual coloration of its scales and hide.

"Huh, guess it doesn't need that much a bath anyways." Snotlout teased, seeing the black remain on its face.

"Cinder…"

Everyone turned to Teeth, unsure of what she said.

"If we're going to stick together…you need a name…" She whispered, seeing the Stormcutter almost smile at the word. "Cinder. For the orange, grey and black."

Cinder roared happily, flapping all four of its wings.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut shouted, being blown over from the sudden gust.

"Well, I guess this is it." Teeth whispered, turning to face Hiccup. "I'm willing to follow you. You know, since you're the leader here."

Hiccup smiled as everyone started to surround her, minus Tuffnut. "Teeth. You're our friend. So stop treating everything as if there's a hierarchy, alright? I might be the one that makes plans and pushes us towards our goals…but I need everyone to contribute. Start thinking that we're all equal."

"Besides, it's going to take some time before you're ready to fly against the Hunter's." Astrid spoke up. "We'll work you through it and you'll be flying as if you've been doing it all your life."

Teeth let a real smile grow on her face. Nodding, she looked up at Cinder. "Well, guess we better get to work then." And for a moment, she swore she felt a peace she had never experienced before. It was beyond description, but if she had to put words to it…it would be she felt like she found a place in the world. As a Dragon Rider.

* * *

 _ **There you go! The end of the story. I plan on finishing the second part after the next DB story, since I didn't want this story too long. Also I wanted to make it special the moment she starts riding a Stormcutter. And how she goes about getting revenge and changing from a Hunter to a Rider.**_

 _ **Any ways, was there anything you liked about the story? What you didn't like? Let me know! Should I stay away from stories that aren't the Dragon Boarder? Or should I keep trying to write original adventures? Please tell me, whether in a PM or a review. I can't change or improve if I'm not told what I should work on.**_

 _ **Thanks again for the support! Hope you enjoyed it!  
-Dustnblood**_


End file.
